Nunca tu novia
by Angeel O
Summary: Hinata pretendía reinventarse después de un debut fallido, y lo que Sasuke menos pretendía eran problemas, de esos que llegaban a pasos torpes en bonitas piernas. Dos personas que no querían ni necesitaban conocerse en medio de la misma atracción. Short fic. SasuHina, Amor-odio. OoC, Lemon.
1. primer contacto

**Hola n.n**

 **Sé que debería estar escribiendo la continuación de mi longfic, pero esta idea se me ha atravesado en la madrugada y tenía que escribirla. Quienes me conocen saben que amo el erotismo y este fic girará en torno a ello.**

 **Género: Romance - comedia.**

 **Advertencias: Lemon, lenguaje vulgar, Ooc.**

 **Pareja: SasuHina.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto.**

•

•

 **o.0.o NUNCA TU NOVIA .o.0.o**

•

•

 **-1-**

 **Primer contacto.**

•

•

El sonido de la música era ensordecedor. Un grupo enorme de personas saltaban y gritaban alrededor de nosotras mientras nos alejábamos a un punto seguro en esa pista de baile.

—¡Anda, Hinata, ve!— la voz de Ino hizo temblar mi estómago más que el sonido de las bocinas a mi lado. Apenas lograba escucharla — ¡Es ahora o nunca!— sentenció dándome un empujón que me hizo avanzar dos pasos.

—¿Segura que hoy? ¿No puede ser otro día?— pregunté obligándome a no jugar con mis dedos, para no hacer evidente el nerviosismo que luchaba por dominar.

Vi a Sakura rodar los ojos.

—Te dije que se acobardaría.

—No estoy acobardada— repliqué de inmediato, aunque sí me estaba acobardando.

Ino nos jaló a ambas. Bajamos de la pista de baile y nos señaló con el dedo al barman tras la barra.

—Irás con él. Lo he visto toda la noche, las chicas llegan y se le resbalan, a unas ni siquiera las voltea a ver y les da lo que piden. Él te dará esa botella con la que nos embriagaremos esta noche y todas felices— dijo tan segura.

Sakura y yo volteamos a ver al pelinegro tras la barra. Un chico alto y bien parecido.

—Olvídalo, iré yo— Sakura habló y casi sentí el alivio llegar a mí.

—¡Ni de joda!— interrumpió Ino — Es Hinata quien dijo que seguiría arriesgándose más— añadió y hasta ahí llegó mi alivio, como si escaparme de casa cada ocho noches o menos no fuera ya suficiente —. Además, ¿crees que te creería que eres mayor de edad? Eres una tabla, Sakura.

Sakura comenzó a despotricar contra Ino y varios por ahí comenzaban a vernos raro. Llamar la atención en exceso no era buena idea.

—Está bien, está bien— me apuré a interrumpirlas —. Iré yo— dije y di una nueva mirada al chico de la barra que ahora charlaba muy interesado con una pelirroja exuberante. Bien, con suerte ni siquiera me voltearía a ver.

—Dale, Hinata— me animó Ino y caminó conmigo unos pasos. Observé a mi amiga envuelta en un ajustado vestido negro sin hombros y un relleno innecesario en el busto. No me permití envidiar su seguridad… yo iba a ser igual —. Ten, compra algo bueno— me añadió y me dio un puñado de billetes arrugados.

Sakura se llevó las manos a la cadera, visible entre un elegante short negro y una blusa roja que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo. Por su expresión vi que estaba segura que lo arruinaría. Decidí que la haría llevarse una sorpresa.

Caminé a un punto de la barra vacío y pretendí ver los nombres de algunas botellas para saber cuál pedir. No era la primera vez que nos embriagaríamos, pero sí la primera que yo elegiría con qué. El vestido blanco que llevaba se coló entre mis muslos que apenas cubría y lo acomodé mientras llegaba.

El chico del bar seguía con la pelirroja de grandes senos y un coqueto lunar en el rostro. Un chico llegó y pidió dos cervezas, el barman se las destapó y cobró apenas viéndolo, su atención recaía en la pelirroja. Bien, Ino tenía razón, ese chico apenas me notaría… sólo tenía que parecer que sabía lo que pedía y que, en definitiva, lo había hecho muchas veces antes. ¿Qué tan difícil era pedir licor en un bar?

—Bu…— ¿Buenas noches? ¿Estaba loca? Ahí estaban mis modales a punto de arruinarme — ¡Necesito licor!— me corregí y me di una palmada mental.

—¿Cuál?— respondió él que en medio de un juego de miradas, bajó su vista al escote de la pelirroja y luego volteó a verme a mí.

Carraspeé aclarando mi garganta. No tenía idea, bajé mi vista a la mano y conté el dinero.

—Uno barato— respondí viendo la miseria que habíamos reunido entre las tres.

Vi al chico sonreír de medio lado. La pelirroja junto a mí se despidió y me dio una mirada lastimera, como si conociera el intento mediocre que estaba haciendo por parecer casual. Volví mi vista a él. Unos ojos tan negros enmarcados en dos mechones de rebelde cabello igual de oscuro, su piel blanca y esa sonrisa torcida de todo-lo-sé, fue más marcada cuando apoyó ambas palmas en la barra y me dedicó toda su atención.

«No te pongas nerviosa» me supliqué.

—Uno barato— repitió y su ceño se frunció, me vio del rostro para abajo. Estaba segura que me había descubierto pero me negué a darme por enterada.

—Sí, verás, gastamos de más en el anterior bar— dije y le sonreí.

Él arqueó una ceja y no supe si me creyó. Extendí mi sonrisa de niña buena. Justo aquí me pregunté si no sería mejor esa sonrisa coqueta que Ino se esforzaba por hacernos usar.

—Supongamos que te creo. ¿Qué te vendieron en el otro bar? ¿Agua de limón?

Su tono irónico y agrío me ofendió. Vagué mis ojos tras él, buscando sin ser muy obvia alguna botella conocida. Barata y conocida.

—No— dije de lo más segura y seguí sonriendo. Puse mis pies en el borde inferior de la barra y gané unos centímetros —. Quiero esa— dije y estiré mi mano señalando una botella de tequila. Odiaba el tequila, pero al menos era barato.

Cuando sentí que había ganado, vi que los ojos del tipo frente a mí no estaban en la botella que le señalaba, sino en mi busto. Al momento de estirarme el vestido quedó prensado entre la barra y mi pelvis lo que provocó que mi escote no tan exagerado, resbalara de más. Todo dentro de mí me dijo que bajara y acomodara mi vestido, pero me mantuve ahí. Los ojos negros volvieron a los míos.

—Dámela— ordené y alcé una ceja, imitándolo. Se sentía bien tener el control luego de haberlo sorprendido viendo mis senos. Deslicé mi mano sobre la barra y le dejé el montón de billetes arrugados. Mi mano no tembló pero ciertamente había perdido unos grados de calor. ¡Que dejara de mirarme pronto y me diera mi botella!

Él extendió su sonrisa, una sonrisa soberbia y burlona que me molestó pues casi me hace sentir tonta. No dejé de verlo urgiéndolo a hacerme caso. Él se inclinó un poco más sobre mí y dio un rápido vistazo más a mis senos… si me quitaba o ruborizaba, él habría ganado y yo perdido una gran apuesta con Ino.

—¿Carné?— soltó ronco una vez que sus ojos volvieron a los míos.

—¿Qué?— dije sin pensar y temiendo verme ingenua, carraspeé poniéndome derecha.

Él volvió a tomar distancia entre nosotros, su sonrisa no se había desdibujado y supe que se estaba burlando de mí.

—Carné, ID, o cualquier cosa que diga que eres mayor de edad— aclaró y no dejó de prestarme atención a pesar de que habían un par de personas esperando por ser atendidos —¡Naruto!— él alzó la voz y eso me hizo respingar. Me tomó desprevenida lo grave de su tono y él volvió a burlarse de mí, parecía muy entretenido con eso. No dejé de verlo con dignidad pero mi rostro ya se sentía caliente, seguro estaba ruborizada, ¡cielo santo, Ino me mataría!

—¿Qué?— preguntó un rubio que llegó de inmediato. Él se me hizo conocido de algún lado. Por un momento creí que el moreno le había hablado para que ambos se burlaran de mí, pero por suerte eso no pasó.

— Atiende a estos— le dijo sin verlo señalándole con la cabeza a quienes esperaban.

Sus ojos negros mostraron mayor interés en mí y supe que se estaba divirtiendo al ver cuánto más podía seguir mintiéndole. O intentándolo. Yo sólo quería irme, pero me obligué a quedarme.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien, qué?— respondí de inmediato — Quiero mi botella. Con esto seguro alcanza— dije y volví a acercarle el dinero. Él no vio el puñado de billetes de baja denominación.

—¿Y mi carné?

—El tuyo, no sé— dije y le sonreí como él lo hacía conmigo. Como si me importara muy poco lo que dijera —. Pero aquí está el mío— añadí y metí mi mano en uno de los bolsillos apenas visibles de mi vestido. Logré sacar la identificación con la que habíamos entrado y se la di.

Él logró no reír, pero sí sonrió.

—Claro niña. Ahora dame una real si quieres el tequila— dijo y me la regresó.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y el calor en mis mejillas se fue. Estoy segura que palidecí. Si comenzaba a tartamudear estaba muerta y si no terminaba en la comisaría, tendría suerte. Mi padre me castigaría de por vida.

—¿Real? ¿De qué hablas?— pregunté lo más segura que pude, pero preparando una huida bajé del pequeño peldaño y me alejé de él. Intente fingir cansancio y desinterés.

—¿De qué hablo? ¿Alguna vez has engaño a alguien con esta mierda?

—¡Oye!— dije y quise recuperar el carné falso que Ino nos había conseguido, cuando él lo jaló y posteriormente lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—Yo me quedaré con esto.

—No puedes hacerlo. Eso es robo— advertí y lo vi sonreír.

—Si no quieres meterte y meternos en un problema, mejor lárgate— me dijo y me vio como preguntándose quién nos había dejado entrar ahí.

—No sin mi carné y sin mi botella— aclaré ahora por orgullo.

Él sonrió.

—Si no te vas, haré que lleven. Seguro la policía tiene servicios sociales que se encargan de niñas problemáticas que se escapan de casa a media noche, para pretender embriagarse, seguro gratis— dijo y buscó con la mirada entre la gente. Por su tono molesto seguro creía que iba con chicos y me habían mandado a mí a intentar conseguir alcohol.

—¿Servicios sociales? No soy tan chica— dije más para mí misma. Para este punto ambos teníamos claro que yo era muy mala actriz.

Él apoyó ambos brazos en la barra y de pronto su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío. ¿Qué pasaba con la pelirroja que de pronto había olvidado? ¿O era que este tipo veía así a todas las mujeres? Sus ojos bajaron a mis senos y se mantuvieron ahí unos segundos antes de volver a hablar:

—De no ser por ese par de melones, toda tú gritas ilegal— su tono de voz fue ronco.

Yo me paralicé y separé los labios ofendida y avergonzada. Quería decirle algo, lo que fuera, pero sentí mi rostro arder. Odié el vestido que usaba y la idea que eso le había dejado a ese chico.

—Ah… ah.

—Oye, Sasuke, ¿me cubres un rato? Voy a mear— el rubio le golpeó un hombro y siguió caminando al pasar tras él. Ese chico moreno no dejó de verme y su sonrisa de lado se volvió más marcada.

—¿Y bien?— su voz grave y su actitud petulante me devolvieron el coraje para moverme.

—Y bien, nada— dije de lo más ofendida y busqué mi dinero para irme. Ya tenía perdida la apuesta, pero al menos Ino o Sakura conseguirían que otro de los barman's les vendieran algo.

—No tan rápido, preciosa— él puso su mano sobre el dinero y se lo quedó. Yo lo vi incrédula, no podía hacerme eso. Ya no teníamos más dinero.

—No te atrevas— advertí o supliqué, no supe.

Él sonrió. Sí, había intentado advertirle, me lo confirmó con esa sonrisa torcida que había aprendido a odiar.

—¿O si no, qué? ¿Me acusarás por robo?— arqueó una ceja como si necesitara hacerlo para enfatizar su tono irónico.

Yo quise maldecir, estaba frustrada, pero contrario a eso, lo vi de arriba abajo y me di media vuelta. Pude sentir su mirada en mis piernas y luego en el resto de mi cuerpo mientras me iba. Me metí entre la gente que bailaba para no delatar la posición de mis amigas y por fin me sentí libre de su vista.

• • •

—Hey, un Gin Tonic y un whiskey seco— un tipo acompañado de una joven llegaron a la barra.

Todavía sentía en los labios la sonrisa que, el rostro sorprendido y avergonzado de esa chica, me había dejado. Mi mirada cayó al montón de billetes arrugados que ella había intentado recuperar y negué en silencio.

—¿De qué demonios te ríes, Teme? Hay clientes esperando— Naruto llegó secándose las manos y atendió al sujeto que volvía a pedir su Gin tonic y su whiskey seco.

Guardé el dinero que si nadie mayor de edad me lo pedía, iba a ser mejor gastado por mí. ¿Qué buscaría esa chiquilla pretendiendo embriagarse? Seguro actos de rebeldía que cada adolescente hormonado busca cometer para sentirse rudo. Negó en silencio y extrajo el carné falso.

«Naviki Hyuuga»

Mi ceño se frunció, seguro el nombre era tan falso como la identificación en sí.

—Hyuuga— mencioné para mí. Era un apellido poco común, pero a pesar de suponerlo falso no pude no recordar al imbécil de Neji. Maldita familia Hyuuga.

Aunque los ojos castaños de la chica peliazul que se había ido, y esos mismos ojos castaños de la foto del carné, me decían que nada tenía que ver ella con aquella familia de peculiares ojos.

—¿Qué demonios ves?— Naruto llegó a mi lado — No ves que tenemos la maldita barra hasta reventar, de verás.

El imbécil del que se autodenomina mi mejor amigo volvió a fastidiarme, al regresarme al jodido empleo que desde hacía meses desempeñaba. Volví a ver el carné de la chica antes de regresarlo a mi bolsillo junto a su dinero. Esa porquería era la cosa más falsa que había visto. ¿Le habría funcionado alguna vez? Supuse que sí, pues por algo había entrado.

«O tal vez el cabrón del cadenero pensó que podría quedar bien con ella y con algo de suerte, después, lograría cogérsela»

Esa idea me asqueó, pero a eso se arriesgaban ingenuas como ella en actos estúpidos como esos.

—Hey, Sasuke, ¿a qué hora termina tu turno?— Karin llegó frente a mí y la vi acomodar sus gafas con coquetería, para luego guiñarme un ojo.

—Más tarde de lo que me gustaría— respondí. No era la pelirroja que yo quería. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Mei?

• • •

—No-me-jodas— repitió Ino en voz alta. Estábamos en la orilla opuesta a la barra, menos gente a nuestro alrededor, pero eso no disminuía mi vergüenza y frustración.

—Lo siento, ¿está bien?

—Te dije que no lo conseguiría— dijo Sakura sin darse cuenta que no necesitaba sentirme peor.

—¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¿Dices que hasta el dinero te quitó?— volvió a hablar Ino sin atender a Sakura, gracias al cielo.

Asentí.

—Dijiste que no me vería y…

—¡¿Y?!— me urgió a continuar. No estaba molesta, la conocía, pero sí estaba decepcionada de mí y, de que la que habría sido una noche de tragos se nos había ido de las manos.

—Y me vio demasiado— añadí en voz más baja. Resoplé y desvíe mi vista.

—Pues a mí que me vea lo que quiera. El tipo está para lamerlo, lo vieron, ¿verdad?

—Por favor, no ahora, Sakura— rogó Ino.

—Fue imposible, dijo que llamaría a la policía— expliqué y por un momento Ino se sorprendió.

—No haría eso— aseguró —. ¿Quién crees que perdería más? Somos menores en un bar y ellos ya nos han vendido alcohol. ¡Iré por ese maldito dinero y la jodida botella!

—¿Estás loca?— la detuve a punto de entrar en pánico — Si le picas el orgullo a ese tipo seguro que sí llama a la policía. Hoy no nos han vendido alcohol y mi padre no puede enterarse por nada que me escapo de casa por las noches.

—¡Hey!— intervino Sakura — Hinata tiene razón. Se supone que yo estoy castigada por la escapada que nos dimos a la playa el mes pasado— le recordó a Ino gracias al cielo.

Volteé a ver a nuestra amiga rubia y ésta dejó escapar el aliento derrotada. Luego, tres segundos después, alzó su vista viéndome.

—Bien. Pero perdiste y por mucho esta apuesta— dejó claro.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas— afirmé y asentí más agradecida que nunca —. Ahora vayámonos.

Ino se llevó las manos a su rubia cabellera. Todavía no eran las doce y estaba segura que le molestaba irnos tan temprano con lo mucho que nos costaba a Sakura y a mí escaparnos.

—Está bien— cedió frustrada —. Volveremos el fin de semana que viene y yo te demostraré cómo se consigue algo de alcohol. Y tú, _Hinatita_ , te beberás la botella completa.

Yo me sentí palidecer, casi me veía morir de una congestión alcohólica.

—Sí, como quieras— cedí segura que lograría convencerla de perdonarme tan tonta apuesta —. Vámonos ya.

Sakura gimió, acababa de sonar su canción favorita y ella no podría bailarla.

Ino comenzó a caminar y Sakura la siguió. Yo las seguí a ambas. Ellas dos eran amigas desde la infancia, iban al mismo colegio y llevaban catorce años de los diecisiete que tenían, conociéndose. Yo me uní al grupo apenas dos años y medio atrás, cuando inició el instituto. Había dejado en el pasado el internado mixto en el que estudié y mi padre había decidido que, al igual que lo hizo Neji en su momento, yo iniciaría mi educación media superior en un colegio público, donde el roce social sería con gente de verdad y no con gente automatizada como los que habían en esos institutos particulares.

Mi padre veía con buenos ojos la amistad que había hecho con ambas chicas, Ino se había encargado de darle la mejor de sus caras siempre que me visitaba y vaya que lo hacía seguido. Ambas eran buenas chicas y tenían demasiadas ganas de comerse al mundo. Solían meterse en problemas, casi siempre por las ocurrencias de la rubia, y todo siempre terminaba en estallidos de carcajadas. Yo todavía me estaba acostumbrando a no sorprenderme demasiado de eso.

Cuando cumplí los diecisiete años comencé a escapar por las noches cada semana con ellas. Ino tenía permiso de sus padres que eran personas muy abiertas de mente, Sakura al inicio también lo tenía, pero con el tiempo lo fue perdiendo. Yo, yo ni siquiera había intentado mencionárselo a mi padre; lo conocía y si decía que sí, seguro obligaría a Neji a acompañarnos. Y no es que Neji sea mala persona, pero es cinco años mayor y demasiado propio como para juzgar correcto la mitad de lo que hacemos. Por eso la clandestinidad había sido mi mejor opción. La más osada que había tomado… después de Gaara.

Antes de salir del lugar volví mi vista a la barra. Volví a experimentar una molestia en el estómago al ver a aquél chico, Sasuke, así lo habían llamado. Él estaba tan despreocupado charlando con el rubio que reía a carcajadas. No pude evitar desear no volver a verlo… pues ni siquiera lo conocía y él ya me tenía en un pequeño pero molesto problema.

O.O.O.O.O

Treinta y cinco minutos después, estaba en mi cuarto de baño.

—Auch— me quejé mientras me quitaba uno de los lentes de contacto que volvían mis ojos marrones.

Ladeé mi rostro y vi mi ojo enrojecer.

—Terminarás echando a perder tus bonitos ojos— la voz delicada pero con intento de rudeza de mi hermana me hizo sonreír a pesar de tomarme por sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te escuché llegar. Todavía me pregunto cómo es que papá o Neji no te han descubierto— dijo entrando y sentándose sobre la encimera del lavamanos. Su cuerpo menudo envuelto en su pijama rosa se dibujó en el largo espejo.

—Sabes que soy tan cuidadosa como un ninja— bromeé queriendo que borrara su gesto de desaprobación.

—Una ninja no muy silenciosa, entonces— respondió y vi un indicio de sonrisa —. ¿Cómo te fue?— me preguntó mientras me sacaba el segundo lente.

Fruncí los labios.

—Bien— mentí sin querer recordar la noche que, tras mi encuentro con aquél moreno, sólo a mí se me había arruinado.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de querer demostrar que eres lo que no eres?— esa pregunta soltada por Hanabi me dejó sin reacción. Tardé unos segundos en pasar saliva y abrir el grifo para enjuagar mi rostro — No tienes que cambiar tu actitud sólo porque un hijo de puta te defraudó.

—¡Hanabi!— regañé ante su majadería.

—¿Qué, Hinata?— se quejó bajándose de la encimera y viéndome. Yo mojé mi rostro — Tal vez deberías decirlo tú. Gaara es un hijo de puta, es él el que debería cambiar y no tú. Tú estás perfecta como eres.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Sé lo que me has contado y lo que la gente murmura cuando te ve, ¿crees que si no tocas el tema el asunto se olvidará?

Sentí mi corazón golpear fuerte. Evito ese tema tanto como puedo pero siempre termina volviendo a mí.

—Ve a dormirte. Y por favor, no hagas ruido o nos delatarás— le dije con una sonrisa. Sus palabras me incomodan, pero no puedo enojarme con ella.

La escuchó gruñir en respuesta cuando paso dejándola en el baño.

—Hinata— su voz preocupada me obliga a voltear a verla —. Por favor, no te metas en problemas.

Le sonrió.

—Sabes que no será para tanto— le digo al tiempo de tomar mis sábanas y disponerme a dormir.

O.O.O.O.O

Luego de mi intento fallido por ser la _Femme fatale_ que podría conseguir todo aquella noche en el bar, y con todo, me refería a una miserable botella de tequila barato, los días pasaron con relativa calma. Una aburrida calma, como decía Ino todos los días en el instituto. Las clases eran lentas y gracias al cielo no muy complicadas, al menos para mí, porque mis dos compañeras no opinaban lo mismo. Pero yo tenía mi mérito, aquí no sería modesta, me esforzaba por mis calificaciones pues sentía era en lo poco que no podía fallar a papá.

—Papá— hablé rompiendo el silencio durante la comida que compartíamos.

Él alzó sus ojos serios a mí. Su silencio me obligó a continuar y a decir aquello que media mañana estuve practicando.

—He estado pensando, dentro de poco seré mayor de edad… ¿podrías cederme el viejo auto de mamá?— terminé de decir con menos firmeza que con la que comencé.

—¿Dentro de poco? Casi año, querrás decir— puntualizó Neji que leía el periódico mientras comía.

Mi mirada ligeramente sorprendida fue a él. Mi hermano mayor a veces decía cosas y me complicaba la vida. No era casi un año, era un poquito más de seis meses.

—Además, el auto de mamá, sigue siendo de mamá aunque ella haya muerto.

—Ese auto nadie lo usa hace más de diez años— repliqué y vi a mi padre que meditó lo dicho por Neji.

Mi hermano ya no dijo nada y mi atención fue a mi padre. Hanabi se mantenía en silencio pendiente de su respuesta.

—Neji tiene razón. Aún eres menor de edad y ese auto tiene un valor emocional que…

—Nadie lo usa— repetí en voz baja, cansada de que siempre lo escuchara a él.

—Cuando pase un tiempo consideraré comprarte tu propio auto.

—Pero necesito poder moverme por mi cuenta, el chofer lo usas tú y…

—Por lo pronto Neji podrá seguir llevándote y trayéndote cuando necesites.

—Podrías considerar lo del auto— sonreí al escuchar a mi hermano. Si había algo que detestaba era ser mi niñero… o chofer.

Mi padre nos vio a uno y a otro.

—Lo pensaré.

Apreté mis labios y sonreí. Seguro a las chicas les daría gusto la noticia pues, aunque nuestras escapadas nocturnas seguirían igual ya que salir de casa en la noche y con el auto sería demasiado evidente, al menos sí podríamos salir a pasear después de clase sin tener que andar en el colectivo.

—Pero deberás demostrarme que manejas bien— hasta ahí llegó mi sonrisa. Miré a Neji y lo vi sonreír y negar en silencio. Él no me ayudaría. Ya lo había sacado de quicio cuando me enseñó a conducir y lo logré, pero, a veces tenía ciertos problemas para estacionarme en espacios pequeños, también al dar vuelta en 'u' solía _abrirme_ demasiado y la reversa tampoco era mi fuerte.

—Pero papá…

—No pretenderás tener un coche si no sabes manejar, ¿o sí?

—¿Y cómo voy a aprender a manejar si no tengo un coche?

La vista de papá fue a Neji.

—No mi auto— cortó él sin vernos.

Sonreí, la situación no podía ser más patética para mí. Mi padre suspiró con cansancio y me vio con cierta pena. Yo dejé de sonreír y comencé a resignarme. Lo vi susurrarse algo y negar en silencio pero no pude entenderle. Supuse que había perdido, pero al menos lo había intentado. Adiós coche.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El sábado por la noche guardé mis libros en la mochila asegurándome que estaban todas las materias que tendríamos el lunes por la mañana. Había terminado mis tareas.

Luego de darme un baño me arreglé en silencio. Hanabi había llegado a mi habitación y se quedó observándome mientras me colocaba unos pantalones deportivos y holgados sobre mi _overall_ negro, corto, de tela fresca. El _overall_ combinado con mis altas zapatillas me daban una apariencia de más edad, o eso había dicho mi hermana al verme.

—¿No te caerás con eso?— me preguntó, en su rostro vi que dudaba que mis habilidades saltarinas fueran las necesarias para llegar a la calle sin un hueso roto.

—No, me colocaré unos zapatos deportivos antes de salir— le dije y luego le mostré una pequeña mochila donde dejaría mis tenis y el pantalón antes de salir, ocultándola en el jardín, para luego recuperarla; así, si alguien me sorprendía antes de entrar diría que salí por un poco de aire… aunque fuese en la madrugada.

A pesar de tener varios meses con esas salidas nocturnas todavía sentía cierta ansiedad en el estómago al creer que en cualquier momento podrían descubrirme. Suspiré y me di ánimo. No hacíamos nada malo, sólo bailar y divertirnos. Siempre, siempre íbamos –o al menos yo pretendía ir- a embriagarnos, pero la realidad era que pocas veces lo habíamos conseguido. Ino tenía cierta tolerancia al alcohol y solía beber un poco más, a Sakura no le importaba mucho, ella amaba más bailar y yo, bueno, yo sólo tomaba lo necesario para librarme un poco de la pena y divertirme con ellas. Esa noche sería igual. Divertida y sin muchas complicaciones.

Dentro de poco nuestra única dificultad sería conseguir dinero porque todas seríamos mayores de edad.

—Ten, te hablan— mi hermana me lanzó mi móvil que vibró tras ella al estar en la cama.

Yo apenas logré sostenerlo y vi un mensaje de Ino. Estaban afuera.

—Debo irme.

Vi a mi hermana rodar los ojos.

—Bien, ya me iba— dijo y apagó la luz de la lámpara en el buró antes de salir. La luz de la luna entrando por la ventana me permitió verla irse mientras me decía que me cuidara.

Cargué mi mochila al hombro y tuve que forzar mis pantorrillas para hacer equilibrio y no caer de las tejas inclinadas que tenía la cocina, sobre la cual estaba mi habitación. Me sujeté del árbol de ginkgo cercano y salté a uno de sus gruesos brazos. Bajar de ahí fue más sencillo. Me mantuve unos segundos inmóvil y luego corrí atravesando el jardín trasero, los tres pastor alemán que teníamos se habían acostumbrado a mis huidas y ya corrían a mi lado sin hacer escándalo, aunque la primera vez que me vieron caer del árbol casi nos matamos del susto entre nosotros… callarlos había sido difícil pues nunca pensé que me dieran algún problema. Las siguientes veces me encargué de conseguirles comida humana para tenerlos tranquilos.

Una vez que me coloqué mis zapatillas y guardé mi ropa en la mochila que luego oculté, me colgué de la enramada. Segundos después aterrizaba casi con perfecto equilibrio en la banqueta de la última calle que tenía ese sector. Del otro lado un rio ancho y con principio de contaminación nos separaba de la zona industrial.

Los faros de un auto me cegaron por un momento.

—¡Hey, nena!

Sonreí cuando se detuvieron a mi lado.

—Hola chicas, Shikamaru— saludé.

El chico alzó su cabeza en respuesta. Shikamaru era vecino de Ino, amigos desde la infancia y ella cada semana se las arreglaba para que nos recogiera y llevara a donde sea que fuera el lugar elegido esa noche. Él era un par de años mayor que nosotras y más de una vez se había metido en problemas con su novia por solaparnos. Era un buen tipo con pinta de aburrido, pero muy inteligente y a pesar de todo, siempre se mantenía en contacto preocupado de que nada nos pasara; y nunca, nunca, nos había dejado en ningún lugar que considerara peligroso.

—Aquí está bien— dijo Ino y apretó sus labios sin querer sonreír cuando señaló un lady's bar, uno tan light que cerraba apenas después de medianoche.

Él se estacionó y resopló cuando nos bajamos.

—Adiós.

—Nos vemos.

—Chicas— él nos detuvo —. Sé que no se quedarán aquí— dijo haciendo reír a Ino.

—Por favor no seas amargado— dijo ella y se estiró por la ventanilla abierta del coche para acariciarle el rostro, haciendo más visibles sus piernas bajo el vestido ajustado y beige que portaba. A veces me daba la impresión que él le gustaba a Ino —. Sabes que no nos meteremos en problemas.

Conversaron unos segundos y luego él se fue tras un _adiós_ con la mano.

—¿Qué te dijo?— pregunté mientras caminábamos en dirección al _Nou bar_ , el mismo de la semana pasada.

—Nada, sólo se aseguró de que tuviera dinero para regresar y que le llamara si tenía problema.

—¿Qué demonios haríamos sin él?— dijo Sakura mientras anclaba sus brazos en los nuestros y nos apuraba a avanzar — Ojalá no se case nunca y siempre esté para estas cosas.

—Eso es egoísta— aclaré sonriendo.

—Sí, pero ¿y qué?

Volvimos a reír y entramos a la oscura calle que tenía a uno de los sitios más solicitados de la ciudad. Ino nos dio indicaciones que ya no necesitábamos. Esta vez no requerimos ni mostrar identificación, creo que comenzaban a conocernos.

El lugar ya estaba lleno de gente y aun no era media noche.

—Miren, allá está Kiba— señalé reconociendo a un ex compañero del instituto.

—Cielos, ya dejan entrar a cualquiera— se quejó Ino, ellos dos solían discutir demasiado.

—¿Vamos con ellos?— pregunté también viendo a Lee.

—Vamos— me respondió Sakura caminando a ellos.

—Pues ya qué— respondió Ino.

Los chicos tenían en su mesa una cubeta pequeña con varias cervezas, vernos después de que se graduaron pareció darles gusto pues no solo nos invitaron a sentarnos, sino que nos ofrecieron bebidas. La música tan alta y unos tragos lograban quitarme tensión.

Sakura se fue a bailar casi de inmediato y fue seguida por Lee. Kiba se encargó de las siguientes rondas de bebidas y para mi sorpresa ni él ni Ino hicieron el intento por molestarse. Conforme pasaban los minutos el lugar se llenaba cada vez más, no había duda que era el sitio de moda.

—¿Supiste que Gaara regresa?— preguntó con un tono amargo cuando me abrazó por la espalda y me dijo al oído.

—¡¿Quién es Gaara?!— preguntó Ino mientras tomaba un chupito de tequila.

Yo me paralicé y seguro perdí el color al ver a la cara a Kiba. Ninguna de mis amigas sabía de Gaara. Kiba era, posiblemente el único de mis cercanos que conocía a detalle esa parte de mi vida pues pertenece al mismo círculo social que Gaara y yo, y, al menos entre los jóvenes, aquél suceso fue muy sonado.

—Nadie— logré responderle a Ino.

Kiba carraspeó y ladeó su rostro sin soltarme, entendiendo su imprudencia.

—Y por cierto, ¿por qué tanta confiancita con Hina, eh?— preguntó Ino viendo la palma de Kiba sobre mi hombro desnudo.

—¡Feh! Hinata y yo nos conocemos de años atrás, es mi amiga y esto no es de extrañar… metiche— soltó él haciendo enojar a Ino que se puse de pie.

—¿No será que te gusta?

Kiba se puso tenso y mi incomodidad no pudo ser más. Él nunca lo había dicho, pero en más de una ocasión varios amigos en común aseguraban tal cosa. Pensar que sí, me hacía sentir mal por él, pues no podría verlo como algo más que como un buen amigo.

—¡Como sea!— Ino le restó importancia —¿Recuerdas quién perdió una apuesta la semana pasada?

Santo cielo. Cerré los ojos.

Ino sonrió con ojos brillantes mientras Kiba negaba en silencio, adivinando que aquello no podía ser nada bueno.

—No querrás que hoy…

—¿Y cuándo si no hoy?— me interrumpió. La vi estirarse y ver la barra, la cual no teníamos tan lejos. Entre tanta gente amontonada volví a ver al pelinegro de la semana pasada y otra vez a la pelirroja con él.

—Intenta con él— le dije.

Ino sonrió con astucia —¿Y que me lo niegue? ¡Ni de joda! Iré con el rubio, él seguro cae.

Reí. A Ino no se le escapaba una.

—¿Qué sabes de Gaara?— sentí un sabor amargo al preguntar por él luego de tanto tiempo. Ino ya había partido.

Kiba suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Escuché por mi hermana que está por volver. Terminó el instituto en Londres y vuelve aquí para la universidad, seguro nos volvemos a topar con él.

Se me revolvió el estómago. Volteé a ver a Ino queriendo distraerme, la vi riendo con el chico rubio, Naruto, así lo había llamado él… el tal Sasuke. Naruto le dio una botella a Ino y ésta le sonrió con coquetería, yo casi sonrío. El chico pelinegro llegó con ellos y los vi cruzar un par de palabras, creí que le quitarían la botella a Ino, pero ella se alejó, dijo algo y le mostró el dedo corazón al de cabello negro.

—Toda tuya, Hinata— me dijo con la sonrisa más grande que le había visto.

Casi sentí el sabor amargo en mi boca sin siquiera probarlo.

—Puros chupitos.

—No— me negué.

—Ah, claro que sí. ¿Y viste? ¡Así se hace!— me dijo señalando con el pulgar la barra.

Vi al chico pelinegro vernos molesto y ahora sí me reí.

—¿Qué te dijo?— pregunté. Amé que Ino le hiciera pasar un mal momento al sujeto ese.

—Nada que no pudiera debatirle— me dijo mientras Kiba abría la botella.

—¡Oye, no es para ti!

—Lo será, y para ti también si no quieres que Hinata quede inconsciente— regañó.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco y pronto Sakura y Lee llegaron sudando, casi agotados de bailar.

Tomar aquellos chupitos se hizo realmente fácil luego de la noticia Gaara. La vaga idea de encontrármelo en la universidad me hacía temblar. Había estado enamorada de él mucho tiempo y cuando por fin…

—¡Cielos, esto es tan amargo!—se quejó Sakura tomando asiento.

Charlamos por más de media hora, el mismo tiempo que prefería beber más que pensar. Las charlas habían ido desde chismes del instituto, alguna mención de problemas familiares de Kiba, cuyos padres se estaban divorciando y luego de planes futuros, nada con verdadera seriedad.

Cuando la botella estuvo a menos de la mitad me negué a tomar más, no me sentía ebria pero sabía que si no quería estarlo debía parar.

—Vamos a bailar— le rogué a Kiba y a Sakura. Ella de inmediato me jaló haciendo que Ino se quejara por mi huida. Kiba nos siguió enseguida.

El baile, que no distaba mucho de saltos y empujones entre la multitud hizo que me olvidara de Gaara, Ino, la botella, mi padre y cualquier otra cosa en mi cabeza. Creo que el alcohol comenzó a hacerme efecto cuando me puse en pie. Reí sintiendo mis labios querer cosquillear.

—Baila conmigo— me dijo Kiba cuando los ritmos electrónicos dieron paso a un timo caribeño casi sensual. Sakura comenzó a bailar con un chico que no conocía y yo me dediqué a imitar unos pasos que recordaba de un video famoso.

—¡Wow, sabes pisar!— mencionó Kiba cuando mi tacón cayó sobre su pie.

Reí —Lo siento.

Él rio también —No te preocupes, Hinata— me dijo rodeándome con sus brazos. Me sentí tan extraña que busqué pensar en otra cosa, mis ojos vagaron por la gente y finalmente cayeron en cierta persona tras la barra. Me estremecí cuando noté que él me veía… me reconoció. Giré entre los brazos de Kiba huyendo de aquella mirada negra y penetrante. Bailé al ritmo de él y aunque la gente había despejado un poco la pista por esos ritmos, mi cuerpo y el de él estaban juntos. Quise creer que me apoyaba en él por sentirme _casi_ ebria… pero no, Kiba me jalaba a su cuerpo.

—Hinata— su tono de voz me aseguro que algo quería decirme. Algo que no quería oír porque no podía corresponder.

—Por favor, no— susurré ladeando mi rostro.

Él se tensó por unos segundos y después sonrió. Seguimos bailando, de vez en vez sentía cierta mirada sobre nosotros que me hacía sentir calor.

Diez minutos después el móvil de Kiba vibró. Nos separamos.

—¿Todo bien?— pregunté al verlo cambiar su expresión. Mi boca comenzaba a secarse.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Hay problemas en mi casa— dijo y pensé en lo mal que su madre tomaba la separación —. Tengo que irme.

Asentí, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurró casi en el rostro que nos veríamos pronto. Volví a asentir, la gente seguía bailando con el sonido fortísimo envolviéndonos y yo froté mis palmas que hormigueaban sobre mis muslos desnudos, sin reaccionar y salir de la pista. Cuando giré, aquellos ojos negros volvían a estar sobre mí. Tragué seco al sostenerle la mirada y luego girar para ir de regreso con mis amigas.

Ino se había quedado en la mesa y casi se terminó ella sola lo poco que quedaba de la botella, no se veía afectada como era costumbre. Llegué con ella y le dije de la mirada insistente del chico pelinegro de la barra.

—Seguro sigue jodido porque nos salimos con la nuestra. ¡Es más! ¿y porque no lo jodemos más y vas y le pides el dinero y tu carné?

—Parece enojado de alguna manera, no quiero que termine echándome de trasero en el suelo— dije y me reí por casi verme en esa situación.

Sakura llegó después, Lee se había ido poco después que Kiba y volvimos a estar solas. Agua y un par de gaseosas nos acompañaron. El lado más cómico de Ino surgió después de las dos y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estaban casi cerrando.

—Tiempo de irnos— dijo Sakura que se puso de pie. La música seguía sonando pero las luces de colores se habían apagado y la casi oscuridad de antes ahora era llenada por luces amarillas. El encanto del lugar se había acabado.

—Santo cielo, ¿qué hora es?

—Las tres— respondió Ino viendo su móvil —¡¿Las tres?!

—Nunca nos habíamos demorado tanto— dije y cuando tiré un par de botellas de la mesa en el intento de tomar el móvil de Ino, confirmando la hora, supe que había bebido de más.

—Mis padres van a matarme— aseguró Sakura —. Mamá sale a correr en menos de dos horas para comenzar su día. No habrá modo de que no me escuche.

—Oh, diablos— se quejó Ino.

Por la oscura calle se dispersaban las pocas personas que habían quedado en el lugar. El anuncio de neón del Duo había sido apagado y de nuevo la luz amarilla de una lámpara nos molestaba la vista.

—Hinata, si pasamos a dejarte no llegaré a casa— dijo Sakura y la vi realmente apurada.

—¡No la dejaremos ir sola!

—Pero…

—Descuida, me encuentro bien, aquí hay taxis y tengo dinero.

—¿Oiste? ¡Vámonos!

—Hinata, no. Ven con nosotros— alegó Ino.

—También me desviaría demasiado— le dije siendo consciente que vivíamos en sectores opuestos de la ciudad —. Vayan, iré en este taxi— dije señalando a uno que era conducido por un jovencito de buena pinta.

Ino vio al chico —No. Llamaré a Shikamaru para que venga por ti.

—Hey, la que le gusta eres tú, no yo— bromeé y la vi sonrojarse.

—Serás tonta.

—Estaré bien.

Ella bufó sin poder creerse en la que nos habíamos metido —. Bien. Llamas por cualquier cosa, ¿si?

Mordí mis labios que hormigueaban. Asentí.

Cuando ellas se marcharon, también lo hizo el taxi que yo pensaba abordar. Vi el siguiente en la fila. Un hombre alto, fuerte y de aspecto grotesco me sonrió. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme y ganas de vomitar, aunque éstas eran por las náuseas de tanto alcohol en mi cuerpo.

Era mala idea abordar ese taxi sola, lo sabía, pero era el único y por no preocupar a mis amigas no les dije que mi móvil quedó en la mochila junto a mis tenis. Di un paso encomendándome a alguna deidad en los cielos.

—Oiga, ¿cuánto me cobra por llevarme a…?— le di mi dirección pero estaba segura que no me escuchó por estarme viendo. ¿Sabría que era menor de edad y que eso era delito?

—Súbete, lo hablamos de camino.

¿Camino a dónde si ni siquiera me escuchó?

—Disculpe, señor, lo digo en serio, ¿sabe a dónde…?

—Que te subas, primor— rodeó el auto y caminó hacia mí. Retrocedí por instinto. Había un par de personas charlando fuera del bar pero ninguna parecía estarnos viendo.

—No se acerque— advertí.

Él sonrió con malicia y siguió acercándose.

—Que detengas tu grasiento trasero ahí, ¿no la escuchaste?— una voz ronca hizo voltear al hombre y yo casi respiré tranquila. Cuando me encontré con aquellos ojos negros que veían la situación con apatía sobrada, no supe si agradecer o sentirme tonta.

Vi al chico que salía con unas bolsas negras de basura en cada una de sus manos. Tragué pesadamente al verlo bajar los tres escalones y continuar hasta arrojar las bolsas a un sitio donde definitivamente no era su lugar.

—Métete en tus asuntos, Sasuke— dijo el tipo y volvió a prestar atención a mí —. Yo tengo un cliente que llevar.

Los ojos Sasuke fueron a mí, impersonales, estaba en calma mientras yo me moría de terror de pensar que, si se conocían, él podría girarse y dejarme ahí con ese sujeto.

—No iré con usted.

Vi sonreír a Sasuke y se cruzó de brazos en la pared cercana. Soberbio.

—Oh, claro que irás— dijo y abrió la puerta delantera del auto. Acto seguido dio un paso a mí —. Entra.

—¡No!

Cuando me sujetó de la muñeca y me jaló con la fuerza suficiente para hacerme avanzar, me resistí. Él dio un fuerte jalón y mi tobillo se dobló al pretender detenerme con los tacones, casi lo escuché tronar y el dolor me hizo flaquear la pierna entera. Por un momento vi a Sasuke erguirse y tensarse, pero no hizo nada.

—¿Ves cómo era sencillo?— dijo el hombre al cerrar de un portazo, conmigo dentro.

Quise abrir cuando reaccioné pero el tipo me impidió bajar al meter su cuerpo por la ventanilla del otro lado y sujetarme. Sonrió mostrando un par de dientes de plata. Me tironeé sintiendo más náuseas.

—¡Basta, ya! ¡No me toque!— dije y mis ojos se mojaron. Estaba ahí, con un tipo que tenía las peores intenciones y con un sujeto al que le importaba poco, seguro molesto por lo de la semana pasada viendo, dejando que todo pasara.

Me giré en el auto y vi al tipo que me sujetaba bajar su mirada entre mis piernas separadas. Las cerré y perdí fuerza, me jaló más a él. Su aliento a alcohol y cigarros fue la cosa más nauseabunda que había olfateado antes. Iba a vomitar.

—Basta, ya, imbécil— aquella voz varonil y firme tuvo efecto en el hombre que me halaba. El sujeto me soltó y sacó su cuerpo fuera del taxi. Yo iba salir pero el cuerpo de Sasuke apoyándose contra la puerta me lo impedía. Él y el taxista deberían estarse viendo porque se mantenían en silencio —. Sal de aquí— me dijo e ignoré el dolor que me hizo saltar en un pie al hacerlo. Mi tobillo estaba hinchándose.

Sentí los ojos negros de él viéndome mientras me cubría con su cuerpo. Mis manos heladas dejaron de tocarlo al no saber si podía confiar en él.

—No me jodas esta noche, cabrón— suplicó el hombre como si yo no estuviera ahí.

—Agradece que no llame a la policía. La próxima vez terminarás muerto— dijo él y se volteó a verme.

Yo no me encogí al sostenerle la mirada, ¡cómo lo había dejado ir!

El sujeto se volvió a encerrar en el taxi a fumar.

—Ven acá.

—¿Qué? ¡No!— dije pero me jaló con él. Con mi tobillo lastimado ya no podía intentar oponerme. Sentía que el músculo en mi pantorrilla se quebraría aunque fuese imposible. Mis ojos estaba aguados por lo ocurrido anteriormente y ahora por mi frustración.

—¿Viste lo que pudo pasar?— me dijo al soltarme de forma brusca, haciéndome chocar con un coche negro, viejo, deportivo.

—Sí, sí, ya vi… gracias— dije y me giré. Di tres pasos y me detuvo el dolor punzante en mi tobillo. Maldije en voz baja por primera vez.

—¿A dónde llegarás así?— me preguntó, ladeé mi rostro encontrándolo de brazos cruzados recargado en el capó del coche. Sí, el tipo estaba para lamerlo como dijo Sakura, incluso sobre la tela de su camisa se notaba el cuerpo trabajado, duro. Me cayó peor, seguro era un cretino insufrible… como Gaara.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Naviki— escuché su voz ronca y un par de lágrimas me resbalaron, caminar con tacones y con un pie lastimado sólo lo hacían las necias… y muy estúpidas como ahora estaba haciendo yo.

Consideré quitarme los tacones pero ya no quería humillarme más ante él. Vi pasar un taxi y le grité.

—¿A dónde demonios vas?— él me detuvo. Noté por su tono que estaba molesto.

—A mi casa, ¿a dónde más?

—Maldita mocosa— gruñó entre dientes.

—Suéltame— pedí con poca paciencia al ver al taxi esperándome.

—Claro— dijo y de pronto perdí el piso. Lo próximo que vi fue mi cabello pendiendo y ocultándome la visión de una banqueta polvorienta bajo un bonito trasero. Me ruboricé.

—¿Qué haces?— alcé la voz y apoyé mis manos en su espalda dura, pretendiendo bajarme al sentirlo abrir el coche deportivo —¡Suéltame! Te juro que si intentas hacerme lo que aquél tipo quería, yo…

Él me arrojó sobre el asiento de piel y me paralicé cuando de un portazo me vi nuevamente encerrada.

—Escúchame tú a mí, mocosa— advirtió él al encerrarse conmigo. Éste tipo tuvo la precaución, para mi desgracia, de asegurar la puerta para que yo no pudiese salir —, si pretendiera coger, como aquél cabrón, no te elegiría a ti. Yo buscaría una mujer de verdad— dijo ronco, lento y claro.

Separé mis labios ofendida, ¿pero ofendida por qué? Tal vez porque aunque odiara admitirlo, el tipo ese estaba para lamerlo… aunque nunca me atrevería a pensarlo.

—Así que cierra la boca y dime dónde vives.

Lo vi de arriba abajo, mi tobillo estaba palpitando con un dolor horrible y todavía tenía en uno de los bolsillos de mi ropa el pequeño gas pimienta que mi padre me dio meses atrás, el mismo que no dudaría en usar si se pasaba un poco conmigo; con él no esperaría hasta el último momento. Odié admitirlo, pero era mi mejor opción pues ya había dejado claro que no le interesaba.

—Al sur de la ciudad, en el sector frente a la zona industrial— dije sin todavía estar segura que me llevaría. Era lejos.

Lo vi sonreír y noté molestia en sus facciones.

—Niña rica— murmuró y puso en marcha el coche —. Pagarás la gasolina— me advirtió.

—No pensaba viajar gratis.

Lo vi conducir en silencio por la ruta más rápida hacia donde yo vivía y eso me tranquilizó. De vez en vez dejaba de ver los coches y las avenidas por donde íbamos y lo veía de reojo. Sus facciones era masculinas pero demasiado atractivas, su cuerpo, en reposo, seguía luciendo bien. Demasiado bien. No quise ver entre sus piernas para no perder el hilo de mis pensamientos que ya iba demasiado fuera de mí. ¡Odiaba el alcohol, ¿por qué bebía?!

—No te llamas Naviki, ¿verdad?— su voz ronca me hizo respingar al llevar ya tiempo callado.

—No. Me llamo…

—No me interesa.

«Cretino»

Me aguanté la molestia cuando volvió a callar.

—¿Por qué me ayudas?

—No te ayudo a ti— me aclaró sin verme. Achiqué los ojos —. Fue el imbécil de mi amigo el que les vendió licor, ¿quién crees que se meterá en problemas si algo les pasa? Lo ayudo a él— me aclaró y nunca antes me sentí más un objeto como ahora. Bueno… una vez antes de esta vez, y nada más.

—Ya veo. De cualquier forma, gracias.

No dijo nada y aunque dijo que era una chiquilla que no le interesaba, sus ojos resbalaron por mi cuerpo y lo sentí contradecirse. Ni siquiera pude sentir pena o halagarme, estaba molesta con él mientras, quisiera o no, me hacía un favor.

—Ve por esta calle— le dije. Lo vi fruncir el ceño, pues era la calle por la que ninguna casa decente tendría entrada —. Aquí. Ábreme— añadí al llegar a casa, cuando él solo se me quedó viendo.

Él bufó y salió del coche.

El short del overall se deslizó sobre mis muslos cuando resbalé del asiento, antes de apoyar mis pies en el suelo. Sentí su mirada ahí y entonces sí me dio un poco de pudor.

Pensé que me ayudaría considerando mi estado, pero él solo se apartó dejándome pasar.

—¿Te ayudo?— noté en su tono burla. Me molesté.

No respondí y él cerró la puerta del coche.

—Aún me debes la gasolina.

—Es una pena, porque no traigo dinero— lo vi sonreír de medio lado, con una sonrisa sin ganas y volvió a ver mis piernas. Cuando me incliné a quitarme las zapatillas, perdió su sonrisa.

Avancé tan derecha como pude y dejé de verlo, todavía tenía una enramada que sortear.

• • •

El estómago se me apretó cuando volví a encerrarme en mi coche. Su nombre no era Naviki… pero sí era una Hyuuga, imposible no serlo si vivía en la misma casa del imbécil de Neji. Esa chiquilla tenía unas piernas hermosas y ni qué decir de sus senos que me hicieron fantasear unos segundos la semana anterior… seguro ella pronto sería el dolor de cabeza de cualquier cabrón. Pero no el mío.

Meterse con ella era más que un delito, era estúpido. Me lo recordé al acomodar la parte dura entre mis piernas. Increíble que un par de gemidos aunque fueran de dolor de esa niña, unas bonitas piernas y un culo levantado me pusieran duro.

No, no tenía tiempo que perder con alguien como ella, no cando Mei me tenía de cabeza.

Continuará…

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

.

.

.

Hola n.n

Creo que ya dije que esto será corto, tal vez cuatro capítulos. Es sólo una historia que se me ocurrió sin mucho trasfondo, que, luego de haber leído una trilogía de una escritora que me enamoró, me dije: vamos haciendo un sasuhina como esos xD

Y bueno, aquí está.

• Disculpen el ooc, sé que lo hay.

• Antes que nada he de decir que odio la escritura en primera persona y la escribo como un tipo de reto, para aprender a disfrutarla. Si ven errores o mezclo personas, ustedes disculpen, estoy aprendiendo :c

Y nada. Gracias por leer c:


	2. malas decisiones

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

-2-

MALAS DECISIONES

•

•

La mañana no podía ir peor, Naruto había irrumpido en mi casa apenas al amanecer, mis ojos ardían por la falta de sueño y había despertado con un jodido dolor de cabeza. Cerré los ojos y me hundí en la almohada.

—Que pinta tienes— soltó Naruto asomándose a mi cuarto mientras se comía un plato de huevos revueltos. Los últimos que quedaban en mi nevera —. Yo creí que después de largarte temprano anoche estarías de mejor humor.

—No me largué temprano, imbécil. Estaba resolviendo uno de tus problemas antes de que comenzara— le respondí fastidiado.

—¿Eso es posible?— me preguntó curioso y luego se encogió de hombros — ¡Ah! ¿Tu escapada temprano se debió a Mei? Ayer volví a verla en el bar. Creí que habían terminado.

Pretendí no escucharlo mientras volvía a sentir que se me retorcía el estómago.

—Esa mujer casada te seguirá dando problemas y ya no necesitas más. Déjala— su tono cansado denotaba su siempre desacuerdo. Eso no era nada que necesitara escuchar, tenía con Mei cerca de seis meses y lo que comenzó como un encuentro casual se volvieron noches y noches de pasión. Descubrir que era casada me importó una mierda, como que me llevara más de doce años, esa mujer me enloqueció.

Naruto siguió hablando mientras comía y se sentaba frente a mi computador.

—¿Y qué quería, eh?

Sonreí y me quedó un gusto amargo en la garganta. Desde que su esposo nos descubrió ella no la había pasado nada bien. Seguía sintiéndome culpable, Mei estaba demasiado aferrada a mí aunque intentaba dejarme, y yo tenía la tendencia a volver a caer con ella.

—Su esposo podría matarte si descubre que la has seguido viendo.

—Supongo que es algo que me he estado buscando— dije poniéndome de pie, tenía que hacer la despensa. Sonreí al ver a Naruto molesto.

—Oye, aunque no quieras decirme nada, tu cara de frustrado sexual dice que no cogiste anoche; entonces no estuviste con Mei, obviamente. ¿Dónde demonios te metiste?

Volteé a verlo de medio lado.

—¿Sabes a quién putas le vendiste licor ayer?

Naruto se encogió de hombros y ante el seguro sermón se giró en la silla con toda su atención al computador.

—A la jodida hermana de Neji— lo vi palidecer. Gente como ese Hyuuga fueron culpables indirectos de mi salida de la universidad por menos que eso… A Naruto, podrían acabarlo.

—No me jodas— soltó por un momento preocupado y luego estalló en risas —. ¿Cuál de todas ellas era? ¿Estaba buena?

Bastante buena, me reconocí y volví a sonreír.

—Hey, si mencionas eso así… es porque… No me jodas, ¡¿es una puta menor de edad?! ¿De veras?— abrió grande los ojos, acababa de caer en cuenta en la que se pudo haber metido — ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué tal está?

Noté por su curiosidad que tenía ganas de joder a Neji.

El rostro asustado de esa chiquilla se me vino a la mente. Luego vinieron a mí las imágenes de sus piernas y ese par de senos, lo ofendida que estaba cuando no la ayudé a bajar de mi auto al estar lastimada y el intento orgulloso que hizo por no pedirme otro favor, a pesar de apenas poder moverse. La tonta chica había logrado saltar esa barda por su cuenta. Mi sonrisa se extendió. Seguro su pie la mataba en estos momentos.

—Te estás riendo. ¿Tan buena está?

—Olvídalo. No la tocarás— dejé claro y salí rumbo a la cocina de la pequeña casa que alquilaba.

—¿Por qué no? ¿La quieres tocar tú?— me pasó de largo y golpeó con su hombro el mío al ir otra vez a la nevera.

¿Quererla tocar?

—Es una niña— aclaré aburrido.

—Y es ilegal… ¿eso no lo hace más tentador?

—No soy tan cabrón— dije y un intento de sonrisa se me escapó.

Naruto se rio fuerte —No me vengas con moralidades. Si estaba en ese bar y yo le vendí licor era porque definitivamente no parecía una niña. Las adolescentes de hoy en día están más buenas que antes, ¿qué les pondrán a los danoninos que las hacen desarrollarse así?

No dije nada ante sus desvaríos.

Lo cierto era que no parecía realmente una niña, pensé mientras me servía un tazón de cereal y le vaciaba la poca leche que quedaba. Lo que me había hecho sospechar de ella era esa timidez que trataba de esconder y esos buenos modales que la diferenciaron en ese mar de personas. Aunque no iba a negar que la chiquilla tenía un pequeño mundo de contrastes… además, de ese par de melones en su delantera que fueron difíciles de ignorar.

—Entonces… una Hyuuga. Interesante.

—¿El qué?

—El poder fastidiarla— me dijo apoyándose en la encimera. Fruncí el ceño, ¿estaría pensando lo mismo que yo? —. Es la hermanita de Neji, por él perdiste la media beca en la universidad.

Sentí mi sangre arder y mi cuerpo calentarse al recordar.

—No fue él y lo sabes— respondí sin querer caer en provocaciones absurdas.

—No, pero fueron esa bola de cabrones como él. Te quitaron la media beca y dejaste la universidad. Te la debe.

—No me desquitaré con ella.

Naruto resopló —Demonios, suena mal si lo dices así— lo vi pasarse las manos por su cabello y despeinarse —. Es sólo que esos cabrones… Si no te hubieras metido en aquella pelea no te hubieran quitado la beca, tampoco hubieras tenido que dejar la universidad y estarías por graduarte, tu madre estaría aquí y…

—¡Joder, ya lo sé! ¡Cierra el hocico!— aclaré molesto y aventé al fregadero el tazón con cereal que por suerte no se rompió. Caminé los cinco pasos que separaban la cocina de una de las habitaciones y busqué una camisa limpia.

Me jodía recordar aquél día. Aquella pelea en el gimnasio de baloncesto se había llevado al carajo el esfuerzo que había puesto en llegar hasta ahí. No solía lidiar muy bien con las provocaciones y aquél día no estaba de un mejor humor, el capitán del equipo no pudo con la idea de que un novato, becado, estuviera por pelearle el puesto y había provocado la pelea. Terminé con un ojo morado, un puño lesionado y dos de ellos con un par de dientes menos. En rectoría se me retiró la beca cuando nadie del equipo habló a favor de mí.

Permanecí unos meses más en la universidad pero sin esa beca había sido imposible seguir costeando los gastos. Desde ahí surgió mi desprecio por Neji:

«No debiste medirte con él, de cualquier forma ibas a terminar perdiendo. Me sorprende que duraras tanto por aquí.» Las palabras de ese imbécil me volvieron a hacer arder la sangre. Recordar aquellos ojos violáceos viéndome altivos, soberbios, casi con un deje de lástima el día que abandoné finalmente la universidad «Acepta lo que eres. La gente como tú tiene un lugar en esta sociedad, naciste siendo escoria… así seguirás»

De no haber sido por Naruto le hubiese roto la cara a aquél maldito imbécil. Si bien Neji nunca se metió con nosotros, la gente como él no nos toleraba, aquella tarde tuvimos la mala suerte de demostrarles a esos ricachones que entrenadores personales no los hacían mejores a nosotros. A mí. Trapeé el suelo con ellos sin necesitar mucho de Naruto. Si mi satisfacción por haberlos aplastado hubiese bastado y hubiese hecho oídos sordos a sus provocaciones las cosas serían diferentes.

El desprecio de Naruto a Neji venía por aquellas palabras que me dijo cuando nos cruzamos esa tarde, en el estacionamiento de la universidad. Esas palabras se habían marcado como hierro ardiente y todavía me negaba a creerlas, aunque el estigma estuviese persiguiéndome cada vez que quería flaquear. Esas palabras fueron las mismas que mi padre una vez nos dijo y que llenaron de lágrimas los ojos de mamá. Se me retorcían las entrañas al recordarlas de los labios de un soberbio ricachón como ese imbécil, colocándome por debajo de él… cual escoria.

Metí mis brazos por la camisa y luego saqué la cabeza por el cuello, estiré la tela negra hasta que tocó los vaqueros gastados que ya usaba. Cuando me dirigí al buró por mi cartera me encontré también con esa identificación falsa. La tomé y vi con desprecio esa fotografía. Era bonita, esa chiquilla, como sea que se llamara, lo era… pero esos ojos castaños no eran los que debería ver; no, ella tenía ojos violáceos, como todos en su familia. Esa cara bonita no debía confundirme, era una Hyuuga, una niña de clase, debía ser tan ruin y altanera como todos en su círculo.

La mirada de Neji volvió a mí pretendiendo hacerme sentir basura. Y la basura eran ellos. Toda su maldita gente.

El sonido que hizo mi computador al recibir un correo me hizo dejar de ver a esa niña y girarme. Lancé el carné a la cama y por un momento me quedé frío al ver lo que esas líneas decían.

Debía ser una puta broma.

—Oye, Teme, ¿te diste cuenta que ya no tienes comida?— Naruto llegó a mi lado y se asomó a ver lo que yo veía. Lo vi abrir los ojos con sorpresa mientras yo me retiraba. Se rio — Esto debe ser una conspiración maquiavélica que te quiere pegado a ella, ¿no? ¿Qué harás?

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—Dios, duele— me quejé cuando Ino presionó una bolsa de hielo sobre mi tobillo hinchado.

Sakura se rio —No te quejes, que bien vale un tobillo torcido por haber respirado el mismo oxígeno que Sasuke. ¿Qué más te dijo?

—Ya te dije que no dijo mucho, sólo que era por su amigo— repetí —. Me hizo sentir apestada.

—¡Eso es lo de menos!— interrumpió Ino mientras Sakura se quitaba su short para tirarse a la piscina en mi jardín — ¡Pudiste haber sido violada, ¿te das cuenta?!

—Por favor, baja la voz— supliqué —. Si alguien te escucha irá con el cuento a papá y bueno… ¡Auch! Dolió.

—Te lo merecías, por cabezota. Pudiste haber ido con nosotras y…

—O mejor no pudimos haber salido y tampoco habría pasado— interrumpí e Ino se vio realmente molesta. Estaba preocupada —. Escucha, no volverá a pasar, ¿de acuerdo? No lo planeamos así.

—Claro que no— cedió ella —. Debemos agradecer a ese tipo, el tal Sasuke.

—Ya lo hice yo— le dije. Sí lo había hecho y no quería volverlo a hacer, mi estómago cosquilleó al recordar toda la masculinidad de ese chico que aunado a su altanería y a su forma de decir las cosas lo volvían peligroso. Mi rostro se puso caliente al darme cuenta de que ese chico me gustó.

«Cielos, no» pensé. No iba a ser otra vez la ingenua enamorada del chico malo y rudo. Esas cosas no salían bien y lo había comprobado con Gaara. Gente como él no se volvían de la nada buenos y tiernos al mágicamente enamorarse de tontas como yo.

—Pudimos meternos en un gran problema— dijo Ino al sentarse en la tumbona a mi lado —. Será mejor que nos detengamos unas semanas.

—Por mí no hay problema, podemos cambiar las noches de sábados en los bares, por los domingos aquí— escuché decir a Sakura que flotando en la mitad de la piscina, también saludó a Hanabi que recién llegaba.

—Podría ser bueno, aunque de cualquier manera tuve suerte de no haberme desgarrado, por un momento creí que sí— le dije viendo mi tobillo hinchado. Ya llevaba un par de desinflamatorios y aunque me seguía doliendo debía ser por el esfuerzo que hice después de la torcedura y no por un desgarre.

—Parece que anoche te acompañó la suerte— la oí decirme y mi sonrisa se amplió a pesar de que ella seguía presionando el hielo en mi tobillo.

—Y duró hasta la mañana.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Mi papá me dará un coche!— alcé la voz emocionada. Ino gritó más que yo, no lo podía creer.

—¡Un coche para nosotras!— y ahí estaba, la frase que juré que diría. Reí —Espera, espera, ¿sabes conducir?

Mi sonrisa se borró —Bueno, no muy bien, pero…

—No puedo morir tan joven… y además virgen— juro que vi a Ino ponerse morada por sus palabras.

—Tranquila, aprenderé— dije segura.

—¡Ino, con un demonio, ven aquí!— Sakura nos lanzó agua.

—¡Allá voy!— Ino se quitó la falda y quedó en su bikini, se lanzó al agua, salpicándome.

Yo me senté sobre la tumbona y apoyé mi pie para continuar con la presión del hielo. Necesitaba sanar pronto ¡tendría un auto! Y, además, papá había mencionado algo de una sorpresa para el martes. Volví a acostarme y crucé mi pierna lastimada sobre mi rodilla doblada, necesitaba mantener la lesión en alto para ayudar a desinflamar. Mi sonrisa se perdió mientras escuchaba a mis amigas reír y jugar… a veces sentía que no merecía lo que mi padre me daba después de haberlo decepcionado tanto. Todavía no olvidaba la vergüenza con la que me vio aquella tarde.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Tenía una madre que desde que supo que perdí la beca había desempacado sus maletas, olvidándose de venir a vivir conmigo después de años separados, ella había vuelto a trabajar pretendiendo ayudarme; siempre sacrificándose. Recordé eso y fue por ella que ahí estaba, viendo saltar a esa chica que no había reparado siquiera en mi presencia.

Ajusté la corbata que junto al traje negro que ya portaba, sería mi uniforme a partir de ahora y durante los próximos seis meses.

—No lo puedo creer, papá, ¿en serio?— vi a esa chica dejar de correr y acariciar con sus dedos la pulcra pintura de un perfecto Ford cobra rojo del 65.

La emoción en esos ojos violáceos los hacía brillar. Ella, envuelta en un ceñido uniforme escolar azul marino, zapatos de piso negros, todavía cojeaba, pero eso no le impedía mostrar su felicidad al recorrer el auto. Verla así casi hizo que mi antipatía se esfumara un poco.

—Claro que es en serio. Este será tu auto una vez que tengas tu licencia— oí decir al hombre castaño que el día de ayer me había contratado, pagando el doble de lo que un empleo como ese requería. Un auto clásico para su princesa. Mi molestia avivó al reconocer el nulo esfuerzo que ella tuvo que poner para conseguirlo… menos de la mitad de lo que seguro costó ese auto, pagaría con sobrantes toda una carrera universitaria.

—Faltan seis meses, la tendré apenas los cumpla— la vi asegurar con firmeza.

—Mientras tanto usarás el coche de tu madre.

—Pero dijiste que…

—No dejaré que lo arruines— el hombre la interrumpió—, por eso me encargué de buscar alguien capaz para que lo maneje— cuando él vio hacia a mí, ella lo imitó. Sonreí de medio lado al verla palidecer, al segundo siguiente estaba boqueando sin saber qué decir; casi me cayó bien.

Tuve que presentarme y ella dudó en tomar mi mano.

—Hinata— la llamó su padre pero ella estaba más interesada en verme a los ojos y no soltarme, que en él. Eso me gustó —. ¿Hinata?

Ella respingó y me soltó de inmediato.

—¿Si?

—Él es Sasuke, la agencia de colocación de empleo nos contactó. Será tu chofer durante los próximos meses, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió despacio y volvió a verme. Aun bajo la sombra de esa cochera con espacio de sobra para cuatro autos, sus ojos claros mostraron un destello de asombro y reconocimiento.

Hiashi Hyuuga vio la hora en su reloj — Ahora debo irme, nos veremos para la cena— le dijo y estuvo a punto de dar un paso a su hija, pero rectificó el camino para comenzar a salir. Afuera su chofer y el auto lo esperaban —. Cuida bien de mi hija, Sasuke— me dijo al dejarme una palmada en el hombro.

Una vez que nos quedamos solos ella carraspeó y buscó darme la espalda. ¿No seguiría brincando alrededor de su coche?

—Así que Naviki, ¿eh?— le dije mostrándole el carné falso que me había quedado. Ella abrió sus ojos grandemente, seguro si me la hubiera cogido y le estuviera mostrando sus bragas al habérmelas quedado, se habría sorprendido menos. Buscó quitármelo. Alcé la mano y el pequeño salto de ella no sirvió en absoluto.

¿Era la segunda o tercera vez que pensaba sexualmente en ella?

—No me llamo Naviki, ese nombre…

—Es tan falso como tu carné. ¿Papi lo sabe?— achiqué los ojos y mi voz se volvió ronca por lo antes pensado.

La vi tensar la mandíbula, molesta y ofendida la pequeña Hyuuga. Se irguió pretendiendo verse segura y eso casi me hizo sonreír.

—Si quisieras dárselo ya lo habrías hecho— dedujo. Inteligente —. Si no me lo vas a dar, ¿para qué lo trajiste? ¿Piensas extorsionarme? Porque si quieres dinero…

—No soy ningún extorsionador. Además, ¿qué dinero podría tener de ti? Seguro eres una inútil y necesitarías pedirle a tu padre primero— mi sangre se calentó y le solté molesto sin dejarla terminar. La vi volver a tensar su mandíbula.

—Entonces, dámela— me dijo viéndome a los ojos. No supe definir si estaba molesta o dolida.

Sonreí con ironía y se la ofrecí —Ten.

Ella me la arrebató y se giró de prisa para irse. La vi tensarse de inmediato y gemir dolorida: había vuelto a lastimarse el maldito tobillo. Alcé mis ojos pretendiendo ver algún rastro de dolor en su cara, pero ella no me lo permitió, comenzó a andar tan bien como seguro pudo, pero se notaba que le dolía. Era necia.

—¿Saldrá, señorita?— pregunté divertido. Y yo era un cabrón.

La vi apretar sus manos en puños.

—Subiré por mi mochila y me llevarás al instituto— me dijo y luego volvió a caminar.

Sonreí al verla. Si yo fuera un caballero la ayudaría, tal vez la cargaría a su habitación y le ayudaría con sus cosas… pero no lo era. Lancé al aire las llaves del coche que conduciría y me dirigí al auto, me recosté en el asiento segundos después esperando que bajara. No daría por ella nada más, que por lo que me pagaran. Era un cretino, me reconocí… si ella no fuera quien era, la habría ayudado.

Menos de diez minutos después ella apareció, usaba una corbata con su uniforme escolar, me di cuenta que el vestido azul marino era más corto de lo que me hubiera gustado. Cargaba su mochila y lucía adorable intentando caminar normal aunque era obvio que le dolía. Salí del coche y me quedé viéndola, ahí, recargado en la puerta del auto. Estaba sonrojada y luchaba por no mirarme. Uno de los empleados de la casa se percató de los problemas que tenía para caminar y corrió a ayudarle, le quitó la mochila y casi con pena le ofreció su brazo, el mismo que ella no dudó en tomar. Fruncí el ceño ante la escena.

—Iré adelante— su voz sonó suave.

—Pero señorita— el chico replicó y lo vi verme con desconfianza. Le sostuve la mirada en actitud poco cordial hasta que la bajó.

Hinata agradeció y se encerró en el auto.

Yo di un último vistazo al sujeto, varios años mayor que yo, y luego ingresé al coche.

Hiashi Hyuuga me había entregado el horario de su hija, aun así le pregunté a dónde la llevaría. Me indicó el lugar exacto, su voz fue suave y su mirada evadiéndome. Su actitud había cambiado y eso me llamó la atención.

—Yo…— dijo estando a punto de llegar al instituto — yo siento haber insinuado que pretendías extorsionarme— terminó por decir y por su rostro sonrojado y que se negaba a verme intuí que de verdad lo sentía.

—¿Insinuado? Eso no fue insinuación— aclaré disfrutando el momento.

La vi apretar los ojos, ¿por qué se disculpaba si yo estaba molestándola y fui más que grosero?

—Sí, lo siento— cedió y eso me molestó, no quería una niña débil, prefería a la que se ofendía y pretendía ofenderme. Así sería más fácil de odiar —. Dije eso porque…

—Sí, imagino— interrumpí sin interesarme.

—No volverá a ocurrir— que ella volteara a verme con pena desató una oleada de calor en el estómago. Odiaba que hicieran eso.

—No lo hagas— advertí al estacionarme lo más cerca que pude de la entrada.

—¿El qué?

—Compadecerme— aclaré molesto—. No me tengas lástima, porque yo no te la tendría— dije y luego de salir del auto, cerré de un portazo. Ella abrió la puerta de inmediato seguro sintiéndose peor.

Hinata salió antes que yo llegara a su lado y se puso firmemente de pie, la vi querer decirme algo pero su rostro se descompuso. Se sujetó de la puerta que, ante la presión de su mano terminó de abrirse y ella perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de sentón apenas alcanzando parte del suelo del auto.

Lloriqueó.

—Joder— solté al oírla, era la primera vez que la oía quejarse así —. ¿Estás bien? Serás idiota— solté esto último entre dientes al tomarla del pie que no apoyaba en el suelo.

Hinata no dijo nada mientras yo le deslizaba la calceta escolar y le sacaba el zapato, la sentí tensarse cuando le desnudé el pie. Su tobillo se había puesto rojo y caliente. Apreté y gimió. Cuando alcé mis ojos a ella, Hinata tenía una expresión de dolor y alivio en el rostro, además de estar suavemente sonrojada. Cuando repetí el movimiento y ella volvió a gemir dolorida me aseguré de no verla y solo cuidar de no lastimarla demasiado, pues lo último que quería era imaginar obscenidades. Me maldije a mí mismo por dejarme afectar por una niña como ella. Intenté mover suavemente su pie simulando que pisaba el suelo y aparte de un gemidito de dolor también la vi llevarse una de sus manos entre sus muslos; le estaba separando las piernas y no me había percatado de ello, hasta ese momento en el que Hinata intentaba cubrirse.

—Vamos, te llevaré a enfermería, ¿por dónde?— pregunté tosco al ponerme de pie.

—Entrando, segundo pasillo a la izquierda— me dijo al momento de sujetar su zapato y su mochila.

Le quité la mochila y me la colgué al hombro, luego ella soltó un gritito cuando la cargué en brazos, quería dejarla en la enfermería y que ellos se hicieran cargo. La sentí hacerse pequeña y me di cuenta de lo patético que me veía.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Los días pasaron uno tras otro, poco a poco mi pie estaba mejor, podía girarlo y el dolor apenas se hacía presente. Era lunes y era la tercera vez en menos de seis días que las chicas venían a verme, eso me hubiese resultado extraño de no ser por Sasuke.

Giré mi rostro y me encontré a Sakura con él. Ella estaba haciéndole plática mientras él se ocupaba de limpiar el coche de mamá, pude verlos a ambos perfectamente desde esa mesa en el jardín. Ino estaba a mí lado. Sasuke se había quitado la camisa y sólo portaba una camiseta que se ajustaba bien a su pecho y espalda, también en sus abdominales. Me di cuenta que estaba celosa de Sakura por ir y hablarle, ella no tenía reparo en mostrar que le gustaba.

«Santo cielo»

Sasuke me gustaba y eso era lo peor que me podía pasar. Me sentí tan mal por haberlo ofendido diciéndole que pretendía sacarme dinero, tachándolo por su apariencia y clase social y yo no solía ser así. Pero él me sacó de mis cabales. Y lo seguía haciendo, pero de peor manera porque ahora estaba molesta conmigo hasta por estarlo viendo.

—Joder, pobre Sasuke, debe ser difícil tener a Sakura encima— me comentó Ino mientras veía por encima de su revista la escena de esos dos. Ambos charlaban, ¿tendrían cosas en común? Imaginé que sí. Él me había llamado niña rica, seguro con ella se sentía mejor, más cómodo por ser de una misma clase social.

—¿Será que a Sakura de verdad le gusta?

Ino se rio —¿Será que te gusta a ti? ¡Esa es la pregunta!

—Por Dios, qué cosas dices— intenté hacerme la desentendida al hojear uno de mis libros.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? A Sakura obvio que le gusta, digo, creo que hasta a mí me gusta… basta ver lo bien que está— dijo estirándose para verlo encerando el coche —. El tipo está riquísimo— confesó pero no le vi real interés, eso me hizo sonreír.

Ino suspiró y luego me vio con seriedad.

—Aquí entre nos, no creo que Sakura sea su tipo— me dijo.

No, yo tampoco lo creía. Volví a verlo, él me volteó a ver y yo desvíe la vista recordando que el tipo de él eran las mujeres _de verdad_. Recordé a la pelirroja con la que lo vi en el bar, seguro ella era su tipo.

—Y dices que te cargó a la enfermería, ¿qué más ha pasado entre ustedes?— me preguntó Ino y se sirvió un poco de limonada.

Negué despacio.

—Nada, apenas me habla… creo… creo que le caigo mal— dije en voz baja.

Ino estalló en carcajadas e incluso Sakura y Sasuke nos voltearon a ver. Me ruboricé.

—¡Pues que se aguante, le pagas por tolerarte!

Sonreí sin ganas.

Todavía me preguntaba de dónde venía el desagrado que Sasuke tenía por mí, es decir, no debía ser muy difícil ser amable, yo intentaba serlo con él, pero conforme pasaban los días lo notaba más serio y sentía que lo molestaba. Algunas veces lo sorprendía viéndome por el retrovisor –porque me había hecho viajar en la parte trasera y no supe cómo lo permití-, luego desviaba su vista y su gesto se hacía más duro. ¿Era posible que fuese tan rencoroso? Yo ya me había disculpado por prejuzgarlo… ¿o era posible que yo lo molestara solo por respirar?

Resoplé sin entender por qué estaba dándole tantas vueltas al asunto. Si él mostraba apatía por mí estaba bien, más que bien, porque así yo dejaría de interesarme o sentirme nerviosa y poco a poco lo dejaría pasar; él se iría en unos meses y todos felices.

• • •

Estaban a punto de ser las cinco y me sentía una persona horrible por alegrarme de que las chicas se hubiesen marchado. A esa hora también Sasuke terminaba su trabajo en casa, lo había visto dirigirse a la cochera donde dejaría el auto.

Sentía un hormigueo en el estómago, era esa sensación que me decía que estaba siendo demasiado arriesgada y que no debería estarlo haciendo. Aun así, me dirigí también a la cochera. Era mala idea hablarle pero obedecí ese impulso.

Ino tenía razón, si me gustaba podía intentar dejárselo saber… un _affeire_ con alguien como él era lo que necesitaba para darme seguridad y terminar de superar a Gaara. ¿Qué tendría de malo? Virgen, ya no era. Y Sasuke, Dios, Sasuke me gustaba mucho. Apenas me reconocía. Aunque considerar el asunto del _affeire_ me lo guardaría solo para mí; ahora sólo iría a darle alguna indicación para el siguiente día. Cobarde, eso era.

«Cielos»

Me detuve de golpe antes de entrar al escuchar la voz de mi hermano.

—No sabía que ahora eras miembro de la nómina de mi padre— escuché decir a Neji y fruncí el ceño. Me asomé un poco y vi a Sasuke con el rostro elevado y sus manos en los bolsillos, veía a mi hermano con altanería —. Así que renunciaste a la universidad y ahora eres… esto.

Esas últimas palabras provocaron que se me apretara el pecho. ¿Ellos se conocían? El tono distante y frío de mi hermano me sonó a agresión de alguna manera.

—Sí, bueno, se hace lo que se puede, ya que por romperle la cara a niños ricos no pagan— escuché decir a Sasuke y se rascó la nariz. Su tono parecía despreocupado, pero veía fijamente a mi hermano.

Neji sonrió o eso me pareció.

—Sólo vine aquí a dejarte algo en claro— dijo mi hermano y detuvo a Sasuke cuando éste estaba dispuesto a irse —, sin ánimo de ofender, mantén tu distancia. Sé cómo es la gente como tú, pero no pierdas el piso. Mantén tus ojos y manos lejos de mi hermana— añadió Neji, su tono helado hasta a mí me hirió.

—¿Crees que me interesaría?— soltó Sasuke casi con burla. Lo imaginé achicando sus ojos y con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Ese cuestionamiento me hizo sentirme tonta. Neji pretendía poner en su lugar a Sasuke, pero era yo la que estaba siendo plantada con los pies al suelo: yo no le interesaba.

—Para que no se te ocurra— fue lo último que escuché. Me fui tragándome un nudo en la garganta y entré por la puerta principal. ¡Qué estúpida era!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Cerré de un portazo al entrar a la casa y de inmediato lancé un golpe a la pared, un gruñido de frustración acompañó al fuerte golpe.

¡imbécil, Neji!

Mis dedos temblaron al deshacer el puño y pasarme la mano por el cabello mientras ignorando el dolor me dirigía por algo de beber.

«La gente como yo. Mantener mi distancia.» Recordé furioso sus palabras y mi desprecio volvió a avivarse.

—Ni que pensara tocarla— solté antes de beber de un vaso con jugo, luego me dirigí a mi habitación.

Odio eso de esa gente de mierda, siempre creyéndose el centro del universo. Hinata debería sentirse afortunada si siquiera pensara en tocarla. Casi la odio.

Recordé a esa chica peliazul y cómo me veía en silencio mientras la llevaba en el coche.

Me dejé caer en mi cama.

También recordé la forma amable en que solía comportarse y como día a día me dejaba un emparedado para que desayunase, al bajar y 'olvidarlo casualmente' en el auto antes de quedarse en el instituto. Ella me caía bien y eso había estado molestándome. Hinata y Neji eran polos opuestos.

La idea de fastidiarlo haciendo eso que me pedía que no hiciera, era tentadora. Mucho. Sobre todo porque Hinata no estaba nada mal… pero a pesar de eso, no era tan cabrón como me sentía y no quería hacerla partícipe de algo que no debía.

—Maldita sea— solté y gruñí frustrado, de no necesitar el maldito trabajo le hubiese partido la cara.

Mi móvil vibró en mis pantalones. Era Mei. Sonreí al ver que su intento por terminar con lo nuestro no está yendo muy bien. Quería verme.

Me levanté y me dirigí a ducharme, después de lo de hace un rato necesito distraerme en un par de muslos. Pensar demasiado en esos Hyuuga iba a enfermarme… tenerle piedad a Hinata iba a ser peor.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

La mañana siguiente me forcé a estar molesta en lugar de deprimida. El único sentimiento real que reconocía era esa ofensa que me generaban las palabras de Sasuke al despreciarme. Hirió mi orgullo y no sabía que eso pudiera doler tanto.

Bajé ya sin ningún dolor en mi pie y lo vi frente a la puerta principal, recargado en la puerta del copiloto del auto de mamá, esperándome. El sol de la mañana le daba de lleno y esa luz hacía lucir su piel más clara y su cabello más negro. Tenía la corbata ligeramente floja y las mangas de la camisa dobladas hasta sus codos; esa actitud despreocupada con el cabello revuelto y las manos en los bolsillos dejaba ver al tipo rebelde y buscaproblemas que vivía en él. Dios, si solo le faltaba un cigarro en los labios para ser Don Mojabragas, como diría Ino.

Me vio y mantuvo una sonrisa de medio lado. Se veía tan bien y yo no sabía por qué sonreía. Tal vez porque al hacerlo se sabía irresistible o yo qué sé; pero lo único que esperaba era que no fuera porque se me notaba que me gustaba. Esa humillación no la soportaría.

Bajé los tres escalones dejando atrás mi casa, avancé los pasos que me separaban del coche y él.

«Dios» pensé y dejé de verlo. ¿Eso que traía en el cuello era un chupetón? Así que su buen humor se debía a una buena noche. Bien, pues ojalá lo haya disfrutado.

Entré al coche sin saludar y sin esperar a que me abriera la puerta. Lo vi fruncir el ceño y perder su sonrisa. Esperé a que entrara y me entretuve conectando los audífonos a mi celular y eligiendo cualquier canción para que me distrajera. No podía creer que estuviera sintiendo celos. La atracción física que sentía por él era mucha.

«Lástima que a él no le pase lo mismo»

Llegamos al instituto lleno de personas.

—¡Hinata!— Kiba llegó distrayéndome de mis pensamientos. Me quité los audífonos y salí del auto mientras él se acercaba. Seguro había ido a dejar a su hermana menor.

Era infantil y lo sabía, pero olvidé premeditadamente dejar el emparedado para mi chofer. Sonreí ante lo tonta que me veía… seguro él ni siquiera lo notaría.

—Kiba, ¿qué haces por aquí?— le pregunté dejándome abrazar. Me mantuvo unos segundos de más pegada a él y se lo permití.

—Vine a dejar a mi hermana, mi mamá no la pasa bien, ya sabes— me dijo y dio un toquecito en la punta de mi nariz, manteniendo uno de sus brazos sobre mí. Se formaron unos segundos de silencio en el que solo nos sonreímos y miramos el uno al otro.

—¡Hinata!— la voz seria y alta de Sasuke me hizo respingar. Lo noté tenso, había perdido por completo la sonrisa que lucía en la casa —¿A qué hora vengo por ti?

—¿Tienes chofer?— se burló Kiba.

—Desde hace unos días— susurré y me reí, realmente no necesitaba chofer pues no salía a muchas partes de cualquier forma, lo que mi padre pretendía era que me enseñara a conducir sin la presión de un curso de manejo; yo había pasado por alto su deseo no dicho, para no hacer el ridículo frente a Sasuke. Volteé a verlo y su gesto de fastidio fue más marcado —. A las dos, como siempre— respondí y asintió, le dejó un vistazo a Kiba y luego subió al auto sin decir nada.

—Se me hace conocido de algún lugar— dijo Kiba.

Yo vi el auto perderse entre otros coches y personas. Sentí un hormigueo en mi estómago, todavía estaba ofendida, un poco celosa, pero también me sentí ligeramente mal por no haberle dejado algo de comer.

—¿De qué te ries?— me preguntó Kiba.

—De nada en particular— le dije y lo dejé acompañarme a la entrada.

Por Dios, esta no era yo.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Era la una con quince, acababa de confirmarlo al ver mi reloj. Sasuke acababa de estacionarse metros adelante, por la acera de enfrente del instituto. Fui directamente al auto.

Lo vi por el retrovisor al apenas subir. Mantuve mi mochila en mis piernas… él era, en definitiva, un chofer con su estilo propio.

—¿Había tráfico?— pregunté cuando él no avanzó de inmediato. Estar en silencio y sin movernos me obligó a hacerlo. Odié que mi tono saliera molesto.

—El habitual— me dijo y su sonrisa de medio lado volvió a él.

¿El habitual? ¿Había llegado tarde a propósito? ¿Qué habría estado haciendo? Ladeé mi rostro cuando mi mente, traidora, ligó su tardanza con algún amorío diurno.

Puso en marcha el vehículo cuando no hice el intento por seguir hablando. Tenía tarea que hacer y lo único que quería era llegar a casa.

—¿Te molesta si hacemos una parada antes de llevarte a tu casa?— su voz me hizo voltear a verlo. Él me veía por el retrovisor.

No por favor, quería dejar de verlo pronto.

—¿Qué tipo de parada?— pregunté y soné suspicaz. Él lo notó.

—Ayudaré a un amigo a preparar unas cuantas cosas para un trabajo hoy en la noche. En el Nou.

¿En el bar? ¿Trabajaba entre semana en el bar?

Asentí en silencio y volví a desviar mi rostro, miré por la ventanilla. En menos de veinticinco minutos estábamos llegando. Ese lugar de día lucía tan diferente.

—Espérame aquí— me dijo y salió.

Salí del auto al igual que él. Volteó a verme con el ceño fruncido.

—Vine hasta aquí contigo, no me quedaré a esperarte sola en este lado de la ciudad.

Él frunció el ceño, casi pareció divertido.

—¿Este lado de la ciudad? Hinata, pisas este lado de la ciudad en las madrugadas— me recordó y me tomó desprevenida.

—Como sea, iré contigo— dije y fui a su lado.

—¿Y tu carné?— se burló.

—No es gracioso— lo escuché reír y me siguió, sin impedirme más ir con él.

El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, de no ser por algunos chicos que metían y sacaban mesas. Al parecer el evento sería privado. Sasuke se dirigió a la barra y yo lo seguí. Lo vi quitarse la camisa blanca y formal que usaba y quedarse solo en una camiseta que se pegaba a su cuerpo como otra piel. Las luces estaban apagadas pero por la claridad del día no hacían falta. Verlo tan cerca y así, hizo que me sintiera rara.

—Hola, extraña— una voz a mi espalda me hizo respingar y por nada, gritar.

Unos ojos azules hermosos, bajo una cabellera rubia, me observaban fijamente. Él estaba tras la barra y había apoyado sus brazos en ésta para acercarse y casi hablarme al oído.

El chico, Naruto, pestañeó viéndome sin reacción.

—No la molestes, Naruto. Seguro estará a nada de salir corriendo de aquí al mezclarse con la gente de los barrios bajos, sin nadie de su clase por aquí para ayudarla— dijo Sasuke y noté por su tono agrio que había desprecio ¿hacia mí?

—Yo no haría eso— aclaré viéndolo.

—Así que tú eres la hermana de Neji— dijo el chico que siguió apoyado en la barra mientras Sasuke comenzaba a cargar varias cajas de licor, para ingresarlas tras la barra.

¿Naruto también conocía a mi hermano?

—¿Lo conoces? ¿De dónde?

Volteé a ver a Sasuke de reojo y atrapé una mirada de advertencia lanzada a Naruto. El chico despreocupado alzó un hombro.

—De por ahí— dijo simplemente y supe que algo se traían ellos tres, porque tampoco era normal la forma en que Neji había tratado a Sasuke.

—Hey, Naruto, ayúdame acá— pidió Sasuke y el rubio se fue con él.

Varias miradas se posaron en mí y decidí sentarme en un extremo de la barra, donde no molestaría a nadie. Jugué con mi celular y un par de veces vi a Naruto y Sasuke charlando, me veían de vez en vez pero decidí no darle mucha importancia. Hacerme ideas provocaba que terminara estampada en el suelo cada vez que Sasuke demostraba que yo no le importaba en absoluto.

Coloqué mis audífonos y me conecté al grupo de chat con Ino y Sakura. No les dije dónde estaba pero me entretuve mucho en ese grupo de charla. No sé cuántas veces le sonreí al móvil leyendo cómo ambas preguntaban por Sasuke y hacían mención de lo masticable que estaba.

Cuando transcurrió más de media hora el calor provocó que mi pelo se pegara a mi nuca, lo separé con la mano y agité la misma dándome un poco de aire.

—¿Acalorada? Te dije que esperaras en el coche, ahí al menos hay aire acondicionado— soltó Sasuke mientras cargaba sobre un hombro varias sillas dobladas. Noté algo parecido a desprecio en su voz.

—¡Oye!— le hablé y se giró a verme, al estarse alejando. Fruncí el ceño por un nuevo cambio de humor —¿Te caigo mal o por qué me tratas así? ¿Te hice o dije algo?

Él sonrió, soberbio y siguió avanzando.

Yo lo seguí, ¿se burlaba de mí?

—Fue una pregunta en serio— le dije al sujetarlo del brazo. Me sorprendió lo duro que estaba y la ligera capa de sudor. Cuando lo vi a la cara noté que también su rostro estaba perlando.

—Deja de hacerte ideas y no te des tanta importancia— me dijo y pretendió avanzar.

—¿Crees que soy tonta o algo así?— dije y lo vi bajar las sillas, las apoyó en la barra.

—¿De qué hablas?— en su tono había cierta burla.

Cerré los ojos rogando por paciencia. No la encontré. Me di media vuelta pretendiendo ir por mi mochila para salir de ahí. Sasuke pretendía hacerme creer que eran ideas mías cuando era obvio que algo le molestaba.

—¿A dónde vas?— me preguntó al seguirme.

No le contesté y busqué pasarlo de largo. Me sujetó del brazo y me impidió seguir caminando. Su mano era tibia y su pulso firme. Alcé mis ojos a él. Me sonrió.

—¿Estás enojada?— y ahí estaba otra vez su cambio de humor. Ahora parecía divertido.

Yo rodé los ojos y busqué no molestarme al ver más claramente que no me había equivocado. Eso en su cuello sí era un chupetón.

—¿Crees que soy tonta?— le pregunté cuando él me llevó al final de la barra —¿Crees que ser rica me vuelve hueca y estúpida?— solté olvidándome de cualquier delicadeza.

Él sonrió.

—No tengo idea de qué hablas— su sonrisa no desapareció, al contrario, parecía satisfecho de escuchar lo que le decía.

—Claro que lo sabes. Te oí conversar con Neji en la cochera— pensé que mostraría algo que delatara incomodidad. No lo hizo.

—¿Oíste lo que me dijo?— achicó los ojos y su sonrisa se extendió.

—Sí.

—¿Y lo que me advirtió?— me preguntó mordaz.

—Sí— lo vi sonreír y se acercó más a mí. Me tensé. Sasuke no solo era guapo, también era peligroso, muy, muy peligroso por su forma de ser. Me quedó más que claro cuando no pude moverme y lo vi a los ojos, acercándose más y más. Terminé pegada a la barra y él a centímetros de mí.

—¿Y escuchaste lo que le respondí?— me susurró al oído. Su pecho duro se pegó al mío. Sentí su calor y su aroma a sudor mezclado con su perfume me nubló los sentidos… tal vez fue eso, o tal vez la idea de que pudiera hacerme algo más.

Asentí sin querer hablar. No pude verlo, pero seguro sonrió, era tan cínico.

—¿Y qué piensas de eso?— se apartó y me sujetó de la barbilla. Sus ojos negros y profundos me vieron con real curiosidad.

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta.

—Que es lo más inteligente que pudiste haber dicho— logré sonar firme y no sé cómo lo hice.

Él sonrió, su mirada fija en mis ojos bajó a mis labios y se mantuvo ahí por un par de segundos.

—De cualquier forma— me obligué a hablar antes de seguir así… era tonto, pero casi juré que me besaría —, no es como que yo fuera como esas tontas— le dije desviando mis ojos a la marca en su cuello. Él extendió su sonrisa y yo achiqué los ojos —. Tampoco muero porque me toques.

Sus ojos negros adquirieron una nueva profundidad. Una peligrosa.

—¿En serio?— susurró y pasó su lengua en el filo de sus dientes esperando a que respondiera. Sentí mis piernas flaquear.

—¿Pensabas que sí?— pregunté y me alegré de sonar tan segura como él. Sé que se divirtió por eso porque sonrió. Sonreí también pero mi sonrisa murió cuando él posó una de sus manos en mi cadera y se acercó a mi rostro.

Mi corazón golpeó enormemente pero no lo oí. Mis sentidos estaban puestos en él, en esos labios semi abiertos que buscaban los míos.

Cuando su boca tocó la mía, él cerró los ojos y yo lo imité. Entre abrí mi boca y sentí su calor y lo firme de sus labios. Se pegó más a mí y cerramos el beso, Sasuke estaba a punto de volver a abrir sus labios y continuarme besando cuando un golpe seco seguido de una voz demasiado escandalosa me sobresaltó.

—¡Hey, cabrón aprovechado!

—Dios— yo seguro estaba roja, me quité chocando con uno de los bancos clavados al suelo que estaban a mi lado, frente a la barra, y evité ver a ambos chicos. Oí a Sasuke resoplar frustrado o molesto. Naruto se silenció viéndonos y luego estalló en risas. Sasuke se fue de ahí. Yo no supe cómo me mantuve de pie.

Me había besado.

Bien, eso era oficialmente la mejor sensación que había experimentado. Fue más emocionante que la primera vez que un hombre me tocó como mujer… mucho más lento, más sensual. Más peligroso porque Sasuke era, en definitiva, una muy mala idea.

Sasuke había hecho lo que Neji le advirtió no hacer… tal vez lo hacía por molestarlo y yo se lo estaba poniendo fácil. No era tonta y sabía cómo podían pensar los hombres. Aquí el problema fue que la advertencia que Neji le hizo no me importó, yo era casi mayor de edad y perfectamente capaz de decidir por mí… yo sí quería que me tocara. La idea de tener algo con él era tan mala idea, como también, la mejor que se me había ocurrido.

Decidí que vería hasta dónde podía llegar ese juego que acababa de comenzar. Sasuke jugaba conmigo y yo, en definitiva, podría jugar con él.

Él no tenía novia, de lo contrario no me hubiese besado, pero sí tenía a alguien. Que ahora se repitiera que no me veía como mujer, pensé con cierto orgullo, pues también me percaté de que esa parte que lo distinguía como hombre había querido despertar mientras se pegaba a mí.

Cuando volví a sentarme frente a la barra, esperándolo, luego de que fuera a seguir trabajando, busqué tranquilizarme. Se sentía bien, muy bien tener la atención de un hombre como Sasuke. Toda su masculinidad, ese despliegue de testosterona emanando por su piel, su sonrisa autosuficiente y hasta la soberbia que le daba el saberse astuto por naturaleza lo hacían irresistible. Haber despertado sus deseos, por cualquiera que fuese el motivo, se sintió bien. Se sintió bien ser el centro de su atención.

Pero no debía dejarme engañar. Ni engañarme a mí misma; Sasuke estaba jugando.

Yo debía hacerlo igual. Necesitaba mantener mi cabeza en otro lado para cuando Gaara tocara tierra y volviera a hacer mi mundo temblar. Porque lo haría. Estaba segura. Patéticamente segura.

Continuará…

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Dios, me asusta la velocidad con la que sale esto xD

Equis.

•Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por los favoritos. Me honran.

•Sí hubieron fallos en la narrativa pasada, mezclé personas xD No sean tan buenas conmigo y ¡díganme!

•Dije que serían cuatro capítulos, espero alcanzar a meter lo que deseo, si se alarga uno o dos capis, ustedes disculpen c:

Comentarios:

MeucheliPM, AhrenLove, NaruHina4ever, Hinaliz,Ana, YU-HIKARURU, Sara Dragonil, XukiUchiha, Nubia M Funez, rollinsgirl, Guest, Nymfhetamina, Andi Soul, Wolf-enzeru, Guest2, Sandy, Nana, Lizeth de Uchiha, Aty, Yumaika Higurashi y Cami-san Uzumaki.

¡Gracias por leer! n.n

A quien me preguntó por la saga que inspiró esta historia: La escritora se llama María Martínez, y la serie se llama Cruzando los límites. La encuentran en Amazon o en librerías. Su narración es tan fluida, simple y hermosa que ¡Dios! ¡La amo! Tal vez podrán pensar que exagero, pero nada como esto para relajarte leyendo. Muy emocionante. Okya, dejaré mi lado fangirl de lado.

Nos leemos en el siguiente c:


	3. de pequeños a peligrosos juegos

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

•

-3-

DE PEQUEÑOS A PELIGROSOS JUEGOS

•

•

Sasuke avanzaba con cierta prisa delante de mí. Lo seguí con el ceño fruncido y sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Adentro, Naruto se había despedido de mí con una sonrisa enorme y me dio la impresión que estaba burlándose de Sasuke momentos antes; Sasuke me había dicho que nos íbamos mientras se limpiaba el sudor, tomó su camisa y se la colocó… y ahora ahí estábamos, camino al auto.

Lo vi cruzar la calle y abrir la puerta trasera, rodear el coche y entrar.

—¿Podría ir adelante? Verás, me incomoda un poco ir…

—No. Sube ya— me cortó de inmediato. Su voz fue tosca y ni siquiera me volteó a ver.

Subí extrañada pero no dije más.

Apenas cerré la portezuela puso en marcha el vehículo.

—¿Saldrás a otro lado después? — me preguntó de pronto aumentando mi extrañez.

—Sí— respondí viéndolo.

Él me vio por el retrovisor. Sus ojos negros, fríos, se mostraron suspicaces. Mordí mi labio al animarme a hablar.

—Tengo un taller de pintura a las cuatro— le dije. Él tensó la mandíbula y asintió.

Se me apretó el estómago al pensar que me preguntó tal cosa porque quería irse temprano, tal vez molesto por lo que había pasado en el bar, después de todo, él había hecho lo que dijo que no haría. Quise decirle algo, pero temí verme demasiado interesada… o desesperada.

Llegamos a casa y salí del auto sin esperar a que me abriese la puerta.

—Comeré algo rápido antes de volver a salir— le dije entrando por la puerta principal a la casa. No voltee a verlo, me sentía ofendida y dolida. Él no me respondió.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—Entonces, ¿dices que no lo hablaste con ella? —me preguntó Naruto mientras limpiábamos unos vasos de cristal. Eran cerca de las nueve y pronto el evento comenzaría. La música ya sonaba alta.

—No— respondí tomando el siguiente vaso, sintiendo todavía mi sangre caliente.

—¿Es todavía por no querer perjudicarla? — me preguntó achicando sus ojos. Odiaba cuando deducía y metía su nariz donde no eran sus asuntos.

No le respondí.

Antes, temprano, cuando Hinata estuvo ahí luego de salir del instituto, me sorprendí deseando besarla. Me molestaba lo cordial que podía ser conmigo, con Naruto o con sus empleados, gente como nosotros; me fastidiaba y me caía mal. Pero también me divertía que no fuese estúpida y se diese cuenta de lo poco que a veces la toleraba. Notar su confusión y que pretendiera exigirme respuestas era divertido viniendo de alguien como ella, tan pequeña e insegura.

Me sentí injusto al juzgarla por ser hermana de Neji o hija de familia. Que supiera lo que su hermano me advirtió me tomó por sorpresa, pero también quise saber qué pensó de eso. Una mala idea. Que ella insinuara que no le intereso, me divirtió. Que pretendiera mantener esa postura terminó por tentarme a hacerla retractarse. Terminé besándola atraído por esos labios pequeños y rosados, por un rostro asustado y una voluntad de acero por mostrarse firme. Ella terminó por atraerme y yo deseé sólo seguirla besando.

Fue la primera chica que tembló cuando la besé. Tan distinta a Mei o a otras varias. Eso me provocó.

Volví a molestarme por reconocerlo.

—¡Sasuke!

—¿Qué? — pregunté y vi por la expresión de Naruto que tenía rato llamándome. Las luces se habían apagado y en cualquier momento estarían por llegar los clientes.

Naruto bufó y se rascó la cabeza.

—Esa chica, Hinata. Viéndola bien, tienes razón, no creo que sea buena idea eso que te dije de desquitarte de Neji con ella— me dijo y noté duda en su voz.

—Ah, ¿no?

Naruto se irguió.

—No parece igual a él. ¿Qué clase de niña rica se mete a estos lugares con su chofer, así, de buenas a primeras y sin quejarse ni una sola vez?

Gruñí para mis adentros.

—Además…

Achiqué los ojos.

—No comenzaría a gustarte, ¿verdad?

Vi a Naruto ruborizarse y luego reír como estúpido. No supe qué pensar.

—¡Qué va, hombre! Tú la viste primero.

Lo vi mientras terminaba de reírse y me obligué a responder —Por mí has como si yo no la conociera.

Era lo mejor. Si seguía cerca de Hinata y ella lo permitía, iba a terminar por llevármela a la cama y eso no era nada que a nadie le conviniera.

«No te molestes en venir por mí. Volveré a casa por mi cuenta, papá lo sabe» recordar esa frase volvió a descomponerme.

Mi horario de trabajo terminaba a las cinco, aun así, esperé hasta las cinco y media solo para verla bajar del edificio donde cursaba ese taller de pintura, esperar a alguien y subir en el coche de un tipo. El mismo que la abrazó esa mañana en el instituto y, si la memoria no me fallaba, el mismo cabrón con el que bailó hace semanas en este mismo bar. No me había detenido a pensarlo… pero tal vez ella tenía novio.

Me quedé sin reacción unos segundos y luego sonreí. Aun así… ella me dejó besarla.

Por suerte ni Naruto ni nadie me vio, no quería parecer estúpido. Esa niña no alcanzaba la mayoría de edad, pero había acaparado uno de cada tres de mis pensamientos. No supe por qué pensé en Mei y sus palabras cuando me decía que llegaría la mujer que me moviera el piso y que me arrancaría de sus brazos o cualquier otros. Negué en silencio, tal vez pasaría, pero no sería Hinata.

Ella sólo me confundía. La despreciaba y me atraía. Había cierto morbo surgiendo en mi interior, y terminaba por hacerme voltear a ella… nada más.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Salir al cine con Kiba no había sido buena idea. Lo supe entonces y aun así lo hice. Me había sentido rechazada por Sasuke otra vez y no quería ser yo la que sugiriera nada, por eso no había tocado el tema de ese beso y por eso evitaba hablarle. Habían pasado ya más de tres días y todo se centraba en un trato distante y formal por parte de ambos.

Y tal vez eso había sido bueno, pues así evité mentirle a mi padre cuando me preguntó cómo me sentía con Sasuke como mi chofer: todo era _normal._ Él se había enterado que estuve en ese bar por labios del mismo Sasuke y eso sumó puntos al agrado que mi padre parecía tenerle; sin embargo, a mí me recomendó ser más prudente. Como si la prudencia no escapara de mí poco a poco, con tan solo verlo. Dios, vaya que estaba mal.

Ese sábado estaba por demás aburrida. Hacía o intentaba hacer mi tarea mientras estaba sentada en el descanso de mi ventana, con espacio suficiente para tener mi laptop a un lado. Vi mi cuaderno de raya sobre mis muslos y noté un boceto caricaturizado de Sasuke. Ladeé mi vista y lo encontré aburrido caminando por el jardín, momentos atrás había conversado con el jardinero. Este día no lo había necesitado para nada, ya pasaban de las dos y seguro estaría aburrido. Me pregunté si no era un trato injusto hacerlo perder así su tiempo.

Sabiendo que me metía en más problemas de los que pretendía salir, bajé.

Apenas aparecí por la puerta de la cochera, él volteó a verme, estaba saliendo mientras se terminaba un cigarro.

—Saldremos— le dije al bajar las pequeñas escaleras y acercarme al coche.

Él me vio de arriba abajo. El vestido beige que usaba pareció llamarle la atención. Contuve mi sonrisa hasta que cerré la puerta del copiloto.

Apareció dos segundos después, asomando su cara en la ventanilla de al lado.

—¿Adelante? — me preguntó extrañado. Él me había ordenado ir atrás casi desde el principio.

Asentí y me acomodé propiamente.

Sonrió.

—Vamos, Hinata, se buena y ve atrás— me dijo indicándome con el rostro que me cambiara de lugar.

—No. Quiero verte conducir— le dije sonando natural.

Frunció el ceño, no supe si estaba molesto.

—¿Para qué lo querrías? — aunque su voz fue seca, no lo noté a la defensiva. Se escuchaba agotado.

—Quiero aprender a conducir.

Él dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado —No soy instructor.

—No todavía— también sonreí.

Lo vi cerrar sus ojos y negar con la cabeza —No. No me contrataron para eso.

—Vamos, no me digas que prefieres quedarte aquí a aburrirte tres horas más— dije y me mordí el labio mientras lo veía pensarlo. Por favor, que dijera que sí, no quería rogarle y que se notara que ese era un vil pretexto para estar ahí.

—Joder— lo escuché decir mientras abría la puerta y entraba —. No te rías— me advirtió con cierto fastidio y no pude no extender mi sonrisa, pero tuve la prudencia de desviar mi rostro.

Dos minutos después salíamos de la casa, veinte más y estábamos a orillas de la ciudad, justo en el estacionamiento del que solía ser el estadio de béisbol del equipo de la ciudad antes de que se mudase a uno más lujoso. Ahora ese viejo lugar con planes de demolición sería mi pista de entrenamiento.

Sasuke observó los alrededores. Había un par de coches, seguro de trabajadores del lugar, también pequeños árboles, un par de camellones y varios reductores de velocidad. El lugar era perfecto. Volvió a negar en silencio antes de voltearme a ver.

—¿Qué tanto sabes conducir?

Me encogí de hombros —Casi lo tengo dominado.

Sus ojos negros detallaron los míos, mi rostro completo instantes después. Seguro sospechaba que no era buena idea, aun así, luego de un resoplido cansado, salió del auto. Mis mejillas dolieron de la sonrisa que intenté contener. Salté de mi asiento al del piloto justo antes de que él entrara al auto.

—Bien, antes de encender el motor asegúrate de pisar bien el embrague — me dijo, asentí con firmeza y obedecí —. Enciende.

Encendí.

—Coloca el pie derecho en el acelerador y pisa despacio— dijo con cierto tono, que me hizo pensar que creía que era tonta. Entrecerré los ojos, pero lo obedecí —. Afloja el embrague y cuando sientas que la presión del motor baja pisa el acelerador.

Sonreí cuando con sus manos me indicó que lo hiciera despacio. Pisé el acelerador a fondo durante un segundo y nos fuimos de espalda contra los asientos. Pisé el freno y volteé a verlo.

—¿Lo he hecho mal?

Juro que lo vi palidecer y cuando notó que me reía se molestó.

—Baja del coche— me dijo saliendo de él.

—¡Oye, no te enojes! — también salí, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ahí — Era una broma.

—No es gracioso, Hinata. Vuelve a tu lado— me advirtió señalándome con el dedo.

Me encerré en el auto.

—Que salgas.

—No, por favor, no lo haré otra vez— supliqué. Sasuke estaba molesto. Casi furioso… pero valió la pena —. Además, tú tienes la culpa.

—¿Yo? Tú eres la loca. Alguien puede resultar herido y no me haré responsable.

Suspiré —No hay nadie aquí — le recordé —. Deja de tratarme como si fuera a matarnos por estar al volante, y no lo volveré a hacer— lo vi dudar y luego maldecir y llevarse la mano a arrastrar su negro cabello, para después volver a rodear el auto. Se encerró conmigo y me mordí el labio para no reír.

—Vuelve a encender el auto.

—Ponte el cinturón— aconsejé y noté por su mirada que estaba molesto —. Es sólo por precaución. Nada de juegos, en serio.

Él bufó y no se colocó el cinturón. Ahora la que suspiró fui yo.

Encendí la marcha y avancé, conforme recorrí varios metros se relajó a mi lado. Encendí la radio para aligerar la tensión, pero él la apagó al instante.

—¿Qué?

—Gente como tú tiene prohibidas las distracciones— me dijo y me indicó con el rostro que siguiera conduciendo. Sentí que, si pudiera evitar que respirara, lo haría. Mordí mis labios y suspiré para obedecerle.

Luego de darle la vuelta cuatro veces al enorme estacionamiento me atreví a tomar un retorno.

—Te estás abriendo demasiado.

—Ya lo sé— me quejé frustrada viendo como no pasaría.

—Pues deja de hacerlo. Si ahí hubiese un coche ya le hubieras pegado.

—Si pudiera, lo estaría haciendo— respondí estirándome para ver qué tanto espacio tenía y retroceder.

—Usa los espejos.

No respondí. Este sujeto era igual de insoportable que Neji a la hora de enseñarme.

Gruñí decepcionada cuando pasé encima de un camellón. Volteé a verlo y él me veía con una ceja levanta: _te lo dije,_ me dijo en silencio. Resoplé.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

—Aquí no tienes suficiente espacio, el radio de giro de este coche no te lo permite— me dijo y noté sorprendida que no estaba siendo duro conmigo. Neji me dijo alguna vez que tendría que hacerlo, aun así.

—¿Entonces? — pregunté y por primera vez pensé que me ayudaría.

Señaló con el rostro —Intenta allá.

Varios minutos después ya sentía mi cuello tenso. Sasuke era buen maestro de manejo, pero no quería verme tonta al no poder con algunas maniobras.

—Vas a tomar este retorno. Si hubiera autos tendrías que asegurarte tener espacio para abrirte a la derecha y tomarlo, como no hay, puedes hacerlo tranquila— me dijo, pero de tranquila no tenía nada. Adelante había uno de los pocos autos ahí estacionados.

Jalé aire e hice lo que me pidió. Comencé a apretar los ojos cuando sentí que no lo lograría.

—Fuerza más el volante— me ordenó seguro.

Negué —No voy a pasar.

—Hazlo.

—No.

Estiró su mano poniéndola entre las mías, observó el espacio estirándose un poco y giró más el volante.

—Pisa el acelerador.

—Le vamos a pegar— le advertí.

—Písalo.

—No.

—Joder— soltó y cambió de mano. Con su diestra empujó el volante a la izquierda y la zurda se posó en mi muslo, casi sobre mi rodilla, presionó. Yo sentí mi rostro enrojecer y volteé a verlo. Estaba demasiado cerca. Cuando se alejó ligeramente y dejó de tocarme, tenía esa sonrisa torcida en los labios. Alzó ambas cejas y me señaló al frente.

—Ah— dije.

Acababa de perderme cómo se giraba en U por culpa de su cercanía. Mi corazón estaba golpeando con fuerza mientras asentía a su pregunta de si había aprendido cómo hacerlo correctamente. Tuve tres intentos fallidos más y luego logré hacerlo por mí misma, estaba orgullosa por eso.

—¿Qué más no sabes hacer?

Yo evité ofenderme porque intuyera que había más de una cosa que no podía dominar.

—Estacionarme con poco espacio.

Lo escuché suspirar.

—Usaremos ese coche de prueba— me dijo y salió del auto.

—¿Qué? ¡Espera, no! — le dije y lo vi dirigirse por un contenedor de basura. Lo arrastró hasta colocarlo varios metros tras el coche.

—Adelante— me dijo y subió al auto.

—No estoy dispuesta a golpear un coche, tampoco a dañar el auto de mamá.

—Entonces no aprenderás nunca— soltó serio, casi fastidiado —. Anda.

Me mordí el labio y luego de meditarlo unos segundos asentí. Si dañaba el coche de mamá, papá iba a estar molesto, pero también era yo la que tenía a Sasuke fungiendo de instructor cuando seguro no deseaba hacerlo.

Intenté varias veces, con frustración sentí cómo arrastraba el contenedor de basura. Frené con brusquedad más de una vez y golpeé el volante otras tantas. Estaba a punto de rendirme cuando ni con las indicaciones de Sasuke lo lograba.

—Te diré desde abajo— me dijo cuando me rendí. Bajó del auto y golpeó el cofre para indicarme que comenzara otra vez.

Dejé escapar el aliento y lo hice por él, porque yo ya no tenía muchas ganas de continuar. Iban a ser las cinco y esa era la hora que él terminaba su trabajo.

Estiré mi cuerpo y por el retrovisor lo vi hacerme señales. Utilicé toda mi concentración y giré el volante, avancé, retrocedí y me detuve cuando me dijo. Momentos y dos mini infartos después, escuché cómo golpeó el auto y me indicó detenerme. Observé el coche de enfrente a salvo y el contenedor a una distancia prudente. ¡No lo podía creer!

Salí del coche sintiendo el calor del día, para comprobar yo misma que lo había logrado.

Bajé mi rostro a ver la defensa del auto y vi pequeñas ralladuras, pero nada de gravedad.

—Y bien, ¿dónde está mi _gracias, Sasuke, eres el mejor_? — se burló y, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, se sentó sobre la lateral del capó del auto.

Yo di pequeños saltitos y lo sentí tensarse cuando me lancé a su cuello, abrazándolo.

—¡Sí eres el mejor! — le dije y me apreté más a él sintiendo que toda mi tensión o frustración acumulada se iba en ese instante. Cuando lo sentí bajar su rostro y esconderlo en mi cuello, comencé a tensarme. Sasuke sacó una de sus manos de los bolsillos y la posó en la curvatura del final de mi espalda.

Las puntas de mis pies apenas tocaban el suelo y ya sentía un tirón muscular, pero me negué a soltarlo. Ahora tenía pena por mi reacción.

Él separó sus piernas y me dejó en medio de ambas. Su otra mano se apoyó en mi cadera mientras la primera trazaba repetidos círculos en el final de mi espalda.

—¿Te quedarás así por siempre? — lo grave del susurro me impidió tomar eso como burla.

Me aparté sin verlo.

—Claro que no. Estaba emocionada, disculpa— le dije y controlé el temblor de mi cuerpo al intentar mantenerle la mirada.

Él volteó a ver el lugar donde estábamos y lo vi pasar saliva.

—¿Sacarás tú el coche? — me preguntó luego de unos segundos.

—Ah, no— dije dirigiéndome a la sombra del árbol que cubría el otro lado del auto —, creo que he tenido mucho por hoy. ¿Podrías hacerlo tú? — supliqué.

Noté a Sasuke verme de medio lado y no pude adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente. Por mi parte, yo sentía que mi cuerpo seguía sensible por haber estado tan cerca de él. Para mi fortuna mi móvil comenzó a vibrar, haciendo sonar el tablero del auto donde lo dejé. Me estiré por él y vi que era Kiba. Contesté de inmediato y le di la espalda a Sasuke.

—Hola, Kiba, bien ¿y tú? — respondí y me llevé una mano a apretar mi nuca — ¿Al cine? ¿Esta noche? — repetí y sentí que el coche se movió ligeramente, al perder el peso de Sasuke sobre él. Me aparté unos pasos.

Kiba hablaba de la recién estrenada cartelera y yo buscaba alguna excusa para decirle que no. Salir con él solo le crearía falsas ilusiones y no deseaba que eso pasara.

—Sí, verás, estoy un poco ocupada esta noche y…

Apreté los ojos cuando él insistió. Sonreí nerviosa y continué escuchándolo.

—No sé si papá me dé permiso. ¿En serio? ¿hablarías con él? — mi voz se hizo menos firme conforme insistía — Bien, entonces te veo en casa.

Iba doler y sería sumamente incómodo, pero esa misma noche Kiba escucharía eso que tanto me había resistido a decirle. Éramos amigos. Sólo eso. Cuando me giré con mueca de incomodidad, casi me di en la cara con el ancho pecho de Sasuke. Alcé mi vista a él y no me enteré en qué momento llegó tras de mí.

—¿Le das excusas a tu novio? — preguntó cruzándose de brazos al recargarse en la puerta cerrada del auto. Impidiéndome entrar.

Noté cierto tono ácido en sus palabras.

—Excusas, sí. Novio, no— aclaré y noté una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—Bien, porque comenzaba a extrañarme que me dejaras besarte la vez pasada— me dijo y sus ojos negros me vieron hacia abajo, por la diferencia de estaturas. Su mirada era penetrante, seria, pero volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo como la primera vez que nos vimos.

—¿En serio? — pregunté y lo vi fruncir el ceño — ¿Hablarás de que nos besamos hasta ahora?

—¿Querías que lo hiciera antes? — me preguntó. Noté cierta burla, seguro se dio cuenta que me gustó que me besara y ahora deducía que había deseado más. Cretino.

—Creía que la menor… e inmadura, era yo— le dije y lo empujé apenas con la mano para apartarlo y entrar al auto. De reojo lo vi dibujar media sonrisa.

—No creí que te hubiera importado.

No dije nada, decir cualquier cosa me pondría en desventaja. Si le decía que sí me había importado, quedaría expuesta la _casi_ desesperación en la que me dejó porque no tocó el tema. Y si le decía que no, entonces tal vez se ofendería y no volvería hacerlo… y yo no quería eso.

—Pero sí te importó— dijo más para él. No se movió y no pude alejarme.

Lo vi a la cara, era tan guapo. Sus labios estaban ligeramente separados conteniendo esa sonrisita cínica que odiaba y me encantaba. Su cuerpo estaba relajado al estar apoyado en el coche, pero sus bíceps se le marcaban al tener sus brazos cruzados y mi vista fue a sus abdominales ocultos bajo la camisa blanca. Me detuve ahí a punto del rubor. Ser consciente de él me hizo sentir latir mi corazón con más fuerza.

—¿Habría algo de malo que lo hubiese hecho? — le pregunté y llevé mi mirar de nuevo a su rostro.

Él sonrió.

—Dime tú.

Ególatra y vanidoso sujeto, pensé cuando su penetrante mirada me recorrió. Me estremecí por dentro.

—Creo que no. Fue un beso, ¿qué tendría de malo?

—Te gustó— puntualizó.

—¿Qué tendría de malo? — repetí afirmando su suposición. Tonta. Pero quería que lo supiera, sentí que comenzaba a hacer más calor y estuve casi segura de que estaba sonrojada.

Él se alejó del auto, me rodeó y pronto estuve entre el coche y él. Contuve un estremecimiento al girarme a verlo a los ojos. Sasuke apoyó una mano contra el techo del auto y se acercó a mí.

—Teóricamente, nada— afirmó.

—¿Entonces?

—Está resultándome interesante— me dijo tan ronco y no pude despegar mi mirada de él. Que llevara su mirada a mis labios me recordó a esa vez en el Nou, cuando me besó.

—¿Por qué? — pregunté logrando contener el aliento. No tenía que pensar que él quería hacerme nada, porque la desilusión dolía.

Él levantó su otra mano y creí que me acariciaría, pero en lugar de eso tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo observó. Luego, volvió a verme a los ojos.

—Porque las princesas como tú, no juegan con cabrones como yo— me dijo tan lentamente y tuve que morder mi labio si no quería jadear incrédula, o ansiosa. Él estaba tan cerca.

Arqueé una ceja al analizar mejor sus palabras.

—¿Qué aquí el que juega no eres tú? — pregunté viéndolo. Si estaba sonrojada o no, ya no sabía, de lo único que era consciente era de él.

Sasuke extendió su sonrisa, soltó mi cabello y apoyó sus dos antebrazos en el techo del coche, pegándome a él y a su cuerpo. No sabía si agradecer a las zapatillas que usaba que acortaban la diferencia de estaturas, u odiarlas porque podrían hacerme caer en cualquier momento. Me tensé y todo mi cuerpo se calentó en un cosquilleo. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no apartarlo y tapar mi rostro, abochornada.

—¿Y estás diciendo que me permitiste jugar contigo? — me devolvió de inmediato. Ahora sí me ruboricé, estaba segura.

Guardé silencio unos segundos y me animé a hablar:

—¿Y por qué no? — solté en un susurro, pero él me escuchó a la perfección. Por un segundo no le vi una reacción, pero al instante siguiente, estaba sonriendo.

—¿Qué estás queriendo insinuar?

—Estoy segura que lo has adivinado ya— no supe cómo no estaba temblando. Sentía que mis manos estaban tensas, esperando cualquier reacción de él para moverse. Mi corazón golpeaba fuerte y mi pudor había quedado fulminado ante las ideas que el cuerpo de Sasuke tan pegado al mío me dejaban. Él quería oír eso, estaba segura, por eso me presionaba de esa sutil forma. Si me arrepentiría por mi osadía, lo iba a descubrir en el segundo siguiente.

Lo escuché dejar escapar el aliento con su sonrisa, llevó su rostro al mío. Creí que me besaría, pero el cretino paseó sus labios por mi mejilla camino a mi oreja izquierda.

—Me temo que tendrás que ser muy clara, Hinata— me dijo, su aliento era caliente —, porque quiero adivinar tantas cosas. Muchas. Y muy sucias — me añadió.

Santo. Cielo.

Yo ya estaba petrificada y casi sentí que escucharía mi tonto y acelerado corazón. Él lo supo y jugó más conmigo, pegándose más. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Eso entre sus piernas era una erección? Cuando me apreté a él y gimió, estuve segura que lo era. Mi cuerpo me traicionó ansiando más contacto y yo fui consciente hasta qué punto podía desearlo. ¿Cómo era posible que me gustara tanto?

Lo que Sasuke me provocaba sobrepasaba lo que Gaara me había hecho sentir. Eso me dio miedo… pero esa era la idea, ¿no?

Ignoré las alertas de problemas a la vista, al alzar mi mano y tocar su cadera. Sus ojos buscaron los míos; mordí mi labio en consecuencia y observé los suyos. Sasuke tomó mi rostro con una de sus manos y no tardó en besarme. Gemí. Tonta.

Pero se sintió tan bien.

Esta vez no había Naruto que nos interrumpiera y Sasuke separó sus labios para profundizar el beso. Gemí en sus labios y lo escuché a él emitir una especie de gruñido, parecía queja, pero me siguió besando. Apoyé mi espalda completamente en el auto e incliné me cabeza permitiéndole una mejor posición para su altura. Mis senos se endurecieron y algo en mi entrepierna palpitó cuando Sasuke enredó uno de sus brazos en mi cintura y me apretó a él. Experimenté su posesividad por primera vez y eso me erizó la piel. Sentí la longitud y dureza de su erección y mis pezones dolieron al sobreexcitarme.

—Joder— jadeó cuando dejó mis labios. Su voz ronca emitió un timbre de frustración y molestia, pero no creí que estuviera molesto conmigo, no cuando volvió a besar mis labios y volvió a apartarse unos centímetros —. Ahora si quieres que me detenga vas a tener que pedirlo.

Mordí mis labios por su voz jadeante. Que se abriera la tierra y me tragara si Sasuke no estaba igual de excitado que yo. La idea de que yo lo ponía así me hizo sentir bien, fue un ungüento a mi ego vulnerado.

Sasuke se pegó totalmente a mí, jadeaba sobre mi rostro y yo sólo podía ver sus labios rojos por haberme besado. Sus manos bajaron a mis muslos. Lo noté dudar un segundo y luego gruñó. Subió sus manos abiertas por mis muslos, levantándome el vestido. Me estremecí completa y me estiré un poco para volver a acercarme a sus labios, correspondió entrecortadamente. Me dio la impresión que dejaba libres mis labios para permitirme hablar si quería detenerlo, en ese instante sus manos se posaron en mis glúteos. Los apretó y mi apretó a él. Luego sentí un tirón y me levantó, mis piernas envolvieron sus caderas.

Gemí sobreexcitada cuando sentí su sexo duro chocar con el mío. Sasuke estaba tan caliente, casi jadeante.

Estábamos prácticamente solos en un espacio público y sólo podía pensar en qué más podíamos hacer.

—¿Hinata?

—¿Sí?

—¿Todavía quieres…?

No supe qué quería preguntarme, pero asentí sobre sus labios. Lo escuché maldecir y luego movió su diestra al frente de mi cuerpo. Entre ambos cuerpos. Un calor enorme me recorrió. Sasuke apoyó su palma en mi vientre y bajó despacio, colando con perfección sus dedos bajo mis bragas. Jadeé en su boca y él deslizó su mano. Cuando llegó a mi escaso bello, separó suavemente sus dedos.

Mi mirada nublada en pasión se unió a la de él, justo en el momento exacto cuando me tocaba como mujer por primera vez. Fue lento en su atrevida caricia. Sus ojos cargados de pasión.

Un jadeo más fuerte escapó de mis labios cuando uno de sus dedos se coló entre mis pliegues. Temblé y no escuché lo que él me susurró, sólo reconocí un tono ronco, excitado.

Seguro me encontró húmeda, eso me apenó. Aun así, no lo detuve cuando comenzó deslizarse más entre mi sexo. Sasuke resbaló sus dedos una y otra vez, haciéndome temblar cuando, sabiendo lo que hacía, tocaba ese punto tan sensible entre mi piel. Mis manos arrugaron su camisa cuando me aferré a sus hombros.

Con un movimiento de su rostro atrajo mi atención y en segundos él me estaba devorando la boca mientras yo temblaba y me empujaba contra él. Sasuke había comenzado a masturbarme. Se empujaba también contra mí, simulando penetrarme siguiendo su ritmo. Yo sentí desfallecer.

Mordí mis labios y mis brazos apenas tuvieron fuerza para seguirme sosteniendo. El coche a mi espalda también se movía y fue entonces que escuché jadear a Sasuke.

Cerré los ojos dejando que me acariciara de esa forma tan íntima. Yo ya sudaba y lo sentí tan sobre mí, que no pude evitar pensar que algo similar se sentiría si me hiciera el amor. Su cuerpo exigiendo el mío. Tan posesivo. Tan demandante. Tan él.

Electricidad recorría mi cuerpo y me volvía más húmeda. Mordí el labio de Sasuke y él pareció disfrutarlo porque sonrió, no quiso apartarse, no se quejó, sólo siguió dándome y dándose placer.

Mis piernas quisieron flaquear y él me sostuvo. Comenzó a formar círculos alrededor de mi clítoris y me quejé sabiendo que jugaba conmigo. Cada roce accidental o no, con ese punto, me arrancaba gemidos. La otra mano de Sasuke fue a uno de mis senos, lo vi morderse los labios y me pregunté si tenía las mismas ganas que yo por tocar con sus labios en esa parte de mi cuerpo.

—Mírame, Hinata— me ordenó cuando apoyó dos de sus dedos exactamente sobre mi clítoris. Él estaba jadeante, comenzaba a sudar.

No supe cómo alcé mis ojos a él. No sonrió. No había rastro de burla. Sus ojos negros clavados en los míos y aquella profundidad en ellos, me decía que estaba tan o más necesitado que yo por llegar al culmen en eso que hacíamos.

Quise besarlo, pero se apartó. Había comenzado a frotarme con mayor insistencia. Evitaba penetrarme y aunque yo lo ansiaba, me enseñó que no hacía falta; la presión, el roce y movimientos de sus dedos estaban por volverme loca. Estuve a punto de cerrar los ojos, pero Sasuke se acercó a mi boca. Tenía que verlo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Jadeé en sus labios y disfruté que su mirada negra se perdiera en mi cuerpo. Cuando me besó el cuello y comió de él como si de verdad hubiese deseado hacerlo muchas veces antes, yo me deshice en su mano. Todo mi cuerpo fue recorrido por un calor hormigueante que nubló mis sentidos. Me sostuve de él o él me sostuvo a mí, no supe, sólo sentí mi frente chocar con uno de sus hombros.

—Así, nena— su voz ronca se mezcló con mis gemidos. No podía dejar de vibrar.

Cuando Sasuke sacó su mano de entre mis piernas, sentí qué tan húmeda me encontraba. Perdí el calor y experimenté la fresca, pero incómoda sensación de mis bragas mojadas.

—Entra al coche— su voz fue un murmullo ronco. Dejó un beso en mi cuello antes de bajarme.

—¿Qué? — mis piernas todavía no recuperaban la firmeza para moverme sin temblar.

—Vamos— me urgió y me abrió la portezuela.

Entré sin entender y cuando me vi adentro noté, roja de la pena, que alguien se acercaba al auto. Sasuke lo vio primero. Me llevé una palma al rostro mientras escuchaba como Sasuke saludaba a uno de los encargados del lugar; le comentó con la naturalidad que yo no conseguiría ni en cien años, lo que hacíamos antes de que él comenzara a meterme mano: me enseñaba a conducir. Cruzaron varias palabras más y aun con reticencia, el hombre se marchó. Comprendí la desconfianza del sujeto aquél, cuando Sasuke le aseguraba que sólo practicábamos con el auto, pues al entrar todavía conservaba la erección bajo sus pantalones. Enrojecí.

Antes de que pensara en preguntarle algo siquiera, su móvil sonó. Él atendió mientras conducía y la llamada se extendió durante eternos minutos. Nunca antes me sentí tan incómoda en la vida.

Antes de terminar la llamada lo escuché maldecir y resoplar frustrado. Supe que tenía prisa por llegar, a donde sea, donde lo hubiesen citado.

—Sobre esto.

Me mordí el labio incómoda y ladee mi rostro a la ventanilla. Se escuchaba tenso.

—No es como si me hubieses violado— interrumpí. Mi voz me sonó amarga. Lo que menos deseaba es que creyera que yo era tan aprensiva como para que se sintiese forzado a reconfortarme. O peor, que tuviese que corresponderme por esto.

Mantuvo sobre mí su mirada de reojo, pude sentirlo. No dijo nada y volví a frustrarme, aunque no sé si como él que no había alcanzado liberación. Mi aroma íntimo nos envolvía a ambos y eso sólo hizo el momento más embarazoso.

Llegamos a la casa en el silencio más incómodo desde que nos conocimos.

Apenas detuvo el auto yo bajé de inmediato. Lo escuché llamarme, pero con la mano en la nuca me apresuré a perderme tras la puerta. Encerrada en mi habitación medité tan calmada como pude las cosas.

Estaba bien. Me sentía mal por no haberlo hablado, por la forma tan repentina como separamos nuestros cuerpos, pero no era tan malo; no era como que Sasuke lo hubiese planeado así.

Él quiso decir algo, pero yo no lo dejé. Por un momento también temí que dijera algo que me lastimara, como ya alguna vez lo había hecho Gaara. Gaara, Dios, a pesar de sentir a Sasuke reaccionar como hombre por mí, lo que Gaara me hizo me mantenía tan insegura por más que intentara superarlo.

Tenía que cambiar eso.

Hablarlo, era lo primero que tenía qué hacer con Sasuke.

Dejaría a Gaara atrás y Sasuke era la mejor de mis peores ideas. Los comienzos siempre eran difíciles en situaciones así, donde se intenta mantener a raya lo que se siente, sentimentalmente hablando, mientras se intenta solamente sentir con el cuerpo. No podía engañarme. Era físico lo que me atraía a Sasuke. Con él no sería como con Gaara, aquí no me engañaría. Sasuke me seguía gustando. Aunque, ¿y yo a él?

Recordar lo que me hizo y _cómo_ reaccionó a mí, volvió a hacerme sentir bien. Casi segura de mí misma. Tenía tanta pena por lo que había dejado que pasara, pero no podía evitar borrar esa tonta sonrisa que hacía que mis mejillas dolieran. Me tumbé en la cama y oculté mi rostro.

¿En qué locura me estaba metiendo?

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Mi móvil estaba sonando en mi pantalón. Era Naruto, había quedado de verlo, pero primero tenía que enfriarme.

Me maldije en silencio tumbado sobre mi cama. Cerré los ojos y casi volví a sentirla. Era un imbécil, permitir que mis deseos me gobernaran nunca había sido una de mis mejores decisiones… pero Hinata…

Me llevé mis dedos a la nariz. Inhalé profundamente. Todavía tenía su aroma a mujer entre mi piel. Eso casi me pone totalmente duro otra vez.

Hinata era la primera mujer con la que tenía roces sexuales desde que comencé con Mei. No me había detenido a pensar en eso. ¿Por qué se me antojaba tanto esa niña? Casi una niña. Cuando comencé a meterme con Mei en la cama creí que no necesitaba más, ella era toda una mujer, experta, dominante, caliente. Pero ahora…

Ahora estaba volviendo a experimentar esa parte de mí que disfrutaba dominar a una mujer. Poseerla. Yo.

Hinata estaba putamente buena, pero también tenía esa carita de no romper un plato. Era mezcla perfecta de inocencia y perdición.

Contuve el impulso de lamer mis dedos y conocer los rastros de su sabor… si iba a probarlo, lo haría de ella. Maldita sea.

Me sorprendí imaginando cómo sería volver a Hinata una mujer. Ver la transición entre esa niña que temblaba en mis brazos, a la mujer que podría montarme con ardor.

La estaba jodiendo. ¿Qué mierda tenía en la cabeza? Me lo pregunté al estar tan duro como una roca. Hinata estaba demasiado lejos de ser algo que yo pudiese alcanzar. Aunque ella me lo estaba permitiendo, me recordé. Ella me dejó tocarla, la sentí ofendida cuando cortamos el rollo sin más.

Sonreí al recordarla.

¿Y si ella lo que quería era meterse en mi cama como muchas otras? ¿La trataría como a las demás o me detendría por ser quién es? ¿Sería capaz de meterme en sus muslos por mutuo acuerdo? ¡Joder, vaya que lo haría!

El problema era su edad.

«Imbécil»

Su edad. Prácticamente por tocarla como lo hice, ya era candidato a prisión.

Su edad me estaba valiendo mierda.

• • •

Haber descansado el día anterior, como hacía tiempo que no hacía, me había hecho bastante bien. Para el lunes aparecí frente a ella con la cabeza fría.

Hinata salió de su casa con la mochila al hombro, su bonito uniforme y esa corbata que me daba más de una idea. Apenas me vio, lucía ruborizada y me encontré disfrutando tan estúpido gesto.

La llevé al instituto y mi buen humor desapareció cuando el imbécil castaño apareció frente al coche. Hinata al parecer le había cancelado la salida al cine y ahora lucía avergonzada con él. Me marché viéndola dejarse abrazar, mientras ese sujeto la acompañaba al interior del instituto.

Tuve una sensación de malestar en el estómago que reconocí como celos. Pequeños. Increíble como con un encuentro Hinata había despertado un instinto posesivo en mí.

«Se acabará cuando te la cojas»

Negué en silencio. Si me conocía, eso era mentira… Hinata podría convertirse en la nueva Mei. Sólo que mejor, ella tenía alma de sumisa en la intimidad, pero también era caliente. Mucho. Y mi facultad de macho hervía por ello. Me volvía a hacer sentir depredador, poderoso… y me gustaba.

• • •

La mañana se me había ido entre un par de mandados y en llevar a la cocinera a surtir la despensa. Poco antes de las dos regresé por Hinata. La vi correr al auto inmediatamente después de despedirse de sus amigas.

—¿Otra vez? — me preguntó ya con el auto en marcha. En sus ojos vi indecisión.

—Será la última— aseguré —. Esta vez la parada será más corta. Necesito cobrar un par de eventos que cubrí.

La vi dudar y luego de unos segundos se recompuso. Asintió.

—Bien.

La observé por el retrovisor y la noté ruborizarse, enseguida bajó su mirada al computador que tenía en los muslos, estaba entretenida con ese aparato.

Conduje al Nou mientras pretendía ignorar que Hinata se había colocado los audífonos y escuchaba música, manteniendo distancia entre ambos. Llegué sin darle importancia. Bajé del auto y la vi inmóvil.

—Joder— rodé los ojos —. Baja— ordené abriéndole la puerta.

—¿Qué? — la vi sorprenderse.

—Que bajes— repetí.

Ella frunció el ceño —La otra vez no estabas muy de acuerdo en que lo hiciera, además, estoy haciendo mi tarea.

—Hoy no es la otra vez. E irás conmigo— le dije tomándola del brazo. La idea era ir y recoger mi pago, pero incluso eso podía demorarse un poco. Por ahí habría más gente que la vez pasada y no quería dejarla sola en el coche a merced de nadie —. También trae esta cosa— agregué al tomar el computador. Se lo dejé en las manos y aseguré el vehículo.

Ella entró al bar después de mí. Mi mirada sirvió para apartar algunas otras que se posaban sobre nosotros. Sobre ella.

Hinata era como un cordero en medio de una jauría. «Tentación para cualquiera» Así que no era el único que la veía así.

Localicé a Naruto tras la barra. El cabrón estaba sirviéndose cerveza que seguro no iba a pagar. Me dirigí con él sintiendo los pasos de Hinata tras de mí.

—¡Hey, idiota! — me saludó Naruto y luego ladeó su cuerpo buscando distinguir a la figura que me seguía — ¿Otra vez acompañado?

—¿Han comenzado? — le pregunté sentándome frente a la barra.

Naruto asintió —El jefe está preguntando por ti, pero está ocupado. También hay alguien por ahí que está buscando verte— me dijo señalando a unos viejos amigos. Uno de ellos me vio y alzó la mano, saludándome.

—Ahora vengo. Espérame aquí.

• • •

«Espérame aquí» «Claro, como si pudiera hacer otra cosa» pensé resignada mientras veía a Sasuke irse con cuatro tipos que tenían pinta de rockeros ochenteros.

—Oye, princesa, siéntate. Él seguro tarda un rato— volteé a ver a Naruto que, estirado sobre la barra, fingió que limpiaba el asiento que me ofrecía. Sonreí.

Me senté frente a él y coloqué mi laptop sobre la barra.

—¿Quieres una cerveza? — Naruto me ofreció con una sonrisa — La casa invita— me añadió y el guiño en su ojo me dijo que de verdad la casa invitaba. Él no las pagaría.

—No, gracias— me negué, pero a él no le importó y me llenó un tarro. Lo puso frente a mí, rebosante en espuma —. Cielos, Naruto.

—Anda, bebe— me dijo y luego respingó. Voltee a ver lo que veía. Veía a Sasuke —. Mierda, es cierto, eres menor de edad— pareció recordar ante la mirada molesta de su amigo del otro lado del local.

—Sí, así será algunos meses más— lo vi intentar quitarme el tarro, pero lo tomé antes. Bebí y luego de quedarse helado unos segundos, terminó por reír escandalosamente mientras me decía que rogaría porque la policía no se enterara de eso. Pude sentir la mirada de Sasuke tras nosotros, pero no volteé a verlo; Naruto, por su parte, tenía más experiencia ignorándolo.

Un par de chicos se acercaron a la barra y sonreí cuando escuché a Naruto decirles que les cobraría hasta la última gota que se bebieran. Hubo un ir y venir de maldiciones entre ellos y finalmente los chicos se fueron con cervezas y billetes menos. Yo di varios tragos mientras eso pasaba, pero mi mayor atención caía en mi computador.

—¿Qué ves, eh? — Naruto asomó su cuerpo por la barra y miró mi portátil.

—Hago tarea— le dije. Noté su cara de aburrimiento.

—Esperaba que fuese porno— me dijo y me ruboricé. Reí al segundo después.

—Por supuesto que no.

Naruto mantuvo su sonrisa mientras me veía, cuando mi sonrisa desapareció, vi con mayor atención a ese chico. Estaba cerca. Tenía unos ojos azules hermosos y un cabello rubio revuelto, pero lucía limpio.

—Tus ojos… son preciosos— solté en voz alta y me avergoncé por ello.

Él se notó sorprendido y luego fingió solemnidad.

—Eso me dicen siempre— me guiñó un ojo y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer. Seguí viéndolo a la cara.

Estiré mi mano y dudé antes de tocarle la mejilla.

—¿Qué es esto? — pregunté y me acerqué un poco tocándole unas marcas en sus mejillas.

—Son de nacimiento, aunque me gusta decir que son cicatrices y verme más rudo— confesó con gracia.

Sonreí.

—Hey, aunque tu tacto es la cosa más suave que nunca he sentido, Sasuke parece a punto de matarnos con la mirada— me dijo viendo para el fondo del local.

Eso bastó para hacerme soltarlo, pero no me aparté.

—Por cierto, sin querer ser entrometido, ¿pasa algo entre ustedes?

—¿Pasar?

Él asintió.

—Pues… n-no. No realmente— fui sincera.

Noté el semblante de Naruto cambiar, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. Vio en dirección donde Sasuke permanecía y luego me vio a mí.

—Aunque antes pensé diferente, ahora me caes bien. Toma mi consejo y no involucres demasiado con él.

Sus palabras me descolocaron.

—Es un buen sujeto, pero ese lío— me dijo y señaló al otro extremo de la barra, justo al lugar donde él nos sorprendió besándonos a Sasuke y a mí — no es algo que te vaya a convenir.

—¿Por qué no? — pregunté con real curiosidad.

—Sasuke tiene a alguien.

Esa frase me heló por un momento.

—¿Novia?

Naruto negó.

—No, pero Mei es alguien de quién él no ha querido separarse en bastante tiempo— me dijo y sentí que se me apretó el estómago —. Y si te vas involucrar con él, es bueno que lo sepas.

Quise imaginarme cómo sería la mujer que lograra hacer que Sasuke deseara quedarse mucho tiempo con ella. Aquella que despertara su pasión y tal vez algo más. Era increíble que no pudiera evitar sentirme celosa de una manera diferente.

—Oye— Naruto, muy cerca de mi rostro, me susurró —, no le digas que te conté.

—No te preocupes — le sonreí todavía sintiendo esa sensación molesta en mi estómago —. Confía en mí.

• • •

—Confía en mí— escuché susurrar a Hinata antes de tomarla del brazo y hacerla voltear a verme.

Naruto estaba pálido y mi mirada cayó en él. El idiota desapareció de escena en menos de tres segundos con una excusa pendeja.

« No te gustaría, ¿verdad?» «¡Qué va, hombre! Tú la viste primero.» «Por mí has como si yo no la conociera.»

Recordar esa charla me mantuvo, absurdamente, con la sangre caliente mientras veía a esos dos charlar a lo lejos. Cuando Hinata le acarició el rostro y se pegó a él volví a experimentar instintos asesinos dirigidos a Naruto y aun así logré no moverme. Pero cuando siguieron así de cerca y sin moverse, no lo toleré más.

Naruto tenía razón. Yo la había visto primero y eso la hacía mía. Hinata me había dejado tocarla y eso me colocaba por encima de cualquier imbécil.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es hora de irnos? — ella me preguntó extrañada. Cuando bajé mi mirada a ella, noté algo mezclándose en su interior, todo a través de sus peculiares ojos.

—Sí— logré decirle y la solté. Celos, imposible.

Hinata asintió y se aclaró la garganta.

—Pasaré al baño primero— me dijo y se bajó del banco. Antes de irse me pidió cuidar de su computador.

Apoyé mi mano sobre la barra y cerré los ojos. ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer?

—Cuida de esto, Naruto— solté en voz alta y la seguí.

Entré a los baños de mujeres que, como era de esperarse, salvo ella, estaban vacíos. La encontré refrescándose la nuca. Hinata me vio a través del espejo y se tensó por un momento. Luego fingió una sonrisa.

—¿Tanta es la prisa ahora por irnos?

Me acerqué hasta quedar a centímetros de su espalda, por el espejo la vi ponerse nerviosa, pero lo soportó. Apoyé mis manos en la encimera, apresándola otra vez.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué parece? — pregunté y sonreí al verla cerrar sus ojos, seguro cansada de esta estira y afloja.

—Sé que juegas conmigo— me dijo y luego abrió sus bonitos ojos. ¿Bonitos? ¿Desde cuándo los ojos Hyuuga me parecían bonitos?

—Ah, ¿sí? — pregunté y sonreí. Que lo supiera me agradaba, así no me sentiría tan cabrón — ¿Y por qué eso suena a reclamo? Creí que quedamos que me permitías hacerlo.

La vi achicar sus ojos.

—¿Cambiaste de opinión? ¿Ya no quieres jugar? — le pregunté y cuando ella se giró, haciéndome frente, me sentí atraído por sus labios apretados. Orgullosa, como todos los suyos. Luego, pareció meditarlo y los separó.

—Sí. Sí quiero jugar— me dijo y no pude evitar que notarla tan segura me provocara. Hinata comenzó a gustarme mucho.

—¿Y a qué clase de juegos? — pregunté achicando los ojos. La voz se me escapó ronca. Que fueran juegos sexuales, por favor. Sonreí.

Sentí que sus pechos se pusieron duros cuando me acerqué. De verdad deseaba que fuesen juegos sexuales. Me moría por enterrarme en su cuerpo. Mi pene se hinchó, deseándola.

La vi morderse el labio y deseé besarla.

—Creo que sabes de lo que hablo.

Sonreí —¿Y me dejarás tenerte, así como así? — entrecerré los ojos, suspicaz. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—No me importa estar en desventaja como mujer— me dijo y no logré descifrar qué era lo que la movía.

—Ah, ¿no?

La vi negar y me pregunté qué ganaba ella aparte de buenas sesiones de sexo.

—Hay alguien de quien quiero olvidarme— me dijo y me quedó un gusto amargo. Saber eso me molestó.

—Ser tu distractor… ¿por qué no? — la voz se me escapó divertida a pesar de estar molesto. Podía tenerla, pese a todo. Ella estaba ofreciéndome entrada sin compromisos.

La sentí tensarse cuando busqué sus labios. Quería besarla.

—Pero mientras dura, sólo estarás conmigo— sus ojos violáceos se clavaron en los míos. Por un segundo no supe cómo reaccionar. ¿Ella estaba presionando para que le dijera que no, y echarse hacia atrás?

—Bien— no pensaba permitirlo.

La vi dejar escapar el aliento. Seguro cayendo en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Yo era otro consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Hinata representaba todo lo que yo había aprendido a despreciar, era la hija de mi jefe, y me estaba pidiendo olvidarme de Mei por un tiempo indefinido.

Y no me importó.

En ese momento mientras la besaba, solo quería ser yo el que se metiera entre sus muslos y se enterrase en su cuerpo. Quería hacerla mía. Hacerla desearla a mí y sólo a mí.

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

Hola c:

Joder, aquí sigo con esta historia, metiendo capítulos que le debo a mi otro fanfic, pero, en fin.

¡Gracias por estar aquí!

Agradezco comentarios:

Andi Soul, AhrenLove, Son Beckett, esther82, XukiUchiha, Clau, Lizeth de Uchiha, Nana, Orkidea16, Guest, Aty, aliciacruzmair, Isa, Erimibe34, Sol, Nubia M Funez, hinasweet, Sandy, guest2, NataliaC y Sara Dragonil.

El capítulo anterior me equivoqué en la hora en que Sasuke recoge a Hina, puse la una quince y eran las dos quince XD Sorry, lo noté hasta ya publicado cuando me lo hicieron ver :C

Ando vuelta loca en casa y no he podido responder comentarios :c Lo siento, pero eso no significa que no los lea y los agradezca tanto.

Ya, nos leemos! C:


	4. el roce de la piel

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

•

-4-

EL ROCE DE LA PIEL

•

•

Cerré los ojos y dejé escapar el aliento despacio, estando acostada sobre mi cama. Mi corazón latía de prisa a pesar de forzarme a tranquilizarme. Minutos antes había subido con calma a mi alcoba, evitando a Neji, cuya voz escuché en la sala. Todavía podía sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los míos, podía sentir también sus manos deslizándose bajo mi uniforme y separándome las piernas, pegándose a mí y haciéndome jadear en sus labios.

Creo que me ruboricé de sólo recordarlo.

Hace apenas media hora estaba encerrada con él en los baños del Nou, Sasuke había comenzado a desnudarme, dejando mis pechos casi expuestos a él, al bajar el cierre de mi uniforme y deslizar las prendas por mis hombros.

«Cielo santo» Habíamos estado a muy poco de hacerlo. Mordí mi labio y reviví aquél momento. Yo quería, realmente quería ser una con él. Afortunada o desafortunadamente alguien había golpeado la puerta, interrumpiéndonos y rompiendo la burbuja de placer en la que nos encapsulamos.

Apreté fuerte mis ojos… tal vez había sido lo mejor. No quería que mi primera vez con él fuese en un lugar cualquiera, donde alguna persona pudiese oírnos. Sonreí al sentir que me mentía, pues seguro si nadie hubiese llegado, en estos momentos sabría lo que era tener a Sasuke dentro de mí. Pero, también, había disfrutado ver su rostro frustrado, verlo jadear y deslizar su cabello hacia atrás al pasar su mano por él, en muestra clara de su inconformidad, había sido gratificante, a pesar que yo me encontraba tan ansiosa como él. Sasuke me deseaba. Y eso me hacía sentir bien, aunque sólo quisiera quitarse las ganas de tener mi cuerpo, como seguro era.

Iba a hacerlo con él… y yo lo había propuesto. Sonreí por varios segundos. Mi sonrisa aminoró cuando escuché que el auto de mamá entraba a la cochera. Sasuke se iría temprano, papá se lo autorizó.

Tragué ligeramente al borrar mi sonrisa… ¿cumpliría con su palabra? Me molestaba saber que tenía a alguien, aunque no fuese una novia como tal. Yo le había pedido que se olvidara de ella mientras estuviésemos juntos y él dijo que sí.

«Tal vez lo hizo por el calor del momento. Por las ganas que tenía»

Resoplé inconforme. Ya no pudimos hablar mucho, apenas saliendo del Nou, Ino me había marcado y se había mantenido en la línea casi hasta llegar a casa; Sasuke se veía serio y no pude adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente. Hablar con él aquí en casa podría levantar sospechas que no necesitaba.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí por mis útiles, haría mi tarea.

Sentada frente a mi escritorio y con mi portátil y un par de libros abiertos, quise concentrarme. Pero no pude. Todo en mí giraba en torno a Sasuke. Tenía que mentalizarme completamente: no era más que un affaire. Yo nunca sería su novia. Sasuke tenía a alguien a quien terminaría volviendo y yo lo necesitaba para olvidar a Gaara. Era todo.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—¡Oye,Teme! — escuché gritar a Naruto al apenas llegar a mi casa — ¿Qué demonios haces?

Volteé a verlo. Mi torso y parte de mi cara estaban salpicados de pequeñas gotas de pintura.

—Increíble, has superado tu propia estupidez— respondí dejando la brocha sobre el receptáculo donde tenía la pintura. Sequé mi sudor y me dirigí a la cocina.

Vi a Naruto rodar los ojos.

—Sé que estás pintando la casa, no soy estúpido— me debatió —, a lo que me refiero es, ¿por qué? Creí que ahorrabas cada centavo para cuando tu madre viniera a vivir aquí.

—No la traeré si esto parece un muladar— solté al tiempo de arrojarle una lata de cerveza a las manos. Naruto la tomó y soltó una carcajada.

—Muladar mi departamento, joder— me dijo y no pude estar más de acuerdo con su afirmación—. Esto no hacía falta— me añadió y luego de un suspiro cansado, di el primer trago a mi cerveza —. No me digas que de chofer te va tan bien como para permitirte hacer esto.

—Algo así— respondí sin querer profundizar en el tema.

Naruto me observó de arriba abajo y luego de resoplar, se quitó la camiseta para quedar con el torso desnudo al igual que yo.

—Pues te ayudo— me dijo para luego comenzar a buscar un contenedor y verter pintura—. Por cierto, los chicos tienen planes para el fin de semana, ¿vienes?

Recargado en la encimera de la cocina, lo vi comenzar a pintar y medité su invitación.

—Joder— solté cuando mi móvil vibró sobre la barra, llamando también la atención de Naruto.

—¿Quién es, eh?

Era Mei. En su mensaje me pedía que nos viéramos el fin de semana.

—Nadie— le respondí a Naruto mientras me dirigía a la sala a continuar con lo que hacía, al tiempo de guardar el móvil en mi bolsillo.

—¿Nadie? ¿No será Hinata? — gruñí sin contestarle. Seguí pintando. No me gustaba nada que Naruto supiese lo que me traía con ella, por alguna razón.

Mi rostro se endureció y el idiota se burló.

—Qué cara. ¿Me dirás que esa niña que está dando dolores de pelotas? — volvió a burlarse y luego maldijo cuando le cayó pintura en el ojo.

No le di importancia, pero, a decir verdad, sí lo hacía; aunque él no tenía por qué saberlo. Desde ese día en el Nou apenas habíamos estado juntos. Hinata tenía una rutina vigilada, mi día de trabajo comenzaba llevándola al instituto y mientras yo me ocupaba en diversas disposiciones de Hiashi Hyuuga o incluso Neji, ella estudiaba; eso consumía más de la mitad de mi horario. Apenas teníamos tiempo de vernos antes de llevarla a sus cursos por las tardes, y aunque ya habíamos tenido la oportunidad de volver a tener encuentros casi íntimos, eso se sentía como nada.

En algún momento Naruto cambió la conversación de nuevo, por el motivo que lo llevó ahí desde el principio.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Vamos este fin?

Volteé a verlo y asentí.

—Vamos.

Él sonrió y antes de seguir pintando, hice tronar mi cuello. Necesitaba distraerme, últimamente la idea de meterme entre los muslos de Hinata era todo lo que rondaba por mi cabeza y hasta yo entendía que eso no iba bien.

El móvil en el bolsillo de mi pantalón vibró, esta vez con más insistencia.

—Hola— respondí seco al dirigirme a mi habitación.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Desde cuándo dejas en visto mis mensajes? — la voz de Mei sonó divertida.

Apreté el puente de mi nariz al sentarme pesadamente en la cama. Cerré los ojos antes de contestar.

—Estaba ocupado.

—¿Qué clase de ocupación? — me preguntó y sentí su tono juguetón.

—¿Qué ocurre? — pregunté a cambio.

La escuché suspirar —Te pedí vernos.

Sonreí.

—¿Qué sucede? Dijiste que no tenías prisa en dejarme— me recordó.

—Tengo planes.

—¿Y? Cancélalos. No es la primera vez que lo harías— sugirió.

Negué en silencio y recordé las veces que lo había hecho por encerrarme con ella en algún motel. Una parte de mi quería hacerlo.

—Lo siento— la escuché resoplar molesta.

—¿Qué ocurre? Has estado extraño.

—Estaré ocupado— respondí dejándome caer en la cama —. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio. Mei meditaba mis palabras y yo todavía no estaba seguro de lo que le decía.

—¿Ya sales con alguien? — su voz sonó grave.

—Nada serio— dije y ella se burló.

—Nada serio— repitió —. No lo parece… pero, tú y yo acordamos algo. Está bien.

Mei cortó esa llamada y quedé con una sensación de inconformidad. Todavía podía llamarla y pedirle que olvidara esa conversación, pero…

—Hinata— solté frustrado al llevar mis dos manos a la cabeza —. Joder.

Acababa de cumplir con la estúpida condición que me puso. Seríamos sólo ella y yo, el tiempo que durase. Sonreí.

«Vamos a jugar tu juego, Hinata»

Necesitaba sacarme a esa niña de la cabeza, meterme en su cuerpo y quitarme estas ganas que me quemaban. Cuando acepté dejar a Mei, ese día en los baños del Nou, lo hice sin pensar; sólo quería tenerla a ella, a Hinata. Ahora, y aunque lo hice bajo protesta, acepté dejarla para, sólo tal vez, no sentirme tan cabrón. No podía olvidar que Hinata era menor de edad y que, aunque no la estaba coaccionando, ella seguía en clara desventaja ante mí… dejar a Mei de lado solo aliviaría un poco mi conciencia.

Ahora Hinata tendría que hacer que esto valiera la pena. Sonreí al recordar la tarde de ayer. Yo había pasado a recogerla al terminar su taller de pintura, poco antes de iniciar mi turno en el bar, ella había inventado que el tal Kiba iría por ella y pude volver a probar de su cuerpo antes de devolverla a su casa. Hinata montada sobre mí y gimiendo, era algo que no quería olvidar.

—Oye, idiota, ¿vendrás a ayudarme o me dejarás todo a mí? — Naruto abrió la puerta para quejarse.

—Ya voy— le dije mientras se retiraba.

Cuando le sugerí irnos a un motel, sin importarme perder mi noche de trabajo, y ella se negó, no supe si ese pudor fue sincero o sólo pretendía enloquecerme todavía más. En ocasiones actuaba como toda una mujer, y otras tantas se le escapaba su esencia ingenua y temerosa que quería ocultar. Y que me pudriera en el infierno, pero eso sólo me calentaba más.

Me levanté ya sin ningunas ganas de seguir pintando. Me coloqué una camisa y tomé mi balón de basquetbol, se lo arrojé a Naruto segundos después.

—Juguemos un rato— le dije, tomando dirección a la puerta. Necesitaba cansarme y distraerme con urgencia.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Era sábado por la mañana y mi desilusión no podía ser mayor, el día de ayer no había podido ver a Sasuke, el chofer de papá enfermó y él requirió el apoyo de Sasuke; Neji me acompañó a mí y hoy todavía papá disponía de ese chico que parecía volverse el centro de mi interés.

Suspiré sonoramente mientras Ino y Sakura discutían del otro lado del computador, en esa video llamada.

—Entonces, ¿qué dicen? ¿Vamos? — volvió a preguntar Ino. Mañana, domingo, era cumpleaños de Shikamaru.

—No lo sé, ni siquiera nos invitó— dije sin demasiado interés. Todavía esperaba que Sasuke me hablara y me pidiera vernos.

Vi a Ino rodar los ojos.

—Es una fiesta sorpresa, ¿cómo nos iba a invitar?

—Sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Además, creí que la novia de Shikamaru y tú no se llevaban muy bien— intervino Sakura dándole un pequeño golpe, al estar ambas sentadas frente al mismo computador.

—¿Y qué? ¿Quién dijo que iba por ella? Él es mi amigo y quiero estar ahí— le escuché decir y fingió ofenderse.

Reí. Algo me decía que Ino, debajo de toda esa negación, sí sentía algo por Shikamaru.

Sakura pareció meditarlo.

—¿Qué dices, Hina? — me preguntó.

—Tendría que decirle a papá.

—Uy, ¿desde cuándo pides permiso? — se burló Sakura.

—Desde que la fiesta no es a media noche— aclaré. Era imposible irme de fuga a media tarde. Reímos.

Dos golpes en mi puerta hicieron que dejara de ver la portátil mientras Ino volvía a preguntar si iríamos o no.

—Hinata, papá ha llegado, comerá con nosotros— la voz de Neji se hizo escuchar al mismo tiempo que su presencia seria aparecía en el marco de la puerta.

—¿No saldrá ya?

Lo vi negar —Ha terminado por hoy— me dijo y tuve que morder mi labio para no preguntar por Sasuke —. Tu chofer se ha ido hace ya un rato— me añadió como adivinándome el pensamiento y no pude evitar sentir cierta incomodidad rondando mi estómago.

—Bien, bajaré ahora— le dije y lo vi girarse y marchar.

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Sakura.

—Debo irme— les dije después de un suspiro frustrado —. E Ino, cuenta conmigo para mañana— solté antes de cerrar mi portátil y bajar.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

El domingo, ya con la complacencia de mi padre, tenía todo planeado para pasar la tarde y noche con mis amigas. Neji me llevaría a ese bar del centro y yo me las arreglaría para regresar.

Me vi una vez más al espejo mientras esperaba que mi hermano me avisara que nos iríamos al fin. Esperaba que mis tacones no me dieran problemas, eran ligeramente altos, pero eran los que mejor le sentaban a ese vestido rojo de tirantes, estilo Rockabilly, que se ceñía a mi busto y cintura, un cinturón de la misma tela terminaba en forma de un coqueto moño a mi costado izquierdo. La falda con volantes era lo mejor, justo encima de mis rodillas. Dejé mi pelo suelto disimulando el bonito escote en la espalda. Estaba lista.

Dos golpes sonaron en la puerta y escuché a Neji del otro lado. No se molestó en abrir la puerta.

—¡Ya voy! — le dije buscando el bolso de mano en el que solo llevaría algo de efectivo. Guardé mi móvil en un discreto bolsillo del vestido al salir.

Neji frunció el ceño y me vio de arriba abajo, al tiempo que lo adelantaba.

—¿Irás vestida así?

Asentí —Eso parece— dije y sonreí. Su gesto siguió fruncido y luego suspiró. Dentro de poco sería mayor de edad, pero a mi hermano le costaba acostumbrarse a tal idea —. Démonos prisa, ¿quieres? — pedí al comenzar a bajar las escaleras — Sakura e Ino ya van de camino.

• • •

—¡Hinata! — la voz de Neji me detuvo cuando ya me apresuraba a entrar al bar.

—¿Si? — respondí volteando a verlo.

Él le dio un vistazo a la fachada del lugar. No era un bar de mala muerte, pero no sería nunca el tipo de lugar en el que mi hermano pusiera un pie.

Lo vi resoplar —Recuerda lo que padre dijo: no llames mucho la atención— me dijo y reí, molestándolo.

—Descuida, dudo que alguien aquí sepa quién soy o de donde provengo— aseguré y él negó, alzó su mano a modo de despedida y lo vi partir.

Varias personas entraron antes que yo. Era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar y todavía debía encontrar a las chicas.

Cruzando la puerta de madera añeja, como la que se encontraba en la pequeña y única ventana de la fachada, me encontré con una barra curva, frente la cual se reunía una pequeña cantidad de personas. Todavía no eran las siete y la escases de luz hacía parecer más noche. Frente a la barra había varias mesas disponibles, seguí adelante sin encontrar a las chicas, las cuales sabía que ya estaban ahí.

Luego de varios metros, dejando atrás la barra, el espacio se hacía más grande. Había una especie de solario cubierto por un enorme domo, las paredes de ese sector eran bañadas por enredaderas y pequeñas salas lounge estaban dispersas por todo lo ancho; muchas más personas se encontraban ahí. Noté que hasta el fondo había otro salón techado donde tocaba una banda. El aroma a cigarro me golpeó al pasar cerca de un grupo de chicos a los que preferí no voltear a ver.

El sonido de la música era alto a pesar de estar lejos de la banda.

—¡Hey, Hina! — Sakura llegó a mi lado, aventándome al detenerse con mi cuerpo — Que bueno que llegaste.

Sonreí.

—¿Y Shikamaru? — pregunté.

Ino apareció detrás de Sakura —Por allá— me respondió indicándome con el rostro a un grupo de personas que estaban cerca del salón donde la banda tocaba. Vi a mi amiga rubia sonreír fascinada, envuelta en un coqueto vestido color beige que se pegaba a cada una de sus curvas.

—¿Y por qué tan contenta? — cuestioné sabiendo que su sonrisa iba más allá del gusto de estar ahí.

Ino solo sonrió.

—Al parecer Shikamaru y su novia pelearon— me respondió Sakura y esa información me sorprendió, pero ahora encajaba la alegría de Ino.

—¿Seguirás diciendo que no te gusta? — le pregunté con una sonrisa.

La vi encogerse de hombros y luego extender su sonrisa.

—Ven, te presentaré a los chicos— me dijo y tomándonos a Sakura y a mí de las manos, nos llevó con ellos.

El grupo de chicos que bebían, charlaban y reían fuertemente nos notó al apenas llegar a su lado. En menos de diez minutos comencé a familiarizarme con ellos, fueron bastante amables.

—Entonces, ¿vienen aquí seguido? — preguntó Lee, el amigo de Kiba y ahora descubría, también de Shikamaru, el mismo que se notó interesado en Sakura.

—Algo así— respondió Ino volteando a ver a la banda que continuaba tocando. El lugar se llenaba cada vez más.

—Iré por cervezas y algo para comer— escuché decir a Chouji, mientras se alejaba con un tazón de botana.

Shikamaru negó y yo no pude evitar reír. Ino se acercó al chico de chongo a mi lado y luego sentí un tirón en la mano.

—Hinata, acompáñame a ver a la banda. Bailemos un poco— me dijo Sakura y apenas pude equilibrarme cuando ya me llevaba entre un enorme grupo de gente.

—¿Las acompaño? — gritó Lee.

—¿Eh? ¡No!

—Sakura— me quejé. Ella solo rio y terminé haciendo lo mismo. Lee era agradable, pero solía ser un tanto insistente y no podía culpar a Sakura por asustarse.

Nos detuvimos casi en frente del escenario mientras las personas saltaban, aplaudían y coreaban ese cover espectacular de _wherever you will go_ de _The Calling._ El sonido que retumbaba en nosotras como en todo el lugar, nos envolvió de inmediato, pronto fuimos dos personas más cantando y saltando.

Lee nos encontró luego de varios minutos y se unió a nosotras junto con Chouji. La _cover band_ tocó éxito tras éxito y no me costó mucho entender la popularidad del lugar como de la banda en sí. Teníamos cerca de treinta minutos ahí y la gente comenzó a apretarse cada vez más, yo ya estaba sudando.

—¡Saldré un rato de aquí! — le grité a Sakura para que me escuchara.

Ella me asintió con efusividad y pensé en volver junto a Ino, que, al igual que Shikamaru, fueron los únicos que no entraron a ver a la banda.

—Santo cielo— murmuré cuando, estando a punto de salir del pequeño mundo de gente, las personas se apretaron más. Salí trastabillando y la cerveza que Lee me había dado se me cayó. Suspiré y dejé que el ambiente fresco me calmara un poco antes de inclinarme a recoger el envase ya casi vacío.

—Hola, preciosa— respingué cuando sentí un brazo rodearme la espalda, al apenas incorporarme —, ¿ebria tan temprano?

—¡Kiba! — saludé con demasiada efusividad, tal vez por la energía que me sobraba luego de todo el ambiente del interior. Lo abracé, estirándome un poco para lograrlo — No sabía que vendrías.

Él se encogió de hombros —¿Qué te digo? Luego de Nou, este lugar parece ser el siguiente en popularidad— se burló. Traer al tema el Nou era recordar a Sasuke y mi alegría descendió un par de grados. Ya era domingo y no lo había visto el fin de semana —. ¿Y qué haces por aquí?

Señalé a Ino y Shikamaru con el rostro —Es el cumpleaños de un amigo de Ino.

Kiba saludó con el rostro a Shikamaru, supuse entonces que también lo conocía.

—Ya veo, vayamos por unos tragos a la barra, ¿quieres? — me invitó.

Asentí y fui con él cuando me tomó de la mano.

Antes de entrar al área de la barra, escuché una carcajada sonora que me resultó familiar, volteé, pero no encontré de donde procedía entre tanta gente.

—Luces genial, ¿vestido nuevo? — me preguntó Kiba al tiempo que me hacía girar para verme, al todavía tenerme sostenida de la mano.

Reí por lo tonto que eso pareció.

—Algo así, una baratija— mentí para seguir avanzando.

Nos sentamos en unos de los pocos espacios que quedaban libres. En ese lugar la música era más baja y distinta a la que tocaba la banda en la parte trasera, el ambiente más relajado. Kiba pidió dos cervezas y bromeó sobre mi edad antes de darme la mía. Conversamos unos minutos y comencé a sentir que alguien nos observaba; esa sensación me hizo voltear un par de veces, pero todos los presentes se mantenían en sus propios asuntos. Nadie nos veía.

Segundos después sentí mi móvil vibrar. Lo extraje y encontré un mensaje. Al abrirlo mi corazón casi se detuvo.

'Hermosas piernas'

Con esa frase venía adjunta una fotografía mía, de apenas instantes atrás, justo cuando me incliné a recoger mi cerveza. El ángulo era tal que el vestido apenas podía cubrirme el trasero. Ignoré la pena que eso me provocó ante una tonta emoción que me recorrió entera. Kiba hablaba mientras yo ladeaba mi cuerpo y buscaba con la mirada a Sasuke. Él había mandado ese mensaje.

'Acércate a los baños'

El siguiente mensaje llegó a los segundos, haciéndome ver mi móvil otra vez. Me levanté sin pensarlo.

—Kiba— ¿Qué le diría? Me quedé en silencio dos segundos en los que él me veía —, me pareció ver a una amiga por aquí, ¿te importaría si voy?

Me sentí tan falsa y mentirosa, cruel hasta cierto punto, pero había algo en mí que me pedía acercarme a Sasuke.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Anda, no te preocupes, yo volveré con los chicos— me dijo y sonreí. Di las gracias y me apresuré al fondo, unos metros delante de la barra estaba el pasillo que dirigía a los baños.

Al apenas girar me encontré con la presencia alta de Sasuke y su aspecto de chico malo y rudo. Estaba recargando la espalda y uno de sus pies en la pared, mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo.

Me estremecí completa, disimulé mi sonrisa, o eso intenté, al morderme el labio. Él volteó a verme de medio lado y sonrió. Me quedé inmóvil en ese pasillo vacío y él caminó a mí, parecía un depredador con sus pasos lentos y seguros, su espalda ancha; él era más fornido que Kiba, aunque claro, también era varios años mayor. Unos vaqueros negros y una camisa pegada a su perfecto pecho del mismo color, resaltaban más su piel blanca. El cabello negro le caía por el rostro enmarcando su mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — logré preguntar cuando lo tuve enfrente.

Él apoyó una de sus manos en la pared tras de mí, se inclinó.

—Vine a ver a unos amigos, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Me encogí de hombros —Es uno de los pocos lugares donde no me piden carné— comenté y lo vi sonreír. Sasuke llevó su otra mano a mi rostro y me besó los labios, casi gemí en medio de ese beso y no entendí cómo era posible que me gustara tanto. Él sabía a licor y tabaco, aun así, lo dejé profundizar el beso.

Cuando nos separamos, él me observó a los ojos unos segundos, pareció debatirse algo internamente y luego me tomó de la mano.

—Ven— me dijo y me arrastró al fondo del pasillo.

—¿Qué? — pregunté al seguirlo. Intuía que pretendía encerrarnos en algún lugar y aunque estar a solas con él era lo único que quería, no sabía si me gustaría un lugar como esos.

Volteé atrás a ver si alguien nos veía cuando él golpeó con el hombro una puerta y la abrió.

—Entra— su voz ronca y baja me erizó la piel. O tal vez fue el saber a qué entraría.

Entré y di un último vistazo atrás, varias personas pasaban al final del pasillo, directo al fondo, seguro buscando ver a la banda.

—¿Aquí? — pregunté y se me escapó un tono decepcionante al saber que era la bodega donde se guardaban cajas de distintos licores. Aun así, retrocedí cuando él me hizo hacerlo al pegarse a mí y avanzar.

—¿Sabes, Hinata?

Alcé mi vista a él.

—Comienzo a pensar que juegas conmigo— me dijo y eso me sorprendió.

—¿Ju-jugar?

Él asintió y lo vi ver mis labios, mordí el inferior por reflejo y él llevó su mano a mi quijada, posteriormente, con el pulgar evitó que lo siguiera haciendo.

—Creo que estás jugando solo a calentarme y esa, es una mala idea.

Sonreí por lo que pensaba. Él frunció el ceño, creo que comenzaba a molestarse.

—Creo que no te has dado cuenta que quedamos igual— dije y me arrepentí por exponerme así, pero no quería que pensara que jugaba con él.

—No soy yo quien se ha negado a acostarse contigo— me dijo pegándose más a mí, inclinando su rostro para hablarme al oído. Mi piel, además de querer erizarse, se calentó por lo directo de su frase.

Los tacones altos me mantenían casi a su altura.

—Sólo me negué a ir a un motel— le aclaré. Dar exhibiciones casi públicas como las que algunas veces dábamos ya era malo, si alguien me captaba saliendo, entrando o permaneciendo en un motel, la carrera política de mi padre sería todo menos perfecta como lo había estado siendo.

Él me vio a los ojos mientras su brazo me rodeaba la cintura. No supe qué pensó, pero ya no parecía molesto.

—No quiero que…

—Ya— me interrumpió y volvió a besarme los labios, esta vez su beso fue mucho más hambriento. Tuve que echar mi cabeza atrás para poder seguir su ritmo. Inconscientemente -quise creer- empujé mi cuerpo contra él, apretándonos.

La mano que Sasuke mantenía en mi cintura bajó a mis piernas y subió por uno de mis muslos. Levanté la pierna, sujetándome a su cadera mientras él tocaba mi piel. Sasuke mordió mi labio inferior y eso llevó una descarga eléctrica directo al centro de mi intimidad.

Él me pegó más a él y pude sentirlo endurecido. Eso me estremeció. Sasuke llevó su otra mano en medio de nuestros cuerpos y, mientras me veía a los ojos, jadeante, lo sentí deslizar uno de sus dedos por la fina línea de mi sexo. Temblé, estoy segura. Los ojos negros de él parecieron más profundos al tiempo de bajar a ver mis labios, los mismos que tuve que abrir para dejar escapar un gemido silencioso. Mis labios se secaron y busqué los de él.

Sasuke jugaba conmigo. Un único dedo recorría con calma esa parte de mi sexo y no le noté intención de avanzar. Sonreí y bajé mi pierna de su cadera, me apoyé en el suelo y empujé mi cadera a él, provocándolo. Si me ruboricé, no fui consiente.

Mis labios seguían esperando los de él que sonrió. Cuando cedió a pegar sus labios a los míos, no lo besé, me mantuve sólo rozando sus labios y viéndolos; estaban ligeramente separados esperando el contacto, al mismo tiempo que yo tocaba su erección sobre sus pantalones.

Me sentí osada cuando sus ojos negros volvieron a los míos. Se quedó quieto y eso me animó a recorrer esa dura longitud por fin con mis manos. Antes sólo podía imaginarla, Sasuke y yo solíamos besarnos y él besar mi cuerpo, lo más lejos que habíamos llegado fue a sentarme sobre él y dejarlo casi desnudarme aquel día que pasó por mi después de mi taller, cuando me pidió ir a un motel. Ahora yo estaba tocándolo y él parecía muy interesado en que no me detuviera.

—Te he dejado pensarlo este tiempo—soltó de pronto al llevar una mano a mi cadera, y la otra a mi cuello, haciéndome mirarlo —, creo que en estos momentos sabes ya lo que quieres— me dijo hablándome sobre los labios. Lo sentí entonces llevar sus manos a su pantalón, desabrocharlo y bajar el cierre del mismo.

Mordí mi labio y me animé a ver para abajo. Él no hizo intento alguno de bajarlo… era una invitación.

Lo vi a los ojos, yo estaba jadeando cuando me atreví a meter mi mano bajo su ropa.

Sasuke me rodeó la cintura con un brazo y me pegó a él. Cuando toqué su piel dura y caliente, él gimió y yo vibré. Su piel era sumamente suave y lo sentí húmedo. Sasuke me besó, un beso entrecortado y volvía a mí buscando más. Yo comencé a acariciar su miembro, deslizando mi mano cerrada hacia abajo. Me atreví a llevar mi lengua a sus labios y él la abarcó, volviendo el beso casi necesitado.

No era la primera vez que tocaba a un hombre de esa manera, pero no terminaba por acostumbrarme a esas reacciones. Sasuke era… tan hombre, tanto que me sentía muy bien al poder despertar esas reacciones en él; mis pezones se endurecieron y quise sentir sus manos ahí.

Una de mis manos acariciaba su longitud, un dedo de la otra formaba círculos sobre su glande. Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, fui yo la que jadeó. Sasuke amenazó con volver a besarme, pero se detuvo y sonrió, provocándome descaradamente.

—Joder— maldijo sobre mis labios. Lo vi a los ojos y luego bajé mi mirada a su miembro erecto e impresionante. Llevó una de sus manos a mi cuello y lo apretó suavemente, haciéndome volver a verlo; la intensidad en su mirada era peligrosa —. Aclaremos algo, Hinata — me dijo y sentí que se obligó a hacerlo —, las cosas no tienen por qué complicarse. No hablamos de amor, sólo será sexo; así todo sabe y suele ser mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí perdiendo el aliento, era lo que yo también esperaba. Todo mi cuerpo se mantenía en alerta por él y apenas podía creerlo.

—Bien, vayamos a mi casa, entonces— me dijo y me hizo soltarlo.

—¿A tu casa?

Él sonrió de medio lado —¿O prefieres en la tuya?

Negué, ¿lo haríamos ahora?

—Bien, te veo afuera, una cuadra adelante esta mi coche.

—Les diré a mis amigas y…

Él volvió a tomar mi rostro al terminar de ajustarse los pantalones —No. A escondidas todo sabe mejor.

Sonreí —Terminarás de corromperme— reconocí en voz alta.

—Es lo único que espero— me dijo y luego de besar fugazmente mis labios, salió de ahí.

Salí segundos después y vi a Sasuke distraer a uno de los empleados del lugar, dándome oportunidad de seguir avanzando sin tener problemas. Creo que estaba temblando al sentirme observada por él. Salí del pasillo y observé a Ino reír con Shikamaru, Sakura ni Kiba se veían por el lugar, así que salí de ahí. Sasuke me siguió instantes después.

• • •

El sonido de la ciudad era extrañamente más suave a como lo recordaba, aunque tenía sentido considerando el volumen tan alto en el bar. Avancé en la ya iluminada calle, luego de haber caído la noche; sentí la mirada de un par de sujetos sobre mí y sólo entonces me pregunté si tendría rastros de haber estado con Sasuke… alisé mi vestido solo para estar segura.

Metros más adelante sentí el brazo de Sasuke rodearme la espalda. Me abrazó.

—Dios, acabas de darme un susto de muerte— reconocí en voz alta.

Lo vi sonreír y por la forma en que lo hizo, seguro pensó alguna vulgaridad —Sustos no es lo que quiero darte— me dijo y no pude seguir viéndolo, mis mejillas se calentaron y no pude evitar sonreír.

Avanzamos varios metros y finalmente estuvimos frente a su coche. Volver a subir a él me recordó aquella noche cuando me llevó a casa por primera vez. Me abrió la puerta en el primer gesto de caballerosidad de ese tipo.

Cuando subió al auto su aroma volvió a llenarme los sentidos. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía qué decir, el único punto en común que teníamos era la relación laboral que mantenía con mi familia y no me pareció apropiado mencionarlo; aunque quise saltarme esa sensación, al sentirme demasiado ansiosa al saber a dónde íbamos y qué haríamos una vez ahí. Mis manos sudaban.

—¿Te estás arrepintiendo? — soltó de pronto rompiendo el silencio.

Respingué —¿Eh? ¡No!

Él me vio de medio lado al seguir conduciendo al noreste de la ciudad. Antes de volver su atención al frente, sintonizó la radio, hecho que agradecí internamente.

—Bien, aunque podrías hacerlo antes de conocer los suburbios— su tono sonó tosco.

Fruncí el ceño —¿Eso debería importarme?

Él sonrió de forma irónica —¿Me dirás que no lo hace?

—¿Estás prejuzgándome?

—¿No sueles hacer lo mismo?

Exhalé cansadamente —Fue sólo una vez y ya pedí disculpas, ¿es que no lo olvidas?

No dijo nada, sólo siguió conduciendo. El rock de la radio llenó el auto y la incomodidad quiso volver a surgir mientras avanzábamos.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Qué?

Me vio de reojo y yo jugué con mis dedos, en un acto casi inconsciente —Esa noche, la vez que me llevaste a casa por primera vez— le recordé y lo vi asentir, esperando que continuara —, ¿por qué dejaste que ese taxista se quedará allí, así como así? Es un sujeto peligroso, ¡quiso violarme!

Lo vi sonreír.

—Ese tipo no dañaría ni a una mosca.

—¿Qué? Eso no fue lo que me pareció.

—Sólo se estaba divirtiendo contigo, dándote una lección. Tiene hijas de tu edad, no te tocaría.

—¿Entonces por qué me defendiste? — pregunté sin terminar de creerle.

—Estabas llorando— respondió con simpleza.

Recordé aquello y luego de unos segundos, exhalé desanimada, seguro aquella noche hice el ridículo enfrente de él. Luego sonreí… si el tipo solo me tomaba el pelo, él pudo aclararlo y dejarme con ese taxista, pero no lo hizo. Sasuke había decidido llevarme con él… él no había sido el cretino que quiso parecer, o al menos, no del todo.

Con el paso de los minutos dejamos atrás los altos edificios, los enormes parques y las calles amplias e iluminadas, para entrar a una de las distintas zonas de los suburbios. Era la primera vez que estaba ahí, todas las luces de los postes funcionaban, aunque algunas parpadeaban, las casas eran todas de un mismo estilo, pequeñas y con pequeñas cocheras, algunas contaban con segundos pisos y con jardines que parecían cuidados. Noté a Sasuke verme de reojo así que dejé de prestar atención, no sé por qué sentí que le incomodaba traerme aquí.

Disminuyó la velocidad y giró el volante para adentrarse a la cochera de la casa marcada con el 1042. La luz exterior estaba encendida, la casa estaba perfectamente pintada de un color beige.

Cuando apagó el motor, yo abrí la puerta del auto, él no me imitó. Volteé a verlo extrañada, ¿se había arrepentido?

—¿Ocurre algo? No estarán tus padres, ¿o sí? — pregunté algo que hasta ahora pensaba.

Lo vi sonreír y negar —No, vivo solo. Vamos— me animó y bajamos al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke encajó las llaves en la puerta y yo sólo pude tener ojos para ver la forma cómo los músculos de su espalda se marcaban con esa camisa, en lo fuerte de sus brazos y en lo bien que le sentaba el pantalón. Al pensar en esta última prenda, a mi volvió el recuerdo fresco de lo que guardaba bajo ellos… sonreí con pena y esa extraña emoción que me provocaba hasta un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Me abrazó y me hizo entrar con él.

—Seguro tu baño es más grande que toda mi casa— dijo, pero cuando lo empujé con mi hombro, logrando que me soltara, lo vi sonreír.

Avancé varios pasos, el lugar era modesto, pequeño, pero ordenado. Todo parecía estar en su lugar, salvo un par de cubetas de pintura que estaban a los pies de una pared a medio pintar.

—Vayamos a mi habitación— me dijo, su voz sonó ronca. Lo sentí pegarse a mi cuerpo, su aliento en mi oreja y sus manos aferrándose a mi cintura me provocaron ese escalofrío de ansiedad que me erizó la piel.

Lo dejé guiarme mientras me besaba la oreja y me acariciaba el vientre, antes de quedar de pie frente a su cama, sus manos grandes apretaron mis pechos. Gemí y tuve la necesidad de pegarme a él, volví a sentir su miembro hincharse y a él tensarse.

—Aunque me gustaría decirte lo contrario, todavía puedes decir no— me susurró y contrario a esa libertad que me ofrecía, apretó mis pezones, haciéndome gemir.

—Cielos… no me harás rogar, ¿o sí? — pregunté, mi pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

Estuve segura que quiso sonreír, pero su sonrisa no se alcanzó a dibujar cuando bajó sus labios a besar mi cuello. Sus manos masajearon sin pudor mis dos senos, al mismo tiempo que me hacía sentir la potencia de su erección en mi trasero. Mi piel se erizó y separé mis labios, dejando libres gemidos; estaba en la habitación de Sasuke, a punto de entregarme y nadie siquiera lo imaginaba. Me giré entre sus brazos y besé sus labios. Yo gemí y él volvió ese beso pasional en un instante, me froté contra él y respondió mordiendo mis labios. Nos separamos, yo esta ruborizada, estaba segura y él, él respiraba por sus labios y su mirada era incluso más negra.

Jugó a tocar mis labios y apartarse milimétricamente, haciéndome separar mis labios para besarlo, pero sin dejarme hacerlo. Sus manos grandes fueron a mi cintura y subieron. Su tacto me quemaba y me hacía ansiar más de su piel; las mías fueron a su cadera y se metieron bajo su camisa. Sasuke estaba ardiendo, incluso más que yo y eso me enorgulleció.

Mis pezones se pusieron duros, y lo hicieron todavía más cuando lo sentí llevar una de sus manos a deslizar el cierre de mi vestido. Lo hizo con calma, viéndome a los ojos, mientras yo sólo podía ver sus labios y desear besarlo para no arrepentirme… bueno, si pudiese hacerlo.

Llevé mis manos a su abdomen y sentí sus músculos duros y marcados, seguí subiendo y deseé poder verlo, besarlo y más. Era increíble, con Gaara había aprendido a ver y desear el cuerpo de un hombre… y Sasuke era lo que no podía dejar de ver. Y desear.

Él me apartó las manos de su cuerpo, y lo complací al dejar caer despacio mis brazos… los tirantes de mi vestido resbalaron por mis hombros y pronto el vestido completo resbaló hasta mis pies. Mi corazón se aceleró y sentí que él dejó de respirar. Cuando alcé mis ojos a los suyos, Sasuke alzó una de sus manos a mi rostro y comenzó a comer mis labios; me pegó con tanta fuerza a su cuerpo que gemí. Separó sus labios para abarcar los míos por completo y siguió besándome.

Sus manos gruesas y calientes fueron a mi trasero, lo apretaron y nos arrancó un gemido cuando me atrajo a él, haciendo que mi pelvis se apretara en su erección. Nos mantuvo así unos instantes, antes de soltarme despacio y subir sus manos por mis caderas, para terminar en mi espalda, arrastrando mi cabello.

Cuando lo sentí desabrochar mi sostén me tensé sin pretenderlo. Dejó de besar mis labios para besar despacio mi cuello, infundiéndome confianza. Pasé mis brazos bajo los de él y me abracé a sus hombros.

Él jadeó y yo apreté mis ojos, bastaba que me apartara un poco de él para que mi sostén cayera junto a mi vestido. Besé sobre su corazón acelerado y acaricié su espalda; lo sentí sonreír y acariciarme, subió una de sus manos por mi cuello y me hizo verlo para besarme los labios. Mientras retrocedíamos a la cama, mi sostén cayó.

Las manos de Sasuke descendieron por mi cuerpo y encajó dos de sus dedos por los costados de mis bragas, jaló hacia abajo y yo casi dejé de respirar. Él estaba ardiendo. Cuando Sasuke logró que cayeran por mi cuerpo, estuve completamente desnuda ante él, me apreté a su cuerpo y sentí injusto que yo fuese la única sin ropa. Lo medité un poco antes de volver a meter mis manos bajo su ropa, Sasuke recorría su nariz en mi mejilla, no supe qué pensaba, pero fue tierno. No había burla ni dobles sentidos… estaba tan expuesta a él y él me tocaba y acariciaba con total delicadeza.

Lo vi a los ojos y le alcé la camisa. Verlo alzar sus brazos y descubrir su abdomen marcado fue la cosa más sensual que jamás veré, estaba segura. Cuando se pegó a mí para besarme otra vez, su pecho desnudo y caliente se presionó contra mis senos.

Quise desabrochar su pantalón, pero me detuvo las manos.

—No tan rápido, princesa— se burló y lo vi a los ojos. Pasión pura reverberaba en ellos —. Subamos a la cama— me invitó y asentí.

Me deslicé hacia atrás una vez en ella y él se acercó cual predador. Mis codos se apoyaron en el colchón y él me observó completa en mi desnudez. La luz encendida no ocultaba nada a sus ojos y él no tuvo reparo en ver sin pena mi cuerpo. Un muslo de Sasuke, envuelto en su grueso pantalón, estaba entre mis piernas desnudas, cuando él volvió sus ojos a mí, apenas tuve tiempo de pasar saliva antes de que me volviera a besar. Me besó con tal hambre que me hizo quedar completamente de espaldas al colchón, con él sobre mí; buscó mis manos y las alzó sobre mi cabeza, inmovilizándome.

Gemí en medio de su beso cuando me sujetó con una sola de sus manos y la otra la deslizó despacio en medio de mis senos, tomó uno y lo acarició antes de apretarlo con fuerza. Se apartó permitiéndome gemir.

—Joder— lo escuché murmurar y luego llevó sus labios a ese seno que apretaba. Lamió y chupó de él.

Sentí su erección tan dura en una de mis piernas y gemí más sonoramente cuando bajó su mano y acarició osadamente los pliegues de mi sexo, al tiempo que pasaba a chupar mi otro seno.

—Voy a hacer algo que quise hacer desde que te conocí— lo escuché susurrar sobre mi pecho y no supe si me lo dijo a mí, o se lo reconoció él mismo.

Lo vi deslizarse dejando pequeños besos en mi abdomen. Antes de sentir la lengua de Sasuke encajándose entre mi sexo, pude ver su rostro hundirse entre mis muslos y su espalda ancha curvarse; luego, todo fue electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo. Dejé caer mi cabeza en el colchón más suave en el que había estado y hasta mi espalda se curvó.

Sasuke detuvo mis caderas al agarrar firmemente mis muslos sin dejarme apartarme. El corazón me latía en la garganta al mismo tiempo que sentía su lengua húmeda lamer desde mi entrada hacia arriba, rodeando mi clítoris; mordí un par de mis dedos para callarme cuando lo sentí besar mi intimidad como si fuesen mis labios, abarcando casi todo de mí. Sudé y temblé. Sentí que me volvería loca respirando con agitación, mi otra mano fue al rebelde cabello de Sasuke y jalé de él, pegándola más a mí. Jadeó y su aliento me provocó más humedad.

Él lamió de mí, lo sentí incluso beber lo que mi cuerpo le daba y seguía sujetándome fuerte, chupando; presionó su lengua con mi clítoris y yo sentí mi rostro comenzar a arder, me faltaba el aire, cuando el atrevido chico se entretuvo succionando con fuerza de ese punto tan sensible, mis ojos se cerraron solos y mi boca no contuvo mis gemidos. Toda yo era ese punto que él chupaba y estaba temblando, mis piernas perdieron fuerza; él pareció notarme y pegó más su rostro a mí. Luego, todo acabó. Me perdí completa, temblé bajo él al tiempo que perdía la fuerza entera; mis manos que se aferraron a la cama, la soltaron y, más allá del adormecimiento en mi cabeza, al comenzar a bajar, pude ser consciente de él, que seguía lamiendo, pero con sumo cuidado.

• • •

«Maldita sea» pensé jodido mientras me negaba a apartarme de ella. Lamí más del néctar que Hinata emanó, dulce y cítrico al mismo tiempo.

Ella temblaba suavemente y sus preciosos gemidos habían aminorado, la sentí intentar cerrar sus muslos, pero no lo permití. Todavía segundos antes la había sentido correrse deliciosamente, su interior se contrajo con tanta fuerza que pude sentir palpitar su clítoris. Si esa niña me apretaba de esa forma estando dentro de ella, me iba a volver su esclavo y no iba a arrepentirme por ello.

La había evitado. Evité buscarla apenas la vi aparecer en ese bar horas antes, me había hecho sonreír como estúpido cuando la vi salir con problemas de en medio de toda esa gente, cuando la vi recoger con dificultad lo que se le había caído, no me contuve y tomé esa foto. Minutos después estaba buscándola. Me atraía, demasiado.

Que Hinata viniera a mí y me dejara hacer con ella lo que deseaba, alivió un poco la molestia que tenía al sentirme rechazado por ella días atrás. Estaba metiéndome en un puto problema y no estaba importándome.

No quería verme desesperado por tenerla, pero seguía buscándola. No estaba pensando, no podía tener la cabeza fría con el verga caliente. Y Hinata tenía esa capacidad de calentarme sin que se diera cuenta. La despreciaba y me atraía.

Volví mi vista a ella, sus pechos y rostro estaban ruborizados, jadeaba. Hacía minutos, cuando la vi tendida en mi cama y desnuda, con sus piernas ligeramente separadas para mí, creí que no existía algo más hermoso que ella. La mezcla perfecta de pecado, pasión y ternura. Ahora sabía que estaba equivocado… Hinata aterrizando de un orgasmo, jadeante y sudada, no tenía comparación.

No tenía derecho a tocarla y eso me endureció más… ella lo deseaba.

Me incorporé y desabroché mi pantalón, bajé el cierre después. Los bonitos ojos violáceos se abrieron despacio y la noté perder el aliento. Mantuve un pie en el suelo y la rodilla del otro en el colchón.

—Ven— le dije sacando mi miembro. Estaba húmedo y su tensión era tal que casi pegó contra mi abdomen.

Hinata asintió y se sentó. Segundos después, toda su atención la tuvo mi miembro, llevó sus manos a él y lo acarició despacio. Fruncí mi ceño, no parecía demasiado apenada, incluso alzó su vista a mí y volvió a acariciarme.

¿Alguna vez antes habría hecho ya esto con otro?

Mi sangre quiso arder de una forma distinta.

—Cómetelo— solté ronco dejando de pensar.

Ella jadeó sobre mi piel sensible y frotándolo, llevó su boca a él. Cerré los ojos y gruñí. «Maldición»

La sentí meter mi cuerpo a su boca y acariciarme con su lengua, no pude abrir los ojos hasta instantes después. Hinata no era experta, pero el calor de sus labios y la humedad de su lengua estaban rebalsando mi placer.

Empujé mi pelvis contra ella y la sentí tener una arcada. Lo soportó. Yo acaricié su pelo y ella volteó a verme, sus ojos lucían más grandes y brillosos, asintió y sonreí. Volví a embestir su boca y poco a poco se relajó. Los senos de Hinata rozaban con mis muslos y a pesar de mi pantalón, pude sentir su calor y firmeza.

Sujeté con más firmeza su cabello, y acompañé mis movimientos con los de su cabeza. Pronto me encontré gimiendo en voz alta y sentí sus pezones endurecerse. Embestí contra ella una y otra vez, varias, muchas veces. Hinata apretó sus dedos en mi cadera y se animó a tomar el ritmo. Mi miembro estaba sumamente hinchado y ya estaba al borde luego de hacerla correrse. Sentí su lengua envolverme y su succión más fuerte al salir.

Iba a terminar.

Jadeaba y la veía casi hacer desaparecer mi miembro entre su boca. Me pareció hermosa. El corazón golpeaba tan fuerte y mi cuerpo se calentó en extremo.

Hinata gimió y esa vibración me arrancó un gemido y me obligó a tensar la mandíbula si no quería seguir haciéndolo.

—Joder…— jadeé —, Hinata, voy a…

Ella siguió succionando, haciéndome jadear… ella no se apartó, ¿querría que…?

Seguí sintiéndola y no tuve tiempo, ni quise pensarlo mucho. «Mierda» «Lo siento, preciosa»

Un calor latente recorrió mi cuerpo, cerrándose justo en la base de mi miembro. Hinata succionó más y entonces vinieron esas contracciones que expulsaron mi semen directo a su garganta. La sentí tensarse y relajarse, sujetó mi miembro y se inclinó, permitiéndome seguir derramándome. Vino otra y otra contracción que hacía palpitar mi miembro, mientras me vaciaba. Mi fuerza se fue y mis últimos rastros quedaron en los labios cuando se apartó; apenas pude mantener mis ojos abiertos para verla lamerme. Volví a subirme sobre ella y antes de besarle los labios limpié mis rastros. Bajé mis pantalones y sentí su cuerpo desnudo bajo de mí.

—Joder, Hinata— le dije deslizando una de mis manos a sus senos —, podrías llevarme a la muerte solo por estar así contigo— reconocí segundos después, mientras me estiraba buscando en el buró cercano un condón.

Le besé los labios y ella cooperó arqueándose contra mí y abriéndome sus piernas, mientras volvía a endurecerme, necesitaba hacerlo, no quería decepcionarla. Pasé por alto que era la primera vez que algo así estaba preocupándome, más, teniendo en cuenta que Hinata debía ser virgen.

Quería complacerla todavía más.

Me apoyé en mis rodillas y tuve la visión perfecta de Hinata desnuda, con sus muslos abiertos dejándome entrada, mientras esperaba por mí. La vi morderse uno de sus labios y deseé obligarla no dañarse así, mientras abría el envoltorio metálico del condón. Mi miembro ya estaba erecto, lo acaricié prometiéndole que pronto estaría dentro de ella y Hinata me miró, sin poder esperar más. Sonreí.

Cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a deslizar el condón sobre mi miembro, golpearon mi puerta.

—¡Joder! — solté molesto.

—¿Quién crees que pueda ser? — ella quiso sentarse, pero no lo permití.

—No tengo idea, pero que se jodan— le dije y me apoyé en ella, volviendo a acostarla, mientras intentaba hacerla ignorar la puerta.

—Pero…

—No importa, Hinata, quien quiera que sea que se largue y si no, que escuche como te hago el amor— le dije. Amor… imbécil. Lo dejé pasar al buscar sus labios.

Ella sonrió y volvió a frotarse contra mí.

—Abre y que se vaya… también quiero hacerlo, pero no con esa persona ahí— había súplica en su voz. Hinata tenía las mismas ganas que yo por continuar y eso sólo me calentó más.

Negué, yo ya no podía esperar.

—¡Sasuke, sé que estás ahí, tu coche está aquí!

—Joder— solté frustrado y cerré los ojos —… Mei.

Me levanté reacomodándome el pantalón y salí de la habitación cerrando después de hacerlo.

• • •

«¿Mei?»

Mi corazón casi se detiene.

«No, pero Mei es alguien de quién él no ha querido separarse en bastante tiempo» recordé la frase de Naruto.

—Afuera está esa chica— me dije en voz baja. Una sensación de vacío me molestó en el pecho, pensé en esperar a Sasuke, pero no supe cómo lo vería sabiendo que acababa de ver a la mujer a la que se estaba llevando a la cama… tal vez esa misma cama.

«Santo cielo» no reconocí esa opresión en mi pecho.

Sintiéndome ofendida, tontamente, me levanté despacio. Habíamos acordado algo y él, claramente, no estaba cumpliendo. Tardé menos en vestirme que cuando lo hice en mi casa pues temí que entrara y me echara de ahí para estar con ella. Abrí la puerta temiendo encontrármelos en el interior, por suerte no era así. La luz de la sala estaba apagada y con la cochera iluminada, lo que pasaba ahí era perfectamente visible a través de las delgadas cortinas.

Sentí que mis ojos quisieron llenarse de lágrimas al ver a Sasuke apoyado en la lateral del capó de su auto, con el torso desnudo, mientras envolvía en sus brazos a esa mujer. La reconocí enseguida a pesar de que tenía su rostro oculto en el pecho de Sasuke.

Era la misma del bar. La pelirroja exuberante y varios años mayor que él.

Llevé mis manos a ocultar mi rostro y negué. ¡Qué estúpida era! Obviamente Sasuke no había terminado con ella y tampoco lo haría, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿por mí? Aquella mujer, era una mujer… yo sólo… «bonita, pero bastante sosa»

Reí incrédula y con los ojos queriendo picar… ni siquiera tenía virginidad que compensara mi inexperiencia sexual. ¿Qué podría atraerle a Sasuke de mí?

Él la hizo verlo y le dijo algo, ella asintió y yo sentí que mi estómago se revolvió cuando él volvió a abrazarla. Había visto suficiente.

Abrí la puerta y vi a Sasuke voltear.

—¿Hinata? — soltó a la pelirroja que me observó y él se acercó a mí — ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? Vuelve adentro.

No me detuve, salí a la calle y caminé por la dirección por donde habíamos llegado.

—No, creo que he estado demasiado tiempo aquí— dije mientras buscaba a lo lejos una calle transitada.

—¿De qué hablas? No hemos terminado— me detuvo al sujetarme con fuerza de la mano.

Volteé a ver a la mujer que nos veía —Y no lo haremos ya. Termina tú solo… o hazlo con ella, ¿qué más da? Quiero irme.

Juro que vi rabia bañar los ojos que antes habían sido serenos.

—Entonces yo te llevo— me dijo molesto, soltándome.

Sentí que se me apretó el pecho… él no insistiría.

Se giró seguro para terminar de vestirse e ir por su coche, esperó que lo siguiera, pero no lo hice. Ahí volvió a surgir el lado estúpido e insensato que había en mí. Seguí avanzando tan firme y rápidamente como mis tacones me lo permitieron.

—¡Hinata! — lo escuché llamarme y lo ignoré. Soltó una palabrota y luego escuché la voz de la mujer, pero no quise escucharlos más, me concentré en el sonido de mis tacones.

Oí el auto de Sasuke derrapar al tomar mi dirección.

—Sube al auto.

Lo vi de medio lado y lo ignoré, avancé en la acera.

—Hinata— me advirtió al seguirme por la calle.

—¡Oye, tú! — alcé la voz al ver a un chico sentado en su coche, mientras platicaba con otros dos más sentados frente a él.

—¿Qué demonios haces?

—¿Cuánto me cobras por llevarme al sur? — los chicos me vieron de arriba abajo, luego, el que estaba sentado en el auto se puso de pie, observó a Sasuke bajar enfurecido de su coche.

—Tres de los grandes— me dijo.

—Bien— los traía.

—Hinata— Sasuke me apretó con fuerza innecesaria el brazo cuando pretendí cruzarlo para subir al coche.

—¿Qué?

—Piensa bien lo que estás haciendo— lo vi de arriba abajo.

—Sólo salgo de los suburbios— dije y lo vi cerrar los ojos. Me soltó y lo empujé para pasarlo de largo. Vi a la pelirroja llegar a su lado cuando nos íbamos y, tal vez mi estado vulnerable, luego de haber estado tan íntimamente con él, me hizo arder los ojos.

No quería llorar, Sasuke era para olvidar a Gaara. Él mismo lo dijo, no era amor, era sexo. Yo ya lo estaba arruinando.

Negué en silencio. Él también lo había arruinado.

No pude creer cómo sentir lo mismo dos veces podía doler igual. Conocí a la chica por la que Gaara me cambió… y me sentí igual de pequeña e insignificante, pues ahora, ahora conocí a la mujer que tenía a Sasuke a sus pies.

«O casi» esa parte que no me dejaba desmoronarme me habló. Sasuke pudo y quiso estar conmigo, me pidió que me quedara delante de ella.

Dios, ¿y si sí lo estaba arruinando?

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

¡Hola!

Este capítulo me andaba costando, porque como le dije a una amiga, tengo la idea del que sigue, pero en este me quedé seca xD

En fin, salió.

Gracias por apoyar esta historia c:

Comentarios:

Csabillonp, Erimibe34, Guest1, Clau, Guest2, Nana, Aty, Ivedeath, Sandy (x2), alicereptar, Sol, Lizeth de Uchiha, Guest3, XukiUchiha, Yukki-Onna, Wolf-enzeru, Andi Soul, Dhanibel Reyes, sabiJefte, Lyn chan, Guest4, gissellgn, dagorfly.

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero les guste, en el siguiente leemos a Sasuke y nos enteramos de su relación con Mei.

Besos.


	5. irracionales

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

•

-5-

IRRACIONALES

•

•

—¡Maldita sea! — rugí furioso y azoté la portezuela al bajar del auto.

Mei me vio de arriba abajo, analizando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir frente a sus ojos, seguro deduciendo lo que pasaba antes de que llegara. Yo estaba demasiado molesto como para preocuparme por eso.

Golpeé el capó del auto y terminé recargándome sobre la pared. Ni lo frío de ésta contra mi espalda desnuda, menguaba el calor que me quemaba.

—Vaya que estás enojado— la escuché decir mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo.

Mis ojos estaban puestos en el camino por donde el auto de Suigetsu se había ido, largándose con Hinata adentro. Mi mandíbula estaba tan tensa que molestaba. Mei guardó silencio varios segundos.

—¿Es ella? — preguntó al fin.

—¿Ella qué? — pregunté tosco.

La vi sonreír y volví mi atención a la calle.

—La chica por la que no querías verme— me dijo —, pero no hace falta que me respondas ya — me añadió y gruñí para mis adentros —. Es muy bonita… y bastante joven.

—Es una estúpida— solté lo que estaba pensando.

Ella sonrió al repetir el calificativo. Mei seguía triste, pero mi molestia era tal que ya no podía pensar en eso. Maldije entre dientes antes de sacar el móvil de mi bolsillo y mandarle un texto a Suigetsu: Si la tocas o algo le pasa, considérate muerto. El imbécil me respondió sólo con un emoji sonriente. Apreté el puente de mi nariz al guardar el móvil… Estaría bien, Suigetsu no era tan estúpido como para tocarla.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? — pregunté. Volví mis ojos y atención a Mei.

—Eso sólo complicaría más las cosas. Yo… ni siquiera debí venir— me dijo y desvió su vista a la calle. Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, el mismo que no me forcé en romper —. La trajiste a tu casa— me dijo y volví a sentir que mi sangre bullía.

—Sí, eso parece— mi respuesta y tono fueron irónicos. Me estaba desquitando con ella. Era un imbécil.

—Creí que no traías a chicas a donde tu vivías— me dijo y resoplé frustrado. No, no lo hacía, me lo tenía prohibido. Hinata había sido la primera, y no lo habría sido si hubiese aceptado meterse conmigo a un motel, pero ella no quiso, y yo… ¡joder! Yo tenía demasiadas ganas de meterme entre sus piernas.

Apenas podía creer hasta qué punto me estaba volviendo un imbécil por ella.

Ante mi mutismo, Mei sonrió con tristeza.

—Sabía que tú también tomarías tu propio camino— me dijo —, todos deberíamos hacerlo… sólo que, a mí, está costándome un poco más de trabajo.

Eso fue como un golpe en la boca del estómago. Exhalé despacio y me obligué a poner bajo control lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas, no tienes por qué— fue condescendiente.

—Claro que lo tengo— repliqué.

—No, tú no me obligaste a nada, en dado caso, la que tenía que respetar mi matrimonio era yo.

Negué en silencio y sentí pena de verla así, vulnerable y buscándome. No iba a decir que me arrepentía de haberme metido en su cama, no lo hacía, de hecho, de pocas cosas que he hecho me arrepiento. De lo que sí siento pena, es de la serie de consecuencias que eso ha traído para Mei. Me siento responsable.

—¿Estás bien? — pregunté luego de un rato.

Ella asintió y sonrió —Creo que no debí venir a contarte este drama, con Kakashi siempre es así; hemos intentado arreglar este matrimonio a pesar de sus desatenciones y… mi infidelidad, pero su orgullo a veces le impide intentarlo de verdad— me dijo y a mi volvió el día que me metí bajo su falda la primera vez.

Kakashi y ella tenían problemas, él era del tipo que se mataba trabajando, la amaba, seguro, pero no la tocaba. Yo, cretino y ventajoso, tuve mi oportunidad. Mei siempre me había gustado.

Pasó una vez, luego dos o tres y ella me pidió terminar. Éramos vecinos de departamento en ese entonces, cuando me mudé a esta casa aquello se había acabado. No me importó mucho cuando Kakashi se enteró, tuvimos una pelea y casi terminé apaleado. No lo sentí, me importó una mierda. Luego de eso, Mei terminó conmigo, se darían una nueva oportunidad y yo estaba bien con eso. Al parecer no había ido nada bien, pues una noche ella llegó al bar, bebida, y me confesó que descubrió en la piel de su esposo rastros de infidelidad.

Desde esa noche fuimos amantes exclusivos y había comenzado a encapricharme con ella, al punto de ser yo el que presionaba para que se quedara conmigo. La quería mía. Y así había sido, hasta que llegó Hinata.

—Arruiné tu noche— la escuché decir y negué en silencio. Ya no sabía qué pensar, por un momento sentí a Hinata igual de ansiosa que yo por ser uno solo, pero ella había preferido largarse antes de esperarme un poco. Maldita niña.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

«¡Por favor, Hinata, tienes que ayudarme con Sasuke!» la petición hecha por Sakura volvió a mi mente mientras desviaba la vista, dejando de ver el rostro asombrado de Ino.

—Debes estar de joda— mencionó efusivamente cuidando de no llamar la atención. Permanecíamos en el taller de Química, ambas hacíamos equipo por lo que compartíamos escritorio al final del salón.

Negué y mordí mi labio preocupada —¿Ves por qué me conflictúa tanto lo que Sakura me pidió?

Ella resopló sonoramente y luego volvió a verme —Joder, Hina, no puedes tomar en serio lo que te dijo. Ella encuentra el amor de su vida cada tres meses— me recordó —. Aquí lo importante es cómo te sientes. Sasuke es un hijo de puta— añadió y yo volví a desviar la vista.

Al final de un día fatal, había terminado por contarle a Ino todo lo que había ocurrido con Sasuke. Había demorado en hacerlo porque todavía sentía vergüenza y molestia al revivir lo ocurrido cuatro días atrás, ese domingo en la casa de Sasuke.

—Ni siquiera puedo culparlo del todo.

—¿Cómo que no? — me alegó.

Negué en silencio —¿Te das cuenta de lo que hice? Prácticamente yo fui la que…

—¿Y qué? Estamos en pleno siglo XXI. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Él fue el cabrón que no cumplió con su palabra al estar con esa tipa.

—Sólo a mí se me ocurría pensar que iba a dejar a su chica por seguirme el juego— le dije, no podía culparlo. Aunque la verdad odiaba que Sasuke era el que parecía molesto. Habían pasado cuatro días y no me dirigía la palabra. Sus miradas estaban cerca a parecer de hielo y eso me ofendía más.

—Pues bien que te lo estaba siguiendo— me recordó molesta —. No lo justifiques.

—No lo hago, estoy realmente molesta. Pero ahora, con el paso de los días, estoy tan molesta con él como conmigo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco —Hasta yo estoy molesta contigo— me alegó —. Mira que largarte de ahí con un desconocido y sola.

Suspiré despacio —Sí, fue una imprudencia, pero el muchacho fue muy amable. Me preguntó, incluso, si entre Sasuke y yo había algo. Condujo con precaución y me dijo que si algo me pasaba, Sasuke lo mataría— reí sin ganas al recordarlo. Todavía no sé qué lo hizo decir tal cosa.

Ino se puso seria mientras la clase seguía, la teoría de la disociación electrolítica resultaba menos interesante que nuestra charla.

—Debo decir que, que consideraras mi idea de tener un affaire, me sorprende y extraña de ti— confesó seria.

Sonreí viéndola a los ojos —¿Me dirás que esperabas que no te tomara en serio?

Ella negó —No, creo que, en efecto, te vendría bien. Pero es tan inusual viniendo de ti— me dijo y luego se mordió el labio, antes de continuar —. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Yo tragué saliva. Le había contado lo que me preocupaba lo que Sakura me pedía, y le dije por qué: Sasuke y yo tuvimos algo, algo que, aparentemente, acababa de terminar. Pero, en efecto, no le dije por qué iniciamos eso.

Fingí guardar silencio cuando el profesor alzó la voz, explicando su tema.

La noté jugar con el arillo metálico de su cuaderno al dejar de verme.

—¿No me tienes confianza?

—¿Qué? ¡Dios, sí! — aclaré efusiva, pero cuidando mi tono — No es por eso.

—¿Entonces? ¿Sólo se te antojó y ya?

Ino me veía a los ojos y yo no pude apartar la mirada sin sentirme falsa. La usaba contándole la mitad de las cosas para que me comprendiera y ayudara, pero la mantenía al margen.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

Yo bajé la mirada y suspiré —¿El nombre de Gaara te suena de algo?

Ella frunció el ceño —¿Gaara? — lo meditó — ¡Claro! Kiba lo mencionó aquél día en el Nou— dijo y cayó en cuenta que ese día conocimos a Sasuke. No tardó mucho en encajar las cosas.

—Gaara fue mi novio— expliqué mientras el proyector se encendía y quedábamos a oscuras —. Terminamos de una manera… poco grata— confesé lo último casi sin voz.

—No me digas… ¿otro patán?

Sonreí sin ganas… si Ino supiese —Algo así.

—¿Y todavía lo quieres?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Entonces, usas a Sasuke para ¿darle celos? — preguntó curiosa.

Negué —Tal vez sólo quería mantener mi cabeza ocupada para cuando volviese a verlo. Lo quise por muchos años y todavía no sé qué voy a sentir al verlo… a pesar de todo lo que pasó.

—¡Ay, Hina! — se lamentó — No te puedo decir que elegiste mal, porque Sasuke está para lamerlo, pero él…

—Él me hizo las cosas fáciles. Fue él quien me besó la primera vez.

—Le gustas, después de todo, te pidió que te quedaras delante de la tal Mei— afirmó pensativa —. ¿Y quieres seguir con eso?

Me encogí de hombros —Dios, Ino… creo que siento celos de volver a recordarlo con esa mujer. Pero… — me callé recordando lo ocurrido en su habitación. Sasuke había roto la pequeña seguridad que me hacía creerme a su altura, al acariciar y hablar tan íntimamente con Mei, pero, la verdad era que mientras estuvo conmigo en esa habitación, me había cuidado. Fue perverso y atrevido, pero sus caricias descaradas no me lastimaron y me hizo sentir deseada por primera vez.

—Déjamelo a mí— me dijo arrancándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Cómo?

—Haremos algo. Si reacciona, le importas, sino, no. Entonces tendremos que buscar otro tipo guapo con el que salgas— me dijo y me guiñó un ojo. Reí sin ganas y ya no dije más, pues, aun en la oscuridad, el profesor comenzó a fijarse en nosotras.

• • •

Dejé escapar el aliento viendo cómo Sakura e Ino se habían auto invitado a pasar la tarde en mi casa. No es que me molestara, pero estaba segura que eso sólo serían momentos incómodos; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que Sakura pretendía y las últimas palabras de Ino en Química.

Al apenas salir del instituto vi el auto estacionado metros adelante; Sasuke debía llegar con tiempo suficiente para no tener problema para encontrar un lugar, puesto que el sitio era muy concurrido.

Él no bajó del auto y no me sorprendió.

—¿Les molesta si voy en frente? — preguntó Sakura al tiempo de abrir la puerta.

Ino se encogió de hombros —Para nada, haz lo que quieras— dijo y no evité verla con extrañez. Ella me guiñó un ojo.

Yo suspiré en silencio mientras entraba al auto, justo detrás de Sasuke. Ino lo haría atrás de Sakura.

Cuando el auto estuvo en marcha, Ino sonrió viendo su móvil. Sakura había sintonizado la radio y, sentada casi sobre la palanca de velocidades, le preguntaba a Sasuke si esas canciones le gustaban. Al parecer su idea de conquistarlo era irrefrenable, puesto que hasta había tocado uno de sus brazos, preguntándole si asistía al gimnasio pues su físico era increíble.

—Entonces, Hinata, ¿le dijiste ya a tu chofer que nos lleve al Mall? — yo claramente sorprendida, volteé a ver a Ino. Sasuke hizo lo mismo a través del retrovisor.

Cuando los ojos negros se desviaron a mí, le rogué a Ino porque se explicara.

—¿Al Mall? — preguntó Sakura decepcionada.

—¡Sí! ¿qué no sabías? — dijo con demasiado ánimo — Hina piensa ponerse sexy.

Si hubiese sabido que diría eso, me hubiese avergonzado, en su lugar, estaba estupefacta. ¿Sexy? ¿En serio? ¿Yo?

—¿Y para qué?

—Por Dios, ¿cambiamos el tema? — dije rogando porque no dijese nada más, la conocía y no repararía en avergonzarme. ¿Qué intentaba hacer? ¿Darle celos a Sasuke? ¡Como si algo así funcionara con él! Ino no había visto a Mei, por más sexy que yo me pusiera, no era competencia para aquella mujer. Me haría quedar en ridículo.

Ino sacó uno de sus cuadernos, simuló observarlo y analizar lo escrito, como sin darle importancia al tema, mientras se cruzaba de piernas y se recargaba en el asiento.

—Para Gaara, su ex, ¿para qué más? — respondió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, no estableció contacto visual con nadie y yo no dejé de verla, sin creer lo que había dicho.

Sakura, por su parte, giró medio cuerpo a nosotras.

—¿Gaara? ¿Ex? ¿De qué me perdí?

—De nada— dije casi molesta.

Ino sonrió con malicia e ignoró mi incomodidad.

—Ah, cierto. Gaara es el secretito mejor guardado de Hina— explicó con naturalidad. Yo no dejé de verla, pero sentí cierta mirada negra viéndome a través del retrovisor —. Volverá dentro de poco, y aunque se niega a verlo, terminará por caer. Así que no puede ser tomada desprevenida.

—¿Hinata? — la curiosidad de Sakura era mucha.

—Nos puedes llevar al Mall, por favor… Sasuke— no supe ni cómo tuve el valor de voltear a verlo. Él no me respondió, llevó sus ojos al frente y escuché que colocó la direccional para cambiar el rumbo.

Sakura había dicho que le teníamos que explicar antes de girarse y tararear la canción en la radio. El camino fue en silencio, pero había cierta incomodidad yendo y viniendo en ese coche. Ino pretendió no darse cuenta.

Bajé del coche una vez en el estacionamiento. Ino iba a oírme. Sakura bajó con pocas ganas.

El día no pudo seguir peor. Sakura prácticamente obligó a Sasuke a ir con nosotras. Yo fui arrastrada por Ino a una boutique de lencería: Jolidon, el Victoria's Secret europeo, como Ino lo llamó. Noté una mirada extraña de Sasuke dirigida hacia mí cuando entré. Por suerte Sakura se lo llevó y no nos vio a Ino y a mí discutir por su chistecito.

Al final, tuve que comprar dos prendas, una de ellas era un camisón color beige que era tan sensual que me apenaba verlo, pero que, también, era demasiado hermoso como para dejarlo ahí. Seguro papá notaría el cargo a la tarjeta y no quería imaginar lo que pensaría al ver de dónde provenía, porque era bastante incómodo, aunque de momento me permití el gasto para seguir con la farsa.

—¿Ves la cara de amargado que trae Sasuke? — se burló Ino mientras nos dirigíamos a ellos. Sakura y él tomaban un refresco fuera de uno de los tantos locales.

—Él siempre tiene esa cara. No funcionará esto que hacemos. Él ha pasado de mí, ¿no has visto cómo me ve? Seguro me odia por irme ese día.

—Joder, Hinata, lo dejaste seguro con uno de los calentones más grandes que ha tenido, ¿cómo no iba a estar enojado?

—¿Calentones? ¡Claro! — solté frustrada mientras la hacía detenerse — Seguro terminó con Mei, lo que comenzó conmigo— dije y volteé a verlo. Sakura hablaba y él parecía aburrido.

Ino se encogió de hombros —Créeme, ese tipo está enojado. Y nadie con buen sexo lo está— aclaró y yo comenzaba a dudar de su lógica, pero ella parecía muy segura —, así que, lo más seguro es que se haya quedado con las ganas y por eso esté odiándote.

¿Alguien como Sasuke quedándose con las ganas? Era difícil de imaginar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no había mantenido su palabra de dejar a Mei. Esa mujer era su debilidad, me recordé; no quería pensar que, tal vez, él tuviese en mente tenernos a las dos porque me haría sentir peor. Volteé a ver a Ino y me guiñó un ojo, animándome a caminar.

Al llegar a ellos, Ino los invitó a acompañarnos. Caminamos por las distintas tiendas, ella compró una blusa y un par de tenis que encontró en oferta. Pasamos por una tienda de mascotas e Ino y Sakura corrieron dentro de ella, yo me quedé en la puerta observando pequeños gatitos y acaricié la nariz de uno de ellos. Suspiré y seguí caminando.

—¿No entrarás como loca a comprar unos cuantos? ¿O no te interesan si no es lencería? — noté la acidez en la voz de Sasuke mientras me seguía. Dejé pasar su última pregunta al resultarme irónica teniendo en cuenta lo superficial que también debería ser él.

—A papá no le gustan mucho las mascotas, aunque, si me preguntas, preferiría elegir un par de algún albergue. Los de aquí tienen mejor suerte— le dije observando adelante una librería. Hacia ahí me dirigí.

Lo escuché burlarse —Claro, ahora recuerdo que una de las actividades preferidas de la burguesía, es la caridad— me dijo, lo vi meter sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y ver hacia otro lado mientras me seguía.

—Veo que las clases sociales te generan un problema— comenté y lo vi molestarse. Sonreí —. No veo por qué— dije entrando a la librería. Entendía por qué, o creía entenderlo, pero me resultaba injusto que me juzgara, ¿ahora no podía querer rescatar a un animalito que tarde o temprano sería llevado al matadero porque sería hipócrita de mi parte? Sasuke me desesperaba.

Me siguió cuando esperé que no lo hiciera. Al parecer se tomaba en serio su trabajo de cuidarme. Suspiré y dediqué mi atención a los libros. Terminé en el fondo del local, junto a una pila de libros usados.

Lo vi verme.

—No, Sasuke— me adelanté a aclarar —, no lo tomó por ahorrarme unos centavos como seguro crees, ni por querer verme falsamente intelectual buscando lo añejo porque eso es mejor.

Lo vi sonreír y se apoyó en el exhibidor de libros pegado en la pared, se cruzó de brazos, viéndome. Yo negué en silencio y agradecí que no dijera nada. Era bueno sentir que la molestia se iba, aunque sea poquito.

—¿Entonces?

—Estos libros tienen historia. Puedes encontrar joyas en medio de todos, algunos tienen dedicaciones del mismo autor, de personas a quienes fueron regalados y anotaciones de gente que nunca conoceremos, pero que nos remarcan frases que consideraron importantes. Le dan más valor al mensaje original.

Él no dijo nada, pero lo sentí verme mientras yo le daba la espalda. Revisé varios títulos buscando algo que no hubiese leído y terminé avanzando, él salió luego dejándome sola. Me entretuve casi diez minutos y salí luego de comprar un libro. Vi a las chicas con Sasuke, Ino caminó a mí y me preguntó si quería comprar algo más. Ya pasaban de las tres y comenzaba a darme hambre. Iríamos a la casa a comer.

Al volver al coche Sakura hizo a Sasuke caminar más despacio mientras le mostraba el hermoso cuyo que compró, ella estaba fascinada con su nueva mascota, yo comenzaba a resignarme pensando que entre Sasuke y yo se había arruinado todo antes de comenzar. Al menos, ya no parecía odiarme y eso era bueno; él seguía gustándome mucho y me había quedado con cierta necesidad de haber llegado más lejos con él, pero así se habían dado las cosas. Ojalá al menos pudiésemos hablar sin parecer enemigos.

Llegamos a casa en menos tiempo del que deberíamos. Sasuke se veía molesto y hasta cierto punto, tenso. No me pasó desapercibida la fuerza innecesaria con la que cerró la portezuela al momento de subir al coche, pero no le di importancia, creyendo que Sakura comenzaba a incomodarlo… a mí comenzaba a hacerlo, y no era a mí a la que le hablaba cada segundo.

—¡Joder, muero de hambre! — se quejó Ino, estirándose, luego de bajar del coche.

—Vayamos a comer— les dije a las chicas y éstas asintieron, luego volteé a ver a ese chico de ojos negros —, ¿quieres, Sasuke? — invité. Él volvió a azotar la portezuela del coche y me ignoró, se fue al jardín y lo vi llevarse un cigarrillo a la boca.

—Tal vez no te escuchó— disculpó Sakura.

—O sigue odiándote— añadió Ino.

Me quedé ahí parada. Me sentí mal, no supe si avergonzada por la forma como me ignoró delante de ellas, o porque volvía a actuar como un cretino conmigo.

—¿Por qué odiándola?

Ino suspiró sonoramente —Sakura, hay algo que debes de saber…— dijo y se la llevó al interior de la casa. Yo dejé de ver a Sasuke sintiendo una incomodidad persistente en el pecho, luego seguí a mis amigas adentro.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

« _¿No es bonito?_ » recordé la pregunta de esa chica pelirrosa. Esa tarde me forcé a asentir mientras volvía mi atención a Hinata que caminaba delante de nosotros con esa rubia, mientras salíamos del centro comercial. « _Es un animalito adorable. ¡Dios! Creo que debo agradecer a Hina y su intento por reconquistar a su antiguo novio, por eso terminamos aquí y pude comprar esta preciosidad._ »

Gruñí intentando dejar de pensar en eso, concentrándome en ese uno a uno de basquetbol contra Naruto. Ya era noche y ambos sudábamos exhaustos. Necesitaba cansarme o terminaría destruyendo mi casa, y eso era algo que no podía permitirme por distintos motivos.

Hice botar el balón fuertemente en el suelo, el sonido del bote y el rechinar de los tenis era lo único en lo que quería concentrarme. Mi mirada fue a los ojos de Naruto. Su mirar iba de mis ojos al balón, intentando adivinar cuál sería mi siguiente movimiento. El sudor resbalaba por mi piel a pesar de ser una noche fresca.

Seguía hastiado. Comencé a estarlo desde que esas chicas subieron al auto.

Pasé el balón a mi mano izquierda, Naruto fue hacia ahí, lo tomé y lo pasé por mi espalda, di un bote, giré mi cuerpo y pegándome a él, lo pasé de largo. Naruto maldijo y me siguió, me dio alcance antes de poder perfilarme y tirar. Él sonrió con suficiencia al notarme desconcentrado.

Maldije en mis adentros. Intenté una jugada similar, pero él estaba esperándola. Me cubrió por la espalda, forcejeamos y retuve el balón, gané distancia retrocediendo sin dejar el bote constante.

—¡Vamos, Sasuke! — me apresuró Naruto. Mis brazos comenzaban a doler, hacía tiempo que no nos forzábamos a jugar así.

El hastío se hizo mayor en mí al volver a pensar en Hinata. En aquél momento deduje que era por ese tipo, el tal Gaara, por el que Hinata me había buscado. Tenía lógica. Ella misma me lo dijo, pero no tenía idea que fuese un ex novio. No supe por qué me fastidió la idea.

Naruto volvió a llegar delante de mi cuando logré pasarlo. Gruñí para mis adentros y lo ocurrido horas atrás volvió a mí:

« _Su novio, ¿eh?_ » había dicho pretendiendo fingir interés. La pelirrosa asintió viendo al animal en sus manos « _Y no cualquier novio. Su primera vez_ » me dijo, ruborizándose.

Desde ese momento toda la molestia que había en mí, volvió a fluir a borbotones, incrementándose. Yo había logrado controlarme cuando todo lo que quería era golpear algo. Mi coraje era tal que me obligué a ignorar a Hinata al llegar a su casa. En ese momento sus despliegues de amabilidad me ofendían y estaba seguro que podría discutir cruelmente con ella si seguía hablándome. Que la jodieran.

Todavía estaba furioso y saber por qué, me molestaba más. Eso no era de mi incumbencia. Tener la primera vez de Hinata era un capricho que otro me había arrebatado, pero no era para tanto. Entonces, ¿por qué?

Naruto apoyó su mano en mi espalda, ganando distancia y colocándose para adelantar mi siguiente movimiento. Me giré sin cuidado, hice botar el balón con más fuerza y volví a controlarlo en mi mano, repetí el movimiento dos veces más y golpeé el pecho de Naruto, haciéndolo caer al suelo al pasarlo de largo.

—¡Joder, Sasuke! — gritó tirado en el suelo — ¡Esa es una puta falta aún en juegos sin reglas!

Lo ignoré, todavía sentía mi cuerpo caliente en molestia. Tiré desde la línea de tres y fallé. Maldije en voz alta, lanzando un golpe al aire.

La carcajada de Naruto no se hizo esperar.

—¿Cuál de las dos es? — me preguntó y mi mirada molesta cayó en él. Naruto se rio más fuerte al acercarse a una distancia prudente — ¿Hinata?

—Cierra el hocico— advertí al ir por el balón.

Hinata me tenía con un humor de perros luego de esa noche en mi casa. Odié la puta idea que tuve de pretender tirármela en mi cama, pues no podía entrar a mi habitación sin imaginármela tendida ahí, desnuda, esperando por mí. Y ahora esto.

Boté el balón y comencé una nueva jugada. Naruto dejó pasar el hecho que le tocaba el balón y volvió a cubrirme.

—¿Qué te hizo esta vez ese encanto de niña? — me preguntó. Lo vi a los ojos molesto mientras me percataba que tampoco me gustó que la llamara 'encanto'. Cerré los ojos cuando una gota de sudor resbaló de mi frente — O debo preguntar, ¿qué no te hizo? — añadió pareciendo adivinar el fondo de mi molestia. Volvió a estallar en risas.

Resoplé frustrado y le lancé el balón a la cara.

—Jódete, idiota— le dije, tomando dirección a la salida. Recogí mi mochila y bebí agua mientras me iba.

—¡Oye, Teme! No es para tanto, ¡Sasuke!

Naruto recogió sus cosas con prisa, tiró el balón y tuvo que ir por él antes de alcanzarme.

—¿Por qué te está jodiendo tanto? — me preguntó mientras tomaba de mi botella de agua.

—Qué diablos voy a saber— respondí cortante.

—Creí que Mei te mantenía quieto— comentó algo en lo que tenía la razón —. ¿Hinata te importa tanto? — me preguntó y me vio con curiosidad.

No, sólo quería cogérmela, pero no se lo dije.

—Sabes que no es buena idea. Ella y tú, ya sabes, mundos distintos— me recordó, como si necesitara.

No le respondí, lo tenía claro, yo mismo no entendía cómo eso que comenzó como una promesa de un juego caliente, estaba saliéndoseme de las manos. Hinata me gustaba más de lo que quería. Debía mandarla al diablo.

—Por cierto, lo olvidaba, Bee te mandó esto— me dijo, lanzándome un fajo de billetes que sostuve en la mano —. Dijo que con eso ya no te debe nada.

Asentí sabiendo que era mi paga completa, por dos semanas de trabajo.

Una vez que Naruto se fue, me di una ducha con agua helada. Tuve que masturbarme antes de salir si no quería seguir igual de tenso, una vez afuera me coloqué sólo un bóxer. Vi mi mochila sobre la cama y al tomarla para regresarla a su lugar, el dinero cayó de ella; lo tomé y luego me dirigí al clóset, saqué de entre las cosas una pequeña cajita de madera y la abrí. Metí ahí el dinero, vi con gusto que estaba a punto de tener el suficiente para comenzar de nuevo. Traería a mi madre a la ciudad, para que dejara de trabajar, y yo volvería a la universidad.

Resoplé después de guardar todo. Sólo por eso no dejaba el empleo con los Hyuuga y terminaba por mandar al diablo a Hinata.

—Sólo por eso— me repetí al tumbarme en la cama. Inhalé despacio y me convencí que debía cambiar la colcha. Olía a ella todavía.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—¿Irás muy lejos? — pregunté a papá, mientras lo esperaba en la puerta principal. Ko, nuestro mayordomo, pasó por mi lado cargando la maleta para subirla al coche.

Negó —Estaré en Sapporo cinco días— me dijo. Papá era un político importante del país e iba a un congreso medioambiental al cual lo habían invitado. Asentí y vi en la mirada de mi padre que quiso añadir algo, pero se abstuvo —. Estoy seguro que estarán bien, cuida a Hanabi, ¿quieres? — me pidió y sonrió ligeramente, permaneciendo de pie frente a mí.

—Por supuesto.

Él demoró un poco antes de volver a sonreír —Cuento contigo, Hinata.

Le sonreí. Papá era genial, distante, pero justo. Casi me sentí mal al ocultarle mis escapadas nocturnas, pero me convencí que no era tan malo, después de todo, sólo eran escapadas, nunca había hecho nada moralmente incorrecto –salvo Sasuke-, pero podía culpar a la adolescencia, ¿no?

Odié que mis pensamientos terminaran cayendo en Sasuke. Otra vez.

Negué en silencio sin querer permitirme molestarme por ello. Sasuke estaba molesto y yo seguía sin entender por qué. Bajé siguiendo los pasos de papá. Neji estaba cercano al coche, despidiéndolo. Luego de unos segundos, Neji se alejó.

—¿También saldrás? — le pregunté a Neji viendo que sacaba de sus bolsillos las llaves de su auto.

—Sí, llegaré antes del anochecer— me dijo apenas volteando de medio lado a verme —. Imagino que padre te ha dicho ya que estará fuera hasta media semana.

Asentí y de reojo vi a mi padre hablar con Sasuke, que permanecía en casa ese sábado al mediodía.

—Padre ha pedido que cuide de ti, pero para serte sincero, tengo mis propios planes, así que no hagas ninguna estupidez— me añadió y me indicó con los ojos a cierto pelinegro. ¿Neji sospecharía algo? Dios, pensar que sí me hacía sentir expuesta y avergonzada, Neji era sumamente inteligente y era difícil que las cosas le pasaran desapercibidas.

—No tengo idea qué quieres decir— mentí y sonreí. Neji negó en silencio y luego de un resoplido cansado, se acercó y dejó un beso en mi frente. Se marchó antes que papá.

Me mantuve de pie en el inicio de las escaleras y papá se acercó observando hacia el segundo piso, tal vez esperando que Hanabi bajara a despedirlo. Ambos sabíamos que no lo haría, era sábado y ella amaba jugar videojuegos desde temprano.

Él suspiró y yo sonreí, su gesto de resignación me resultó divertido, pese al respeto que le debía.

Papá observó la hora en su reloj —¿Saldrás hoy, Hinata?

—¿Eh? — ¿Salir?

«Bueno, sí, pensaba escaparme esta noche otra vez, papá»

Negué pretendiendo no tener idea.

—Pues, no lo sé todavía.

Él asintió.

—Bien, platícalo con Sasuke, al parecer tiene algo qué hacer y si no lo vas a necesitar, podrá irse— me dijo y mis ojos buscaron a ese pelinegro.

Asentí con el rostro. Sasuke evitaba vernos mientras se apoyaba en la lateral del capó del coche, a metros lejos de nosotros.

Antes de que papá se fuera casi tuve la sensación de que iba a acercarse y sentí la necesidad de buscar un abrazo, pero él mantuvo su porte serio y la distancia entre nosotros se mantuvo, acrecentándose momentos después cuando subió al auto y se fue.

Mordí mi labio viéndolo partir. El movimiento del cuerpo de Sasuke atrajo mi atención y pronto me encontré siguiéndolo cuando lo vi dirigirse a la cochera.

—¡Oye!

Él me ignoró por completo.

—¡Sasuke! — me planté delante de él, antes de que saliera con su mochila al hombro.

—¿Qué? — me dijo y me empujó con su cuerpo para pasarme de largo.

¿Seguía enojado? ¡Dios!

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías que irte? ¿Tienes algún problema? — no evité preguntarle a pesar de que me molestó cómo estaba tratándome. Lo seguí unos pasos.

Él amenazó con abrir la puerta del coche de mamá y se lo impedí al colocarme entre la puerta y él. Lo vi a los ojos, retándolo a seguir ignorándome a pesar de ponerme casi sobre él.

—Muévete, Hinata— me advirtió. No me pasó desapercibida su voz molesta y fría.

—No— dejé claro y me presioné contra el coche, para evitar que me quitara.

Él bufó hastiado —Como quieras— dijo y se dio media vuelta, sorprendiéndome —. Devuelve tú el auto a su sitio— me dijo y me arrojó las llaves. Apenas pude sostenerlas y luego lo seguí cuando se iba.

—¡Hey! ¿a dónde vas?

No respondió.

—Sasuke— lo alcancé —, papá dijo que si te necesitaba no podrías irte. Yo tengo que salir, así que…— comencé a mentir y no sé por qué. O sí, tal vez porque me incomodaba estar enojada con él, a pesar de todo.

—Pues es una pena— me interrumpió y vi en su mirada una frialdad que distaba mucho de ser molestia lo que tenía. Eso me desconcertó y me mantuve en silencio viéndolo —, porque yo me largo. No me apetece ver más tu estúpida cara.

Sentí una sensación helada recorriéndome de la cabeza a los pies. Apreté mis labios y me mantuve tan digna como pude.

—Bien, entonces lárgate— le dije y me di media vuelta para regresar a casa. No pensaba rogarle más. Yo no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba y, definitivamente, no tenía por qué soportar ser tratada así.

Lo escuché burlarse —Eso iba a hacer— soltó y tuve que apretar mis manos en puños al detenerme de golpe. Junté todo mi autocontrol para no quitarme un zapato y tirárselo por la cabeza.

Si alguna vez salieron palabrotas de mis labios, fue ese día e iban dirigidas a él. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado conmigo? Después de ese día en el centro comercial, me dio la impresión que ya no estaba tan molesto, y ahora, otra vez, parecía furioso. No, decepcionado. Bufé al subir las escaleras.

¿Por qué? ¿Sería posible que fuera por lo de hace casi una semana, cuando me marché de su casa sin terminar lo que íbamos a hacer? Pero, ¿por qué? No fui yo la que se estaba abrazando con otro mientras él me esperaba desnudo en mi alcoba. Resoplé, recordarlo todavía me encendía la sangre en molestia.

No entendía qué le ocurría. Lo único claro era que Sasuke era insufrible.

«Bien, hasta aquí llegué contigo» me aseguré. No necesitaba más dilemas emocionales; Sasuke era y sería únicamente mi chofer. «Atractivo e insufrible chofer»

Mejor me prepararía para salir con las chicas y con suerte no volvería a pensar en él.

• • •

Mientras entraba al bar haciéndome espacio entre tanta gente, subí un poco el escote de mi vestido. La blusa blanca del mismo caía sobre mis senos de forma más sugerente de lo que preferiría, al menos, la falda con olanes negra era lo suficientemente bonita como para evitar que toda la atención se la llevara el escote que, si bien no era exagerado, mis senos no lo hacían muy discreto.

Me dirigí a la sección de mesas y no tardé en ubicar a Ino y a Shikamaru. Kiba estaba con ellos y Sakura no se veía acompañándolos, supuse que estaría ya bailando.

Alcé la mano, saludándolos. Me olvidé que Neji había vuelto a casa, y dejé de preocuparme de la profundidad de su sueño; cuando volviera, me preocuparía por eso. No ahora. No luego de convencerme de salir y pasármela bien. No quería deprimirme, esa nunca fue la idea y no lo sería ahora.

La incomodidad que sentí cuando la mirada de un par de chicos cayó totalmente en mí, la toleré. No iba a mentir, había elegido ese vestido porque sabía que Sasuke estaría ahí. Si quería provocarlo, no lo sé; lo que sí sé, es que sentir que podía atraer un par de miradas, me hacía sentir menos pequeña. Y él, Sasuke, definitivamente, solía mirarme.

Me forcé a controlar el nerviosismo en mi estómago al sabernos en el mismo lugar. Iba a lidiar con él, e iba a ignorarlo como él lo hizo conmigo. Estaba ahí para divertirme y eso haría.

La mesa donde Ino y los chicos estaban, tenía ya una cubeta a medio llenar de cervezas. Un par de vasos con refresco también estaban presentes, como una cajetilla de cigarros. Sakura no tardó mucho en aparecer, Lee la seguía de cerca y ella se pegó a mí al apenas verme.

—Dios, ¿has visto a Sasuke? — me preguntó y su voz alta sonó como un susurro por la música estridente.

Negué con el rostro. La verdad era que no sabía si quería contarle que había decidido pasar de él; Ino recién la había puesto al tanto de lo que se daba entre Sasuke y yo y, pese a su creciente decepción, Sakura lo respetó.

—Luce más masticable que nunca— me dijo y se rio. Noté entonces que había bebido. Sonreí y tomé asiento frente a Kiba.

—¿Bailamos? — me preguntó cuando Sakura se sentó a mi lado.

—No todavía— me negué tomando el trago que me ofreció Ino.

Ino me abrazó —¿Qué tal todo con tu chofer amargado? — preguntó en mi oído, para asegurarse que la oía.

—Fatal— me sinceré con ella. Kiba se disculpó y se alejó a saludar a una chica que reconoció.

Ella frunció los labios por mi respuesta. Ino, por alguna razón, esperaba que ese día las cosas salieran mejor, luego de que papá se fuera.

—Pues brindemos porque lo jodan— se burló y chocó su vaso con el mío, no evité sonreír — ¡Y que lo jodan duro!

Ella dio un largo trago y pese a mi sonrisa, bebí solo un pequeño trago. Esa noche posiblemente también regresaría sola, y lo que menos quería era arriesgarme a que ocurriera algo parecido, a lo que pasó, la última vez que estuvimos las tres ahí.

—Hey, sin tomar demasiado— Shikamaru regañó a Ino y jaló de su vaso. Ella le pegó en el pecho y volvió a beber. Él solo negó. Kiba regresó con una chica a la que nos presentó, Lee trajo más cerveza y luego los amigos de Shikamaru, los mismos que conocí en el bar, aparecieron.

• O •

—¡Cúbreme, voy a mear! — ignoré a Naruto mientras salía de la barra con prisa.

El lugar estaba lleno como de costumbre y yo ya estaba fastidiado y todavía no era media noche.

Serví y cobré algunos tragos, atendí a los presentes en la barra y volví a poner cerveza a enfriar. El sonido del lugar siempre había sido el mismo, incluso en ese sector donde permanecía parecía menor, pero hoy comenzaba a darme jaqueca. Vi la cabellera rubia de Naruto pasar delante de la barra, al dirigirse de nuevo de este lado de la misma.

Lo vi secarse las manos y sonreír antes de golpear mi hombro con su mano.

—A que no sabes a quien vi por ahí— se burló al pasarme de largo.

—No estoy para adivinanzas estúpidas. Estamos llenos. ¿Trajiste todo de la bodega?

La cara de sorpresa y palidez de Naruto me fastidió más. Su risa estúpida pronto me dijo que no.

—Ahora traigo lo que me faltó— me dijo y volvió a dejarme solo tras la barra.

Más de veinte minutos después, la barra seguía sin espacio disponibles, la gente tenía que estirarse para pedir lo que querían. Nunca me había molestado esta situación, pues generalmente solían pagarnos más por noches como estas. Mis ojos recorrieron la pista mientras esperaba que el lugar comenzara a vaciarse. Estaba a punto de volver mi atención a la chica que me hablaba, solicitando una bebida, pero mis ojos se encontraron con una presencia ya familiar.

Hinata bailaba casi al centro de la pista con el idiota castaño de siempre. El lugar estaba casi en penumbras salvo las luces de colores, pero su piel blanca y la blusa de ese vestido, junto a su pelo inconfundible, resaltaban en medio del tumulto. Ella reía y me pareció que estaba demasiado cerca del tal Kiba, pese a que ahora reconocía también a Sakura con ellos.

Con la mandíbula tensa atendí a la chica del otro lado de la barra. Luego de unos minutos en los que me ocupé en no perder de vista a Hinata, finalmente dejé de verla, ya no estaba con su grupo en medio de la pista. Maldije para mis adentros, pero me forcé a dejarlo pasar. Hinata no era buena idea. Sí, me calentaba, pero era demasiado complicada como para valer la pena. Lo mío era la facilidad de las relaciones sin compromiso, el sexo duro y la nula preocupación por cuidar de nadie que no fuese yo.

Naruto estaba demasiado ocupado riendo y conversando con los asistentes que se dedicaba poco a hacer su trabajo. Sobre la música escuché un pequeño llamado, yo estaba preparando un par de bebidas cuando giré mi rostro a esa dirección. Hinata se estiraba ligeramente sobre sus pies para alcanzar la barra.

—Hey, idiotas, háganle espacio— rugió Naruto y un par de chicos con los que había estado charlando, voltearon a verla y luego solo se inclinaron lo suficiente para que pudiera acercarse.

Naruto rio y ella debió agradecerle, porque su rostro mostró una estúpida sonrisa de alivio. Desde donde estaba vi que su pecho brillaba, estaba sudando. Naruto pareció percatarse de lo mismo, el imbécil se apoyó en la barra como ella y ambos quedaron casi cara a cara.

—Ten— le dije a la chica que me pidió una margarita azul.

Le cobré mientras ignoré la forma como Naruto apuntó al escote de Hinata y ésta se ruborizó casi completamente. Les di la espalda al seguir trabajando y la sentí mirarme por unos segundos. Ellos permanecieron hablando cerca de tres minutos y finalmente ella se marchó con dos vasos de agua con hielo.

Naruto quiso bromear sobre ella, pero evité hablar al respecto.

Poco antes de media noche Hinata volvió a la pista con su grupo. A pesar de pretender ignorarla, la poca gente del otro lado de la barra, me animó a no hacerlo. Kiba no tardó en pegarse cual perro tras ella y, luego de hacerla girarse, la hizo reír y pronto buscó acercarse a sus labios. Sonreí y negué al volver a reconocer una punzada de celos en el estómago. Hinata evitó el contacto, pero no puso distancia entre ellos.

—Hey, ¿qué tanto ves? — una voz conocida me hizo dejar de ver al grupo de chiquillos.

Sonreí al ver a Mei sentarse frente a la barra.

—Nada con verdadera importancia— respondí seco y la vi sonreír al apoyar su rostro sobre la palma de su mano.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—Sé lo que haces— la voz gruesa de Kiba me extrañó. Estaba pegado a mi espalda mientras bailábamos.

—¿Qué?

Él dejó escapar el aliento —Ese chico, el tal Sasuke— palidecí y dejé de ver a Sasuke. El mismo que en ese momento estaba ya con Mei. Ignoré eso que reconocí como celos, para darle toda mi atención a Kiba.

—¿Qué con él?

—Por tu bien, espero que nada— me dijo y me abrazó de la cintura cuando volteé a verlo. Sonreí nerviosa.

—Creo que no te estoy entendiendo.

Él negó en silencio mientras exhalaba —A Sakura se le ha salido que pareces tener un affaire con él, para superar a Gaara. Eso es una estupidez.

Yo cerré los ojos y odié que fuese por mí que eso llegaba a oídos de Kiba. No debí contarle a Ino, y ella no debió decirle todo a Sakura.

—Kiba, eso…

—¿Por qué no me consideraste para eso? Pudimos intentarlo en serio y no exponerte a las intenciones que ese imbécil pueda tener. ¿No te das cuenta? Le estar regalando un privilegio que no merece y tampoco ha ganado. Se está aprovechando de ti.

—Cielos— rogué por unos segundos ante su clara molestia —. No es como lo estás diciendo, él…

—Él es un cabrón— dijo y noté desprecio en su tono —, míralo— me dijo y me obligó a voltear a verlo. En ese momento Mei se levantó sobre la barra y le besó los labios. Ahora entendía la molestia de Kiba. Yo tragué con dificultad y un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Sasuke le sonrió, con esa sonrisa torcida de insinuación.

No pude decir nada, pero mis manos se pusieron frías. Molestia, celos y una tristeza honda me recorrieron completa. Pasé saliva para librarme de mi estado de shock. Los ojos negros de Sasuke se fijaron en mí y yo dejé de verlo para volver mi atención a Kiba cuando él me acarició la mejilla.

—Joder, Hinata. Eso es un error. Si quieres, yo…— volvió a hablar y curiosamente lo escuchaba perfecto en medio de esa pista de baile — Podría funcionar— me aseguró —, yo te cuidaría y no te lastimaría como el imbécil de Gaara. Te daría un lugar, no como el pendejo de Sasuke.

Sonreír para no llorar y desvié mi mirada. Kiba era como la mejor persona que tenía, fuera de mi familia. Lo quería demasiado como para intentarlo con él. A pesar de adorarlo y ser capaz de darle mi riñón sin anestesia, para mantenerlo con vida, no había en él esa chispa de deseo que requería para iniciar una relación. Era horrible persona por sentir así… tal vez por eso elegía tan mal.

—Lo siento, Kiba… ya lo hemos hablado— comencé a decirle olvidando a Sasuke por completo. Ahora sólo podía sentirme mal por no poder corresponderle como, seguro, merecía. Pero él me interrumpió.

Lo siguiente de lo que soy consciente, es de la tibia sensación de los labios de Kiba sobre los míos. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y mis manos viajaron a las manos de Kiba en mis mejillas. Quise apartarme, pero él, con los ojos cerrados, me mantuvo quieta en mi lugar.

Cuando se apartó despacio, yo no podía ni respirar. Mis ojos no pudieron despegarse de los de él y Kiba cerró los ojos avergonzado. No sé qué vio en mi rostro, pero me abrazó, pegó mi mejilla a su pecho.

—Perdóname por eso— me susurró —. Lo que menos quiero es tratarte como alguno de esos dos.

—Kiba… lo siento— él me apretó más fuerte y luego sentí un empujón en mi espalda que hizo que, incluso Kiba, perdiera ligeramente el equilibrio, requiriendo dar un paso atrás para estabilizarse.

—¡Hey, ustedes! ¿Qué significa esto? — preguntó Sakura con picardía.

Yo me ruboricé —Cielos, nada— le dije y luego volteé a ver a Kiba, apenada.

Él sonrió con resignación, pero no dejó de abrazarme —Ya la oíste.

Bailamos por varios minutos más, pero la incomodidad seguía presente, al grado de no poder seguir el ritmo de la música.

—Tomaré distancia para no incomodarte— me dijo él, acercándose de pronto. Me dio un beso en la frente. Dijo eso, pero sentí que la distancia la necesitaba él —. Iré a saludar a unos amigos.

Asentí y lo vi partir, una chica apareció colgándose de su cuello y entonces él se detuvo a charlar con ella. Seguí observándolo resignada. Ojalá pudiese corresponderle.

—¡Hey! — Sakura se abrazó a mí cuando Kiba se fue, los ojos verdes estaban puestos en él, y luego me vieron a mí — ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

Yo suspiré despacio —Sí, ojalá pudiera corresponderle— dije viéndolo. Él charlaba acercándose al oído de la joven.

Sakura se encogió de hombros —Lo siento, Hina, ya sabes lo que dicen… a fuerza, ni los zapatos entran.

Me reí sin ganas.

—Anda, bailemos— me dijo y, extrovertida como era, se metió en medio de un grupo de chicos con los que había estado bailando —. Miren, ella es mi amiga, Naviki— dijo y me guiñó un ojo.

Yo sólo pude reír al recordar el nombre falso de mi carné, igual de falso.

El grupo de chicos me aceptaron y hubo uno alto y de cuerpo fuerte que me dio la mano para que bailara con él. Sonreí y la acepté. Mis ojos, luego de pasado lo de Kiba, volvieron a la barra. Sasuke charlaba con Naruto y Mei. Sentí mi estómago tenso al saber a Sasuke de nuevo con ella. Imaginé que terminarían la noche juntos y eso desmoronó lo poco que quedaba de mi buen humor. ¿Cómo era posible sentirme así?

Ahora sólo quería irme a casa.

Me convencí que no les amargaría la noche a mis amigas y lidiaría con eso. Tenía que acostumbrarme a ver a Sasuke, él haría lo que siempre había hecho, se revolcaría con una o varias y yo debía seguir con mi vida… ahora con menos emoción por su culpa.

• • •

Luego de más de media hora bailando, estaba agotada.

—Vayamos por algo que tomar— el chico atractivo con el que había estado bailando, me animó. Habíamos intentado charlar, lo poco que recuerdo es su nombre: Hidan. Demasiado guapo, pero tan similar a Sasuke y a Gaara, que preferí mantenerlo a cierta distancia. Sin intención de ser grosera, lo seguí, luego inventaría que necesitaba ir al baño para pasar de él sin ser tan obvia.

Cuando me di cuenta que íbamos a la barra y no a una mesa, mis nervios se hicieron presentes. Hidan se sentó en uno de los pocos lugares desocupados y me invitó a sentarme a su lado. Pidió algo ligero y al preguntarme qué quería yo, me limité a pedir un vaso con agua y hielo. Gracias al cielo Naruto nos atendió… Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado con Mei. Lo vi de reojo cuando Hidan saludó a un conocido que llegó a la barra. Sasuke le sonrió a Mei y luego de guiñarle un ojo, salió de la barra. Por un momento busqué ver a dónde se dirigía, pero no quise ser tan obvia.

Suspiré buscando calmarme ahora que se había ido.

Hidan me contó que era amigo de Sakura, cuando yo creí que se acababan de conocer, reí un par de veces, el chico era egocéntrico al ser tan guapo, pero nada que resultara insoportable, lo encontré agradable. Él hablaba y hablaba y gracias al cielo era así, porque, aunque lo evité, mis ojos terminaron cayendo en Mei y eso robó mi atención.

Llevaba un vestido ajustado color azul, ambos hombros al descubierto y su cabello escurría por su espalda. Era muy bonita, su perfil era hermoso. Ella apoyó su rostro en su palma, seguro esperando que Sasuke volviese y dejé de verla.

—¿Hola? — la escuché hablarle en voz alta al móvil, luego de que le sonara — No, no estoy en casa— dijo y yo busqué no escucharla, atendiendo a Hidan, pero era imposible; su voz aguda casi a mi lado, era más audible que la ronca y moderada voz de mi acompañante —. No, esta noche no dormiré ahí.

Cerré los ojos y una mezcla de celos, decepción y molestia apretó mi pecho.

No dormiría en casa. Seguro que no… Sasuke y ella…, ellos dos terminarían la noche en la misma cama, estaba segura.

Naruto, curioso, se acercó a nosotros buscando conversar. Hidan y él se conocían, el primero era cliente frecuente del bar. Naruto en menos de un minuto supo que Hidan y yo acabábamos de conocernos y se rio, animoso de algo que escuchó del joven a mi lado.

Yo desvié mi rostro y volví a ver a Mei. Ella era quien poseía todo el interés de Sasuke, desde hace mucho. Y yo, yo intenté competir con ella.

Cuando alcé mis ojos, éstos cayeron a su mano tendida sobre la barra. Ella repasaba una línea invisible con sus dedos sobre la madera y yo estuve a punto de voltearme completamente. Perdí todo mi aliento.

Mei era casada. O eso significaba esa argolla en su anular derecho.

Noté que Sasuke se acercaba y tuve que beber agua, hidratando mis labios secos.

—Vayamos a otro lado— le pedí a Hidan y le sonreí falsamente.

Naruto se desconcertó porque tomé del brazo al chico a mi lado, y lo hice ponerse en pie. En ese momento estaba tan molesta que no quería ver a Sasuke.

¿Qué clase de persona era él si estaba con una mujer casada? ¿Y ella? ¡Dios, eran tal para cual!

En ese momento hasta Naruto me molestó. Él sabía y no me advirtió. ¿Qué era yo? ¿La amante del amante, de una mujer casada?

Mi estómago se revolvió y llevé a Hidan hasta la mesa más escondida en ese lugar. Sentí extrañez en los ojos de Sasuke al verme pasarlo de largo, pero seguí caminando.

Hice uso de toda la hipocresía que poseía y me esforcé por parecer interesada en cada palabra de ese chico. Sakura y un par de jóvenes más llegaron luego de más de media hora. Había visto a Ino y Shikamaru con Kiba, todos parecían divertirse y a mí todavía estaba apretándome el estómago lo que acababa de descubrir. El grupo de chicos en la mesa pareció encontrar más divertido jugar a verdad o reto, con una botella sobre la mesa, que seguir bailando. Todos juntos comenzaban a ser muy ruidosos. A parte de Sakura, había dos chicas más que nadie me presentó. Jugué cuando Sakura me impidió retirarme, había dicho «verdad» porque no quería realizar ninguno de los retos que esos chicos hormonados inventarían.

Cuando me preguntaron cuál había sido el lugar más raro en el que había tenido sexo, me negué a contestar. No iba a decirles eso. No era tan malo, pero creo que mi humor no era el mejor. Bebí dos shots de tequila como castigo.

Sakura bailó sobre la mesa al cumplir su reto. Un chico bebió dos shots al negarse a besar a su amigo y luego volvió a tocarme a mí. Dije «Gaara» cuando me preguntaron por el nombre del chico que me quitó mi virginidad y tomé un shot más de tequila. Esta vez no esperé consentimiento de nadie y me dirigí al baño.

Había tenido suficiente de juegos. Mi esófago estaba ardiendo luego de los tragos de tequila. Sentía el ruido hacerse menos conforme me dirigía al pasillo de los baños, pero mis oídos parecían haber ensordecido, sin darle importancia, entré en los baños infestados de chicas. Tuve que esperar unos minutos antes de poder ingresar a un sanitario. Luego de salir, lavé mis manos y me tomé unos segundos para verme en el espejo. Mi delineador inferior comenzaba a correrse por el sudor, pero aun lucía bien, mis labios estaban secos y necesité agua con urgencia. Salí de los sanitarios antes de recordar que fue en ese lugar donde Sasuke y yo cerramos un acuerdo que no llegamos a finalizar.

«Cielo santo» desvié mi vista cuando vi a Sasuke verme y tomar dirección hacia el pasillo del cual yo pretendía salir, luego de haber querido dirigirse al fondo del local. Intenté ignorarlo y seguí caminando.

Entendí por qué cambió de dirección, cuando me sostuvo con fuerza innecesaria del brazo, haciéndome detener.

—¿A dónde demonios crees que vas? — su voz era más que molesta. Sus ojos negros destellaban algo parecido a desprecio.

—Con mis amigos, ¿a dónde más? — respondí tironeándome. Sasuke reaccionó jalándome y llevándome hasta el final de ese pasillo, a la vista de varios por ahí, pero con menos ruido molestándonos — ¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué haces tú? ¿Y a qué demonios juegas? — me respondió y me soltó con brusquedad al topar con la pared del fondo.

Yo resoplé y él sonrió con ironía.

—Bebiste— soltó molesto —. Lárgate de aquí, Hinata, o haré que te saquen.

—Claro, ahora mismo— dije y pretendí pasarlo de largo. Él me detuvo al notar mi sarcasmo.

—Estoy hablando en serio— me advirtió y presionó fuerte mi brazo al haberme detenido. Yo no tenía ni pocas ganas de hablar con él, en ese momento Sasuke me resultaba despreciable.

—Suéltame.

—¿Por qué? — él frunció el ceño. Cuando lo vi, noté que su molestia no se había ido, pero ahora parecía intrigado de que fuese yo la que no quisiera hablar con él.

—Porque no me apetece tu tacto— le dije viéndolo a los ojos. Por un segundo lo vi sorprenderse y luego sonrió, soberbio.

—Pero sí te apetece el de cualquier otro— me dijo y me soltó. Yo lo ignoré y avancé, Sasuke me siguió y volvió a detenerme — ¿No vas a decirme que no?

Mi corazón latía acelerado, todavía me gustaba mucho, eso era innato, pero me caía tan mal.

Él pareció no entender mi silencio. Lo vi tragar pesadamente y luego me soltó, enderezando su postura.

—Hazte un favor y lárgate de aquí— me dijo. Su tono era grave. Distante. Molesto —. Deja a esos imbéciles con los que estás y vete. No juegues a la inteligente, sigues siendo una estúpida chiquilla impresionable.

Sentí mi sangre arder en mi cuerpo como pocas veces en mi vida. ¿Estúpida chiquilla impresionable? Seguro así me había visto siempre.

—Y tú deja de meterte en lo que no te importa. Yo estoy con quien quiero estar y punto— aclaré viéndolo a los ojos. Él sonrió, molesto.

—Ni siquiera los conoces.

—¿Y qué? A ti tampoco te conocía— dije y enseguida me di cuenta que era punto a su favor.

Contrario a eso, él pareció ofenderse.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces? ¿Me botas a mí y eliges a cualquier otro?

¿Botar? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—Claro— dije sin ningún tono en específico. Sasuke me cansaba emocionalmente.

Él se puso delante de mí cuando quise pasarlo de largo. Alcé mi vista a él. ¿Por qué no me dejaba ir? ¿Por qué estaba gastando su tiempo conmigo cuando desde aquí podía ver a Mei en la barra esperándolo?

—Aléjate de Hidan— me advirtió.

Enarqué una ceja —¿Jugará conmigo? ¿Crees que me lleve a su casa y me haga esperarlo desnuda mientras se entretiene con otra? ¿O no sería tan patán? — logré verlo a los ojos mientras hablaba. Lo vi tensar su mandíbula y sus ojos bullir en rabia.

—¿Eso piensas que pasó? — ladró.

Me encogí de hombros y dejé de verlo.

—Fuiste tú la que te largaste dejándome caliente esa noche— su molestia pareció solo acrecentarse.

—¿Y por qué crees que lo hice? — reclamé.

Él resopló frustrado —No pienso hablar de eso aquí— aclaró —. Ahora, lárgate.

Sonreí con ironía… quería que yo me fuera sola y él se quedaría para Mei. Que se fuera al diablo.

—Será un placer— dije y volvió a detenerme cuando vio a Hidan salir de los baños. El chico nos vio y me saludó. Yo le hice una seña de que me esperara.

—No vas a irte con él— dijo y no sé por qué eso me recordó a la vez que fue él quien me llevó a casa, cuando consideró «peligroso» dejarme ir sola luego de beber, el día que nos conocimos.

—Ahora no eres mi chofe, Sasuke. No finjas que te importa, por favor.

Él dejó escapar el aliento en forma de risa irónica —Mírate, pero si pareces desesperada— me dijo y volteé a verlo luego de percatarme que Hidan se entretenía con un par de chicas.

Fruncí el ceño, esperando que continuara.

—Primero te dejas besar por aquél imbécil — dijo y casi sentí gusto por notarlo molesto —, luego, te comportas como una cualquiera al dejarte toquetear por ese grupo de cabrones— me añadió y tuve que apretar mi mandíbula para controlarme.

En su mirada vi rabia, desprecio hacia mí. Yo sabía que lo que decía no era cierto y no quería caer en provocaciones, que era claramente lo que él hacía, aunque no entendía por qué.

Cuando no logró hacer que le respondiera, se molestó más.

—¿No vas a negarlo?

—Adiós, Sasuke.

—El imbécil de Hidan querrá meterse entre tus piernas— alzó la voz mientras me iba. Me detuve y él volteó a verme, yo lo hice igual —, y tú, estúpidamente, se las abrirás. Porque así de mucha parece ser tu desesperación por olvidar a tu ex— soltó y eso me hizo arder los ojos. Ahora sabía que Sasuke había deducido todo luego de haber escuchado a Ino —. Estás actuando como una perra en celo.

Juro que no me dolió cuando mi mano escoció al estrellarla en su rostro.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Y no te pareció que actuaba como perra en celo cuando eras tú el beneficiado, ¿no crees?

—¿Eso piensas? — su mejilla estaba roja, pero él no mostró mayor reacción. Varias personas ya nos veían.

—Eso parece— solté molesta, controlando mis lágrimas —. Lo curioso es que parezcas ofendido, tú, un cretino sin moral. Te asusta que me vaya a la cama con alguien que acabo de conocer, pero tú te estás acostando con una mujer casada. Vaya ironía.

La rabia volvió a brillar en sus ojos. Lo vi apretar en puños sus manos. Sonreí triunfal, aunque por dentro tenía ganas de llorar.

—Creo, Sasuke, que si hay alguien aquí que actúa como perra en celo, esa no soy yo.

Él se lanzó sobre mí y me apretó fuerte el brazo, me quejé.

—No te atrevas a hablar mal de ella.

Con qué pasión la defendía. Mis ojos volvieron a aguarse.

—Ni tú de mí. No me conoces— aclaré —. Lo que yo haga no es tu asunto.

—Mei tampoco es el tuyo. Lo que pase entre ella y yo, es nuestro asunto.

Yo jalé de mi brazo cuando la presión se hizo menos, y logré soltarme —Y no me importa. Lo único que me molesta es haberme metido en medio de una relación podrida— dejé claro apartándome.

—Pero parecías bastante feliz de estarlo— me dijo y me detuvo. Volteé de medio lado a verlo y lo vi sonreír, molesto —. Eso me pareció cuando te tuve en mi cama desnuda pidiendo por más.

Juro que sentí un golpe fuerte, seco y certero en el pecho, vaciándome dolorosamente los pulmones.

—Errores por desconocimiento, Sasuke— aclaré —. Ten por seguro que no se volverá a repetir jamás— le dije y avancé tan entera como pude. Apenas pude decirle a Hidan que nos fuéramos sin que mi voz se rompiera cuando escuché a Sasuke llamarme en un grito.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

«Maldita sea» gruñí por dentro mientras volvía a la barra.

Naruto me detuvo antes de entrar —Hey, Teme, ¿viste que Hinata se fue con Hidan?

—Sí, lo vi— dije pasándolo de largo.

—Oye, y ¿no te molesta?

—¿Por qué demonios habría de hacerlo? — pregunté. Había decidido mandar al diablo a Hinata. Estaba furioso y entendía que ella tenía mucha culpa en eso.

Naruto resopló mientras pedía a gritos a un par de clientes que lo esperaran.

—Pues porque tú y ella… ¡vamos! Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Por mí, que se vaya al demonio— Naruto se quedó con un rostro sorprendido y yo terminé de pasarlo de largo. Mei esperaba por mí y yo pasé a atender a los clientes en la barra. Esa noche no terminaría así de mal, me lo propuse.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Suspiré sonoramente al apoyar mi trasero en el marco de mi ventana. Tuve que escupir el chicle que Hidan me había dado al saberme feo luego de tomar agua. Guardé la botella en mi mochila y la metí con cuidado por la ventana. La noche era hermosa y estrellada y justo ahora un viento fresco hacía ondear mi cabello.

Al fin había llegado. No quise ni ver la hora en mi móvil para no alertar a nadie, pero seguro pasaban de las tres, la última vez que revisé la hora eran las dos y media y todavía estaba con Hidan en un restaurante de comida rápida. Me quité mis zapatillas y las mantuve en mis manos mientras entraba a mi habitación.

Avanzaba tan discreta como me resultaba posible, cuando la luz se encendió.

«¡Diablos, Neji!»

Apreté los ojos e iba a comenzar a disculparme cuando una voz ronca se me adelantó a hablar.

—¿De dónde vienes?

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y mi corazón se detuvo. Era Sasuke. Él estaba recargado en la puerta, y volvía a cruzar sus brazos frente a su pecho. Su mirada negra me recorrió completa. Yo lo vi con recelo y angustia. Si nos encontraban ahí, era adolescente muerta.

Corrí a apagar la luz, pero encendí la de una lámpara sobre mi tocador. Curiosamente, en sus ojos negros que seguían pendientes de mí, no vi molestia, más bien parecía preocupado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a buscarte— me dijo lo obvio —¿De dónde vienes? — ahora sí sonó molesto.

Yo resoplé y rasqué mi nuca, dándome la vuelta. ¿Qué hacía ahí? A él no pareció gustarle mi reacción, porque me tomó del brazo y me hizo verlo. Esta vez, sin fuerza innecesaria.

Su mirada negra prestaba mayor atención a mi cuello, parecía buscar algo ahí. Creo que me ruboricé cuando entendí lo que pensaba. Estaba buscando alguna marca que le dijera que yo y Hidan habíamos estado…

—Hinata…

—¡Cenando!

—¿Sólo eso? — escuché desconfianza en su voz — Llevo más de una hora esperando por ti, y tú saliste primero que yo de ese bar.

Él tensó la mandíbula y sus ojos negros exhibieron una profundidad peligrosa que lo hacía lucir tan hombre. Dios, ¿a dónde iban mis pensamientos? Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al caer en cuenta, ¿una hora? Entonces, debió salir del bar poco después que nosotros… ¿y dónde había dejado a Mei?

Me solté y me alejé —Sí, y ahora vete. Si nos encuentran aquí…— no quería pelear ya, ahora me urgía que se fuera y no tener problemas.

—Tu padre está de viaje, y antes de llegar aquí, vi a tu hermano salir— su voz seguía sonando fastidiada, pero con más cansancio que furia.

¿Neji? ¿saliendo a estas horas? ¿A eso se refería cuando me dijo que tenía sus propios asuntos que atender?

Tragué pesadamente al ver a Sasuke a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Llegué hasta aquí como lo acabas de hacer tú, soborné a los perros con comida — dejé escapar el aliento… vaya guardianes teníamos. Lo vi luego de que hiciera una pausa, Sasuke se puso serio —. Vine a disculparme por lo que te dije— enarqué una ceja —. No quise llamarte así. Fui un imbécil.

—Y más que eso— acepté —. Me juzgaste y yo no lo merecía— reclamé dolida sin dejar de verlo.

—Lo siento— en su voz ronca y baja noté que lo hacía.

—No me importa. Creo que al final Kiba tendrá razón. Eres un patán.

—¡Joder! — maldijo y lo sentí frustrado cuando se dio media vuelta y arrastró su cabello. Sabía que Kiba le caía mal, pero su molestia parecía ir más allá de eso — Debes creerme, lo siento. No quise llamarte así, no me lo pareces en absoluto. Fui un imbécil. Yo — resopló desviando su rostro —, yo estaba, estoy, molesto y … celoso.

«¿Celoso?»

—Ni siquiera lo digas— aunque algo de mí quiso reconfortarse, seguía dolida.

Él cerró sus ojos —Puedes no creerlo, si quieres.

—Eso haré— dejé claro —. Y yo no pienso retractarme de nada de lo que dije.

—No espero que lo hagas. Aunque tampoco es como debes estar pensando.

—No quiero enterarme de nada— aclaré sentándome en el borde de mi cama.

—No pensaba dar explicaciones. Lo que te dije es cierto: lo que hay entre Mei y yo, sólo nos concierne a nosotros.

Sonreí con cansancio, aunque eso volvió a doler.

—Pero quiero aclarar algo: no he vuelto a tener nada con ella desde que estoy contigo— él me veía a los ojos y se acercó unos pasos. Yo sonreí.

—No estamos juntos— aclaré y volví a levantarme. Dejé caer mis hombros al rendirme —. Ni lo estaremos jamás.

Lo vi tensarse y luego querer relajarse —¿Por qué?

Volví a sonreír sin ganas —Porque eres el amante de una tipa y no quiero involucrarme en medio de eso. Ya bastante perjudicada he salido con decisiones pasadas como para complicarlo más con cosas así— dije e hice un silencio —. Se acabó ese día.

Lo vi asentir en silencio y se me formó un vacío en el estómago.

—Sobre lo que dijiste de esa noche. No pensaba dejarte ahí.

—No tienes que justificarte.

—No es porque quiera meterme entre tus piernas— aclaró —, aunque sí quiero— dijo y se rascó la nuca. Sonreí por lo ajeno a él que eso sonó —¡Joder! — maldijo frustrado.

Yo me mantuve en silencio, viéndolo. Él tenía ambas manos en su nuca y esa camisa blanca le marcaba perfecto el abdomen y sus bíceps… nunca dejaría de gustarme, era lo que nunca merecería; por muy desgraciado que él fuera por meterse en medio de un matrimonio.

—¿Amas a esa mujer?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Negar que sentí alivio, era mentir.

—¿Por qué estás con ella?

Él negó, no quería dar explicaciones y no sabía si yo las merecía, después de todo, salvo lo sexual, apenas nos conocíamos.

—Mei no es mala persona, fui yo el cabrón. Es todo lo que vas a saber.

Tragué ligeramente y asentí mientras me sentaba. Él parecía sentirse culpable por lo que entendí.

—Ya. Todos cometemos errores, supongo— dije dándome por vencida. ¿Quién era yo para juzgarlos si estuve dispuesta a liarme con él sabiendo que tenía a alguien? Me sentí hipócrita.

Sasuke se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama y luego se echó en ella, dejando sus pies en suelo alfombrado. Lo vi de medio lado. Tenía las manos en su cabeza y así su cuerpo lucía aún más definido al estar en tensión.

—¿Por qué decidiste dejarme? — preguntó y lo sentí verme desde su posición — Teníamos un acuerdo y que sepas lo de Mei no te justifica. Desde antes sabías de ella.

Eso me dio en mi doble moral.

—Porque me di cuenta que eres demasiado parecido a Gaara.

Él guardó silencio unos segundos —¿Por eso te gusté?

Sonreí —Tal vez— confesé y él pareció molestarse porque se sentó. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo al estar justo a mi lado —. Pero más que eso, es que me haces sentir lo mismo que él.

—¿Y eso es qué?

—Mariposas en el estómago y mucha inseguridad— mi respuesta no le gustó. Se puso de pie.

—No vas a decirme que te gusto de más, ¿o sí? — preguntó, tosco.

No respondí y me sentí tonta. Sí, me gusta –mucho- de más.

—¡Joder, Hinata! — él pareció adivinarlo — Teníamos un acuerdo, maldita sea. Sería solo sexo y nada más.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! — también elevé la voz. Por suerte nadie más que Hanabi dormía en ese piso, pero yo estaba en la habitación del fondo, a varios metros de la de ella —. Por eso decido apartarme antes de que acabe mal. Además, también repítetelo tú, ¿O qué, ya se te olvidó que aquí el único en mencionar la palabra celos fuiste tú?

Touché.

Él volvió a arrastrar su cabello, frustrado. Yo tenía un punto y él lo sabía.

—No, pero los celos no se sienten solamente por amor. También por posesión— me dijo y me vio a los ojos.

—Yo no soy tuya si es lo que insinúas— solté a la defensiva.

Él sonrió y se acercó a mí.

—Volvamos a comenzar— me dijo y su cambio de humor me confundió, de una forma que me hizo bajar mis defensas.

—¿Tantas son tus ansias por meterte entre mis piernas? — pregunté y por suerte no tartamudeé, aunque mis mejillas ya estaban rojas.

Él sonrió y tocó mi nariz con uno de sus dedos.

—Si lo dices así, suena asqueroso— dijo y buscó mis labios. Respiré su aliento y olía a menta, seguro había masticado una goma como la que yo recién había tirado —. Pero podemos pasarla bien.

Entrecerré los ojos cuando lo sentí acercarse a mis labios.

—No seríamos exclusivos.

—Claro que sí. Lo estábamos siendo— me aclaró él, dejó de ver mis labios para ver mis ojos.

—¿Esas semanas?

Él asintió —Y a mi favor, puedo decirte que ni siquiera teníamos sexo.

Sonreí y me odié.

—Sigues con esa mujer. No lo voy a hacer— dije, desvié el rostro.

Él dejó escapar el aliento, se quedó en silencio varios segundos en los que me abrazó fuerte, pegándome a su pecho. Escuché su corazón golpear fuerte.

—Mei sabe que estoy aquí— me dijo y la parte insegura de mí, me dijo que ella le daba permiso de entretenerse conmigo —. Sabe de ti. Lo supo desde el inicio — no sé si eso me hizo sentir bien.

—¿Le dijiste lo que pasaba?

Todavía me apretaba fuerte. Su voz era serena, sonaba más pensativo que falso.

—Contrario a ti, yo suelo ser directo en lo que hago y quiero— una de sus manos bajó por mi espalda y se posó en el final de ésta.

Comencé a incomodarme, que Sasuke paseara sus manos por mi cuerpo, aunque sea sin malicia, por el momento, me hacía mantenerme alerta, reaccionando a él. Lo vi a la cara y sus ojos negros se mantuvieron en calma; la mayor que le había visto nunca.

—No puedo estar contigo sabiendo lo de ella. Dios, apenas unas horas estabas besándola.

Él cerró los ojos y pegó su frente en la mía.

—Y tú te besabas con otro.

—Kiba no es…

Me apretó en su pecho, callándome. Lo sentí tenso e intuí que lamentaba eso. Había algo que estaba callando y no quería decirme. Si Sasuke estaba ahí y me ofrecía _continuar_ , ¿por qué no hacerlo? Ya sabía de Mei, iba a andarme con más cuidado. Además, él seguía atrayéndome. Quería saber cómo se sentía ser de él. Mi piel ardió por el lugar donde terminaron cayendo mis pensamientos.

Esto era así. Yo jamás sería su novia, Sasuke no sería mi novio y eso no sería perfecto ni cercano a ello. ¿Podía aceptarlo así?

De pronto Sasuke se puso más tenso y sentí que se obligó, fuertemente, a hablar cuando me tomó las mejillas con ambas manos y me hizo verlo. Sus piernas estaban ligeramente abiertas, por lo que nuestros rostros quedaban muy cerca.

Notar su respiración pesada y caliente me hizo mantenerme más alerta a él.

—Quiero estar contigo — «¿Qué?» su voz profunda me erizó la piel —. Pídeme que deje a Mei y lo haré. Ella seguirá siendo mi amiga, pero quiero estar contigo… hasta que dure.

Cuando Sasuke besó fugazmente mis labios, mis pezones se endurecieron y él los sintió en su pecho, esto lo hizo pegarse más a mí. La fuerza en sus manos alrededor de mi rostro me demostró que estaba costándole mucho decirme eso. Parecía un acto de una persona alcoholizada, pero Sasuke no había bebido una gota de licor.

Dejé escapar el aliento sobre sus labios, ansiando más de los de él.

—Déjame ser tu hombre hasta que encuentres a alguien mejor— me rogó. Lo hizo, y fue con necesidad.

Yo gemí a centímetros de sus labios y él jaló de mi rostro para estrellar sus labios con los míos. Dolió por un momento, pero luego lo olvidé al sentir como abría su boca, besándome todavía más. Separé mis labios y él no tardó en meter su lengua dentro de mí. Ardí al sentir se erección bajo sus vaqueros.

Sí podía. O tal vez no podía con eso. Pero, demonios… quería. Mi piel volvió a erizarse a aceptarme esto. Alcé mis manos y las apoyé en el cuello tenso y caliente de Sasuke. Profundicé el beso y él me hizo retroceder a la cama. Cuando choqué con ésta, casi perdí el equilibrio, pero él me mantuvo firme.

—¿Quieres?— su voz tan tonca me humedeció.

Sin reconocerme, asentí. Él sonrió satisfecho y volvió a besarme, esta vez con más calma. Sus manos resbalaron por mi cuerpo y lo apretaron a él, se deslizaron bajo la ropa y sentí su piel caliente. Me apretó y se apretó contra mí. Gimió y yo no pude más que seguir excitándome. Sasuke deslizó el cierre de mi vestido y, viéndolo a los ojos, bajé mis brazos para que éste resbalara por mi cuerpo.

Él gruñó al bajar sus ojos por mi cuerpo y apretó mi trasero, pegándome a él cuando el vestido estuvo en mis pies. Él quiso besarme, pero yo me aparté, volvió a intentar hacerlo y le permití rozar mis labios y ladeé mi rostro besando la comisura de los suyos. Sentirlo necesitar mi contacto de esa forma, me animaba ser así. Sentirme deseada, era adictivo.

Sasuke sonrió antes de sujetarme el rostro con cierta fuerza y hacerme besarlo. Sonreí en medio de ese beso. Él se apartó sólo para llevar sus manos a su espalda y sacarse la camisa por la cabeza. Mordí mi labio al volverme a acercar a él, mientras tocaba los músculos de su abdomen. Él me besó el cuello y cerré los ojos, gemí. Lo sentí abrir mi sujetador; éste resbaló por mis brazos y también cayó sobre nuestros pies.

Sasuke se pegó a mí tan despacio, sin dejar de besarme. Cuando mis pezones hicieron contacto con su piel caliente y dura, todo dentro de mí se estremeció. Gemí y busqué desabrochar sus pantalones. Él volvió a sonreír, lo supe al sentir su aliento en mi cuello. Sasuke era… jodidamente sensual. Aquello debería estar penado.

Cuando deslicé el cierre de su pantalón, él me detuvo la mano y la llevó a sus labios. Lo vi a los ojos. Sasuke me hizo subir a la cama. Me apoyé en mis codos mientras lo veía venir sobre mí, sus músculos se marcaban y relajaban al hacerlo, sus ojos negros y profundos iban de mis ojos, a mis labios y a mi par de senos.

No supe si creyó que me arrepentiría, porque me besó con fuerza, sujetando mi nuca. Bajó conmigo, haciéndome apoyarme en mi colchón. Sentí el peso y la fuerza del cuerpo de Sasuke. Ambos ardíamos. Mientras me besaba con fuerza, un par de sus dedos se deslizaron bajo mis bragas y tiraron de ella. Justo entonces sentí mi clítoris doler en tensión. Dios, estaba tan excitada que sólo él podía ser el culpable. Sasuke, a diferencia de Gaara, tenía más control y dominio de mí. Estaba cubriéndome entera y su fuerza y su pasión me sofocaban, pero quería más. Cuando doblé mis piernas, permitiéndole sacar mis bragas, Sasuke deshizo el beso; dejó uno pequeño antes de bajar a mi cuello. Gemí. Ardí. Mis pezones estaban endurecidos y un colguije que pendía el cuello de Sasuke rozó uno de ellos, provocándome un placer que no había sentido, no supe que era, pero era metálico, y ese frío estaba provocándome.

Sasuke apretó uno de mis senos antes de chupar de él. Chupó con fuerza y yo sólo atiné a apretar mi colcha en mis manos. Eché mi cabeza atrás y arqueé mi espalda. Sasuke pareció disfrutarlo porque gimió y chupó con más fuerza.

Lo sentí meter la mano bajo sus pantalones y sacar su miembro. Luego, llevó ambos brazos a ambos lados de mi rostro.

—Voy a follarte, Hinata. Y voy a hacerlo duro. Después, si quieres, puedo hacerte el amor— su voz ronca me erizó la piel. Su vulgaridad, me hizo temblar por dentro. La tensión en mi entrepierna se hizo mayor al sentir su pene rozarme justo ahí.

Asentí.

Sasuke volvió a llevar la mano a su bolsillo y peleó un segundo dentro de él. Odié cuando perdí su peso, al verlo quedar de rodillas. Ya había separado mis muslos y estaba en medio de ellos. No me importó que me viera así, no cuando yo tenía frente a mí su cuerpo poderoso. Lo vi romper el envoltorio de un condón. Mis labios se secaron al darme cuenta que no había forma de que él se detuviera. Escupió la tirita que le arrancó al envoltorio del condón y me sonrió de forma torcida, incrementando mi excitación mientras sacaba el preservativo.

Mi vista bajó por su pecho ancho y marcado. Sus abdominales eran lo mejor que tenía… al menos, de la cadera para arriba. Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos al ver su pene. Era hermoso; aunque dudo que semejante cosa pudiera catalogarse como tal, su piel en esa zona estaba tan tensa que parecía brillar en la punta rojiza. Él se acarició y yo enrojecí al tener mi vista fija ahí.

Sasuke me sonrió, orgulloso. «Presumido»

Lo vi colocarse el condón y volvió a bajar a mí.

—¿Lista? — me preguntó sin perder su sonrisa. Su voz volvió a ser tan ronca.

Asentí.

Él gruñó al enredar su mano en mi pelo y luego contuvo el aliento. Su otra mano guio su erección, luego de provocarme deslizándola por mi humedad. Cuando comenzó a entrar, gemí. Asentí cuando me pidió que soportara eso y luego se clavó completo dentro de mí, de un solo golpe. Gemí fuerte y él gruñó en mi oído. Sasuke mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras yo temblaba aferrada a él.

—Sabía que sería así— lo escuché susurrarse y busqué relajarme —. Maldición.

Mis pezones se sentían tan tensos, pero tener su peso sobre mí, me aliviaba un poco. Yo sabía que tenía que ser discreta con Hanabi a pocos metros, pero sentir el cuerpo tan duro de Sasuke dentro de mí, me mantenía jadeando. Él se retiró lentamente e hizo una pausa antes de volver a entrar. Me hizo arder.

—Joder— susurró sobre mis labios y volvió a penetrarme. Jadeó sobre mí.

Él soportaba su peso, pero seguía cubriéndome. Me sentí pequeña y manejable bajo todo él. Sasuke me hizo sentirme suya, y era imposible no hacerlo al sentirlo penetrarme con fuerza una y otra vez. Me rendí a él, sentí mi cuerpo ser movido cuando su pelvis chocaba con fuerza con mi sexo, provocando ese sonido al que podría volverme dependiente.

Temblé bajo él y él pareció disfrutarlo porque bajó a morder mi cuello. Lo hizo con cierta fuerza que tuve que morder mi labio para no gemir sonoramente. Envolvió un brazo en mi cintura, elevándome ligeramente y no dejó de penetrarme. Yo ya no podía pensar. Dejó caer su peso sobre mí y su fuerza se hizo mayor al penetrarme. Ahora mordí uno de mis dedos, jadeante, pero sin permitirme gemir. Sasuke transpiraba control y dominio sobre mí. Tan peligroso. Tan adictivo. Tan él.

Reconocer esto me hizo arder todavía más, mi humedad incrementó y eso fue audible con el choque de nuestros sexos. Podía sentirlo penetrarme, atravesarme con fuerza, abriéndose espacio para él, abriéndome para él. Me golpeó duro. Fuerte. Una, otra, otra y otra vez. Y yo gemí. Sasuke besó mis labios con fuerza y yo mordí los suyos al sentir que no resistiría más.

Mi cerebro comenzaba a adormecerse y un cosquilleo recorría mi cuerpo en ida y vuelta, tan sutil, que me hacía muy sensible. Sasuke siguió penetrándome.

—Así, Hinata— creí escucharlo y maldijo.

Las piernas quisieron doler, pero esa sensación desapareció cuando mi cuerpo se calentó de adentro hacia afuera. Reconocía esa sensación.

—Sasuke…

—Así— gruñó y volvió sus embistes más profundos, apoyándose, deliberadamente, para rozar mi clítoris. Los movimientos de su cadera podrían llevarme a la perdición. Daría todo por verlo. Ver a Sasuke hacerlo debía ser tan magnífico como hacerlo con él —. Vente para mí, Hinata. necesito que lo hagas ya— me urgió y yo volví a él.

La humedad entre nosotros ahora era ardiente. Sasuke mordió uno de mis pezones y, sujetándome de la cintura, volvió a golpearse. Lo vi probarme y luego mis ojos se cerraron solos, aquel cosquilleo que no me dejaba tranquila llegó con fuerza al cerebro y yo me perdí. Mis ojos se mojaron y gemí aunque no quise hacerlo. Temblé bajo él y en medio de mi éxtasis, lo escuché maldecir. Gruñó y embistió todavía más.

Pude sentir como mi vientre se apretó una y otra vez, con Sasuke dentro. Apenas pude ser consciente de esto. Toda yo estaba perdida en una sensación de placer. Sentí que moriría y lo haría feliz. Cuando volví a ser consciente de mi cuerpo, estaba temblando.

Escuché a Sasuke maldecir sin moderar su tono y, yo todavía me contraía por dentro cuando sentí su orgasmo. Su miembro se movió dentro de mí, derramándose. Una gota de sudor cayo del rostro de Sasuke, a un costado de mis labios y resbaló hasta mi cuello donde se perdió con mi propio sudor.

Sasuke me besó los labios de forma entrecortada. Ambos jadeábamos y ahora sí queríamos hacer silencio. Cuando aterricé de esa sensación que casi me arrancó la vida, agradecí que él me besara. Sasuke apoyó sus antebrazos a un costado de mi rostro y me besó despacio. De vez en vez nos tensábamos con las últimas sensaciones que nuestros cuerpos nos regalaban.

—¿Ves? Debimos hacer esto en mi casa y no perder tanto tiempo— me dijo y me reí — Joder, no hagas eso. Se siente extraño— confesó y volvió a besarme los labios para detener mi risa.

Abracé a Sasuke. Sentí su piel dura y sudada y me sentí tan suya. Vulnerable, pero feliz.

—Demonios… me encantas, Hinata— me dijo viéndome a los ojos. Mordí mi labio al no saber qué decir. Eso me hizo arder las mejillas. Sasuke me vio unos segundos a los ojos y no supe qué pensó, pero luego, despacio, volvió a besarme.

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

¡Vaya capítulo largo :c !

Debo decir que me vi tentada a cortar en doce mil palabras y dejar el lemon para el siguiente, pero no me animé.

Ojalá se hayan entretenido un rato. Gracias por leer n.n

Comentarios:

•Erimibe •Wolf enzeru •dagorfly •Nana •Clau •Nubi F •Sandy •Dhanibel Reyes •Aty •Cami-san Uzumaki •AhrenLove •alicereptar •Guest1 •Nena Taisho •hinatacris •Guest2 •Xuki Uchiha •Yaiza Mun •Orkidea16 •Sylvia •KASSY HYUGA •kitty lory.

Ya c:

Mil gracias, me gustaría decirles que actualizo pronto, pero debo sacar una actu de otro de mis fics :c Así que espero que al menos el largo del capítulo compense la espera (?

¡Nos leemos!


	6. dilemas

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

•

-6-

DILEMAS

•

•

•

Hinata.

Mis ojos se sintieron pesados, pero la luz que atravesaba mis párpados estaba molestándome. Coloqué mi brazo sobre mis ojos y apenas abriendo uno me percaté que la cortina estaba sin correr. Abrí mis ojos de repente y me giré sobre la cama. Estaba sola.

Levanté la manta que estaba sobre mi cuerpo, cubriendo más mi desnudez. Dejé pasar la sensación de no recordar si yo había acercado la manta a la cama, para de inmediato ponerme en pie. Sentí un pequeño dolor entre mis piernas, que me recordó al cuerpo de Sasuke dentro de mí. Me asomé a la ventana todavía envuelta en la manta y para calmar un poco mis nervios, noté a mis perros correr con normalidad en el jardín.

No supe si fue decepción lo que sentí al amanecer sola.

Cuando me giré vi la ropa que Sasuke me quitó horas atrás, estaba doblada casi con cuidado y a los pies de la cama. Eso me hizo sonreír. Solo entonces me permití revivir el momento anterior con él y volví a estremecerme; yo todavía olía a él, al atrayente aroma de su sudor. Observé mi cama deshecha y casi pude vernos hacerlo. No, más bien, a Sasuke haciéndomelo.

Reconocer eso me calentó el rostro y, también, para mi mayor culpa, levantó mis pezones.

Había sido mejor de lo que pude imaginar.

—Hinata, ¿te has despertado ya? — la voz de Hanabi del otro lado de la puerta me hizo respingar.

—Oh, sí, ¿qué ocurre? — pregunté mientras corría por una de mis pijamas.

La escuché quejarse porque la puerta estaba asegurada. ¿Yo la había asegurado? No recordaba. Terminé de vestirme sin darme tiempo de ponerme ropa interior.

Cuando abrí la puerta ella entró y se sentó en la cama, calor quiso marcar mi rostro, ella estaba de lo más cómoda sentada en esa cama en la que Sasuke y yo…

—¿Dormiste bien? — me preguntó y me extrañé. Hanabi nunca preguntaba algo así.

—Sí, ¿por qué? — pregunté mientras buscaba algo de ropa, sin querer darle la cara.

Ella chasqueó la lengua —Anoche me pareció escuchar ruidos extraños — dijo, paralizándome.

Me forcé a hablar —Creo que Neji salió anoche— dije, traidoramente.

—¿En serio?

—Tal vez fue su auto entrando o saliendo lo que escuchaste.

Ella suspiró y se acostó en la cama.

—No sé, tenía mucho sueño y no quise investigar— soltó aburrida devolviéndome el alma al cuerpo —. Y, ¿a qué crees que haya salido Neji?

Me encogí de hombros y añadí la primera verdad de toda la charla —No sé, pero ayer me dijo que tenía asuntos que hacer, que por eso evitáramos darle problemas.

—¿Crees que tenga novia?

Sonreí —Podría ser.

• • •

El domingo entero lo dediqué a mis tareas, a nadar un rato y a intentar pintar. Debía mantener mi cabeza ocupada para no pensar de más en Sasuke y arruinarlo todo. Quería mantener mi cabeza fría y los pies en el suelo. Tuvimos sexo, sí, esa había sido la idea. Sabía que Sasuke no se aparecería en casa un domingo y era una suerte saber que no tenía modo de contactarse conmigo, porque de lo contrario, estoy segura, hubiera esperado una llamada.

Pero hoy, los nervios de volver a verlo brotaron. Mientras tomaba el desayuno en la cocina, lo vi pasar por el jardín. Mis nervios fueron absurdos, pero ellos bastaron para no permitirme seguir comiendo.

Cuando atravesé la puerta principal con la mochila al hombro, ahí estaba él. Tenía esa sonrisa de lado y por un momento desvió la vista, pero volvió a mirarme. Ahí, recargado en el costado del capó del auto, con sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y ese cabello revuelto, se me antojó más deseable que antes. ¿Y cómo no?, si ya lo había conocido en toda la intimidad.

Cuando escuché a Neji a mi espalda darle indicaciones al mayordomo, me apresuré a salir. Sasuke me abrió la puerta y me guiñó el ojo. Yo entré sonrojada al auto. Mi hermano no tardó en salir y eso me recordó que debía tener mucho cuidado con cada acto dirigido a Sasuke, lo que menos quería era que eso terminara pronto y sería justo lo que ocurriría si nos descubrían.

Minutos después, una larga llamada de mi padre, y estábamos cerca del instituto.

Corté la llamada cuando nos detuvimos, y lamenté la nula oportunidad de charlar que tuvimos. Cuando Sasuke bajó a abrirme la puerta, no evité preguntarme con cierta gracia si tenía que acostarme con él para que fuese así de caballeroso. Sonreí, seguro si le preguntaba, dejaría de hacerlo, ofendido y orgulloso como era.

—¿No te has arrepentido? — me preguntó al notarme dudar entre hablar, o dirigirme directo a Ino y Sakura, que me esperaban del otro lado de la acera.

Volteé a verlo, su ceño ligeramente fruncido me llamó la atención.

—No, ¿y tú? — cuando lo vi sonreír me sentí tonta — Aunque — agregué de inmediato —, me gustaría saber qué te hizo buscarme.

—No hablaremos de eso de nuevo— me dijo y se pegó a mí.

Quise retroceder, pero su mano se apoyó en mi espalda baja y me lo impidió. Me ruboricé ante la intensidad de esa mirada negra. ¿Iba a besarme? Mi corazón creyó que sí y comenzó a latir fuerte. Lo único que me dijo que Sasuke y yo estábamos bien durante el camino, fueron esas miradas que me dedicaba a través del retrovisor, corroborarlo ahora, me calentaba la sangre y me hacía ansiar más de su contacto.

Separé mis labios creyendo que me besaría, pero Sasuke solo sonrió.

—Me alegra que no te hayas arrepentido —dijo y me soltó.

Fruncí el ceño cuando entró al auto. Lo escuché arrancar el mismo. Su tono de voz me dio a entender que eso había estado preocupándolo, ¿podría ser?

—¡Hinata! —el grito de mis amigas me obligó a dejar de ver cuando se iba. Fui con ellas, intentando controlar esa sensación en mi estómago. Supe por la forma en que me miraban, que iba a ser una larga mañana contándoles lo que ya debían de estar imaginando.

O.O.O.O.O

Sasuke.

Olía a huevo casi quemado y aunque odiaba ese olor, esta vez no me molestó. Era mediodía y estaba tomando mi hora de almuerzo para descansar.

—¿Seguro que no quieres comer? — me preguntó Naruto.

—No, ya te dije que no tengo hambre— respondí estando acostado en uno de sus sofás —. ¿Tienes mi dinero? — pregunté por la razón que me tenía ahí.

—¡Oh, sí, tu maldito dinero! —dijo y rebuscó en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que había usado seguramente el día anterior— Aquí lo tienes —me lo lanzó y lo sostuve a la primera—. Seguro con eso casi te alcanza para lo que necesitas— me dijo y volvió a la mesa, ubicada a un par de pasos de donde yo estaba.

Sí, estaba a poco de alcanzar para cubrir un año entero en la universidad, después vería lo de mi madre; ella nunca vendría si no me sabía estudiando.

—¿Crees que pronto retomes las clases? —me preguntó mientras encendía el televisor y un canal de deportes apareció al instante.

—Creo que sí —le dije, pero mi mirada estaba fija en el cielo blanco de ese departamento. Naruto siguió hablando y creo que en algún momento me comentaba sobre las notas deportivas que veía en el televisor.

—Por cierto, ¿qué demonios te pasó ayer para no haber ido a trabajar? Bee se molestó por eso.

Volteé de reojo a ver a Naruto.

Negué —Nada importante— terminé por decir mientras jugaba con el pequeño fajo de billetes que me había dado. Me mantuve un poco más acostado, aunque sabía que debía irme pronto.

Naruto comentó algo más pero luego dejó de darme importancia al concentrarse en el televisor.

Yo seguí jugando con el dinero de forma automática.

«Déjame ser tu hombre hasta que encuentres a alguien mejor.» pensé en eso que me había estado rondando la cabeza desde la mañana anterior. «Demonios.»

Había tomado a Hinata como mujer. Era casi una niña. Por unos segundos mi cabeza se quedó en blanco, solo el latido irregular en mi pecho me recordaba quién era yo. Sonreí cuando volví a la realidad. Ella había cedido.

¿O yo la había presionado?

«Joder.»

Creer esto me hizo sentir culpable. Un miserable de mierda. Pero eso no evitaba que, recordar cómo la tuve, me volviera a poner duro. Hinata era tal y como la imaginaba, deliciosa y jodidamente caliente.

Iba a disfrutarla mientras ella me dejara hacerlo. Era un cabrón, sí; pero al menos intentaba equilibrar la balanza, dándole un poco de peso a ella. Ayer por la tarde había hablado con Mei… las cosas entre nosotros iban a detenerse. Al menos, de momento. Tal vez Hinata me tenía demasiado caliente, o tal vez volver a probar otro cuerpo me obligó a no darle tanta importancia a la aceptación de Mei. Ella se notó sorprendida, pero era ella la de la voluntad frágil; tal vez necesitaba que yo la dejara en paz para intentar arreglar su matrimonio o mandarlo a la mierda de una buena vez. Ella también lo sabía, pero eso no ocultó de sus ojos la tristeza o decepción, en ese último casi beso que le di.

No quería darle demasiadas vueltas a lo que comenzaba a tener con Hinata. Ella quería a alguien entre sus piernas, mientras el cabrón del que seguro seguía enamorada volvía a ella. Y yo quería ser ese. Me lo reconocí cuando estuve a punto de follarme a Mei en mi auto, esa noche luego de salir del bar. Pero antes de pensar en hacérselo, no pude evitar fastidiarme con la idea de que podría ser el imbécil de Hidan el que esa noche se metiera entre las piernas de Hinata. Me jodió tanto la idea que llevé a Mei a su casa, casi sin ponerle un dedo encima y me metí en la alcoba de esa Hyuuga, y ahí terminamos…

El solo recordarlo me endureció más.

—¡Mierda, Sasuke! — gruñó Naruto arrojándome un poco de agua — Ve a jalártela al baño o a echarte agua, ¿qué no ves que estoy comiendo? ¡Eres un puto cerdo!

Le di un manotazo a la botella de agua y la soltó, derramándose en el piso. Naruto volvió a quejarse.

—Deja de joder, como quiera ya me iba.

—Sabía que te gustaba, pero no que verme comer te pusiera duro —añadió antes de una carcajada mientras yo me dirigía a la puerta.

—Imbécil —solté y él rio más, tanto que terminó de espaldas en el suelo cuando su silla se cayó.

O.O.O.O.O

Hinata.

Habían pasado seis semanas. Seis semanas completas desde aquella primera noche. Cada que me tomaba el tiempo de pensarlo y cerrar los ojos, volvía a estremecerme y no terminaba de acostumbrarme a ese cosquilleo en el estómago cada que lo veía.

Sabía que ese peculiar entusiasmo con el que Sasuke me mantenía no era tan normal, pero no me importaba, me permitía disfrutarlo. Esa era la idea. En menos de dos meses Gaara debería regresar y no quería seguir siendo la misma tonta enamorada. Con esta excusa me permitía sentir lo que fuese con Sasuke.

¿En qué punto iría a detenerme? Me lo pregunté al verlo entrar en esa especie de oficina que tenía el Nou, luego de haberme pedido esperarlo en la barra.

—Y entonces, ¿Sasuke sigue abusando de ti? — la voz de Naruto a mi espalda me sacó de mis pensamientos. Apenas me percataba que caminaba tras nosotros.

«¿Abusando?»

No sé qué cara puse cuando me giré, quedando frente a él, cuando se metió tras la barra.

—Quiero decir, trayéndote aquí a asuntos suyos, cuando seguro tú también tienes cosas que hacer.

—Oh —sonreí. La risa de él sonó más fuerte pues el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío —, no, yo entiendo que él necesite hacer algunas cosas en su horario de trabajo. A mí no me molesta.

—¿Y a tu padre?

Por un momento lo medité —Él no lo sabe, pero no creo que le llegase a molestar— dije lo que creí de verdad.

Naruto sonrió y se apretó la nuca, su sonrisa se desvaneció ligeramente. Lo vi ponerse serio.

—Me alegra, Sasuke necesita el trabajo.

Por primera vez me detuve a pensar en eso —¿De verdad?

Él asintió y mi curiosidad aumentó. Sasuke y yo solíamos pasar bastante tiempo juntos, habíamos hablado de distintas cosas, como Mei, Gaara, mis amigas y familia, la de él, pero nunca profundizamos demasiado en nada de ello. Las horas juntos, a pesar de ser ya seis semanas, no eran demasiadas, y ocupábamos más el tiempo en… estar juntos, que en charlar.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes, tiene planes de volver a la universidad y traer a su madre a vivir aquí.

Negué —No sabía. Creí que solo vivía en una casa aparte y que su mamá vivía en la ciudad.

Lo vi negar y girarse para buscar una botella de agua en el refrigerador tras él.

—¡Qué va! Durante los últimos catorce meses en lo único que se concentra es en reunir el dinero suficiente para esas dos cosas. Está por lograrlo— soltó fuerte al meter la cabeza en el refrigerador.

Yo estaba a punto de preguntar cuánto más era eso, pero me vi interrumpida.

—Hinata —la voz dura de Sasuke nos tomó a ambos desprevenidos. Yo volteé a verlo, y a pesar de que me llamó a mí, la mirada cargada de molestia estaba fija en Naruto que tragó ligeramente e intentó sonreír.

Cuando sus ojos negros terminaron cayendo en mí, sentí como si hubiese invadido su intimidad.

—Vámonos.

Asentí y sabiéndolo molesto, me despedí con prisa de Naruto. Sasuke me tomó de la mano y me sacó de ahí. Apenas escuché a Naruto maldecir, para luego preguntarle en voz alta a Sasuke que si se verían esa noche. Él no le respondió y no supe si a Naruto eso le molestó.

• • •

—¿De qué hablabas con Naruto? — su tono serio y el hecho de que me abriera la puerta trasera del auto, me dijo que estaba molesto.

Generalmente cuando no me llevaba a casa o salíamos de ella, yo viajaba como copiloto, a su lado. Entré pese a eso, luego de responder:

—De poco, no pudimos hablar mucho, prácticamente entraste y saliste de esa oficina.

Él cerró con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

Cuando entró al auto, no evité verlo fijamente. Lo vi resoplar, calmándose y yo todavía no entendía por qué lucía tan molesto. Se apretó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos, luego habló:

—Si pretendes que esto siga igual entre nosotros, evita involucrarte de más— su voz sonó seca y distante.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Si pretendo? —pregunté— ¿Por qué eso me suena como si yo fuese la única interesada?

Él dejó escapar el aliento.

—Creo que no soy la única que…

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —me interrumpió y volteó de medio lado a verme—. Hemos estado bien porque no intentamos meternos de más en los asuntos del otro.

—¿Y en qué se supone que me estaba metiendo?

Él achicó sus ojos y yo seguí firme en mi postura. Naruto y yo sólo habíamos hablado de él un poco, no era como si eso fuese algo tan malo.

—Sólo no lo hagas —me dijo y se giró completamente para poner en marcha el coche.

Yo no dije más, esperaba que durante el trayecto su molestia se pasara, pero cuando lo vi tomar dirección a mi casa, supe que eso no pasaría. Sasuke solía llevarme a su casa y estábamos juntos, en los días como ese, en que no tenía prácticas deportivas en el instituto o clases de pintura por las tardes. Por lo visto, hoy no iba a ser así.

Al llegar no esperé que me abriera la puerta y bajé del auto.

—Hinata —me llamó, pero no me detuve. Ahora era yo la que estaba molesta. ¿Qué tenía de malo saber un poco más de él, aunque fuese por casualidad? Además, si me era sincera, quería estar con él. Que Sasuke fuese el que decidiera cuándo estaríamos juntos me incomodaba. Que hoy no quisiera estar conmigo sólo porque se enojó, _castigándome,_ me molestó.

Ya hablaríamos de eso. No ahora. Ahora estaba molesta y no era prudente.

O.O.O.O.O

—¿Conducir? — mi padre repitió al alzar sus ojos a mí.

Vi claramente cómo bajó los papeles que había estado examinando y me prestó atención. Su ceño fruncido me dijo que estaba realmente extrañado por mi petición.

—Creí que él ya hacía algo así— añadió.

Yo acababa de entrar a su despacho en casa, para pedirle que le solicitara a Sasuke su ayuda para enseñarme a conducir, con claro, un respectivo aumento de sueldo. Tal vez estaba inmiscuyéndome en algo que no me concernía, pero me sentía mal por haber sido grosera con él –aunque se lo mereciera, por haberlo sido él primero conmigo-. Además, no me quitaba de la cabeza eso de que Sasuke necesitaba dinero para sus estudios y, sobretodo, para lo concerniente a su madre.

—Bueno, sí, casi.

—¿Casi?

Asentí —Sólo se lo he pedido una vez. No sé hasta qué punto ese sea su trabajo.

Lo vi golpear su dedo en el escritorio.

—Pues se lo comenté cuando lo contraté. En todo lo que tú necesites él debería complacerte.

Casi me atraganto con mi saliva. Papá no sabía que esa última frase me traía un doble sentido a la cabeza que amenazaba con ruborizarme al extremo.

—Claro, me lleva y trae cada que lo necesito, pero las clases de conducción conllevan paciencia y claro, responsabilidad— insistí de inmediato.

Él lo meditó unos segundos —Buen punto, no lo consideré así.

Sonreí —¿Entonces?

Asintió —Hablaré con él.

No pude evitar sonreír abiertamente —Gracias.

Él esbozó también una mueca parecida a una sonrisa —¿Algo más?

O.O.O.O.O

Por la mañana el mal humor se me había pasado por completo. Bajé antes que mi padre y mi hermano y, con mi mochila al hombro, llegué a la cochera. Sasuke ya estaba ahí y había encendido el auto. Me vio llegar y sonrió. A él también se le había pasado el mal humor.

—¿Tan temprano?

Me encogí de hombros llegando a él.

Sasuke me tomó de la cintura y me pegó al auto, pegándose después a mí. Eran muy pocas las veces que hacíamos algo así con mi padre en casa.

—Siento lo de ayer —me dijo.

Yo sentí su cuerpo duro y acaricié, sin pensarlo, su pecho.

—Yo también lo lamento. Aunque no hice nada malo, de cualquier forma.

Él sonrió.

Cuando metió una de sus manos entre mis muslos, me tensé. Él me acarició y subió su mano, alzando mi uniforme y rozando casi mi entrepierna. Mi temperatura subió unos grados.

—Falta esta tarde a tu clase de pintura —me pidió con su voz notoriamente más ronca.

No sé qué vio en mis ojos que lo hizo sonreír.

Asentí despacio sin tener una idea cómo haría para faltar y que mi padre no se enterase.

Sintiendo mis mejillas calientes, me obligué a hablar —: Aunque, no siempre va a ser cuando tú quieras.

Lo vi apoyar su brazo en el techo del auto, quedando tan pegado a mi rostro.

—¿No?

«Cielo santo» el pequeño movimiento de sus labios me atrajo completamente. ¿Cómo podía desear tanto besarlo?

—No— dije apenas con aliento.

Él sonrió y separó sus labios para besarme. Apenas fue un contacto de un par de segundos, antes de que él se apartara, apretando mi muslo antes de hacerlo.

—Debemos irnos— me dijo observando hacia atrás. Se escuchaba llegar el auto de mi padre, seguro él no tardaría en salir.

O.O.O.O.O

Sasuke.

Volteé a ver el pequeño edificio de apariencia rustica donde hacía cinco minutos Hinata se había metido.

Negué en silencio y sonreí al estarla esperando, casi no podía creerlo. Horas atrás cuando la recogí en el instituto, apenas me permitió tocarla y no pude evitar preguntarme si estaba jugando conmigo. Tentándome. De esa forma ingenua, tan sutil. Sus amigas habían ido con ella a casa, pero las miradas de Hinata seguían cayendo en mí, y me recordaban la promesa de ese encuentro que seguía esperando.

«Por favor no te vayas. Bajaré enseguida.»

La escuché salir y mi sonrisa de satisfacción se hizo mayor al escucharla mentir.

—Lo siento, pasaré a la farmacia a comprar algo y descansaré el resto de la tarde.

Volteé a ver a la sinvergüenza que fingía arcadas, y buscaba tomar camino al auto. Salí de él al verla despedirse de su maestro de pintura.

Hinata me sonrió al entrar al coche.

• • •

Hinata.

—¿Enferma? — lo escuché burlarse al poner el auto en marcha.

Tapé mi cara ocultando mi pena y mi sonrisa.

—¿Sonó patético? — pregunté apenas descubriendo mi rostro. Lo observé por el retrovisor. La mirada de Sasuke cambió a una más seria mientras negaba en silencio y me decía que estuve bien.

En un semáforo antes de llegar a su casa, salté al asiento del copiloto y esta vez el mal genio que Sasuke tenía no se hizo presente.

Metió el auto a la cochera vacía de su casa. A pesar de haber estado ahí las veces suficientes para comenzar a acostumbrarme, volví a experimentar ese nerviosismo o ansiedad en mi estómago. Me sentí lenta al intentar abrir la puerta, pero me abstuve de hacerlo con la fuerza suficiente para que ésta abriera.

—¿Ocurre algo? — pregunté cuando no se movió.

Él se recargó por completo. Las dos paredes que encerraban al auto ensombrecían el interior, aunado a esto, el cabello que escurría por los costados del rostro de Sasuke no me permitían verlo completamente, aun así, me di cuenta que algo lo hacía dudar.

Lo vi apretar sus manos en sus muslos gruesos, luego sonrió y volteó a verme.

Cuando con una de sus manos me jaló a él, ahogué un grito.

—Algo en mí sigue diciéndome que estoy aprovechándome de ti— su voz ya era ronca. Yo estaba de rodillas a un costado de él, con la palanca de velocidades entre ambos.

Sonreí.

Imaginar que eso lo hacía debatirse me hacía sentir un placer extraño. Tuve que apretar mi mano en su camisa blanca para animarme a pasar una de mis piernas sobre él, dejándolo entre mis muslos.

—¿Y eso es malo?

No sé qué pensó, pero su sonrisa de lado y la forma como jugó con su lengua entre sus dientes, me dijo que lo disfrutó.

Mi vestido blanco le permitió tocarme las piernas y entonces comencé a ruborizarme. Quise sentarme en él y sentirlo, pero Sasuke me apretó el trasero y no me dejó.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú— alzó su rostro a mí. El techo del auto me mantenía con el rostro inclinado, pero, aun así, nuestros labios estaban lejos de estar juntos.

Lo vi bajar su mirada y luego una de sus manos fue a mis senos, al izquierdo. Lo acarició y masajeó, lo escuché jadear ante su lentitud. Yo ya sentía un cosquilleo entre mis piernas.

Cuando Sasuke metió sus dedos en el tirante de mi vestido y sostén, y lo deslizó despacio por mi hombro, la que gimió fui yo. Sus ojos negros y profundos me vieron a los ojos antes de lamer mi pezón erecto cuando lo desnudó. Cerré los ojos al no soportar la sensación ni su mirada.

—Cielos, Sasuke.

Vibré.

Sentí su aliento en mi pezón y supe que sonrió. Me apretó a él, abrazándome por la cintura con ambos brazos y comenzó a mamar de mí, separando mucho sus labios para probarme. Apoyé mi frente en el negro cabello al dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera.

Sasuke deslizó el resto del vestido y ambos tirantes se atoraron a la mitad de mis brazos. Con mi otro seno al descubierto, su boca fue a él; para este punto mis manos se enredaron en su cabello y yo gemí y busqué más al frotarme sin darme cuenta contra él.

Sentí su fuerte erección y eso me excitó tanto. Saber que Sasuke seguía poniéndose así por mí a pesar de haberlo hecho casi una veintena de veces, me hacía sentir mujer. Suya.

Las manos de Sasuke en mis caderas me jalaron abajo, él mismo se elevó para apretarse contra mí. La vibración de su gemido me atravesó la piel y ésta no pudo estar más caliente. Su necesidad creció al punto de ir con fuerza por mí, haciendo que mi espalda se recargara en el volante del vehículo. Lamió y chupó la parte baja de mis senos; lo sentí incluso dejar una marca ahí.

Mi excitación para este momento ya dolía entre mis piernas.

—Sasuke— lo llamé, si seguíamos así íbamos a terminar haciéndolo ahí, en la cochera de su casa. En el auto que alguna vez le perteneció a mi madre.

Él gruñó y batalló un poco para moverse, pero terminó por tirarme en el asiento contrario. Para cuando me di cuenta, él venía sobre mí. Mi nuca se apoyaba en el descansa brazos de la puerta, y mi muslo chocaba con la palanca de velocidades.

Los labios de Sasuke besaron los míos casi con ansias, se separaron y metió su lengua en mí. Mi juicio se nubló, y se perdió más cuando las manos ásperas y fuertes subieron por mi cuerpo, levantando mi vestido. Mis senos, apretados en su pecho, se endurecieron.

—Aquí no… por favor— apenas pude hablar cuando dejó mis labios y buscó mi cuello.

—Lo sé— gruñó y besó con más ansias mi cuello. Una de sus manos fue a entre mis muslos y comenzó a frotarme al mismo ritmo como sus labios me besaban.

Cuando él besó fugazmente uno de mis senos antes de volver a su lado del coche, maldije mi boca. Mis piernas estaban temblando y sólo quería que volviera sobre mí. Lo vi respirar agitado y cuando creí que se incorporaría, lo vi perderse entre mis muslos. Mi boca, húmeda por sus besos, casi se secó.

Gemí. Lo hice con fuerza. Sasuke había probado mi sexo sobre mis mojadas bragas. Lamió y mordió mi clítoris sobre la tela, pero temblé como si lo hubiese hecho sobre mi piel. Él apenas volteó a verme mientras con dos dedos hacia a un lado mis bragas. Luego, pegó sus labios a los íntimos míos y me besó. Temblé.

Sentí la lengua de Sasuke recorrerme mientras me besaba como si lo hiciera con mi boca; me besó de esa forma hasta que mi cuerpo comenzó a oscilar entre respiros agitados y vibraciones enteras de mi cuerpo. Luego, sus labios hicieron espacio para dos de sus dedos y comenzó a penetrarme, mientras su boca se ocupó únicamente en succionar lo que emanaba de mí. Yo solo pude ser consciente de mis ojos cerrándose, mi garganta seca y ese cúmulo de sensaciones que mantenían mi piel ardiendo y la temperatura solo aumentando.

Los dedos de Sasuke no eran igual a su grosor, pero estaban raspando ese punto exacto.

—Así, Hinata, córrete en mi boca— lo escuché decirme con su voz ronca, pero no tuve tiempo ni de apenarme. Mi vientre había estado tan tenso que sus palabras solo ayudaron a que ese nudo en mi interior se derritiera. Fui consciente de cómo mi cavidad vaginal se contraía, encontrándose a ese par de dedos que siguieron acariciando. Mi cabeza se perdió en un placer que me nubló hasta la visión. Temblé con él entre mis piernas. Sasuke me dijo algo más, pero no entendí qué. No quitó sus labios hasta que me tranquilicé. Solo entonces me di cuenta que la palanca de velocidades estaba molestando mi pierna y me quejé.

Él sonrió al levantarse. Verlo limpiarse con el pulgar y lamerlo después, estando con su pelo alborotado, fue lo más sexy que jamás hubiese visto. Mi cuerpo dolió al incorporarme. Cubrí mis senos antes de terminar de cerrar las piernas.

—Entremos y terminemos con…

Lo vi observar por el retrovisor al detener sus palabras.

—Mierda.

—¿Qué o-? — me detuve al ver a Naruto llegar, observando con curiosidad el auto. Se detuvo a mi lado y ambos lo escuchamos gritarle a Sasuke, al mismo que suponía en el interior.

—Haré que se vaya— me dijo antes de salir.

«Cielos.» me apresuré a arreglar mi ropa y revisar mi cabello. Los escuché charlar. Al parecer Naruto iba pasando, vio el coche, se extrañó y se detuvo a saludar. El chico se había recargado en el capó del auto y no tenía mucha intensión de irse, por lo que pude ver.

—¿Y ya terminaste de trabajar? ¿Por qué te trajiste el coche? ¿Estás solo? ¿Eh?

Vi a Sasuke poner mala cara y terminé por salir. Por un segundo Naruto se quedó en blanco. Yo acomodé el tirante de mi vestido mientras lo saludaba. Era obvio que entendió que algo pasaba entre Sasuke y yo. Para mi sorpresa, Sasuke no pareció molestarse, sólo negó en silencio cuando Naruto tartamudeó al saludarme, y luego desvió su vista.

—¿E-estaban ocupados? —preguntó y lo vi sonrojarse.

Sasuke tomó aire, seguro pretendiendo decirle que sí, pero yo hablé antes.

—No —solté ganándome una mirada molesta de ese pelinegro malhumorado—, de hecho, no.

Él no pareció creerme, pero intentó parecer casual.

—Y bueno, ya que estoy por aquí, ¿recuerdas el libro que te pedí prestado? ¿Podrías…?

Sasuke bufó y se encaminó a abrir la puerta.

—Entra, Hinata —me dijo al perderse en el interior.

—¿Oíste? Dice que entremos —Naruto se autoinvitó y yo sonreí.

Naruto puso algo de música, ya más acostumbrado a estar ahí que yo. Me detuve en la mesa y observé unas cajas con botes de pintura.

—¿Qué es? — Naruto se acercó y husmeó en el interior — ¿Por qué demonios tiene esto todavía aquí?

Lo vi abrir un pequeño bote con sobrante de pintura negra, no entendía en qué parte de la casa la había utilizado, pero era de una textura bonita. Naruto ladeó la caja, curioseando.

—Creo que la tirarás— todavía no acababa de hablar, cuando él derramó la pintura.

—¡Oh, mierda! — dijo y se apresuró a sacar los pequeños botes, manchando el mantel de la mesa y sus manos también.

—No hagas ningún desastre, Naruto —la voz de Sasuke se escuchaba fastidiada.

El rubio se rio nervioso y retrocedió. Conforme Sasuke avanzaba con un libro de caratula dura en su mano, Naruto retrocedió más y más. Vi los ojos negros entrecerrarse, sin ver todavía el desastre en la mesa. Luego volteé hacia Naruto, éste se tensó al chocar con la pared, que sabía, tenía pocas semanas de pintada; luego palideció.

—Eres un imbécil —soltó Sasuke molesto y le lanzó el libro, Naruto se agachó con buenos reflejos y los tres vimos la marca que dejaron los dedos pintados de Naruto en la pared.

Me reí sin querer, aunque la molestia de Sasuke no disminuía.

—¡Juro que no fue con intención!

—¡Lárgate!

—¡Oye, pero…!

De dos zancadas Sasuke tomó a Naruto de la camisa, éste apenas pudo tomar el libro, antes de ser sacado de la casa. La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

—Vaya desastre —dije viendo las marcas de los dedos. Me asomé por la ventana y los vi charlando. Naruto reía avergonzado y vi a Sasuke llevarse un cigarrillo a la boca.

Sin más que hacer que esperarlo, hurgué entre la caja donde estuvieron las pinturas. Observé un par de brochas, ninguna era algún pincel como las que solía usar en mis clases de pintura, pero había una delgada que me podría servir para intentar remediar ese pequeño desastre.

La pared era de un tono beige y la nueva pintura negra. Se me ocurrió al instante qué podía plasmar para que no luciera tan mal.

O.O.O.O.O

Sasuke.

—Oye, Teme, en serio, no fue de adrede.

—Cierra ya la boca, antes de que te la cierre yo— advertí al darle la primera calada al cigarro.

Vi a Naruto rascarse el cabello, seguro manchándose de por medio, y luego lo vi ponerse serio. Sabía lo que diría.

—Entre ustedes, ¿pasa lo que creo que pasa?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—¡Joder, ya lo creo que no! Pero…

—Entonces, métete en tus asuntos.

Naruto resopló y se notaba realmente preocupado, mis ojos fueron a la puerta cerrada, tras la cual Hinata me esperaba.

—Debes irte.

—¡Oye! — se apresuró a detenerme — Esto no es por Neji, ¿verdad?

Me detuve unos segundos y luego negué despacio, antes de entrar. Naruto quiso añadir algo más, pero cerré la puerta dejándolo con lo que sea que hubiese querido decirme.

Entré esperando ver el pequeño desastre que Naruto hizo en la pared, pero me encontré con una Hinata concentrada frente de la misma.

«¿Qué demonios?» pensé al ver varios trazos gruesos y sin mucha forma yendo del suelo, hasta la altura que el brazo estirado de Hinata alcanzaba a llegar.

—¿Qué haces?

La vi respingar y solo entonces noté que no se había percatado que había entrado. Había estado entretenida dibujando con un lápiz –que no tenía idea de dónde había sacado-, unas pequeñas flores similares a las de sakura, las mismas que eran rodeadas por unos trazos mal hechos.

Ella se ruborizó —Sólo quise corregir un poco lo que Naruto hizo.

Arqueé una ceja y ella volteó a ver su trabajo.

—Justo ahora no luce muy bien —explicó—, pero cuando lo termine te gustará.

—¿Flores?

Ella sonrió y se mordió el labio para luego añadir—: Bueno, lucirán bien. Tal vez a ti no te gusten, pero seguro cuando tu mamá venga ella…

Su comentario me molestó y ella pareció notarlo al detener sus palabras. Una cosa era que Hinata me gustara, que estuviera metiéndola en mi cama, y otra cosa era que se entrometiera en mis asuntos. Lo que menos quería era su condescendencia dirigida a mi madre.

—Bueno —se apresuró a dejar ese tema y yo me forcé a también dejarlo pasar—, ¿me dejas terminar con esto?

—No. Vinimos a otra cosa —sonreí al verla ruborizarse y fui por ella. Hinata retrocedió y volvió a insistir. Solo entonces mis ojos fueron a sus manos pintadas y esa brocha gruesa que distaba mucho de encajar con ella.

Ella siguió mi mirada.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda con esto —me la enseñó—, pero si me vuelves a invitar, traeré mis propios materiales y dejaré esto bonito.

«Joder.»

—Como quieras —le dije y vi como sus ojos se iluminaron.

Yo iba a sentarme, pero ella comenzó a darme órdenes.

—¿Me alcanzas una silla?

Pese a mi desagrado, hice lo que me pidió. Hinata marcó trazos toscos con esa brocha y la vi estirarse tanto como pudo sobre la silla, crispando mis nervios al verla de puntas sobre sus pies. Terminé apoyado en la mesa viéndola trabajar.

—¿Te gusta mucho? —pregunté viendo a la distancia como el diseño comenzaba a tomar forma.

—¡Me encanta! —respondió sin verme.

Su vestido blanco ya tenía algunas salpicaduras de pintura, también su mejilla derecha, a un par de centímetros de sus labios.

—Creí que las clases de arte solo eran un requisito que las chicas como tú…

—¿Las chicas como yo?

Rodé los ojos, hasta yo comenzaba a hastiarme de esa serie de prejuicios que me hacía. Ella lo dejó pasar.

—Incluso a la gente como yo nos gusta el arte.

—¿Eso estudiarás?

Ella dejó de moverse por unos instantes y luego de encogerse de hombros, continuó:

—No, estudiaré leyes.

Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Leyes? No pareces alguien que la pasaría bien en esa carrera.

—A papá le encantará verme graduada.

—¿Y a ti?

Se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos y supe que a ella no. La imaginé sonriendo cuando habló:

—¿Sabes? A mí lo que me encantaría sería ser una pintora reconocida —fruncí el ceño y ella continuó emocionada—, viajar por el mundo, conocer lugares, personas, capturar momentos, esencias y plasmarlas para que cualquiera que viera mis pinturas sintiera lo mismo que yo —hizo un silencio y detuvo su mano que pintaba—. Aunque para eso, primero debería poder lograr captar esa esencia.

—A mí me pareces buena —dije sin saber por qué. Ella se burló y continuó pintando.

—Esto es solo improvisación. Lo mío no son los murales, y aunque sería fascinante, mi mayor pasión es la acuarela.

Hinata no añadió más, se llevó la brocha a los labios y continuó trazando el dibujo a lápiz. La tomé de la cintura y la puse en el suelo. Había terminado por hoy.

—¿Qué?

—Vas a matarte como sigas estirándote así en esa silla —ella pareció sorprenderse cuando le dije que la próxima vez le tendría algo mejor en lo que pararse. Me senté en el descanso del sofá y la vi limpiarse las manos.

—¿Has intentado tomarte eso en serio? —pregunté viéndola.

Ella me vio como si esa idea fuese algo que nunca hubiese imaginado, luego sonrió y yo me forcé a guardar silencio cuando la vi recargarse en la pared, manchándose la espalda desnuda. Era tan distraída como Naruto. Al parecer la pintura en su cuerpo era algo que no le molestaba porque no le dio importancia.

Luego de meditar, me vio a los ojos y después desvió la mirada.

—No creo ser tan buena como desearía — dijo y la vi sonreír —, pero Sai no opina lo mismo.

«¿Sai?»

—¿Sabes? Hace ya varias semanas solicité ingreso en una universidad de arte en Florencia —la vi sonreír con una emoción que no alcanzó a ser completa—. No es que piense que van a aceptarme, aun así, me dejé convencer por Sai y terminamos enviando la solicitud, junto a varias de mis pinturas.

Otra vez ese nombre.

—¿Y por qué no pareces contenta? ¿Estás dándote por vencida? No debiste solicitar nada con esa actitud —mi tono se escapó molesto y no era por su actitud.

Ella sonrió con más ánimo.

—El arte es algo que dista mucho de las actividades de mi familia, mi padre es político, mi hermano será ingeniero dentro de poco y yo… bueno… Seguro no lo entenderá. Ni siquiera me atreví a comentárselo, así si no me aceptan, no tendré que verlo y decir que fracasé.

—Vaya actitud derrotista.

—¡Oye! ¿Tienes una idea de la cantidad de gente que está esperando entrar a ese tipo de universidades? —reclamó con gracia— Son muchísimos más que los que podrán ser aceptados— añadió.

Hinata se acercó unos pasos a mí, con el lápiz y la brocha pendiendo de sus dedos.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Qué carrera es tu pasión?

Suspiré pesadamente —Retomaré medicina —dije, incómodo.

Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa —Vaya.

—¿Qué? ¿También crees que dista mucho de mí? —mi tono sonó molesto. Ella negó.

—Creo que es una carrera muy noble —dijo y ladeé mi rostro. No quería pensar que estaba siendo condescendiente conmigo.

—Como sea, no es algo de lo que me interese hablar —corté de tajo.

Hinata se metió entre mis piernas, y sonrió. Enredó sus brazos por mi cuello y pronto fue ella la que buscó mis labios.

—Bien —cedió y siguió sonriendo para cambiar de tema—. ¿Sabes? Seguro Sai se alegrará por saber que tracé sobre un muro —dijo.

La molestia calentó mi cuerpo al darme cuenta la emoción con la que ella hablaba de ese tipo. Hinata iba a decir algo más, pero tomé su cadera y la pegué a mí. Con su boca a centímetros, estiré mi rostro y le besé los labios. La besé con ganas y ella gimió, calentándome.

No quería ser consciente de mis celos, que era algo que estaba, claramente, cruzando los límites que me había autoimpuesto con ella. Nada que implicara involucrar sentimientos y yo ya tenía dos strikes: mis celos ya claros, y que comenzaba a empatizar de más con ella.

La pegué tanto a mí, que ella tuvo que apoyar una de sus rodillas en el sofá, estabilizándose, pero también apretando mi miembro entre nosotros. Mis manos comenzaron a recorrerla y cuando quise bajarle sus bragas, mi móvil sonó.

Gruñí molesto.

—No contestes —me rogó en un jadeo cuando separé mis labios.

—Espera —le dije y la aparté. También necesitaba un respiro. Estuve a punto de obedecerla para seguirla tocando, pero no era algo que pudiera permitirme ya.

Cuando saqué el móvil la vi decepcionada.

—Es tu padre —le dije y atendí.

Ella ahogó su pregunta y guardó silencio.

• • •

Hinata.

«¿Mi padre?» hasta ese momento me sentí nerviosa, descubierta. Sasuke pareció notarlo porque salió a la cochera para hablar.

Me dejé caer sentada donde él había estado hasta hace apenas unos momentos. Por mi cabeza pasaron varios escenarios y en los mejores de ellos terminaba recluida en mi habitación hasta los treinta. Ni siquiera me atrevía a pensar en las consecuencias que pudiese traer para Sasuke las cosas que hacíamos. Antes de pensar en otra cosa, me obligué a calmarme y ser sensata… si mi padre nos había descubierto, ¿no tendría que hablarme a mí? Sí, él tendría que comprobar conmigo dónde estaba y con quién.

Eso bajó un grado mi ansiedad.

Aun así, Sasuke estaba demorando mucho en esa llamada; se suponía que él aún estaba en su horario de trabajo, pero…

Me levanté y por la ventana lo vi asentir una y otra vez, luego arrastró su cabello y resopló. Eso no me gustaba. Me acerqué al dibujo en la pared y tracé un par de detalles, para distraerme; si algo desastroso iba a pasar, iba a pasar, nerviosa o no.

Remarqué algunas líneas y cuando la puerta se cerró, giré mi rostro a ver a Sasuke. Lo vi recargarse en la puerta con su mirada en el suelo, se veía serio, ¿molesto?

—¿Qué…?

Avanzó a mí y me quitó de las manos el lápiz y la brocha que sujetaba, las arrojó sobre la mesa y yo las vi chocar con el resto de pinturas, luego volví a verlo a él.

—Vámonos— ordenó y me jaló.

—¿Qué? —me tomó por sorpresa y me hizo seguirlo. Me tomó varios pasos reaccionar— Sasuke, ¡espera! ¿qué ocurre? —tiré de mi mano y me solté.

—Ocurre que te largas, Hinata —me dijo y buscó tomarme otra vez, pero me quité.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté consternada.

—¿De qué hablo? —repitió molesto y sus ojos negros mostraron desprecio. Me sentí pequeña ante su altura— Creí que teníamos un puto acuerdo, y no voy a cansarme repitiéndote lo que tienes qué hacer.

Perdí el aliento, ¿de qué hablaba? Me jaló del brazo y avanzó conmigo.

—Quieres al menos explicarme qué ocurre —logré detenerlo cuando abrió la puerta.

Él me soltó y sentí mi piel arder. Lo vi maldecir al notar que me lastimó. Llevé mi mano ahí donde mi piel escocía. Él retrocedió un par de pasos, frustrado y claramente molesto; me asustó, no lo entendí.

Jaló aire queriendo calmarse, pero cuando me señaló con el dedo, acusatoriamente, noté que no lo logró del todo.

—Te advertí que no te metieras en asuntos que no te competían —dijo lento y claro. Sus ojos no disminuyeron el desagrado mostrado hacia mí.

—¿Y en qué se supone que me metí? No entiendo.

—¡Joder, claro que entiendes! —alzó la voz, pero no se acercó— Haz estado intentando meter tu nariz en mis cosas. Te advertí claramente, desde el principio, que ni tú te meterías mis asuntos y yo tampoco lo haría en los tuyos. ¡Así funcionarían las putas cosas entre tú y yo!

Mis ojos picaron.

—¿Me advertiste? —cuestioné incrédula, dolida, molesta— ¿Desde cuándo esto funciona como tú mandas?

—No sigas por ahí —advirtió.

—¡No! —alcé la voz y agradecí no llorar— Aclaro punto por punto tus absurdos.

—Hinata.

—¡No me advertiste! —aclaré—, teníamos un acuerdo, y que yo sepa no he roto ninguna regla.

—¿Y cómo demonios le llamas a pedirle a tu padre que me regale dinero por ser tu instructor? —soltó molesto y yo me tensé. Mis ojos se aguaron porque su figura ante mí se distorsionó.

—Eso no es regalar.

Él golpeó la pared y me encogí.

—¡Con una mierda! —alzó la voz— Deja de pretender ser caritativa. No te estoy pidiendo lástima, me pagan más de lo que deberían y…

—¡Si lo necesitas, no tiene nada de malo tomarlo! ¡Deja de ser tan orgulloso!

—¡Eso no te compete a ti decidirlo! —me gritó en la cara.

Mis ojos picaron y los cerré después de verlo llevarse una mano al cabello y arrastrarlo. Creo que maldijo y se apartó. Yo luchaba contra la humillación, dolor o coraje que sentía.

—Hinata…

—¿Sabes qué, Sasuke? Nunca pretendí molestarte con eso, sólo quise ayudarte —mi garganta ardió.

—No te pedí tu ayuda —su voz sonó amarga, menos molesta.

Asentí despacio. Entendía —Jamás volverá a ocurrir —dije y me giré buscando la puerta.

Lo vi tensarse. Cerré la puerta tras mí y me encaminé directo al auto, las llaves deberían seguir puestas pues él salió del coche con prisa cuando Naruto nos interrumpió.

Sasuke salió detrás de mí.

—¡Hinata!

Cerré la puerta y puse en marcha el coche.

—¡Con un demonio, Hinata!

Él llegó a mi lado y golpeó el auto. Yo batallé con la palanca de velocidades. Cuando pisé el acelerador el coche retrocedió con violencia y tuve que frenar bruscamente. Mis ojos estaban mojados y ahora tenía que luchar con el coche.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —Sasuke entró al auto luego de rodearlo y apagó el motor cuando retiró las llaves—¿pretendes matarte?

—¡Vete al diablo, Sasuke! —solté molesta y salí del coche. Iría caminando hasta una parada de autobús, lo que menos quería era verlo. Escucharlo sermonearme serían las gotas que continuarían derramando el vaso. Lloraría y lo haría con ganas si no me iba.

Él volvió a detenerme al tomarme del brazo, seguía molesto, pero yo más.

—¿A dónde vas tu sola?

—Suéltame —advertí.

—No hagas un escándalo.

—Entonces, suéltame, si no quieres ver que lo haga.

Él se burló y apenas pude creer que las ganas que antes me provocaba de besarlo, podían ser las mismas que me provocaba en ese momento, pero por estrellarle mi mano en el rostro. No me atreví.

—Claro, princesa —sonó irónico—, como si un escándalo fuese algo que necesitara tu papá. ¿Has pensado en lo que diría la sociedad si se enteraran que te entiendes con tu chofer?

—Ex chofer —corregí. Sasuke estaba loco si pensaba que iba a seguir exponiéndome así a sus cambios de humor y a sus acusaciones al sentirse agredido cuando no lo era.

Él sonrió más y pronto lo vi inclinarse. Solté un grito cuando me cargó sobre uno de sus hombros y comenzó a caminar conmigo de vuelta a la casa. Con su mano en mi trasero, impidiendo que mi vestido se levantara, me concentré únicamente en intentar bajarme. No lo logré y casi lloré de impotencia.

Por unos centímetros no golpeé mi cabeza cuando él giró conmigo y cerró la puerta, asegurándola al segundo después. Cuando me dejó en el suelo, mi mirada era tan molesta como lo fue la de él.

—Déjame salir.

—No hasta que hablemos —¿ahora él quería hablar?

—Creo que has dicho más de lo que quería escuchar.

—Hinata…

—¡No! —interrumpí— Creo que todo este asunto se salió de control. Creí que teníamos algo, y claramente tú sólo pensabas que yo era tan tonta, o tan desesperada, que con tal de que te acostaras conmigo aceptaría cualquier cosa. No me advertiste nada, jamás te lo habría permitido —aclaré—, era un acuerdo mutuo.

Él cerró los ojos, cansado, y exhaló —Lo sé. No pienso eso.

—Tampoco me meto en tus asuntos —añadí más molesta de lo que pretendía—. ¡Y sí! Sí supe de tu situación, Naruto lo dijo por mera casualidad. Siento ser tan tonta como para pensar en querer ayudarte.

—No te estaba pidiendo ayuda. Eso es lo que no entiendes.

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero suelo ser así de tonta. Cuando alguien me importa, de verdad quiero que esté bien.

Él volvió a cerrar los ojos, frustrado y molesto. No fue necesario que dijera nada para saber por qué lo hizo. Yo misma me sentí patética.

—Yo no debería importarte —me recordó con su voz grave.

Me recargué en la puerta— Ya lo sé. No digo que te ame —me apresuré a aclarar—, tampoco pretendía molestarte.

—No me molesta, me ofende.

«¿Qué?»

—¿Qué sabes tú de esforzarte por algo? —a pesar de que su pregunta me hirió, él no demostró intención por hacerlo— Hay cosas que la gente tiene que hacer simplemente por sí misma. No espero recibir ayuda de nadie, menos limosna. Que me subestimes creyendo lo contrario me ofende. Que menciones a mi madre, lo hace aún más, cuando pareces solo una niña rica buscando tener cómodos a los miserables de los suburbios —su tono me supo amargo.

Mis ojos volvieron a mojarse.

—Esa no era mi intención y deberías saberlo.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque me conoces, santo cielo!

Él también se recargó en la pared— Intento no hacerlo.

Eso me derrotó. Sasuke se cerraba de una manera que daba miedo.

—Ya —dije y busqué abrir la puerta.

—No te vayas —no supe si su tono me detuvo, o lo hizo el pomo que no giró—. Siento haber sido un imbécil.

• • •

Sasuke.

Escuchar la voz de Hiashi Hyuuga siendo incómodamente amable era algo a lo que me forzaba a acostumbrarme. Ese sujeto me brindaba confianza que claramente no merecía, cuando había metido a su hija menor de edad a mi cama. Yo era de naturaleza desconfiada, pues desde siempre supe que gente como ellos tendían a vernos como basura y aprendí a hacerle frente ello.

Omitía mi orgullo en el extraño trato de un trabajo ligero y sobre remunerado, porque tampoco era estúpido. Si esa oportunidad se volvía a presentar, volvería a tomarla; pues, Hiashi, además de inteligente, era rico. Si él quería tirar así su dinero, era su problema, no mío.

Esta vez no me molestó tanto escuchar que conocía mis ambiciones y quería ayudarme, como decir que era por complacer a su hija. Momentos atrás, eso había sido como una bofetada a mi orgullo. Era como complacer a su princesa, manteniendo contento a su nuevo juguetito.

Él se había negado cuando decliné la oferta, insistiendo en que lo pensara. Cuando finalicé la llamada, solo quería gritarle un par de cosas a Hinata y colocarla en su lugar.

Ahora me sentía jodido.

Vi la mano de Hinata temblar al sujetar el pomo de la puerta, esperando alguna otra frase, luego de que le pidiera que no se fuera.

Ella no entendía.

Cuando la vi a punto del llanto me reconocí el imbécil que yo era. Ella estuvo a punto de irse, llorando, manejando sola, apenas sabiendo hacerlo. Todo por mí.

En el fondo sabía que sus intenciones al pedirle a su padre que me pagara por ser su instructor eran buenas. Aun así, eso no estaba bien. Yo había aceptado ese trabajo pese a lo ventajoso que me resultaba. Estaba intentando dejar de sentir que ese acto era por lástima, o por cumplirle un capricho a Hinata. Pero, aun así, estaba costándome.

—No quiero seguir con esto —la escuché susurrar cuando no fui capaz de decir nada.

Sentí un calor ardiente presionando en mi pecho. Tensé la mandíbula. Ella debía irse, yo lo sabía.

La escuché girar el pestillo. Abrió la puerta.

Atravesé mi mano y volví a cerrarla. Pronto me encontré apoyándola en ésta.

—Joder, no te vayas —supliqué pegando mi frente en su cabeza, sobre su cabello revuelto. Aunque acababa de joderla bien, no quería que acabara ahí.

Negó con la cabeza y fui consciente que merecía cada gota de desprecio que pudiese tenerme. Enredé uno de mis brazos en su cintura y la sentí tensarse, Hinata estaba soportando las ganas de llorar que todavía tenía.

—Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a esto —me forcé a decir cuando ella se revolvió buscando soltarse. Pensar que era lástima viniendo de ella, era estúpido. Cuando dejó de moverse, me obligué a continuar—: no quiero que la gente haga nada por mí.

La sentí tapar su rostro con una mano, no sé si queriendo disimular alguna lágrima, o intentando comprenderme. Deseé que fuese lo segundo, no quería verla llorar. No quería arruinarlo así.

—Pero yo…

—Tú menos que nadie —la interrumpí y la tomé de la mano. La hice girar y atravesé mi mano por su espalda para abrazarla—. Ya soy un cabrón de mierda por estarme metiendo entre tus piernas. No hagas que me sienta peor —expliqué.

Que ella sintiera que me debía algo por la relación que manteníamos, era peor, Hinata no debería sentirse comprometida.

Quiso decir algo, pero apreté su rostro en mi pecho y se quedó quieta. Sentí su aliento caliente en mi pecho. Agradecí que no dijera más, porque no sabía si la siguiente mierda que saliera de mi boca terminaría jodiéndolo más.

Se mantuvo tensa y deseé saber qué tanto estaba pensando. Cuando sus manos dudaron, pero finalmente se sujetaron a mí, sentí verdadero alivio.

—Eres… cansador.

Sonreí.

—Soy más mierda que eso —metí mis dedos entre su cabello manchado de pintura.

Ella asintió contra mi pecho.

—Lo siento, Hinata.

—Ni siquiera sé qué decir —su voz seguía siendo baja—. Creo que… de cualquier forma ya debo irme.

Supe, por su deseo de marcharse, que no me había disculpado. Le tomé el rostro y la hice verme. Hinata desvió la mirada. Si la dejaba irse, ella iba a terminar pensando mejor las cosas e iba a terminar todo conmigo. No quería eso. Cuando se atrevió a volver a verme, la besé.

Gimió de sorpresa y me pegué a ella, apretándola contra la puerta. Sus manos apenas me sujetaron cuando metí mi lengua dentro suyo; conforme el beso se hacía más profundo, ella me correspondió. Pude sentir claramente como sus pezones se endurecieron contra mi pecho y eso inició las siguientes reacciones en mi cuerpo.

—Debo irme o…

—Lo sé —la interrumpí sin despegarme mucho de sus labios—. Creo que sería bueno que te ducharas, tienes pintura por todos lados.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y sonreí.

—Ven.

—No creo que sea buena idea —dijo cuando la hice caminar entre besos a mi habitación—. Sasuke…

Ella intentó poner más firmeza en su negativa cuando estuvimos en la entrada del cuarto de baño, pero terminé por hacerla entrar en medio de otro beso que no quiso evitar.

—Creo que resultará extraño verte con el cabello manchado —le dije, bajándole uno de sus tirantes.

Ella sonrió, al fin.

—Creo que lo será más llegar con el cabello mojado —respondió, pero no me importó.

Corrí el cancel e hice correr el agua. Ella se tensó cuando ésta le salpicó las piernas.

—Bien, salte —cedió y pidió un segundo después.

Sonreí. No lo haría. Se ruborizó al comprenderlo y no entendí por qué, si la había visto desnuda en bastantes ocasiones.

Besé sus labios para impedirle seguir insistiendo y batallando un poco con sus manos, terminé por hacer caer ese vestido a nuestros pies. Hinata se pegó a mí, buscando cubrirse y se quedó quieta mientras le quitaba su sostén. Yo ya estaba más duro que una roca y era imposible que ella no lo hubiese notado.

Cuando quise deshacerme de sus bragas, ella, ruborizada, comenzó a alzarme la camisa. Le besé la frente antes de alzar los brazos y permitirle sacármela por la cabeza. Sentí sus manos frías por mi piel caliente cuando deslizó sus dedos por mi torso, buscando desabrochar mis pantalones. Cuando lo hizo, ella quiso tomar mi miembro, pero se lo impedí, estaba tan caliente que no quería arruinarlo así.

Ella fue la primera en meterse bajo el agua, yo la seguí de inmediato. Fue imposible que mis manos no buscaran sus senos. Ella se tensó ligeramente y me pegué a ella. Sentir mi pene hinchado pegarse a su piel desnuda casi me hace gemir, tuve que besarle el cuello para no hacerlo.

Hinata gimió, ladeó su cuello y se pegó a mí. Su fragilidad y sensualidad inocente me puso más duro que dolió. Mis dos manos masajearon sus senos y comencé a frotarme contra ella. Apreté sus pezones y contuvo un gemido pero apretó sus piernas, demostrándome cuánto disfrutaba.

—Siento mi estupidez —necesité volver a decirlo.

Ella gimió— Olvidémoslo, ¿quieres?

Su tono se escapó tan jodidamente sensual al solo estar disfrutando, que reaccioné mordiéndola. Hinata se volteó, enfrentando mi mirada. En ese momento era yo el único bajo el agua. Ella me sonrió y se estiró besándome. Sus senos grandes y húmedos pegados en mi pecho fue la locura. Envolví su cintura pegando mi pene a su vientre y me fui contra ella. Apenas evité las llaves del agua, cuidando su espalda, mientras le comía la boca.

Era jodidamente buena. La apreté y separé más mis labios para besarla tanto como podía. Hinata me acarició mientras me correspondía tan bien como le era posible. Con sus pezones duros pegados en mi pecho, dejé sus labios por falta de aire y busqué su cuello. Sus gemidos delicados seguían haciéndome arder la piel.

Alcé una de sus piernas presionando más nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Ella me vio a los ojos y yo la besé despacio. Hinata ruborizada y entregada a mí era algo que no quería dejar de ver pronto. Cuando metió una de sus manos entre nuestros cuerpos y tocó mi miembro, gemí y la sinvergüenza sonrió. Luego mordió su labio y yo me acerqué a ellos, pero no los toqué. Quería verla.

Cuando ella se alzó en la punta de su único pie en el suelo y me besó el cuello, yo tuve que apretar la pierna que le sostenía, soportándolo. Sentí su aliento caliente y supe que se burló. La tomé del pelo y la obligué a verme. Aún lucía su sonrisa.

Me pregunté hasta qué punto ella podía jugar también conmigo y, hasta cierto punto, me sentí mejor al saber que Hinata era consciente de lo que ambos teníamos. Mientras me acercaba a besarle los labios, me recordé que, a pesar de sentirme bien con ella, debía tener los límites claros. No podía olvidarlos.

Separé mis labios para besarla y me correspondió a cada movimiento, probé su lengua y saliva, y mordí su labio al apartarme. Ella apretó los párpados, pero gimió. Yo estaba mojado de dos distintas maneras.

—Dime que sigues de acuerdo con esto.

Ella asintió sin verme.

—Vamos, dilo —insistí.

—Cielos, Sasuke, sí —dijo y volvió a buscar mis labios.

Yo la giré y la vi sorprenderse. Cuando pegué mi pecho a su espalda, ella volvió a pegarse a mí. Alzó sus brazos y me rodeó el cuello. Toqué sus senos y luego me hice gemir al tomar mi miembro y atravesarlo entre sus muslos. Cuando me moví tuve otra vez esa jodida sensación de mi piel desnuda en contacto con su humedad caliente y sedosa de su sexo. Mi piel ardió bajo el agua casi fría.

Ella tembló al sentirme frotarme. Supe por sus pezones duros que tampoco aguantaba seguir esperando. La hice ladear su rostro y mis labios encontraron los suyos, apenas los roce.

—Voy a entrar—le dije haciéndola ponerse en puntas con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y con la otra mano me acomodaba.

Ella gimió y cerró sus ojos al sentirme.

Cuando comencé a atravesarla, fue mi turno de gemir. Ahí, de pie, el cuerpo de Hinata parecía un poco más pequeño y verla temblar de placer nubló mi razón.

Me pegué a ella al llenarla por completo.

—¿Ti-tienes un…?

—Déjame hacértelo así —ni yo reconocí mi voz. Lo que sí reconocí fue la necesidad que tenía por sentirla así. Mía. Volví a apretar sus senos.

Ella asintió y que estuviera así de dispuesta a complacerme me embriagó más de ella. Enredé mis brazos por su cuerpo y acaricié sus senos mientras la sostenía para comenzar a penetrarla con fuerza.

Ella se apoyó de las llaves del agua y la escuché emitir los mismos gemidos fuertes que yo estaba arrancándole con cada penetración. El agua caía sobre mí y yo sólo quería empujar dentro de ella. Ni la sensación fría del líquido que me bañaba opacaba en nada la ardor caliente y húmeda de estar piel a piel dentro de ella. Mi pene se hinchó más al experimentarlo así por primera vez. Hinata era tan jodidamente apretada, lo era más estando de pie. Empujé mis caderas contra ella y moví su cuerpo con el mío, sintiendo mejor la textura de su interior.

Llevé una de mis manos a su garganta y le alcé el rostro, quería verla y sentirla gemir en mi cara. Quería tanto de ella, y estaba tomándolo ahora que podía, porque eso no sería eterno y en unos meses debería dejarla ir para que se convirtiera todo lo que se esperaba de ella.

—Ah, Sasuke —gimió fuerte cuando le apreté uno de sus senos.

—¿Te gusta?

—Cielos, sí —vi cómo su piel se erizó y eso me hizo sentir poderoso.

Me aparté y la traje conmigo. El agua cayó sobre su espalda y escurrió por ella igual que lo hacía su pelo empapado.

—Mantente así —le dije al alzarle las caderas. Sus piernas temblaron, pero lo soportó muy bien. Mis manos entonces fueron a su par de nalgas y las abrí para mí. Sonreí cuando se quejó avergonzada, pero seguí excitándome.

Para cuando apoyé mis palmas en sus nalgas y volví a bombear en su contra, ya sabía el cabrón que era. Yo ni siquiera debí poner mis ojos en ella y ahí estaba, follándomela y disfrutando putamente hacerlo.

Bajé mi mirada a verme penetrarla piel a piel. Tensé mi mandíbula y volví a enterrarme en ella, una vez, dos, tres, cuatro, las veces que sentí necesarias para grabarme en la memoria que la tuve para mí.

Sentí a Hinata contraerse alrededor de mi miembro y supe que estaba a punto de correrse; si algo tenía esa niña y que me enloquecía, era la forma de demostrarme que siempre lograba complacerla. Incrementaba jodidamente en mí ese instinto de pertenencia que luego luchaba por controlar. Pero no en ese momento. No ahí.

Apreté sus caderas, sosteniéndola, y seguí enterrándome en ella. Cada vez más fuerte. Los gemidos de Hinata se volvieron irregulares chillidos. Decir que eso no me enloquecía era una puta mentira. Me calentaba. Apreté tanto sus caderas que mis propios dedos dolieron y me golpeé fuerte contra ella, haciendo chocar mi pelvis con su sexo, humedeciéndome de sus fluidos.

El lugar se volvió una mezcla de sonidos, el agua estrellándose en el suelo, nuestros gemidos y el choque de nuestros cuerpos. La sensación de estrechez estaba sofocándome, ésta fue más insoportable cuando Hinata se corrió, apretándome y jalándome con fuerza dentro de ella. Yo no iba a durar mucho tiempo. La tomé del pelo y la hice levantarse y pegar su nuca en mi pecho. Quería ver su rostro mientras el agua le golpeaba los senos y yo le golpeaba todo por dentro.

Mi piel ardió cuando ella gimió más alto.

—Mierda, Hinata —volví a apretar su cadera y mis penetraciones se volvieron menos largas, pero más insistentes. Apenas tenía aliento. Un calor conocido llenó mi cuerpo y me volví más sensible a ella. Hinata empujó sus caderas contra mí y se movió jodidamente bien, que tuve que cerrar los ojos para no perderme con eso.

Gemí y maldije cuando me obligué a salirme. Apenas alcancé a hacerlo cuando la primera expulsión de semen llegó. Perdí fuerza., pero seguí cuidando a Hinata entre mis brazos. Nuestros alientos se mezclaron y ella ladeó su rostro para besarme mientras yo me seguía corriendo sobre su espalda y cabello.

O.O.O.O.O

Hinata.

La luna llena parecía un foco enorme tras la cortina de mi habitación. Sonreí estando acostada por fin en mi cama. Todavía podía sentir las manos de Sasuke sujetándome posesivamente mientras me tomaba como suya.

Cerré los ojos y mi sonrisa disminuyó, no así lo bien que me sentía. Él me había besado con ganas al salir de su casa, antes de subir a un mal estacionado auto de mamá. Al llegar aquí volvimos a fingir un trato cordial, pero distante.

Sasuke me sacaba de mis casillas, me enloquecía, y a veces en el mal sentido. Me provocaba ganas de desear no haberme involucrado con él nunca, pero cuando estaba entre sus brazos lo único que deseaba era no salir de ahí.

Me pregunto cómo será esa última vez, cuando este acuerdo termine. ¿Me iré a sentir tan mal como momentos atrás, cuando desilusionada de él, quise ponerle un sano fin a esto?

¿Llegaré a amar tanto a otra persona que me haga olvidar todas las sensaciones que Sasuke me ha hecho sentir?

«Cielo santo.» No puedo sentir esto, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me sentía de él. Tanto. «Este es un grave error.» Me prometí que lucharía por controlarme, por aclararme una y otra vez el punto de esta relación.

Giré en mi cama, apreté los ojos mientras luchaba por sacarme de la cabeza la sensación de sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke llenándome por dentro. Poseyéndome. Y sus labios marcándome como de él.

«Patética.» Seguro eso nada más lo sentía yo.

O.O.O.O.O

Sasuke.

—¿Quieres dejar de verme así? —solté a un callado Naruto, mientras me terminaba un cigarrillo apoyado en la cajuela de mi coche.

Él negó en silencio y se revolvió el pelo.

—¿Estás follándotela? —preguntó y evitó mi mirada molesta al resoplar y voltear a otro lado— Hasta estúpido me siento preguntándolo, ¡joder, es obvio que sí! ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? Acostarte con ella no solo es un delito, sino que su padre podría refundirte el resto de tu vida en la cárcel, a ti, y a la descendencia que todavía no tienes.

No dije nada al dejar escapar el humo del cigarrillo. Mi atención fue hacia otro lado, sin pretender responder.

El bufó, parecía más resignado.

—Si lo que buscas es solo algo prohibido, ¿por qué no sigues follándote a Mei? Digo, al menos es algo conocido y de otra paliza no pasa, ¿por qué Hinata?

—No lo sé —dije al fin, seriamente.

—¿Y si se enamora de ti?

—No voy a dejar que eso pase.

—¿Cómo vas a evitarlo? ¿O si lo haces tú?

Reí y volví por otra calada.

—Deja de hacerte enredos. Esto es solo por un rato, ambos lo sabemos.

—¿Y por qué la traes aquí?

Me encogí de hombros.

Estaba metiendo a Hinata a mi casa, a pesar de jurarme que solo sería una vez, terminábamos aquí cada vez que queríamos estar juntos. Estaba haciéndoselo en mi cama, oliéndola incluso cuando se iba. Hace horas cuando se lo hice en la ducha me di cuenta lo involucrado que estaba en este juego que teníamos. Quería cada vez más de ella e iba por eso de a poco. Era peligroso, pero impensable detenerme en esos momentos.

Solo estaba permitiéndome el capricho de tenerla tanto como pudiera. Había tenido de esa niña de rostro angelical más de lo que había imaginado. Adoraba verla cambiar su semblante avergonzado o pudoroso, por uno enmarcado de placer. Verla dejarse llevar.

Ver a Hinata montándome se estaba convirtiendo en mi actividad favorita. Ver sus preciosos muslos abiertos a cada lado de los míos. Me calentaba tanto observar esa parte entre sus piernas que llevaba a la gloria y verla elevarse, exponiendo mi miembro húmedo, y luego bajar haciéndolo desaparecer dentro de ella. Creo que volví a ponerme duro de solo recordar.

—Vas a joderte con esa niña —me advirtió Naruto antes de tomar uno de mis cigarros y llevárselo a la boca.

Lo ignoré para volver a pensar en Hinata. Lo ocurrido en la ducha iba a demorar en dejar mi mente, por lo que veía. Subí a la cajuela del auto y me recosté. En ese momento me reconocí que me gustó de más lo que hicimos. Yo pedí y ella me dio. Se entregó completa. Eso calentó mi piel y me hizo sonreír.

Algo tenía Hinata, lo supe desde el inicio y no hago nada más que comprobarlo. Ya llevamos tiempo haciéndolo y ella me toca y besa cada vez con más intimidad, provocando más de mi perversión, pero también toda mi jodida atención. Sé que estoy pensándola de más, pero por el momento eso no está molestándome. Tal vez, sin darme cuenta, comienzo a disfrutarlo.

Continuará…

.

.

.

* * *

Hola c:

Siento haberme demorado en volver a cargar un capítulo, estuve ocupada y recién terminé esto. De antemano, gracias por seguir aquí.

Comentarios:

•Erimibe34 •Himari-san •aloh •Yaiza Mun •Dariana •alicereptar •dragorfly •Nana •NataliaC •Yumeko-san •Akime Maxwell •Guest •hashtag-x •wolf-enzeru •hinatacris •XukiUchiha •Tieve •Sol •aty •Nena Taisho •anjoas •LupusSuelto95 •Alex •itsanhie •Orkidea16 •Xuxuqui.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, de verdad me halaga mucho que la historia les guste a pesar de que es una trama sencilla. ***Tieve** , tuve que recurrir al traductor porque no soy genial en el inglés, me gustó mucho todo el análisis de la historia. Gracias. * **Orkidea16** , ntp, la verdad yo misma ando hecha un lío en mi vida que apenas me doy tiempo de escribir, te entiendo, y te repito, me dio mucho gusto encontrarte por acá después de años de coincidir en Inuyasha c:

Ya, un beso, espero estén muy bien. Y ojalá esto les haya entretenido un ratito c:  
¡Nos leemos!


	7. un dolor de cabeza

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

•

-7-

UN DOLOR DE CABEZA

•

•

Hinata.

Ver a Sasuke dormir era la cosa más encantadora y aterradora que había experimentado.

Ese domingo había pasado temprano por mí al centro comercial donde mi padre suponía, vería a Ino y a Sakura. Llegamos tropezando a su alcoba y ahí volví a ser una con él. Le acaricio el cabello que resbala por su rostro teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo. Es increíble que este chico que duerme tranquilo, momentos atrás tomó mi cuerpo con fuerza, y no tuvo de mí más que complacencia y entrega total. Mis ingles y mi interior dolían por su culpa, aun así, me levanté.

Voltee a verlo una vez más mientras recogía solo mi blusa holgada. Sasuke debía estar agotado, la noche anterior había salido entrada la madrugada de su turno en el Nou, seguro apenas había dormido cuando pasó por mí esta mañana. Mordí mis labios, adormecidos por sus besos, al mantenerme serena y no volver a su lado. Y justo ahí entra lo aterrador. Sasuke está provocándome cosas en el estómago y eso es innegable. Lo pienso demasiado y él no ayuda a evitarlo pues luego de revivir en la soledad nuestros encuentros, termino pensando en la forma en que me besa mientras me calmo. En sus manos duras sobre mi piel y en sus ojos profundos que me ven y esconden algo más, bajo su engreimiento, al saber que me ha dejado más que satisfecha.

Odio y me encanta esto último de él. Me confunde. No, me confundo sola. Aquí soy yo la que está perdiendo el enfoque. Sasuke lo tiene claro.

Resoplo mientras salgo de la alcoba, alisando mi pelo. Tal vez si él fuera más distante esto no me estaría pasando. Aunque me sentiría peor.

Sin saber qué pensar, lo único que tengo claro es que, de seguir así, esto puede salírsenos de las manos en cualquier momento. Me pregunto si él lo habrá notado ya.

Avanzo descalza fuera de su habitación permitiéndole dormir tanto como necesite. Busco en la sala la maleta con la que salí de casa. No la encuentro. Observo por la ventana y me percato que sigue en el coche. Sonrió cuando se me ocurre salir tal cual por ella. Sin ropa interior y descalza, tengo suerte que nadie me haya visto; al parecer dormir hasta tarde el domingo es un placer para bastantes, porque la calle está prácticamente vacía.

Con mi material de pintura extendido por la mesa, me dirijo con una sonrisa a terminar mi obra inconclusa. Con los pinceles correctos, es increíble la facilidad con la cual avanzo.

Con el día nublado, apenas noto el paso del tiempo cuando la claridad comienza a ser mayor. Es casi mediodía si el reloj en la pared no falla. Sin ánimo de distraerme y sin querer gastar la comida de Sasuke, decido pedir algo a domicilio. Con suerte él esté despierto para cuando la comida llegue.

Aventé mi móvil sobre el sofá y sonreí a mi obra en la pared. Aun con modestia, me permití reconocer que lucía bien para ser mi primera vez sobre un muro. Me disponía a continuar cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó. No sé por qué eso me generó incomodidad. Tal vez temí que alguien del otro lado de la línea necesitara a Sasuke, y el día que pasaríamos juntos terminara ya. Sonó varias veces y él no atendió.

Segundos después, el sonido se detuvo. Bien, eso estaba bien. Trazaba una línea curva y sutil cuando volvió a sonar, provocando que mi pulso errara y estropeara el trazo.

«Seguro me mata.» Pensé cuando me giré y tomé el teléfono.

—¿Diga?

Escuché la pérdida del aliento del otro lado —Creo que marqué equivocado— escuché una voz de mujer y no pude estar más incómoda. ¿Sería la tal Mei? —. ¿Vive Sasuke ahí?

Quise decirle que no.

—Sí, ¿quién lo llama? —me obligué a preguntar pese a que no me incumbía.

—¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Su novia? ¿Qué haces en casa de mi hijo y dónde está él?

Entonces la que perdió el aliento fui yo. Apreté mi mano entre mis senos, como si ella pudiese ver mi desnudez bajo mi blusa.

—Ah… No, no soy su novia, yo… — ¿Qué le decía? Lo que fuese, menos la verdad; eso estaba claro si quería que ella me viese con buenos ojos. ¿Y por qué eso me importaba de cualquier forma? — Yo soy quien atiende a su hijo— mentí para justificar mi presencia.

Apreté los párpados. ¡Eso había sonado fatal!

—Quiero decir…

—¿Desde cuándo Sasuke tiene quien se encargue de él? — ella sonó extrañada, pero gracias al cielo no encontró el doble sentido que mi mente sí.

—Pues…

Me silencié al escuchar un sonido tras la línea. Por favor, que me equivocara.

—¿Hinata? —Cielo santo, no me equivocaba. Sasuke se había despertado y levantado el teléfono de su alcoba.

—¿Sasuke?

Ambas lo escuchamos resoplar.

—Cuelga ya, Hinata — me ordenó y tras afirmar, colgué el teléfono. Lo coloqué con cuidado en su lugar y volteé a ver la puerta cerrada de la habitación donde se encontraba Sasuke. ¿Será que se enojaría por haber respondido el teléfono?

Negué en silencio al volver a mi pintura. Seguro se molestaría por tener que dar explicaciones que no tendría que dar si yo no hubiese contestado. En fin, mejor me daría prisa porque con el carácter casi insufrible de Sasuke, seguro no tardaría en echarme y yo necesitaba terminar mi trabajo. Casi sentía que no me invitaría de nuevo en un buen tiempo. Sonreí resignada, a pesar que la sola idea me desagradaba.

O.O.O.O.O

Sasuke.

Con el estómago molestándome por hambre y con un fastidio ahora aumentado, me acomodé de espalda sobre mi colchón.

—¿Y quién es esa mujer, Sasuke? —la pregunta en medio tono de reproche de mi madre, no tardó en llegar a mis oídos.

«No es una mujer, es casi una niña. Una bastante buena, por cierto.»

Me llevé un par de dedos a apretar el puente de mi nariz. Eso la molestaría más. Seguro me creería un depravado.

Si encima se enteraba que era la hija de mi jefe, un honorable político que seguro reconocería, sería capaz de llegar en tiempo record para sacarla de mi casa y poner mi bragueta lejos de la distinguida señorita.

Sonreí solo de pensarlo y mi molestia comenzó a alejarse. Mientras mi madre me presionaba para que le contestara, llevé mi vista a la puerta que seguro Hinata cerró. Nadie siquiera podía imaginar las guarradas que esa señorita podía hacer, al tenerla de rodillas entre mis piernas.

—Es solo alguien que conocí —respondí por fin.

—Ella dijo que estaba atendiéndote.

«Y vaya que lo hace.»

—¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese? Yo no eduqué a ningún macho.

—¿Macho? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Si lo que esa señorita necesita es dinero, préstale. No es necesario que la pongas a hacer nada para obtenerlo.

—Mamá, creo que…

—Sasuke, no me avergüences. Sé un caballero.

—De acuerdo —cedí para que dejara el tema. La escuché respirar hondo y pretender calmarse.

—Me alegro, solo un poco, de saber que no es tu novia —enarqué una ceja —. No me malinterpretes, no quiero que estés solo, pero creo que tu prioridad debería ser volver a tus estudios.

—Lo sé.

—Una chica no solo sería una distracción, sino también una tentación. Y no necesitas ese tipo de problemas.

El sermón frecuente de mi madre, ahora vino a devolver el peso que necesitaba recordar. Y ella ni siquiera lo imaginaba.

Recordar que fui yo el que insistió en meterse entre las piernas de esa Hyuuga me hizo sentir mal con ambas mujeres. Si mi madre supiera lo que estaba haciéndole a Hinata, seguro terminaba castrado. Sin embargo, no podía decirle que no a Hina y dejarla pasar.

Me tomó varios minutos convencer a mi madre que todo estaba bien, que mis planes seguían en pie y que no perdía el enfoque. Escuchar que tenía ganas de venir a vivir conmigo en una frase que se le escapó, volvió a frustrarme por la demora que estaba teniendo en traerla a la ciudad; y luego de asegurarle que trataría bien a Hinata, por fin colgó.

Me levanté con jaqueca y no me molesté en colocarme algo más que mi bóxer. Al abrir apenas la puerta me encontré con mi verdadero dolor de cabeza: Hinata, parada en una de las sillas, estiraba su cuerpo pintando un árbol decorativo que comenzaba a verse agradable. Una sonrisa maliciosa se me escapó al verle parte de las nalgas cuando la blusa se le levantó.

Subí mi vista y me llamó la atención la concentración con la que ella pintaba. Tenía un pincel entre sus labios y con otro trazaba línea tras línea. Ni siquiera me había notado. Me acerqué sin que me sintiera y cuando me senté sobre el descansa brazos de mi sofá, ella por fin me vio, pero siguió pintando.

La muy astuta estaba evitando hablarme para que no le reclamara nada.

Y aunque quise hacerlo, me concentré más en ver lo que hacía.

Seriamente, reconocí que eso estaba mal. Hinata estaba dejando una marca personal en mi casa. No solo era esa pintura, que, no habría forma de verla sin pensar en ella semi desnuda pintándola; y eso no debía ser así. Pensé en que otra capa de pintura podía borrarla más adelante. Pero el verdadero problema sería eliminar los recuerdos impregnados en mi alcoba, luego de haberla metido en mi cama tantas veces. Si esto seguía así, no iba a tardar en despertar cualquier día y buscarla acostada a mi lado.

Hinata bajó su brazo, cansada y, aun sobre la silla, volteó a verme con media sonrisa.

—¿Tengo problemas?

Negué en silencio, sin saber si darme por vencido otra vez. Aunque, de cualquier forma, algo me decía que ella no me tomaría en serio si la regañaba por tomarse libertades que no le correspondían. Hinata se ruborizó cuando noté sus pezones duros bajo su blusa. El cosquilleo en mi entrepierna me obligó a permitirle seguir jugando, llegando tan lejos como quisiera. Por ahora.

—¿Le dijiste a mi madre que me atendías? —arqué una ceja deslizando mi mirada a entre sus piernas. Ella se incomodó cuando toqué el tema. Se rascó el cuello, nerviosa.

«Atenderme.» Eso sonaba bastante bien para mí. Mi pene engrosó.

—Juro que no sabía qué decirle —se justificó y bajó de la silla, pero no se acercó.

—Entonces no debiste atender — dije serio, viéndola a los ojos. Ella se avergonzó más y asintió suave.

—¿Estás enojado?

Negué despacio. Curiosamente, ya no lo estaba.

Ella frunció el ceño, dudosa.

—Ahora mi madre piensa que me aprovecho de ti —la cínica se burló.

—¿Cómo?

Estiré mi mano a ella y la tomó, viniendo a mí.

—Bueno, cree que te pago por… — mentí y me detuve. Su rostro se puso rojo y supe que ella entendía de lo que hablaba. Su mente sucia me complació, y me descubrí adorando su escondida perversidad. Sonreí. Hinata estaba incómoda. Bien, se lo merecía.

—¡Ah, qué pena!

—Dímelo a mí. Fue incómodo de escuchar —seguí mintiendo y ella asintió a cada palabra —. Estás en deuda conmigo.

Sus ojos, avergonzados, se fijaron en los míos. Un indicio de sonrisa se me escapó y creo que lo notó. Hinata pegó sus senos a mi pecho cuando se abrazó a mi cuello. Eso me tomó desprevenido, pero aun así metí mis manos bajo su ropa.

—Entonces, permíteme compensarlo —me dijo y sentí su mano temblar a medio camino de tocar mi miembro ya tan hinchado bajo mi bóxer.

Hinata gimió en mi oído cuando tocó la piel caliente de mi pene antes de sacarlo. Yo mordí su hombro desnudo y ella me apretó, robándome un quejido.

—¿Seguro que eso piensa tu madre?

Ni siquiera pude sonreír al saberme descubierto.

—Mentiroso.

Sus ojos violáceos vieron los míos. No había chispa de burla al descubrir mi engaño, más bien emanaban seriedad. Su cuerpo pegado al mío mientras la tocaba, destilaba atracción.

Eso me mantuvo a la expectativa. Hinata soltó mi miembro y subió su mano por mi abdomen.

—Es curioso —me susurró al inclinarse a acariciar mi rostro, al hablarme sobre los labios —, aún quiero compensarte.

Mi miembro se movió y mi área pélvica bulló en deseo. Hinata besó mis labios y yo gruñí cuando los de ella se apartaron y descendieron por mi pecho. Sonreí al verla bajar a pesar que sabía que tenía que detenerla y digerir lo que estaba sintiendo, tomar aire y el control.

No lo hice.

Vi complacido como tomó mi miembro y lo llevó a su boca.

—Mierda —cerré los ojos y tensé la mandíbula cuando ella lo lamió. Cuando volví a verla, yo estaba mojado y Hinata se entretenía limpiándome. Su lengua pareció la cosa más suave y caliente en su humedad. Su rostro era casi angelical. Y casi, porque estaba seguro que un ángel no lo chuparía como ella estaba haciéndolo en ese momento.

Una de mis manos se cerró sobre el sofá, la otra sobre su cabello. Tenía que ver a Hinata como la adolescente que era, cinco años menor que yo; pero verla y sentirla comerme, me despertaba todo, menos deseos de alejarla.

Me calentaba. Demasiado.

Seguí siendo un cabrón cuando empujé mi cadera, deslizando más adentro mi miembro, rozándole la garganta. Ella se quitó, pero volvió a abarcarme, esta vez siendo ella la que buscaba su profundidad.

Jadeante, me dediqué a verla y, con ambas manos a los costados de mi cadera, apreté con fuerza el sofá. Vería y disfrutaría a esa niña mientras me comía completo, haciéndome arder. Gruñí varias veces y temblé muchas más. La torpeza de Hinata se iba poco a poco y mi excitación crecía cada vez más. Verla chupándome y disfrutarlo, elevó a un nivel inimaginable mi deseo por ella y volví a ser consciente de lo jodido que estaba. Y no podía permitirme estarlo todavía más.

Para cuando descansé tras correrme en la boca de Hinata, los músculos de mi abdomen seguían tensos y su rostro manchado. Cuando mi mirada todavía nublada bajó a verla, ella apenas rozaba mi miembro con su lengua. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y dudó un poco antes de alzarse a verme.

La ayudé a ponerse en pie y cuando quiso besarme me aparté. Noté su decepción, pero se recompuso cuando con un par de servilletas limpié su rostro.

Hinata se quedó quieta mientras lo hacía y no pude no notar la tensión que se sentía en el silencio que formamos. Ella le provocaba a mi cuerpo el deseo de besarlo al estar así, solo respirando por los labios y viéndome luego de haberme regalado semejante mamada.

—Joder, muero de hambre —me aparté buscando mi ropa —. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? — pregunté al entrar a mi habitación.

Ella tardó en responder y supe por qué lo hizo.

—En realidad, he ordenado algo ya. Espero que no te moleste —me dijo al asomarme. La vi volver a subirse a la silla y continuar pintando como si nada.

Yo metí mis brazos por la camisa y después la pasé por mi cabeza, desordenándome el cabello ya revuelto. Quise preguntar por qué no había preparado algo si tenía hambre, pero ella volvió a hablar:

—La comida italiana es de mis favoritas. Y tampoco quise incomodarte curioseando por tu refrigerador o alacena — ella siguió pintando.

—Claro. Eso y que además entre mi despensa no encontrarías la gran cosa, no al menos algo que agrade a tu paladar —ella dejó de pintar. El calor de molestia volvió a surgir en mi estómago tras reconocer en sus palabras su patética benevolencia. Recogí con menos paciencia el montón de pinturas y pinceles regados en mi mesa.

—¿Algo que agrade a mi paladar? —repitió, creo que ofendida.

—Eso dije —respondí cortante—. ¿No tenías otro lugar donde colocar tus cosas?

—Mis cosas —dijo tomándolas de mis manos y llevándolas a la maleta con la cual había llegado —, perdón, no sabía que hasta para colocar mis cosas en la mesa debía pedir permiso.

La vi seguir guardándolas con poco cuidado.

—No quise decir eso— expliqué reconociendo que estaba actuando como un patán.

—¿Sabes, Sasuke? —me interrumpió cuando la tomé del brazo, cuando la vi girarse. Volteó a verme — Ese es el problema, que sí quisiste decirlo. Comienzo a conocerte.

Resoplé cuando se soltó.

—Creo que el único con problemas de prejuicios aquí sigues siendo tú. No dije nada para ofenderte.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro— me senté sobre la mesa y ella se detuvo cuando ya se dirigía a mi habitación, seguro por su ropa.

Hinata respiró hondo, despacio.

—Vine aquí, a escondidas de mi padre. No he hecho nada que no sea intentar complacerte y tú…

Me apreté el puente de la nariz.

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se volteó sin ganas —¿Alguna vez estaremos bien?

Lo medité unos segundos. Intentaría que no estuviéramos demasiado bien, reconocérmelo me apretó el estómago.

—Sí.

Hinata tardó un poco en sonreírme y luego se acercó del otro lado de la mesa.

—Esto no va a funcionar, si tras cada frase buscamos un segundo significado.

—Sí, soy un imbécil. Lo sé —cedí frustrado arrastrando mi pelo —. Aunque, de cualquier manera, tampoco tiene porque funcionar del todo —la vi sorprenderse por un segundo—. Sólo sigámonos entendiendo como hasta antes de esto.

Ella asintió despacio pero no logró sonreír.

—Iré por algo de dinero —le dije cuando escuchamos llegar la comida.

—Oh, no, yo ordené, es justo que…

—Hinata, cierra la boca, no sigas por ahí. Y no vuelvas a salir semi desnuda a la calle— ella se avergonzó por ambas cosas y no dijo nada. Tomé algunos billetes de los que tenía guardados y fui por la comida.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté cuando la vi recoger lo poco que quedaba de su material de la mesa.

—Hago espacio, ¿qué más?

Solté el aliento y negué —Comamos frente al televisor— le dije desviándome y dejando sobre la mesita las bolsas de comida.

—Pero…

Cuando me senté en el suelo, ella no tardó en llegar a mi lado. La vi morderse un labio y asomarse emocionada y hambrienta a rebuscar entre la comida. Hinata había dejado de lado lo imbécil que fui y me extendió un contenedor con spaghetti a la marinera.

—La lasaña que preparan en este lugar es única— me aseguró al cortar un trocito y llevárselo a la boca. Sonreí al verla, parecía una niña en el McDonald's.

Olvidé encender el televisor, más pendiente de la animosidad con la que ella comía. Iba a ser la una, seguro por eso moría de hambre. Comí y no dudé de su gusto. La comida era deliciosa y debía serlo con lo que había costado.

Hinata atravesó su brazo y tomó uno de los camarones en mi platillo —¿Puedo?

—Hey— detuve con mis palillos los de ella —, eso es mío.

—Vamos, tienes muchos ahí.

—Sí, pero tú preferiste lasaña.

—Lo hice porque estabas segura que compartirías tu comida conmigo— no cedió y no soltó el camarón.

Sonreí al inclinarme a ella.

—Hay dos cosas que no comparto, Hinata —me pegué a sus labios —. A mi mujer, y mi comida.

Ella pareció sorprenderse y luego sonrió —El esposo de Mei piensa distinto. Así que, si me permites insistir, ¿me regalas esto?

Sonreí, dejándome vencer. Hinata comió con doble satisfacción el camarón. Ella tenía un punto: yo compartía a Mei… pero ella no era mi mujer. Le permití robar un par de veces más de mi comida y a cambio ella ofreció la mitad de la suya. No me di cuenta cómo fue que se nos pasaron diez horas encerrados en mi casa.

Poco antes de las ocho y luego de volver a hacer a Hinata mía en la ducha, ella lucía fresca y con el cabello húmedo. Estaba de pie en medio de la sala mientras fotografiaba su pintura en la pared.

—¿Qué haces? — pasé mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y observé su móvil y la nitidez de la imagen.

Ella sonrió —Sai me pidió una fotografía —volver a escuchar ese nombre, como saber que ella hablaba de lo que ocurría aquí a otra persona, me molestó. Ella debió notarlo, porque añadió —: Él es gay — Hinata se giró entre mis brazos —. Y no te rías.

—No lo hago— aseguré cuando ella se escabulló buscando sus cosas.

—Claro que lo hiciste — ¿Lo había hecho?

Sonreí al ir tras ella. Era hora de devolverla a su casa.

• • •

Vi a Hinata bostezar mientras entrábamos al residencial donde vivía. Era imposible no notar lo diferente que era incluso el pavimento impecable de esos sectores. Ella iba con su atención puesta en su móvil. Sonrió.

—Sai dice que es bonito —me mostró la pantalla y la conversación que llevaban por WhatsApp.

Yo la vi a ella y luego al móvil, por su insistencia.

—Y a ti, ¿te gustó?

Iba a responderle que no había quedado mal, cuando saltó una notificación en el móvil que ella todavía tenía frente a mí. El vibrar del teléfono hizo que ella lo apartara, prestándole atención.

—¿Naviki? —pregunté. Facebook le recordaba que en su cuenta de Naviki la extrañaban. Algo de eso me hizo sonreír — ¿Tienes una cuenta falsa con ese nombre?

No verla sonrojada al saberse descubierta me llamó la atención. Hinata negó, balbuceó algo inentendible y se sentó correctamente en su lugar. No dijo nada más del tema y yo pretendí no darle importancia al seguir conduciendo… ¿qué haría una chica como ella con una cuenta falsa en la red social?

O.O.O.O.O

Hinata.

Sentada sobre mi ventana intento concentrarme en el brillo de la luna que es opacado por las nubes que la cubren. Comienza a hacer frío y considero meterme ya a la cama. Mañana deberé levantarme temprano para afrontar la larga semana de exámenes finales. Pero prefiero mantenerme un momento más aquí.

Veo al auto de papá apenas estacionarse y agradezco que él no se hubiese percatado la hora en la que llegué, pues no le agradaría saber que estuve prácticamente todo el día fuera. Sin ánimo, regreso mi atención al móvil frente a mis pies descalzos, lo tomo sin tener otra cosa qué hacer y vuelvo a entrar a la red social. Deslizo entre las diferentes noticias que no me importan y por fin aparece esa publicación que me hace cosquillear el estómago.

Mi hermana suele decir que soy una tonta. Creo que tiene razón.

Mis ojos se clavan en el color de ojos peculiar de Gaara y en su sonrisa autosuficiente. Esa fotografía la había tomado para mostrar por última vez la vista que tenía de Londres desde su habitación. Él iba a volver y yo había olvidado que lo haría, pues Sasuke estaba cumpliendo bien con ese cometido; pero hace un rato cuando llegó esa notificación a Naviki, el perfil falso que creé para saber de él, eché de menos extrañarlo.

No puedo odiar a Gaara a pesar de la forma como me falló.

Suspiro desanimada y me abrazo las piernas desnudas bajo el short de mi pijama, dejo el celular nuevamente de lado. Me siento patética.

Lo peor es que estoy arruinándolo incluso con Sasuke. Odio discutir con él, pero es casi imposible considerando lo malhumorado que es. Me duele, tontamente, que me recuerde que esto no es nada serio y me es imposible no disfrutar de la casi ternura en la que nos envolvemos después del sexo.

No cabe duda, elegí la peor opción para salir del paso.

Dejo de pensar en Gaara, resignándome a olvidarlo, para volver a preocuparme de Sasuke. No me ha pasado desapercibida la forma como en más de tres ocasiones ha evitado besarme. La distancia que marca cala; lo peor es que sé que eso está bien. Aunque no por ello duela menos.

¿Cómo hago para, tras lo que hacemos, no desear más de él? Me estoy haciendo un lío, y lo sé.

Con la cabeza echa un caos, camino hasta mi cama. Lo único que quiero es dejar de pensar y dormir me ayudará.

O.O.O.O.O

Sasuke.

Doy una calada al cigarrillo en mis dedos mientras avanzo varios pasos por el jardín.

—Entonces, ¿crees que puedas cubrirme mañana? —la voz de Naruto suena cansada del otro lado del teléfono.

Yo no lo pienso mucho luego de echar un vistazo a la lujosa mansión donde estoy. Comienza a cansarme meterme aquí. Este día el padre de Hinata ha ofrecido un almuerzo y a pesar de ser media semana y ya las cuatro de la tarde, mucha gente de cuna de oro permanece aquí, vagando por doquier.

—Cuenta con ello.

—¡Joder, juro que creí que te negarías! Los otros imbéciles dijeron que no.

—Sí, pues ya ves que no— dije para luego soltar el humo por mis labios. Mis ojos terminaron cayendo a la piscina -otra vez-, lugar donde Hinata y sus dos amigas del instituto juegan. De vez en vez personas de su círculo se acercan a saludarla, ella demora un poco con ellos y vuelve con el otro par que tampoco les importa desencajar.

Naruto comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre por qué había aceptado cubrirlo si creyó que no lo haría, y considero seriamente en mandarlo al diablo y dejarlo con el problema. Termino mi cigarrillo y lo arrojo al cesto que el jardinero dejó cerca. Corto la llamada antes de verdad retirar mi ayuda, pues no puedo permitirme despreciar ese dinero extra.

Avanzo directo al coche y veo a Hinata salir corriendo con las otras dos al interior de la casa. Es miércoles y ella tiene taller por lo que requerirá de mis servicios, y serán dobles pues seguro habrá que dejar a esas dos alborotadoras en sus casas. Por mí está bien, mientras menos esté aquí mejor.

Entro al auto y maniobro para dejarlo listo para cuando Hinata lo necesite, lo que seguro no demorará. Al salir, noto a Neji aparecer por la puerta principal. Dejo de verlo al seguir sin tolerarlo y tras percatarme que el jardinero tiene problemas en mover un par de contenedores, decido ir a ayudarle.

—¡Sasuke! —la voz de Neji me hizo detenerme antes del cuarto paso.

Volteo a verlo y veo su porte fingido de galantería con la tipa que lo acompaña. No le respondo y él no esperó a que lo hiciera.

—Necesito que lleves a la señorita al aeropuerto, después que dejes su coche en la dirección que te daré. El mayordomo te dará dinero para que te traslades a tu casa al terminar con eso.

—Hinata me pidió que…

—La señorita Hinata se las arreglará sin ti —me interrumpió.

Tensé la mandíbula al asentir —¿Necesita que al ayude con algo? — le pregunté a la rubia que pareció aliviarse por tener un problema resuelto. Me asintió y me dio unas llaves. Tras indicarme cuál era su coche, recogí un par de maletas y las ingresé al auto que se me había asignado.

Con la joven dentro, rodeé el vehículo para ingresar.

Neji, que no se había apartado tras despedirse de la mujer que se entretenía con su móvil en el interior, me vio y se burló.

—Espero que entiendas que esto es parte de tu trabajo.

—No tendría por qué olvidarlo— me detuve y enfrenté su mirada. Si pensaba que recordándomelo me ofendía, que se jodiera.

Él curvó sus labios en esa sonrisa altiva que logra fastidiarme.

—Y si eso es todo…

—Me gustaría que lo fuera— añadió cando abrí la puerta. Volví a cerrarla para no contenerme si le debía responder —. Espero que no tomes a mal mis palabras, pero no pierdas el piso y olvides cuál es tu lugar.

Sonreí. Así que hizo eso para recordármelo. Cabrón bastardo.

—He visto cómo miras a mi hermana. Que Hinata quiera o pueda jugar contigo, no quita quién eres. Y, al final del día, ella tomará su lugar. No intentes pasarte de listo. Ella jamás será para ti.

Él se dio media vuelta sin decir más y quise tomarlo de su ropa cara y estrellar mi puño en su rostro hasta borrarle cada rastro de petulancia; escupirle en la cara que por basura que me considerara, era yo quien estaba follándome a su linda hermana y que era ella quien abría las piernas y la boca para mí.

Abrí y cerré la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y salí de ahí. Con la quijada tensa y los nudillos entumecidos por la fuerza con que apreté el volante, toleré mi rabia. No podía decirle eso. No podía decirle nada, aunque quisiera disfrutar de abrirle los ojos, el solo hecho de pensarlo me jodía. Pensar así, era ofender a Hinata y eso no me lo permitía. Justo aquí caí en cuenta cuánto me importa esa niña y lo que eso me jode.

Mi celular en el tablero del coche vibró mientras ya avanzamos por la autopista directo al aeropuerto. Es Hinata, reconozco su número a pesar de no tenerlo agendado. Decido no contestar.

O.O.O.O.O

Hinata.

—Ah, ¿qué pasa con Sasuke? —me pregunto mientras termino la llamada que se enlazó a su buzón de voz.

—¿Y? ¿Va a venir pronto? —pregunta Sakura al asomarse por el camino que dirige a la entrada principal, suponiendo, como yo, que ha tenido que salir.

—No lo sé —susurro.

Cuando veo a Neji hablar con el chofer de papá, me dirijo a él para preguntar por Sasuke.

—Hinata, hoy dispondrás de Fujita para lo que tengas que hacer.

Por dos segundos no pude hablar y no entendí lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Por qué?

Fujita, el chofer que había estado con la familia por más de quince años, se dirigió con Ino y Sakura a ayudar con sus cosas e ingresarlas al coche.

La mirada distante e impersonal de Neji me hizo sentir pequeña, pero no aparté mi vista.

—Sasuke está cumpliendo con una disposición de papá.

—Eso es…

—Su trabajo es cumplir con lo que se le ordene —pareció recordarme y oculté mi molestia —. Papá puede estar pasándolo por alto, pero no es algo que yo piense hacer; compórtate.

Guardé silencio, pero endurecí mi mirada, Neji no podía estar insinuando nada.

—No vuelvas a decepcionar a nuestro padre, no lo merece. Menos por involucrarte, otra vez, con alguien del tipo bestia, como ya lo fue Gaara.

—Neji.

—Sasuke no parece ser una mala persona, pero detesta demasiado a la gente como nosotros como para que pretenda algo bueno contigo. Lo conozco.

Que mi hermano tocara el tema de Gaara me mantuvo callada, pero que insinuara que Sasuke pretendía jugar conmigo y desecharme por provenir de donde lo hacía, me aguó los ojos.

—Hinata— lo vi apretarse el puente de la nariz y algo en su expresión me dijo que lamentó lo dicho —, escucha, lo único que quiero, es que no salgas lastimada.

—No sé por qué piensas que lo saldría — dije sin saber cómo me aguanté el llanto.

—Sasuke, él…

—Él no lo haría —lo interrumpí con convicción y me giré para irme. Me pareció escuchar un «eso espero» por parte de Neji, pero no estoy del todo segura de ello.

Sasuke no me lastimaría, no al menos premeditadamente. Si iba a hacerlo, lo haría por poner freno a las ilusiones que yo tontamente estaba poniendo en él.

Subí al coche de papá y pedí a Fujita llevar a las chicas a casa, después, aunque no quise hacerlo, le pedí que me llevara a mí a mi taller.

Volví a marcar a Sasuke. Otra vez no respondió.

• • •

La clase de cálculo pasa lenta y estresante. Hasta hace cinco minutos la profesora estuvo al frente de la misma, escribió las acciones que nos harían entregar el examen y reprobar el mismo, para posteriormente entregarnos las hojas que debíamos responder.

Intento concentrarme en los problemas planteados, pero no lo logro del todo. Dejo de ver las hojas frente a mí y ahora una especie de molestia calienta mi estómago al voltear a ver mi móvil en la mochila.

Es viernes y no sé nada de Sasuke. El miércoles se fue sin despedirse y el jueves no apareció. Luego de marcarle una vez y enviarle un par de textos, decidí darle su espacio, por cualquier cosa por la que estuviese pasando. Lo que menos esperé fue enterarme por mi padre que le había pedido tres días libres y ni siquiera se había molestado en decirme.

Comienza a molestarme reconocer que él no tiene problemas en responderme mensajes cuando le sugiero estar juntos; incluso es él quien llama cuando le apetece hacerlo. Pero tarda en responder o de sencillamente no lo hace cuando soy yo la que le pregunta qué le ocurre, o si está bien.

Que esta vez haya pasado de siquiera, por cortesía, avisarme que se ausentaría me hace sentir echada de su lado. Sí, por ridículo que me suene.

O.O.O.O.O

Sasuke.

Pasaban de las cuatro cuando Naruto llegó, esta vez yo lo había invitado. No tenía ganas de estar solo en casa, pero tampoco de platicar mucho.

Con la segunda botella de cerveza en una de mis manos, guardé silencio a la pregunta recién soltada por ese idiota. Naruto estaba recargado en la pared de mi cochera y yo apoyado en el capó de mi auto. Él fumaba.

—Y bien, ¿por qué no le contestaste? —insistió en saber.

Lo vi unos segundos meditando la respuesta.

Él negó —Te dije que las cosas se te irían de las manos. Hinata parece buena persona, al menos contéstale y dile.

—¿Decirle qué? —me harté y dejé de verlo.

—Si te aburrió deberías decirlo. Has estado faltando a tu trabajo y no solo eso, volviste a marcarte como disponible en la colocadora.

Que supiera esto último me fastidio, di un último y largo trago a mi cerveza.

—Es por Mei, ¿verdad? Supe que el miércoles estuvo en el bar. ¿Pasó algo? —su tono mostró más preocupación que curiosidad.

No quise responder.

—¿Te fuiste con ella?

Asentí despacio.

—¡Joder!

—¿Tienes un cigarro?

Naruto me lanzó la cajetilla y tomé un cigarrillo, lo encendí mientras él se revolvía el cabello, tal vez intentando entender la historia completa.

Di una primera y larga calada y de reojo lo observé guardar más silencio del necesario. Lo vi negar en silencio.

—Creo que ahora tienes un jodido problema —me dijo volteando a ver a la calle. Mi vista fue allá. Solté el humo del cigarro despacio al ver a Hinata bajar del auto que reconocí como del casi novio de su amiga Ino. Evité sonreír al dar otra calada. Ella se despedía del chico y sus dos amigas.

La incomodidad de Naruto fue visible y pareció reclamarme con la mirada esa situación. El auto se fue y Hinata se quedó de pie en la banqueta. Se mantuvo solo viéndome, con su perfecto uniforme escolar y su mochila cargada al hombro, mientras el aire que anunciaba lluvia le ondeaba el cabello.

Bajé la mirada pensando qué hacer. Hinata lucía molesta y tenía razón para ello.

Solté el cigarrillo sin molestarme en pisarlo y avancé a ella.

—Será mejor que me vaya —escuché decir a Naruto cuando lo pasé de largo. Pese a eso, no se movió.

Sus bonitos ojos violáceos me vieron bajo su entrecejo ceñudo. Hinata preguntó que cómo debería interpretar mi ausencia y la forma como la ignoré, mientras yo solo podía pensar que esa joven heredera había bajado hasta los suburbios a buscarme.

—Sasuke…

Tomé su nuca y fui sobre sus labios. La noté tensa, creo que incluso percibí la incomodidad de Naruto cuando la tomé de la cintura y la pegué a mí tanto como pude.

Cuando me aparté, los ojos de Hinata quisieron aguarse.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —me susurró. Sabía por qué lo estaba preguntando.

—Entra y te lo explico —limpié con mi pulgar la humedad de sus labios.

—Como sea, ya me estaba yendo —al fin dijo el imbécil de Naruto.

—No te vayas —habló Hinata y fruncí el ceño—. Mi visita no será larga.

Naruto no supo qué decir. Yo no estaba mejor preparado para reaccionar.

—De qué hablas, ya estás aquí— la noté incómoda.

—No creerás que vine para que me metieras en tu cama, ¿verdad?

Sonreí.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento y se soltó de mi agarre.

—Debo irme.

—Joder, no— la detuve y su mochila cayó a nuestras manos unidas. La tomé y me la eché al hombro cuando la solté —. No tienes que irte, Hinata.

El rostro desilusionado que lucía me dijo que estaba jodiéndolo todo. Naruto tenía razón. Hinata no se merecía ser tratada así.

—Vayamos por ahí —invité arrojando su mochila al auto —. Tú también sube, imbécil —me forcé a invitar a Naruto para que Hinata no pensara que quería meterla a algún motel. Aunque pudo haber sido un buen intento —. ¡Atrás! —alcé la voz cuando Naruto, acostumbrado, se dirigía sonriente al lugar del copiloto.

—¡Claro, claro!

Metí reversa al coche y ella siguió de pie en la banqueta.

—¿Y bien? —le dije al detenerme a su lado. Ella lo meditó unos segundos y cuando Naruto hizo bailar su mochila en sus manos, ella se rindió.

O.O.O.O.O

Hinata.

Sin duda alguna no sé qué estoy haciendo. O tal vez sí. Intento aclararme qué ocurre con Sasuke, no puedo permitirme seguir en un limbo. O marcamos claro las reglas, o lo dejamos así… eso había sonado bien horas atrás.

Le pedí permiso a papá de ir a casa de Ino, una vez que su chofer me dejó ahí, me atreví a pedirle que convenciera a Shikamaru de acercarme hasta la casa de Sasuke. Eso no había sido tan difícil como pararme afuera de su casa y verlo ahí con Naruto.

El tipo lucía tremendamente bien con su chaqueta de piel negra y su cabello rebelde. Y yo ahí, con mi uniforme todavía y ya sin saber si podía exigirle nada. Verlo acercarse a mí y sonreír como si el muy sinvergüenza no me hubiese ignorado los últimos tres días a saber por qué, me confundió tanto. ¿Ser así era normal para Sasuke?

En ese momento dudé muchísimo de si era yo la que estaba exagerando. Tal vez en las relaciones libres esas cosas no eran para nada extrañas. ¡Pero vamos! ¿Ni por cortesía me pedía no molestarlo?

Por petición de Naruto pasamos a un McDonald's y comimos camino a un mall enorme del centro. Con rock sonando del estéreo y las voces gruesas de esos dos, un par de estallidos de risas, y yo había terminado por relajarme. Sasuke volteaba a verme de vez en vez y todavía no sabía si debía dejar de estar ofendida.

Entré al centro comercial en medio de ambos chicos. Naruto comentó desde antes de llegar que quería comprar un videojuego para su nueva consola, así que supuse que iríamos por eso primero, vista su emoción.

Sasuke me pasó el brazo por los hombros y sentí un cosquilleo caliente en el pecho y las mejillas. Caminamos más despacio y la distancia con Naruto comenzó a notarse. Me fue imposible no pensar que parecíamos una pareja de novios paseando. Él sobó mi hombro con su mano.

—Siento no haber respondido— me dijo. Volteé a verlo, pero él no me veía.

Por unos segundos me perdí viendo su perfil perfecto y mi nerviosismo aumentó. Por Dios, era tan guapo que seguro le permitiría pasar de mi cuanto se le antojara… o tal vez no, pero valdría la pena intentarlo si se comportaba así después.

—Imagino que estuviste ocupado —dije, dejando por fin de verlo.

—Algo así.

—¿Solo? — estoy segura que eso en mi estómago eran celos.

Él sonrió, pero no con verdadera diversión. No me respondió y me obligué a no aferrarme a saber su respuesta.

Sasuke frotó mi cabeza mientras ascendíamos por las escaleras eléctricas. Me besó el pelo y su seriedad me resultó extraña. Nostálgica.

—Te eché de menos — cielos, se lo dije.

—Sí. Creo que yo igual — dijo y mis mejillas dolieron por sonreír. Bien, eso borraba desde incomodidad hasta nerviosismo. Le tomé la mano y lo hice terminar de subir. Naruto hacía rato que se nos había perdido.

—Ven, aquí hay una heladería deliciosa.

Lo vi enarcar una ceja —¿No se te antoja mejor algo de lencería, como la que compraste para tu ex?

Me ruboricé y no supe qué decir.

—Porque juro que te vi elegir algo jodidamente lindo.

El aliento se me fue —Ah, eso… no.

Él me besó los labios y lo hizo con tantas ganas que tuve que retroceder unos pasos y no me soltó. Cuando por fin lo hizo, tomamos camino a la heladería en ese segundo piso. Después buscaríamos a Naruto arriba.

En los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos encontramos a Naruto ya con su videojuego. Él se separó por petición de Sasuke, quedándonos nuevamente solos. Prácticamente no nos movimos demasiado y con sus besos suaves maldije mi idea de decirle que no entraría con él a su casa, ¿en qué había pensado cuando dije tal cosa? Aunque no me quejaría. Esta es una de las pocas veces que nos permitimos pasear como una pareja normal, pese a que no lo éramos.

En este momento no me importaba si alguien me reconocía o las miradas curiosas que sin duda atraíamos. Yo era claramente una escolar y él un chico notoriamente mayor. Estábamos recargados en una baranda de cristal que nos permitía la vista a los pisos de abajo. Sasuke se pegó a mí, con sus manos en mi cintura. Cuando pasó sus labios por una de mis orejas, casi estuve segura que me pediría algo inmoral. No lo hizo, a pesar que sentí la tensión que se formaba entre ambos.

—Busquemos a Naruto. Te llevaré a casa, no quiero que tengas problemas— terminó por decir, decepcionándome.

Asentí.

Caminamos largos metros tomados de la mano. En algún punto sentí a Sasuke tensarse y disminuir sus pasos.

—Naruto debe de estar en la sección de pornografía de aquella tienda. ¿Irías por él?

Casi me apenó el comentario, pero ante la seriedad de Sasuke, solo asentí notándolo detenerse. Me apresuré hacia la tienda pasando sin darle importancia a un hombre maduro que se me quedó viendo.

O.O.O.O.O

Sasuke.

El día no se me podía estar jodiendo más.

Apenas minutos atrás sentí a Hinata tensa bajo mi tacto. Estaba seguro que, de estar en un lugar más íntimo, esta niña ya hubiese metido sus manos bajo mi ropa y nada me calentaba más que eso.

Pero no pensaba apendejarme de más, ya bastaba con tentarme de esa manera.

La dejaría en su casa y después vería qué hacer.

No habíamos avanzado mucho cuando lo vi. Aminoré el paso para evitar topármelo de frente con ella a mi lado.

—Naruto debe de estar en la sección de pornografía de aquella tienda. ¿Irías por él?

Noté su extrañez en su rostro, pero, amable como suele ser, solo asintió e hizo lo que le pedí.

Los ojos negros de Kakashi se mantuvieron pendientes de ella. No dejé de mirarlo y avancé a él, ganándome toda su atención. No supe por qué me molestó tanto esa forma de verla, menos su sonrisa estúpida.

—Y mira que Tokyo es pequeño, mocoso —me dijo, deteniéndose frente a mí.

—Eso parece —respondí y con una mano en el bolsillo fijé mis ojos en Hinata. Ella había entrado a la tienda y no tardó en localizar a Naruto entre los exhibidores.

Kakashi, sin disminuir su sonrisa de mierda, volteó de medio lado a ver lo que yo veía.

—Así que… ¿novia? Me pregunto si mi mujer sabe esto. O mejor aún, si esa niña sabe de ella.

Mi mirada se clavó en él y no pensé en siquiera responderle.

—Lo que sea que quieras, no te dejaré pensar siquiera que puedes mirarla.

Él se burló y yo pretendí pasarlo de largo. Para ese momento noté que Naruto se había percatado ya de lo que ocurría. Me dirigí a ellos.

—Vamos, Sasuke, eso es egoísta de tu parte. Tú te tiras a mi mujer, qué de malo habría si me prestaras a esa niña y pudiera también metérsela.

O.O.O.O.O

Hinata.

Naruto tenía una revista nada decorosa entre sus manos mientras yo le decía que debíamos irnos. Él se burló al saberse sorprendido y me aseguró que pagaría y nos iríamos. Me entretuve ignorando las portadas con poses obscenas mientras lo esperaba.

—¡Con una mierda! —Naruto me entregó su revista y me dejó formada. Lo vi salir corriendo y entonces me percaté del por qué lo hacía.

Afuera, Sasuke se peleaba con el sujeto de momentos antes. Tiré al suelo la revista cuando al salir corriendo el dependiente me reprendió por no haberla pagado.

—¡Vuelve siquiera a insinuarlo, infeliz! —los ojos que vi en Sasuke nunca antes los había visto. Estaban desorbitados en furia y temblaba mientras Naruto luchaba por sujetarlo, pidiéndole calma.

El otro hombre, que parecía más sereno, se levantó del suelo limpiándose un hilo de sangre con la mano.

—No sabía que te ofendería tanto— añadió con burla—. Debe montártelo muy bien.

¿Qué?

Sasuke se tironeó y se soltó de los brazos de Naruto.

—¡Cabrón hijo de puta!

—¡Por Dios, Sasuke! ¡¿Qué haces?!—intenté agarrarlo, pero él me apartó y casi caigo. La gente comenzó a detenerse alrededor.

Los sonidos de los golpes eran fuertes y secos. Vi a Sasuke golpear el pómulo de ese hombre y a él ladearse al casi perder el equilibrio, pero se estabilizó y soltó tremendo golpe en la ceja de Sasuke que enseguida sangró. Sasuke quiso abalanzarse de nuevo, pero Naruto lo impidió. Si no estuviese tan apresurada en también detenerlo pude haber temblado. Ese hombre era mayor y por consecuencia, ligeramente más fuerte que Sasuke.

—¡Cálmate cabrón! Las cosas se pueden poner feas. Recuerda tus antecedentes— le recordó Naruto mientras Sasuke todavía quería pelear.

—Deberías hacer caso a tu amigo. Además…— dijo el otro viéndome.

—Lárgate de aquí Hinata.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que te largues! —volteó a verme furioso y lo solté, pero no me moví.

El otro hombre avanzó unos pasos a nosotros, se veía completamente en dominio de sus emociones.

—Sácala de aquí, Naruto— la voz de Sasuke sonó tan gruesa y hasta entonces parecía quererse controlar.

Naruto dudó en soltarlo, pero la mirada de Sasuke lo hizo ceder.

—Vamos, Hinata.

—Pero…

Él me tomó de la mano bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke y me llevó con él. Vi, para mi alivio, que esos dos volvieron a cruzar palabra y, a pesar de estar peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro, no volvieron a tocarse.

—Con un demonio— dijo Naruto cuando llegamos a la planta baja, directo al estacionamiento.

—¿Quién era y por qué peleaban? —pregunté soltándome.

Al detenernos, él dio media vuelta, viéndome. Vi en sus ojos duda y preocupación.

—Te lo diré porque no quiero que se lo preguntes a él. Ese tipo es el esposo de Mei— la decepción en mi pecho me dijo que no quería escuchar eso—. No es la primera vez que esos dos llegan a esos extremos.

—¿Te refieres a que cada vez que se ven…?

—Algo así.

Mi molestia con Sasuke no podía ser más, ¿cómo se atrevía a irse a los golpes con un hombre que claramente lo superaba en fuerza y que, además, tenía toda la razón en estar ofendido con él?

Sabía que Sasuke era cínico, pero no pensé que tanto. Y la tipa no era mejor.

—Será mejor que esperemos aquí a Sasuke.

—No, lo esperaré en el coche— dije saliendo al estacionamiento pese a ya estar lloviendo. Lo que menos quería era que se fuera y nos dejara aquí tirados. Eso es algo que él haría.

Naruto me siguió regañándome. Al final, esperamos menos de lo que creí. Sasuke avanzaba más que molesto también bajo el agua. Al fondo, un par de empleados de seguridad se aseguraban de que no fuese a regresar.

Cuando quitó los seguros, fui la primera en entrar. Ellos lo hicieron enseguida, cada uno en el asiento que ocupó anteriormente.

Sasuke cerró con fuerza su puerta y condujo sin decir nada. Por su mano apretada en el volante y su rostro endurecido, supe que seguía furioso.

—¿Satisfecho? —pregunté. Vi a Naruto llevarse la mano al rostro, lamentando que hablara.

—No ahora, Hinata.

—¿Y entonces cuándo? ¿Cuándo se te antoje dejarme verte?

Él ladeó el rostro y siguió manejando.

—Creo que debería darte pena agarrarte a golpes con el esposo de esa mujer.

Sasuke giró el volante con fuerza y frenó del mismo modo metros adelante.

—Suficiente, sal de aquí— me dijo pasando delante de mí y abriendo la puerta.

—¡Oye, idiota, pero…!

—¡Baja con ella! Que se largue a su casa— la mirada de Sasuke era más molesta con Naruto que conmigo. Sentí pena por el pobre.

—Pero…

—Yo bajaré sola— dije, ofendida y molesta.

Naruto tardó unos segundos en seguirme. Seguíamos en el centro entre muchos altos edificios y autos que nos salpicaban de agua.

Sasuke arrancó de inmediato y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer ese tipo y arruinarlo todo? Pensé, omitiendo conscientemente que Sasuke no era mejor que él.

Una chaqueta cayó sobre mi cabeza. Era Naruto que seguía tras de mí.

—Póntela, ya estás toda empapada.

—Gracias, no tienes por qué acompañarme —dije, sonriéndole.

Naruto rio enormemente y me abrazó. Su calidez me recordó a la de Sasuke, solo que Naruto era más fácil de tratar. ¿Por qué no había aparecido primero este chico de lindos ojos?

—¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Sasuke me bajó para que te cuidara, si algo te pasa, seguro me mata.

Mis ojos picaron —Claro, como si le importara.

Me dio la impresión que iba a decir algo más, pero guardó silencio.

—Siento haber dejado en evidencia que me contaste sobre quién era ese sujeto.

Él, todavía abrazándome y caminando conmigo bajo el agua, sonrió.

—Sí, no sé por qué pensé que te quedarías callada.

Sonreí.

—Mei se le metió en la sangre a Sasuke poco después de conocerla —por favor, que no me dijera eso. Dolió —. Pensé que no la dejaría nunca.

Preferí no hablar, mis ojos ya escocían y un nudo se me formaba en la garganta.

—Pero veo que lograste quitárselo por bastante tiempo— me dijo y me sobó la cabeza —. Eso debe bastar. Creo que lo mejor es que te apartes. Lo de ustedes no iba a funcionar de cualquier forma. No salgas lastimada, Hinata.

Sonreí y una larga línea de agua tibia escurrió por mi mejilla, mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia en mi rostro.

—¿Por qué no soy suficiente, Naruto?

Mi pregunta pareció descolocarlo y él pareció evadirla al hacerme entrar a una cafetería. La lluvia había aumentado notablemente. Nos sentamos cerca de la entrada y el calor fue reconfortante.

Conversar con Naruto fue revelador. Él no era el chico más discreto y no tuvo problemas en contarme sobre Sasuke. Luego de saber de su madre y la relación fallida de ella y el padre de Sasuke, creo que entiendo el recelo que tiene para hablar al respecto. También me enteré de lo ocurrido con mi hermano. No tenía idea que Neji pudiese ser tan cruel.

Me sentí mal, seguro para Sasuke no era fácil acatar órdenes de quien algún día lo menospreció.

Con una bandeja de galletitas y té caliente, se nos fueron más de noventa minutos charlando. La lluvia no había desaparecido, y su fuerza ni por asomo parecía disminuir.

El móvil de Naruto sonó, como lo había hecho dos veces veinte minutos atrás.

Él negó en silencio al no volver a contestar.

—¿Quién es?

—Sasuke.

Solo entonces y por inercia volteé a buscar mi mochila. No estaba conmigo ni ella ni mi celular.

—Naruto… me apena decirte esto, pero, no tengo dinero.

Él pareció sorprenderse y luego se burló —Descuida, yo pago, tengo algo de efectivo que no gasté en mi revista.

Me ruboricé al recordar el tipo de revista que iba a comprar.

Su móvil volvió a sonar. Esta vez sí contestó.

—¿Qué?

No distinguí lo que Sasuke dijo, pese a que escuché su voz del otro lado; Naruto por su parte, parecía haberse fastidiado con su insistencia.

—Sí, no la llevé a su casa, llovió mucho y nos metimos en otro lado— dijo sin darle importancia —. Vamos, idiota, no me harás que te diga en donde— se burló.

—Por favor, Naruto, dile que se llevó mi mochila— él me asintió.

—Sí, sigue conmigo— lo escuché decirle —. Necesita su mochila, por cierto.

Naruto pagó luego de dirigirse al mostrador y después salimos al ruido de la calle.

—¿Dónde estamos? —mencionó y me tomó de la mano, imagino que sin darse cuenta, luego me guiñó un ojo — ¿Conoces el Intercontinental?

Yo lo vi extrañada.

—Exacto, el hotel— volvió a decir.

Naruto se burló y yo me puse roja al entender lo que hacía.

—¿En cuánto tiempo deberemos bajar? Quiero decir, ¿en cuánto llegas?

¿Sasuke vendría?

Permanecí atenta al chico a mi lado, la voz de Sasuke no dejó de escucharse y entonces Naruto soltó una carcajada.

—¡Es joda, hombre! Sí, sí, en serio. Mira, estamos en el Choco Cro— dijo volteando a ver el nombre del lugar del cual recién habíamos salido —. ¿Sasuke?

Naruto se apartó el móvil de la oreja y se le quedó viendo.

—Dijo que estaría aquí en veinte minutos. Parece que se enojó.

Sonreí sin ganas —Bueno, ya estaba molesto. Pero, creo que no debiste bromear así.

—Me gusta joderlo.

—Dudo que le importe.

—A juzgar por su tono. Lo hace.

Me mantuve en silencio y ambos esperamos de pie fuera de la cafetería. La lluvia hacía parecer todo más gris. Algunas personas se aventuraban andando protegidas por sus sombrillas, y una notoria mayoría lo hacía en sus autos, sobre las avenidas empapadas.

—Imagino que aquí nos separaremos —dije. A juzgar por la situación, una vez recuperada mi mochila, tomaría un taxi y volvería a casa —. Gracias por haberme contado sobre Sasuke y, sobre todo, por no haberme dejado sola.

Naruto me sonrió y luego me pasó su brazo sobre los hombros. Era un chico muy agradable.

Su móvil volvió a sonar y sin soltarme contestó. Sólo lo escuché decir «Sí» y la llamada terminó en menos de cinco segundos.

—Sobre lo que dijiste antes— volvió a hablarme y me extrañé al no saber a lo que se refería —. Creo que tú sí eres más que suficiente. Él lo sabe y eso lo frustra.

A la sorpresa le siguieron mis ojos aguados. No supe si quería creerle, aun así, le agradecí que lo mencionara.

Instantes después reconocí el coche de Sasuke doblando la esquina.

—Será mejor que vayas con él.

—¿Qué?

—Créeme, no volvió aquí por mí.

Todavía siendo abrazada por él, volteé a verlo —No puedes quedarte aquí solo.

Naruto sonrió, revolvió mi pelo mientras Sasuke estacionaba enfrente.

—Claro que puedo y lo haré. Ahora ve, recupera tu mochila y no dejes que él te afecte de más. No lo merece —se burló.

—¡Hinata! —la voz molesta de Sasuke me hizo soltar a Naruto e ir con él que había salido del auto.

Pese al agua que caía, vi la mirada molesta que Sasuke le dedicó al chico tras de mí. Pretendí no darle importancia y a través de los cristales mojados del auto, busqué mi mochila en el interior.

—Entra al coche, Hinata— dijo, encerrándose en el auto.

—¿Qué? — me quedé de pie, mojándome y sin reaccionar.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del copiloto desde adentro —Tu mochila está en mi casa, sube.

—Pero…

Un auto tras el de Sasuke comenzó a tocar el claxon. Me sentí presionada e instintivamente volteé a ver a Naruto. Él ya no estaba.

—¡Entra ya! —escuché desde adentro y me obligué a subir.

Dentro del coche parecía hacer más frio que afuera mismo. Sasuke no hablaba y yo comenzaba a temblar. Me abracé.

Él, con movimientos toscos, encendió la calefacción.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo con Naruto? —preguntó hosco.

—Comiendo galletitas —mi simple respuesta pareció malhumorarlo. No me creyó, porque su mirada estuvo a punto de arder en rabia.

Lo vi tensar su mandíbula y apretar el volante.

—De cualquier modo, fuiste tú quien nos dejó juntos.

—Para que ese imbécil te llevara a tu casa, no para qué estuviera toqueteándote.

—Naruto— noté que mi aclaración le molestó — no estuvo toqueteándome. Él fue más amable de lo que lo has sido tú al dejarme tirada en medio de la lluvia.

No entendía por qué ahora pretendía reclamar algo. Dejé de verlo al llevar mi atención a la calle grisácea por la lluvia. Mi estómago se contrajo al recordar esa herida en su ceja y en cómo había vuelto a sangrar tras haberse mojado, aun con eso, pretendí que no me importara.

Llegamos a su casa en menos de veinte minutos. Cuando tiré de la manija, la puerta no abrió. Contuve el aliento y cerré los ojos. No quería volver a discutir con él; menos, con todo lo que sabía. Odiaba y quería tanto a ese sin vergüenza.

—Lo siento, Hinata— su voz sonó tan cansada.

No quise verlo.

• • •

Sasuke.

—Has dicho eso más veces de las que recuerdo este día— me recordó y pareció rendirse al recargarse en el asiento.

Con el coche apagado, la calefacción lo hizo también.

La vi comenzar a temblar.

—¿Tanto te importa? — Hinata no me miró. Evitó hacerlo al ver hacia la ventanilla. Su voz sonaba apagada.

—¿El qué?

—Me refiero a ella. Es por ella que pelearon, ¿no?

—Joder, no —eché mi pelo hacia atrás y me recargué completamente en el asiento. Las gotas golpeando fuerte el techo del coche llenaron los segundos en silencio.

—La viste, ¿verdad? —sus ojos brillaron al voltearme a ver en la ligera oscuridad.

—No como piensas.

Ella jadeó cansada o dolida y buscó irse, pero se detuvo.

—¿Sabes, Sasuke? Eres un verdadero cretino —dijo y pasó una de sus piernas sobre mí, quedando a horcajadas —. No tengo idea de lo que haces — se inclinó solo un poco y sacó de entre la puerta su mochila.

Demasiado agotado mentalmente, apenas sonreí.

—¿A qué juegas? ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu casa cuando no había necesidad?

Negué. Ni yo lo sabía.

Hinata se quitó de mala manera su corbata y comenzó a limpiar lo que seguro era sangre que comenzaba a secarse en mi mejilla. No la vi a los ojos, pero pese a que inició con muy poco tacto, a los segundos limpió con cuidado.

—Al menos espero que te duela— me dijo cuando presionó en la herida. Aun así, lo hizo suavemente.

—Si la viste— sentí un nudo en el estómago cuando volvió al tema de Mei —, ¿significa que quieres terminar conmigo?

—No.

Ella se quedó quieta entre mi cuerpo y el volante, cuando mis manos fueron a su cadera.

Hinata dejó de hacer presión en mi herida, dando por terminado lo que estuviera haciendo. No se movió un centímetro cuando encajé mi rostro a un costado de su cuello.

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Estaba molesto —dije y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos.

—¿Cuándo?

—Siempre.

Sus ojos brillaron en esa oscuridad parcial y la sentí temblar, tal vez de frío, o quizás no.

—Sigamos, ¿quieres? —pedí viéndola a los ojos.

Hinata tomó mis mejillas y besó mis labios. Me fui adelante sobre ella, acariciándole la espalda bajo su cabello mojado. Cuando Hinata gimió y todo mi cuerpo ardió en respuesta, supe que no había forma fácil de salir de ahí.

Besándole el cuello, sintiéndola calentarse, desabroché los botones de su ajustado uniforme. Cuando al fin mi mano tocó su piel y subió a sus senos tibios, mordí su cuello y reconocí, sintiéndola temblar, que Hinata me gustaba demasiado. Me endurecí y elevé mi pelvis a ella.

Quise alejarla y me maldije por ponerla al alcance de Kakashi. Y aunque admito que no sé hasta dónde el imbécil hablaba enserio, la sola insinuación de que él pudiese tocar a Hinata me hizo bullir en rabia. Hasta ese momento fui consciente que la veía únicamente mía. Por eso quise echarla.

No podía pasar.

Hinata clavó sus dedos en mi cabello mientras yo me dedicaba únicamente a saborear sus senos, mamándolos y mordiéndolos. Ella se frotó contra mí y apreté sus nalgas para que pudiera sentirme. Encajé mis dedos en sus prendas y las hice resbalar por sus hombros hasta su cintura, desnudándola para mí.

Momentos atrás me desesperé buscándola cuando en su casa me dijeron que no había vuelto. Naruto solo empeoró las cosas con sus estúpidas bromas cuando se dignó a contestarme; y yo, celoso, solo quise ir por ella y alejarla de cualquier par de manos ajenas.

Y ahora ahí estaba, haciéndola gemir y más duro que nunca por ella.

Con su uniforme arrugado en su cintura y su sostén en algún lugar entre mis pies y los pedales, vi a Hinata más sensual y más prohibida que nunca. La luz de mi casa golpeaba su espalda, resaltando el tono azulino de su cabello, haciendo ver su piel pálida y la perfección de su par de senos húmedos por mí. Tenía un aura frágil y angelical y aquello hacía hervir mi perversidad, pero también mi más puro deseo.

Volví a besarla despacio mientras desabrochaba mi pantalón. En segundos mi piel ardiente chocó con la fresca de ella y sus ropas mojadas. Hinata me acarició el rostro y separó sus labios para besar los míos. Se elevó.

Gruñí cuando mi miembro rozó su piel tibia y suave. No supe qué pensó, pero su atrevimiento al tomar mi miembro y dirigirlo justo a la gloria entre sus piernas, me fascinó. Pegó sus labios a los míos cerrando un beso, y fueron mis manos los que la obligaron a sentarse despacio sobre mí, encajándome, centímetro a centímetro, tan profundamente en su interior. Así, piel a piel.

Llevé una mano a su cuello y la acaricié, por primera vez con sumo cuidado mientras ella me montaba despacio y profundamente. Mis ojos, como los de ella, también se encontraban empañados en pasión. Besé su cuello y disfruté cada uno de sus sonidos. Cuando lamí su cuello y llegué despacio hasta su oreja, se me atoró un «te quiero» en la garganta.

Jadeé sujetando con más fuerza su cadera y la hice cabalgarme aún más duro. Que me llevara el diablo si no estaba ya jodido.

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

¡Hola!

Siento semejante tardanza xD  
Creo que han pasado como cinco meses, ¿no?

Bueno, como sea. Creo que restan como dos capítulos más y ya.

Gracias por seguir aquí c:

Comentarios:

•NataliaC21 •Nana •Xuxuqui •Yumeko-san •hinatacris •wolf-wnzeru •Sol •aty •Nena Taisho •Ana Paty •alicereptar •Orkidea16 •Alex •andrea •clarity-chan •XukiUchiha •Andi Soul •Hinatalover4ever.

¡Gracias por leer! C':


	8. debilidades

•

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.**

•

•

•

-8-

DEBILIDADES

•

•

Sasuke.

Besar los labios tibios de Hinata se me había convertido fácilmente en adictivo. Padecer la estrechez de su cuerpo, aparte de hacerme sudar y estremecer, me hacía sentir su dueño. Era estúpido. Pero no consentía pensar lo contrario, al tener mis dedos encajados en su cadera, mientras la movía arriba abajo sobre mí. Ofuscado en pasión.

Y la quería así. Mía. Tan mía.

No me interesa pensar cuándo la sentí así. No ahora.

Hinata pasó su brazo tras mi cuello y comenzó a perder sincronía sobre mí. La escuché contener un gemido mientras su espalda se ponía tensa y se arqueaba apretándose en mi pecho, provocando que mi pelvis chocara fuerte contra su sexo tan húmedo. Estaba ardiendo. Solo pude apretarla más y, con el asiento reclinado, levantarme una y otra vez para entrar tanto en ella, mientras su mano libre se apoyaba contra el cristal empañado, dibujando una mala copia de sus dedos delgados.

—Ah, maldición — gruñí.

Hinata comenzó a apretarme al venirse con fuerza y casi me arrastró también. Calmó sus gemidos en mi oído y fue ridículo como todo se redujo a ella; su calor, su voz llenando el auto, su cuerpo temblando padeciendo los estragos de su orgasmo, su interior palpitando, su olor.

Ella. Conmigo.

Sentí mi pene tan sensible y mi cuerpo comenzar a derretirse, como lava resbalando desde mi cabeza y extremidades, hasta mi centro, justo donde permanecíamos unidos. Volví a hacerla gemir cuando mis dedos se encajaron en sus nalgas, moviendo su cuerpo vencido, alargando más el placer de su orgasmo. Cuando mi mente se nubló, temblé, echando mi cabeza atrás. Hinata mordió mi oreja y con el último rastro de cordura, la elevé sacándola, para terminar derramándome entre nuestros cuerpos.

Pese a no estar en ella, el éxtasis me golpeó fuerte. No fui consciente de mis estremecimientos hasta que Hinata me acarició el pelo y me hizo mirarla. Me sonrió y me sentí putamente rendido a ella.

—Acabamos de hacerlo en la calle —me dijo tan bajo —… y fue delicioso— se rio.

Reí también. Hinata continuó riendo conmigo mientras me besaba una mejilla y sus vibraciones calaron en mi pene entre nuestros cuerpos, provocándome una nueva risa. Le acaricié el rostro cuando ella buscó mirarme y no me di cuenta el aura jodidamente íntima que nos envolvió hasta que nos quedamos en silencio y busqué sus labios. La besé despacio, acariciándole la piel sedosa de su rostro y su cabello mojado. Cuando ella se apartó para verme, volví por sus labios. No sentí placer y calma más grandes que cuando ella se rindió y aplastó sus senos en mi pecho para dejarme besarla como quería. No sabía que deseara tanto hacerlo.

Para cuando sus labios enrojecidos dejaron de corresponderme, la lluvia todavía golpeaba con fuerza el techo del auto, resbalando por cada uno de los cristales.

—¿Sabes? No pensaba decírtelo, porque, bueno, no es la gran cosa. Pero… dentro de tres semanas habrá una exposición donde serán exhibidas varias de mis pinturas —me dijo con calma y casi la imaginé controlando un sonrojo —. ¿Quisieras…?

Eché un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja —¿Dónde?

—En el Museo de Arte Metropolitano.

Arquee una ceja —¿Dijiste que no es la gran cosa?

—Bueno, son muchos artistas —demeritó el logro —. ¿Irías?

Asentí y tragué ligeramente cuando la vi radiante por mi respuesta. Hinata volvió a inclinarse y la volví a besar.

• • •

Noté a Hinata temblar y caminar despacio al entrar a mi casa. Se había quejado solo un poco al volver a colocarse su ropa mojada antes de bajar del coche, pero era muy claro el frío que tenía. Dejé su mochila sobre el sofá y la invité a seguirme a mi habitación y posteriormente al baño.

—Date una ducha. Pondré a lavar y secar tu ropa —le dije cuando me aseguré de que el agua era caliente. El sonido de ésta rompiendo contra el suelo sonó de fondo.

Hinata agradeció y con medio sonrojo, se quitó la ropa frente a mí. Por los movimientos torpes noté su pena, pero no se detuvo. Y yo, no pude despegar mi vista de cada centímetro de piel blanca que dejaba al descubierto. Ver su uniforme caer bajo sus piernas, todavía envueltas en sus calcetas escolares, y luego la blusa seguirlo enseguida, bien pudo ser lo más erótico que vi en mi puta vida.

Cuando dudó en quitarse sus bragas, sonreí. Supe que estaba rozando peligrosamente los límites de su pudor.

Rompí la distancia entre ambos al detenerme justo frente a ella. Alcé su rostro.

—¿Tendrás problemas en casa?

Ella negó —Papá supone que estoy con Ino.

Asentí despacio —Saldré para que…

—Pero —me interrumpió e hizo una pausa al morder su labio—, te falta mi ropa— fruncí el ceño al verla sonrojada.

Mi miembro dio un nuevo tirón cuando ella deslizó sus bragas y éstas resbalaron por sus muslos, hasta unirse al resto de su ropa en el suelo. Hinata ya no pudo sostenerme la mirada. Volvió a morder su labio y luego, se deshizo de una y la otra de sus calcetas, quedando completamente desnuda frente a mí. Ni su cabello largo ocultaba todas sus formas.

—Terminaré en un instante —el susurro de su voz apenas fue audible por el agua golpeando el suelo.

Cuando noté sus pezones tan erguidos, yo ya estaba duro. ¿Eso que había hecho era para provocarme? Sonreí al descubrirme fascinado por esos impulsos de valentía y seducción que Hinata se obligaba a tener. Eran casi impropios por su aura angelical, pero, joder, eso solo hacía que me calentara más. Mucho más.

Me debatí entre seguirla o evitarle un problema, así que, optando por lo segundo, terminé recogiendo su ropa y llevándola a lavar.

Para cuando Hinata salió con un mal intento de contener su sonrisa, yo estaba preparando un par de sándwiches para la cena. Ella intentaba secar con sus manos su pelo mientras la camisa que le había dejado para usar, le quedaba enorme.

—¿Pasarías la ropa a la secadora en lo que termino aquí? —pregunté ignorando, para desgracia de lo que tengo entre las piernas, su desnudez bajo esa camisa.

O.O.O.O.O

Hinata.

Todavía podía escuchar a Sasuke moverse en la cocina. Vi con preocupación todos los botones frente a mí. Momentos antes había sacado de la lavadora mi ropa y la había pasado a la secadora. Y eso era todo lo que había hecho en minutos.

—¡Ya está la cena!

—Ah, ¡Sí… ya voy!

¿Cómo se echaba a andar una secadora? Localicé el botón de encendido y ¿para qué servían tantos botones extras? «Ay, no. Pareceré una tonta».

Cuando escuché a Sasuke llegar me puse tensa.

—¿Problemas? —me preguntó recargándose en la puerta.

—Alguno… tal vez —acepté con pena.

—¿Cuál?

Por Dios, ¿qué no era obvio?

—Bueno, indudablemente esta secadora no es igual a la de la casa —dije presionando el botón que debía dar inicio al ciclo, pero no pasó nada.

Cuando él se acercó y presionó un par de botones, ajustó un par de perillas y echó a andar el complicado aparato, estoy segura que lo vi sonreír.

—No creo que sea muy diferente. Lo que más bien me hace pensar que nunca has puesto una lavadora.

Quise decirle lo contrario, pero por la pena que tenía, seguro quedaría más en ridículo.

—Bueno, no, en casa…

—Siempre lo hacen por ti. Ya sabes, te quitas la ropa y después aparece doblada y planchada en tu closet.

—¿Estás queriéndome hacer sentir inútil por eso?

Él extendió su sonrisa, me abrazó y me hizo caminar con él, directo a la cocina.

—Ocupas tu tiempo en cosas inútiles, que no te servirán. Por el contrario, te hace falta conocer el mundo de los mortales, ¿qué harías si un día tuvieras que valerte por ti misma? Cuando te vayas a esa universidad, por ejemplo.

Quise ofenderme, pero que creyera que iría a Florencia, obteniendo uno de los poquísimos lugares disponibles, me hizo sonreír. Era demasiado.

—Estoy segura que ahí también habrá lavanderías, no me preocuparé por eso— aseguré—. Y hablar italiano sí que me será de mucha ayuda, por ejemplo. _H_ _o investito il mio tempo per impararlo_ , ¿aún crees que lo hago en cosas inútiles?

—Bien, bien.

Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron. Negó poniendo toda su atención en la comida.

Mi estómago hormigueó. Su sonrisa debía ser de otro mundo. Un estornudo me tomó desprevenida y por suerte ya no estaban viéndolo cuando él me prestó atención.

—Seguro enfermarás— sus ojos perdieron la chispa y ahora noté molestia en su voz cuando se levantó.

Puso agua en una tetera dejando su comida a medias, para buscar después entre la alacena.

—Me las arreglaré con eso —le dije cuando lo vi escoger entre los medicamentos que tenía guardados —. No hace falta que…

Me interrumpió al tocarme la frente. Yo me sentía bien, pero él todavía parecía molesto.

—Te tomarás esto cuando el té esté listo— colocó un par de píldoras frente a mí y se llevó mi gaseosa fría.

—¿Qué?

—¿Té negro o blanco? — me preguntó mostrándome un par de frascos de cristal.

Hice una mueca —No me gustan.

Él puso los ojos en blanco —Es lo que tengo, Hinata. Además, son saludables.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿no tienes canela? O al menos, ¿té rojo?

—No.

—El blanco, entonces —respondí y dejó fuera solo uno de los frascos. Él sacó una taza, un pequeño platito y colocó la almohadilla. El agua hirvió de inmediato.

Continué comiendo sin dejar de verlo. Me gustaba verlo moverse y hacer cualquier tipo de cosas, en este caso, prepararme un simple té. Había algo en él que me forzaba a no dejar de mirarlo y me sentía mejor si él no se percataba de ello. Recordar las cosas sexuales que ese chico con aspecto de rudo hacía conmigo, me calentó las mejillas.

Sasuke se acercó y colocó con cuidado el té frente a mí y volvió a tocar mi frente.

—Demonios, creo que comienza a darte fiebre.

Casi quemé mi lengua al beber de inmediato, pretendiendo que no notara lo que había estado pensando. Obviamente, él me regañó.

• • •

Días después.

.

Llevé una punta de mi móvil a los labios y sonreí. Deslicé mis pies descalzos sobre la frescura del edredón de mi cama al sentir mi cuerpo caliente. Sonreí experimentando un cosquilleo irracional en mi pecho, que nada tenía que ver con la fiebre que había estado molestándome ese día. Mi móvil vibró y de inmediato volví a ponerlo ante mis ojos.

Sasuke volvía mañana al trabajo. Por ahora se despedía después de casi una hora de chat. Debía trabajar en el bar. Ignoré las ganas que tenía de seguir conversando con él, al recordarme que lo vería a primera hora. Le desee suerte y segundos después apareció fuera de línea.

Evité releer la conversación que fue desde casual hasta vergonzosamente íntima y explícita. Rodeé en la cama y oculté mi rostro dolorido por sonreír.

Horas antes había tomado la segunda de las dos píldoras que conseguí para evitar que el descuido que tuvimos Sasuke y yo el viernes pasado, tuviese consecuencias. Era casi improbable, pero tomar precauciones no estaba de más. Me negué a pensar en la decepción que les causaría en casa. Volví a quedar de espaldas al colchón.

Mi vista se fijó en la luz blanca tras el plafón al centro de la habitación. Fui más consciente que nunca de mi corazón latiendo fuerte en mi pecho. Cerré los ojos. Reviví aquella última noche en su coche. Mi piel se erizó y me permití disfrutar esta sensación vibrante de felicidad en el pecho. No haría mal a nadie sintiéndome así, y extrañaba esta emoción en el cuerpo. Estaba ilusionándome y la única vez que hice esto antes, salió horriblemente mal. Pero se sentía tan bien saber que esa persona que te importa tanto también responde a ti.

Me hacía sentir poderosa. Al menos, cuando ambos estábamos solos.

¡Qué tonta era! Mis mejillas volvieron a doler al volver a sonreír.

—Hey, ¿qué haces? — Hanabi asomó su cabeza a mi alcoba.

No tuve ánimo de llamarle la atención por no tocar.

—¿No bajarás a despedirme?

Me senté de inmediato —¿Qué? ¿Es hoy?

Hanabi puso los ojos en blanco —Voy a ofenderme por eso.

Me apresuré a ir con ella. Hanabi había terminado sus clases e iría al tradicional campamento de fin de cursos que el instituto ofrecía para sus estudiantes regulares y de nuevo ingreso. El año pasado nos tocó ir juntas, pero como soy estudiante de egreso, esta vez no sería así. La verdad lo agradecía, yo amaba acampar, pero ahora prefería no alejarme de aquí.

—No lo hagas, por favor, sabes que últimamente he tenido muchas cosas en qué pensar— le dije aferrándome a su cuerpo en un abrazo.

—Cielos, Hinata, basta ya —me alejó y sonreí. Me sentía culpable por alegrarme por quedarme —. ¿Estás enferma? —me preguntó tocando mi cara.

—Un poco, sí —dije y me pregunté dónde habían quedado mis antibióticos.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento —Mejor métete a la cama. Nos veremos al volver.

—De ninguna manera, bajaré a despedirte— tomé su brazo para ir escaleras abajo. Papá estaba esperando para llevarla al aeropuerto y Neji, bueno, Neji ayer temprano había salido con sus compañeros de facultad a un viaje a alguna playa.

Papá urgió a mi pequeña hermana a apresurarse o no alcanzarían el vuelo que debía tomar para llegar a ese campamento en la zona boscosa del otro lado del país.

—Regresaré noche —dijo papá—, no estaré para la cena.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien.

Suspiré al quedarme sola y tras ver el auto salir, decidí subir, ¿dónde habían quedado mis antibióticos?

O.O.O.O.O.O

Sasuke.

Hinata bajó corriendo las escaleras con más ánimo que de costumbre. Tropezó y casi cayó, eso la hizo reír. Negué y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo al notar su emoción intacta.

—¿Listo?

Asentí —¿Tú?

Ella se ajustó su mochila al hombro —Son mis últimos días como alumna de instituto— presumió y luego carraspeó. Noté por como frunció el ceño, que eso le dolió.

Toqué su frente —¿Te has cuidado?

—Sí, algo así— me dijo y pegó su cabeza a mi pecho. Mentía. Toqué su cabello y la urgí a entrar al auto. Esas muestras de afecto no eran apropiadas teniendo en cuenta que su padre seguía en la casa.

Cuando entramos al auto, ella en el asiento trasero, volvió a toser.

—Entonces, últimos días en el instituto, eh— la vi sonreír y estirarse en su lugar, desde el retrovisor mientras salíamos.

—Sí, y es genial.

—Y después, ¿qué harás?

Hinata suspiró hondamente y su semblante animado cambió. Vio por la ventanilla.

—En dos meses iniciaré la universidad. Imagino que será genial. Tú también lo harás, ¿verdad?

—Sí —le dije y volvió a sonreír —. ¿Qué estudiarás? —presté atención al frente, pero noté que demoró de más en responder.

—Leyes, ya te lo había comentado— volvió a verme y sonrió de nuevo —. Estaré en tu universidad, aunque en diferentes facultades. Porque, todavía estudiarás ahí, ¿cierto?

—Sí —volví a afirmar—, aunque ambas facultades están en sectores distintos de la ciudad.

Ella rio con desgana —También me percaté.

—¿Qué ocurrió con tu universidad en Italia?

Hinata se sorprendió y sus ojos brillaron, pero luego pareció resignarse.

—Nada. Supongo que los mortales no pertenecemos ahí.

—Entonces, estudiarás leyes y ¿ya?

—¡Oye! —se quejó y se levantó. No me molesté ni en regañarla cuando se pasó al asiento a mi lado con el auto en marcha — Lo dices como si fuera poca cosa. La carrera tiene un gran mérito.

Me recargué completamente en el asiento. Negué despacio. Claro que tenía mérito, pero para quien amaba esa carrera y Hinata era, claramente, alguien que sólo pretendía hacerlo.

—Creo que es un desperdicio.

Ella me imitó y se vio más pequeña aún, al sumirse en el asiento.

—Hablas como si tuviera más opciones.

—Seguro que las tienes.

—¡Ah, calla! Te digo que no —fingió darme un golpe y luego rio.

—¿Y si las tuvieras?

Ella lo meditó unos segundos, viéndome. Luego negó despacio.

—Me gusta Leyes.

Testaruda.

• • •

Estaba regresando del supermercado luego de que la cocinera me mandara por un par de cosas. Todavía no era mediodía y tampoco había terminado de bajar las cosas cuando mi móvil sonó. Era del instituto de Hinata. La tonta niña había enfermado y tendría que ir a recogerla.

Paré una sola vez antes de bajar con cierta prisa del auto, y dirigirme a la enfermería donde me tocó firmar el permiso de salida. Hinata no dijo mucho cuando me vio llegar. Su cabeza debía doler pues incluso la fiebre le había sonrojado las mejillas.

Que estuviera así era mi culpa. Si no la hubiese dejado en la lluvia esa tarde ella no estaría enferma. Pero también lo era de ella, por no cuidarse, ya habían pasado varios días de eso, joder.

La vi de reojo, estaba adormecida en el asiento a mi lado. No pude ignorar la molestia que me caló en el estómago. Ni siquiera necesité tocarla para saber que su fiebre parecía aumentar.

—¿Por qué estás enojado?

Dejé de mirarla y la escuché resoplar y luego reír.

—Si te enojas cada que alguien enferme, tus pacientes te tendrán miedo. ¿Te imaginas? Un médico que se enoja porque la gente se enferma —rio más.

—¿Puedes caminar? —mi voz sonó aún más molesta cuando estacioné en su casa. Bajé del auto sin que me respondiera. No me molestaba que la gente se enfermara. Me molestaba que lo hiciera ella. Y más, si por su irresponsabilidad entorpecía su recuperación — Te ayudaré— la tomé del brazo cuando se puso en pie.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Van a vernos —quiso resistirse, pero la cargué en brazos dejando su mochila en el auto.

—A nadie le extrañará. Estás enferma y me han enviado por ti. No puedes mantener el equilibrio y te ayudo. Es todo —le dije. El viejo mayordomo nos vio llegar y abrió la puerta.

—¡Señorita, Hinata! ¿Se encuentra bien? —la regordeta cocinera también llegó de inmediato. Hinata le sonrió con apenas ánimo.

—Sí, sólo un poco cansada y con demasiado dolor de cabeza.

—Buscaré algo para usted— dijo y desapareció.

—¿Necesitará algo más? — el mayordomo me preguntó, hecho que me extrañó.

—Todos aquí saben que estudias medicina —explicó Hinata en voz baja, sonriendo.

—No. Ella debe tener sus antibióticos.

El hombre asintió y tras eso se retiró directo a la parte trasera de la casa.

El aliento de Hinata era caliente, lo sentí al golpear en mi pecho. Subí las escaleras directo a su habitación. La acosté en la cama y vi qué tan mal se sentía, al no tener ánimo de decir nada. Ella cubrió sus ojos y se volteó contra la almohada.

Me dirigí a la ventana y corrí las cortinas, sabiendo que la luz debía molestarla.

—¿Tus medicamentos? —pregunté volteando a verla tendida en la cama, todavía con sus zapatos puestos.

Ella gimió, seguro al no tener idea.

—En el botiquín del baño… o en el cajón del tocador, creo. Porque estoy segura que en los cajones de los burós no están. O no estaban, en la mañana.

Joder.

Primero fui al botiquín, donde cualquier persona normal los tendría. Había un par de cajas de pastillas, pero ninguna era la que buscaba. Mientras buscaba en uno de los burós, revolviendo un par de cuadernos, entró la cocinera con un té y un par de píldoras para el dolor.

—Señorita, tómese esto, le caerá bien— ofreció y se sentó en la cama, acariciándole un brazo.

Hinata se levantó y vi su brazo temblar al hacerlo. La mujer le ayudó a sostener el plato del té, mientras ella se echaba las pastillas a la boca.

—¿Necesitan algo más?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy a punto de preparar la comida y si no me doy prisa, no estará lista para cuando su padre regrese— explicó ella casi con pena y luego volteó a verme.

—Bajaré en cuanto le de los antibióticos.

Ella agradeció con un asentimiento y se levantó. Hinata volvió a tenderse en la cama, luego de haber encontrado ánimo para retirarse los zapatos.

Una vez solos, fui a su tocador. Abrí el cajón grande y central del mismo. Ese lugar era un pequeño desastre. Había cosméticos, _post it_ , una toalla sanitaria, varias hojas sueltas sujetas con clips de colores e incluso un par de frascos pequeños de pintura. ¿Cómo podía tener tanto desorden en un cajón tan pequeño? Me incliné y me pareció localizar lo que buscaba. Metí mi mano y cuando jalé los antibióticos, traje bajo ellos un par de fotografías arrugadas.

Volteé a ver a Hinata. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que dormiría en cualquier momento. Pude girarme y darle las pastillas antes de que el sueño la venciera, pero una de esas fotografías llamó mi atención al aparecer ella, con la sonrisa más grande que nunca le había visto. La tomé, molestándome conmigo mismo.

¿Quién sería ese pelirrojo que la abrazaba?

El color de ojos del chico era peculiar, más claro que cualquiera que hubiese visto antes, Hinata lo veía mientras él tomaba la _selfie_ y le sonreía sin prestar atención a la cámara o a la fogata que debería haber frente a ellos, a juzgar por la luz que los golpeaba. Ella llevaba un short pequeño y una camisa ajustada con una leyenda que, por lo que se alcanzaba a distinguir, era de algún colegio. Debía serlo, pues él llevaba una similar. Ambos eran más jóvenes que yo. Hinata debía haber tenido un par de años menos y sonreía con más espontaneidad.

No quise ver más y devolví la fotografía hasta el fondo de ese cajón. Todavía con la forma como ella lo veía y le sonreía grabada en mí, me acerqué a ella.

—Toma— le ofrecí el blíster pack.

Ella volvió a sentarse y me senté a su lado, olvidando lo anterior. Saqué una píldora y se la ofrecí. La vi tragarla y se forzó a sonreír instantes después.

—Me siento mal.

—Te ves peor —mentí. Se veía indefensa y con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre todavía, me dieron ganas de abrazarla.

—Tan descortés como siempre— Hinata se inclinó sobre mí, pegando su frente a mi brazo. Tenía que irme, lo sabía, pero entonces ella se abrazó a mi cuerpo.

—Será mejor que duermas —acaricié el costado de su cuerpo, cuando fui consciente que le había correspondido el abrazo.

Ella asintió, pero se demoró unos segundos en soltarme. El medicamento que le dio la cocinera le provocaría sueño. La vi hacerse un ovillo, al parecer tenía frío; la cubrí con una manta delgada y ella suspiró, cansada. Cuando me di cuenta, en vez de irme, estaba rascando con las yemas de mis dedos su cabello, animándola a dormir. Cuidándole el sueño.

Con ella enferma fui más consciente de lo menor que era. Evité pensar que me aprovechaba de ella, para preguntarme qué imbécil le habría casi roto el corazón para que buscara olvido en otros brazos. En los míos.

¿Sería posible que fuese el cabrón de la foto?

Las ganas que me provocó Hinata de cuidarla se mezclaron con una sensación amarga que se revolvió en mi estómago.

Toqué su frente y poco a poco la temperatura comenzaba a bajar. Me senté a su lado y permanecí ahí por largo tiempo, en silencio. No me gustaba nada verla enferma. Toqué su brazo más como caricia que como forma de revisar su temperatura, como intenté hacerme creer. Recargué mi espalda en la cabecera y me dediqué a separar el cabello de su frente.

—No quiero ser una molestia— susurró. Solo entonces me di cuenta que ella no había estado durmiendo. Sonreí y sentí calor en mi estómago, ella había estado todo este tiempo solo permitiéndome acariciarla y sintiéndolo. No dije nada y volvimos a sumirnos en silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos ella se durmió.

Cuando me moví para levantarme, Hinata se giró y se abrazó a mi cuerpo.

—Demonios.

—Solo un momento— mencionó y no estuve seguro si lo hizo dormida o despierta. Ella suspiró y se quedó quieta. Dos minutos, me dije. Esos dos minutos se volvieron cinco, lo comprobé al voltear a ver el reloj en una de las paredes. Mientras acariciaba uno de sus hombros, cerré los ojos… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Esto rompía por mucho las reglas que me había auto impuesto con ella. Aunque demonios, no había dejado de romper una tras otra cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Volví a cerrar los ojos prometiéndome que pronto acabaría. Después de todo, ambos entraremos a la universidad y no tendremos tiempo ni de respirar tranquilos. Hinata conocerá a alguien y yo seguiré con mi vida como antes de ella, un acostón con una y otra. O Mei, ¿por qué no?

La sensación de sentir a Hinata durmiendo casi sobre mí, me relajó sin esperarlo. Para cuando volví a abrir los ojos, solo fue porque tuve la sensación de estar siendo observados al permanecer la puerta completamente abierta.

—Mierda— eran más de las dos. Me había dormido casi dos horas con ella y culpé al desvelo de la noche anterior. Mi espalda dolió por la posición en la que permanecí.

Ella se quejó cuando me levanté, pero volvió a dormir. Su piel ya era fresca. Bajé rascando mi cabello, seguro alguno de los dos empleados presentes me sermonearía por apenas hacerlo.

Cuando terminé de bajar y me dirigía a la puerta principal, unos pasos me hicieron voltear. Era Hiashi.

—¿Sigue durmiendo?

—Ah— me tomó desprevenido —. Sí.

Él me observó por varios segundos y luego asintió con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Subiré ahora —asentí y al verlo subir retomé mi rumbo —. Y, Sasuke, ¿podrías decirle a Kaede que tomaré la comida cuando Hinata despierte?

Afirmé y me giré para verlo subir. ¿Había sido él a quien sentí mirarnos momentos antes? ¿Por qué no lo mencionaría? «Ese hombre es extraño».

Hice lo que me pidió y luego salí al jardín. Necesitaba un cigarro.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Hinata.

Desde hace tres días que enfermé papá no deja de verme extraño. A veces siento que sabe algo que yo no, pero he dejado de darle importancia. Ambos desayunamos y cenamos juntos, y con la ausencia de Neji y Hanabi, él hace un esfuerzo de más y vuelve a casa para la comida, imagino que para no dejarme sola.

Es jueves y estoy por partir a mis últimas clases.

—Señor, la correspondencia — luego de una inclinación, Ko, el mayordomo, entró y se dirigió hasta él.

Yo disfrutaba de comer ya sin ningún tipo de dolor en la garganta cuando vi a mi padre dejar de lado el periódico, para analizar la correspondencia.

Lo vi colocar sobre tras sobre en la mesa. Recibos y publicidad, imaginé. Me debatí sobre si informarle que mis clases de pintura, desde ayer, habían entrado en periodo vacacional. Debía hacerlo, pero la verdad era que quería tener esas horas libres para poder salir de casa. ¿Se molestaría mucho si me descubriera mintiendo? Mi profesor, disgustado como era, ya no se molestaba en marcarle desde una vez que papá lo había tenido en espera por casi veinte minutos. Sonreí al decidir no decirle. Me tomaría las tardes de dos semanas y después entraría en vacaciones oficialmente.

—Hinata —respingué ante el repentino y serio llamado.

Creo que palidecí al suponer que él podía leer mi mente y sabía de mis bajos planes.

—¿Sí? —pregunté cuando él no dijo nada y siguió analizando un sobre.

—Esto es para ti— me mostró un sobre membretado. Me puse en pie casi de inmediato para tomarlo.

¡En-nombre-de-dios! ¡Era de Italia! ¡Italia! Quise gritar y dar saltos, pero, tensa, me forcé a controlar mi sonrisa.

Era solo una carta, me recordé. Las universidades enviaban cartas para decirte que lamentablemente no te aceptaban, para darle oportunidad a otras instituciones de tenerte. Como si eso no sonara tan falso y te destrozaran menos las aspiraciones.

—¿Es algo que deba saber?

—Ah… ah, no. En realidad, no. ¿Crees que sea publicidad? —intenté hacerme la desentendida volviendo a mi lugar. Dejé el sobre a un costado de mi plato.

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?

—Sí, creo que lo haré después. Por cierto, el desayuno está buenísimo, ¿qué le habrán puesto?

Él no me respondió y yo me encogí de hombros para seguir comiendo.

Papá me observó por unos segundos antes de negar en silencio y volver a la correspondencia. Mi ansiedad creció tras cada bocado, quería, con todas mis fuerzas, abrir el bendito sobre. Por eso, en cuanto apenas terminé, subí corriendo a mi habitación con el pretexto de ir por mi mochila y partir.

Con las manos picando y el aliento detenido en mi garganta por la expectación, rompí el sobre.

—Señorita Hinata Hyuuga, en contestación a su solicitud de acceso…— leí en voz alta y me salté líneas, emocionada —. Resuelvo, concederle la mencionada admisión al…

«Concederle».

—¿Concederle? —no-puede-ser.

Salté con hojas en mano. Salté y salté hasta estar de pie en la cama. Volví a revisar la hoja. ¡Me habían aceptado! ¡No podía ser cierto! Supe que mis ojos se mojaron cuando mi visión se empañó. Me dejé caer de rodillas cuando sentí que me temblaban las piernas y posteriormente apoyé mi rostro en la cama.

Italia.

Mi universidad de arte.

Aceptada. Lo había logrado. Quería llorar.

Tenía tantas ganas de salir corriendo y contarle a Sasuke que…

Mi emoción menguó, solo un poco. Sasuke… me iría.

—¡Hinata, se hará tarde! —escuché la voz de papá desde abajo.

No pensé más y tomé mi mochila, dejando en el cajón de mi tocador el sobre con mi aceptación. Cuando Sasuke me abrió la puerta del auto y me sonrió, hice lo mismo, aunque ahora no podía verlo y pensar que me iría. Era mi sueño inalcanzable a solo unos pasos, pero también estaba este chico al que no quería decirle adiós.

• • •

Las pocas horas de clases pasaron lentas y tediosas. Ino y Sakura vinieron a casa y comimos juntas cuando papá no pudo llegar. El asunto de la universidad lo dejé de pensar conforme pasaron las horas de clase. Cuando me había apartado un poco de las chicas que permanecieron en la alberca, sin entrar en ella, subí a mi alcoba. Analicé la carta y vi la fecha límite que me daban para confirmar mi presencia como uno de sus miembros formales. Tenía poco menos de un mes.

Iba a tomarme las cosas con calma, después de todo, papá aún no sabía y no tenía idea cómo iba a tomarlo. Era arte. ¡Arte! Seguro no esperaba que me tomara en serio un simple hobby. No quería deprimirme antes de tiempo al derrotarme yo misma, sin haberlo pensado a conciencia.

El asunto era, ¿todavía quería intentarlo?

Las chicas hablaban emocionadas de las vacaciones y más aún de la universidad. Ambas tomarían carreras distintas, pero permanecerían en Tokyo. Mi vista cayó en Sasuke del otro lado del jardín. Él charlaba con Ko. Incluso Sasuke sabía el camino que tomaría y había luchado mucho por él, sin importar los obstáculos que tuvo.

Yo me debatía entre encajar con mi familia y quedarme… esto me daba una ligera posibilidad de seguir viendo a Sasuke. Aunque fuese muy esporádicamente. O hacer lo que deseaba, e ir a Italia a iniciar una carrera que, por sí sola y sin suerte, apenas me daría para comer. Neji siempre lo vería como un pasatiempo llevado a más, y papá…

—Cielos.

—¡Hinata! —gritó Ino y yo respingué cuando me lanzó con el pie agua helada de la alberca — ¿Qué tanto piensas, eh?

Sonreí —Nada, ¿nadamos un poco? — pregunté levantándome de la tumbona e ir con ellas al borde de la alberca.

Ino hizo un gesto —Esta vez no. Hoy es cumpleaños de papá y mamá piensa hacerle una pequeña cena. Debo ayudar. Mátenme— se dejó caer dramáticamente en la toalla que acomodó sobre la plancha de concreto.

Volteé a ver a Sakura y ésta se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, ¿quieres ir ya a tu casa? —pregunté al ir por un vaso de refresco. Sakura me pidió uno y se lo serví.

—No todavía— dijo y así tirada, la vi fijar su vista en Sasuke que ahora entraba con Ko a la casa —. Y, por cierto, ¿cómo avanza lo tuyo con Sasuke?

Me encogí de hombros sin pensarlo mucho —Pues, seguimos. Creo que eso es bueno, ¿no?

—¿Y qué hay de la otra tipa? —me pregunto ahora Sakura cuando le tendí su bebida.

Mordí el interior de mi mejilla, dándome unos segundos antes de hablar —La ha visto —confesé sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

El rostro de asombro de Sakura no se formó con la misma rapidez con la que Ino se levantó.

—¡¿Qué?!

Mi ánimo decayó al recordarlo —La semana pasada Sasuke comenzó a estar raro, así, de repente —suspiré—. ¿Recuerdan cuando fui a buscarlo a su casa?

Ambas asintieron.

—Bueno, pues fue durante esos días.

—Es un hijo de puta— soltó Ino.

—¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo? — me preguntó ahora Sakura.

Me encogí de hombros. Es que me gustaba demasiado y tal vez permitía que esas cosas pasaran porque no teníamos nada serio. Volteé a la casa al verlo salir. Pese a eso, decepcionada me reconocí que Sasuke había roto la única condición que le había puesto para estar juntos.

No me sentía muy bien al respecto, pero que él no me dejara ir inventando un pretexto tonto, sus disculpas y la sinceridad derrotada que vi en sus ojos esa tarde, me había hecho tolerarlo. Ansiaba que me deseara. Que deseara estar conmigo. Además, estos días habían sido realmente buenos pese a que no habíamos vuelto a tener sexo. Con papá en casa más tiempo del normal por la ausencia de mis hermanos, no teníamos tanto tiempo a solas; pero estoy segura que la intimidad entre nosotros ha crecido.

Tal vez después lo lamentaría. Pero si lo hubiese dejado aquél día, no sabría lo que se siente ser cuidada por él. Había sido tan confortante y tan íntimos esos momentos en mi alcoba luego de mi fiebre.

—¡Hinata!

—¿Qué?

Ino me insistió con la mirada a responder.

Volví a soltar el aliento —Pues, porque tal vez no me importa tanto— mentí.

—No te estarás enamorando de él, ¿o sí?

—No, cómo crees.

—Mmm. Si lo haces sabiendo cómo son las cosas, no puedes ser más ilusa, por decirlo bonito— me recordó —. Ha visto a su anterior amante al mismo tiempo que a ti. ¿Cómo sabes que cambiará si lo de ustedes fluye? El alto debiste ponerlo entonces.

—¡Oh, ya! Lo sé, lo juro que lo sé— supliqué por tiempo —. Ni yo soy tan ciega —dije. Sabía, aunque me doliera, que una vez que la universidad iniciara, lo nuestro pasaría a ser cada vez más informal. Inclusive, podría terminar.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno, él dijo que sí la había visto, pero no como yo creía.

—¿Y le crees? Digo, es un chico que no dudó en buscarte, apenas conociéndote, para meterte en su cama. ¿De verdad crees que dejaría pasar un revolcón con su bien conocida amante?

—¡Ino! —Sakura la regañó por lo crudo de sus palabras, pero éstas surtieron efecto al revolverme el estómago.

Estaba siendo demasiado ilusa.

—Me iré con cuidado, ¿está bien?

Ino me abrazó —Cielos, Hinata. Sólo no arriesgues tu corazón con un tipo que podría no cuidarlo.

—Juro que lo haré.

Y quería hacerlo. Pero también quería quedarme ahí, con él hasta el final que seguramente estaría por llegar. No me arrepentía para nada de esos meses juntos. Y salvo esa vez con Mei, no había sabido que él hubiese incumplido con su palabra. Sé que soy demasiado permisiva conmigo misma tolerándole cosas que no debería, solo para estar un poco más con él. Ni hablar, había caído como tonta con un bien conocido sinvergüenza… y tentador.

«Sinvergüenza, recuérdalo».

Reí al saber que estaba perdida. Es que, cielo santo, me encantaba ese hombre. Me estremecía hasta decir basta. Y eso me gustaba. Mucho.

O.O.O.O.O

Sasuke.

Para mi sorpresa, Hinata no quiso acompañar a sus amigas de vuelta a casa. Ella se había encerrado en su casa luego de despedirlas y cuando volví, siguió sin aparecer.

Ese día tenía la tarde libre y no se me ocurrió nada mejor al llegar a casa, que tumbarme en un sofá con mi celular en mano, echando un vistazo a las redes sociales que no mostraron nada que lograra entretenerme.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, aliviando un poco la tensión de mi cuello y mi vista cayó al dibujo plasmado sobre la pared. El recuerdo de Hinata vino de inmediato y sonreí. Tenía que borrar ese maldito dibujo o no pensarla iba a ser imposible.

«Mañana no tienes taller. Ven a casa conmigo a pasar la tarde».

Terminé enviando ese mensaje antes de pensar si era buena idea. Supe que lo vio y luego apareció fuera de línea. Apreté el puente de mi nariz pensando que tal vez estaba ocupada para no responderme.

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

—Hey, Sasuke, idiota, ¿estás?

Me levanté y abrí antes de que sus gritos molestaran a los vecinos.

—¿Qué quieres?

Naruto se encogió de hombros, entrando —Hoy no trabajamos, ¿por qué no vamos al deportivo por una cascara de baloncesto?

Lo vi ya vestido para ello. Revisé mi móvil una vez más. Nada.

—Iré a cambiarme.

• • •

Para cuando llegamos al deportivo, cada cancha estaba ocupada. No tuvimos problemas en unirnos en uno de los juegos, como visitantes regulares, conocíamos a todos por ahí. En un cuatro contra cuatro -que por ratos se volvía tres contra cuatro, cuando Naruto se largaba a coquetear con las espectadoras- pasaron más de dos horas.

La noche cayó fresca y cuando perdimos el balón en un mal pase, me acerqué a las gradas para beber agua. Entre mi sudadera estaba mi móvil, Naruto volvió con el balón mientras yo lo revisaba. Seguía sin el mensaje que había estado esperando. Mi mal humor era algo que ya no podía ignorar.

—Parece que todos se cansaron —dijo Naruto buscando en su mochila su propia botella de agua.

—Estarías igual si hubieras jugado el juego completo —le dije, notando como el grupo con el que estuvimos se dividieron en el lugar, buscando un descanso.

Me sentí estúpido cuando volví a enviarle un mensaje a Hinata. Patéticamente era tarde para corregirlo cuando me arrepentí. Era increíble como un simple signo de interrogación enviado me hacía sentir mendigar su atención.

—Tengo hambre— dijo Naruto.

—¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga? ¿Por qué me lo dices como si me interesara saber cada cosa que sientes? — respondí guardando mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi short. Molesto. Iba a irme.

Naruto no disimuló su sorpresa —Vaya genio, caray —dijo, estirándose. Luego lo vi despedirse de un par de los tipos con los que jugábamos —. Y ahora, ¿quién te tiene así?

Me coloqué mi sudadera y guardé mi botella de agua.

Naruto le lanzó el balón al dueño del mismo del otro lado de la cancha y se despidió, siguiéndome. Él no me forzó a responder cuando corrió a despedirse de la chica con la que había estado coqueteando, y me percaté que intercambiaron números de forma rápida. Decidí esperarlo recargado en la malla de ese sector.

Increíble. Hinata volvía a dejarme en visto. ¿Por qué demonios no había contestado desde la primera vez? ¿Cuándo terminé buscándola y frustrándome por no tenerla al alcance? Sentí que exageré, pues apenas habían pasado unas horas, pero me estaba jodiendo.

Iba a continuar mi camino al ya no querer esperar a Naruto, pero mi móvil vibró. Era ella. Sonreí al ver su mensaje y pasé por alto que mi mal humor comenzaba a desaparecer.

«Sí. ¿Llevo algo?».

«No. Yo me encargo». Respondí de inmediato.

Naruto rodó los ojos, llegando a mí.

—Ni siquiera lo digas— advertí.

—Hinata— adivinó sobre de quién se había tratado todo este tiempo.

Guardé silencio mientras salíamos.

—Todavía tengo hambre —volvió a decir —. Y, por cierto, ¿has notado que te estás jodiendo con ella?

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—¡Vamos, hombre, no me jodas! Te conozco, sé lo que ocurre.

—¿Y qué es eso, según tú?

Naruto se rascó el cabello, pensando con cierta preocupación lo que diría. Llegamos al auto.

—Realmente ya no sé si es bueno que lo dejen. El viernes con lo de Kakashi perdiste el control —me recordó cuando subíamos—. ¿Te molestó con ella?

Asentí poniendo el coche en marcha. Iría por algo para la despensa.

—El hijo de puta sugirió que él podría… con ella. Joder— terminé susurrando y volví a sentir mi sangre calentarse.

—Pues fuiste un total cabrón con él.

—Esa mierda ya la sé.

—Entonces no esperes que nadie piense obscenidades con ella. Hay algo que se llama karma.

—¡Jódete!

Él estalló en risas encendiendo la radio y subiendo el volumen después. Con un pie sobre el tablero, se entretuvo unos segundos viendo la noche sobre la ciudad.

—Aunque al principio creí que no era buena idea, ahora no lo sé. Creo que a Hinata le gustas de más— lo vi de reojo ante su seriedad.

La segunda parte de su frase alimentó mi ego.

—Sólo nos entendemos— no quise darle más vueltas.

—¿Qué sientes por ella?

—Nada en absoluto.

—¿Y por eso golpeaste a Kakashi cuando por Mei te dejaste golpear? ¿Por eso volviste el viernes por ella? ¡Que me jodan si no terminaste follándotela con ganas!

Naruto disminuyó su sonrisa de autosuficiencia ante la mirada que le dediqué. Si otro imbécil hubiese dicho eso, le hubiera roto los huesos. Aunque debía reconocerle lo de Kakashi, pensé al volver mi vista al camino. El infeliz me hizo rabiar en segundos al insinuar tal cosa. Cuando supo lo que Mei y yo teníamos, le permití golpearme por la ofensa. Pero por Hinata… «Ese infeliz».

—Como sea —Naruto subió el otro pie al tablero y se recargó completamente en el asiento. Dejé pasar la molestia por eso —. ¿Has pensado si eso con Hinata podría funcionar?

—¿Te refieres a ser su novio? ¿Salir a caminar, comer o cenar? ¿Idas al cine? ¿Convivir con su familia y esas mierdas?

Él se encogió de hombros.

Sonreí y negué en silencio. Eso no iba a pasar.

—Que sea quien es lo jode un poco— me dijo.

¿Lo jodía un poco? Hinata era las ligas mayores. Yo era solo un bastardo con suerte, y que en este preciso momento tomaba lo que tenía a mano. Eso no iba a cambiar. No quería que cambiara. No necesitaba ese tipo de complicaciones, no ahora.

—Te gusta. Y mucho.

—Qué mierda sabes— dije fastidiado. Comenzaba a incomodarme la conversación.

—Te he visto, hombre. Ni siquiera Mei te ponía de tan mal humor cuando te cerraba las piernas.

—Naruto…— advertí.

Él volvió a mirar afuera sin importarle, cuando llegamos al supermercado.

—Tal vez, solo tal vez —remarcó—, no eres tan ridícula opción para ella. Su familia te conoce. Esa gente no necesita casarla para tener más dinero, ya están podridos en él. Ella siente algo por ti, de no ser así no se hubiese ido contigo después de que fuiste un bastardo y nos dejaste tirados en la lluvia. Y a ti, ella te encanta.

Resoplé entrando, sin pretender hacerle más caso.

—O tal vez más que eso…

Tomé una canastilla y comencé a caminar entre los distintos pasillos.

—Lo que quiero decir es que, no tendría nada de malo. Siempre y cuando no seas un cabrón con ella. Hinata me cae bien.

—¿Y eso desde cuándo importa? —me burlé sin darle importancia a sus frases hechas.

Él rodó los ojos y metió sus manos en los bolsillos, siguiéndome.

—Hinata te encanta. Y ya sabes lo que dicen, si amas a alguien hay que cogerlo durísimo, ¡espera, no iba así! ¿o sí? —se quedó pensando y yo negué en silencio— Bueno, no importa. El punto es que hacen bonita pareja. Deja de sabotearte. Si no lo arruinas, podría funcionar.

—Naruto, nadie ama a nadie. Deja de decir estupideces. Y no pretendo que nada funcione, ¿de dónde sacas esa mierda?

—¿Entonces solo lo haces funcionar para dejarlo?

No respondí.

Él tomó unas papas de un exhibidor —Tienes casi cinco meses con ella. Es más de lo que has durado con nadie que no sea Mei. Y lo de ella por mero capricho. ¿Quieres decir que con Hinata es igual?

—Tal vez no. Pero tampoco es algo serio.

—Está por terminar tu contrato con su familia por la universidad. ¿La dejarás entonces?

—No lo sé. Quizás no.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Ves? Vuelve a decir que eso no lleva seriedad. No solo es follar por follar, de serlo ¿por qué elegir solo a una pudiendo tener a varias y sin complicaciones?

No lo sabía.

—Te digo…

—Deja de hablar como si hubiera algo. Además, estamos en esto por ella. Fue quien lo sugirió.

—Y tú no dijiste que no —dijo y luego se rio, pero supe que eso no lo esperaba.

Me tomé un tiempo mientras me detenía a analizar diferentes semillas y tés —Hinata está enamorada de un tipo.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

—¿Entonces lo que…?

—Solo fue imaginación tuya. Somos solo un buen rato el uno para el otro. Durará lo que tenga que durar.

—Vaya decepción— dijo abriendo sus papas y llevándose unas a la boca. Al parecer le gustaron porque regresó por una bolsa más —. Y yo que esperaba que fueras un tipo rico si te casabas con ella— bromeó y siguió su camino —. ¡Vámonos, te dije que tengo hambre!

Lo ignoré y tomé un frasco de té rojo y observé tres marcas más. ¿Hinata seguiría enferma? Ella había dicho que le gustaba, ¿cuál debería comprar? Sin decidirme, eché a la canastilla dos marcas distintas. Canela, también necesitaría.

Naruto cargó dos botellas de gaseosa cuando la canastilla se llenó.

—¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba? —nos preguntó la cajera.

—¡Joder que sí! —Naruto alzó la voz— ¿Tendrás fiesta y no me he enterado? —preguntó viendo que vaciaba la canastilla.

No le respondí.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Rollos de canela? Esto ni siquiera te gusta.

—Me gusta ahora— le dije devolviéndolos a la banda transportadora.

La cajera sonrió —¿Algo más?

—Sí, esto— Naruto echó sus papas, un montón de dulces y una cajetilla de cigarros. También un six de cerveza.

—Olvídalo, paga tus cosas— le dije —. Nada más— añadí para la cajera.

—Tacaño.

—Parásito.

—Ojalá Hinata te mande al diablo— dijo entre dientes.

Reímos.

O.O.O.O.O

—Te has tomado muy enserio eso de fingir que vas a tus clases de pintura— sonreí al tomar el enorme portafolios que cargaba.

Ella extendió una sonrisa más grande.

—Es que pienso pintarte.

—Eso no pasará— le dije al abrirle la puerta.

Hinata se encogió de hombros —No necesito permiso. Es más, ni siquiera tienes que posar —cerró la puerta antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo por ella. Sonreí.

Mientras salíamos la vi revisar un maletín donde tenía, por lo que alcancé a ver, pinturas, colores e imagino que también pinceles. Ella pintaba acuarela, después de todo. Sonreía. Parecía normal, más relajada. Posiblemente ayer exageré al creer que algo le ocurría.

O.O.O.O.O

Hinata.

—¿Ocurrió algo contigo anoche? —la voz de Sasuke sobre mí sonó más ronca.

Negué y no supe por qué me preguntó esto hasta ahora, cuando en el camino hablamos de cosas sin importancia.

—¿Por qué demoraste en contestar? —volvió a preguntar al besar mi cuello. Metió uno de sus muslos entre los míos, tentándome. Apreté mis dedos contra la camisa, sintiendo su espalda dura.

—Estuve ocupada con papá— mentí.

Había querido poner en orden mis ideas, pensar en mis prioridades y después de la charla con Ino, quise creerme que podía controlar lo que ocurría con él. Era buena idea ir marcando distancia. Pero, claramente, no pude.

—¿Podemos entrar? —pedí. Él me tenía acorralada contra el auto, ahí, en la cochera de su casa.

—¿Estás ansiosa? —sonrió viéndose condenadamente sensual.

—¡Cielos, no! —lo aparté y tomé mi portafolios y el maletín con los que salí de casa, al volver a abrir la puerta del auto. Cuando volteé a verlo, su mirada estaba puesta en mis piernas — Pienso pintarte.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Ni de broma.

Sonreí y caminé a la entrada él me siguió, haciendo sonar las llaves. Me pregunté por qué algunos hombres le rehuían tanto a ser pintados.

—No es como que te pida posar en posiciones extrañas —reí—. Es más, ni siquiera necesito que poses.

Cuando abrió la puerta me empujó dentro. Quitó mis cosas de mis manos y las arrojó con poco cuidado al sofá.

—Como quieras— me dijo pasando sus por mis costados, llegando a mis pechos. Gemí, fracasando al querer evitarlo.

—¿En serio? —volteé a verlo.

Asintió sobre mi cuello —Pero antes, recuperaremos un poco el tiempo perdido.

Me hizo retroceder hasta chocar con otro de los sofás. Me levantó y me hizo sentarme sobre el respaldo. Separé mis labios para dejarme besar cuando se acercó, pero el sinvergüenza metió su mano bajo mi short y me tocó ahí. Me tensé y ruboricé en el instante. Él sonrió. Y cuando deslizó uno de sus dedos en medio de mis pliegues, temblé, ansiosa. Mis pechos se endurecieron y cuando él se metió entre mis piernas, noté que no eran los únicos duros.

—Te he echado de menos— me dijo sobre los labios.

Cielo santo. Yo también. Tanto.

Tomé su rostro y lo pegué al mío. Su sonrisa socarrona desapareció cuando me besó con fuerza. Con papá en casa, era menos el tiempo que teníamos para vernos, contrario a lo que creí al estar ya libre de clases.

Sasuke sacó su mano y tomó mi rostro. La pasión con la que me besó me nubló el pensamiento y mi cuerpo entero ardió.

—Podremos vernos mañana.

—¿Mañana? —nuestros alientos se mezclaban entre palabras apenas entendibles.

Asentí.

—Las chicas y yo iremos al Nou —sonreí.

Él me jaló de la cadera, el choque contra su pene duro electrizó mi cuerpo.

—No vayas ahí— dijo entrecortado.

Fruncí el ceño —¿Por qué no?

Me besó el cuello y su succión rozó peligrosamente la barrera de las marcas. No me importó.

Jadeó —Porque es peligroso que sigas haciendo eso. Además, hay demasiados tipos.

¿Esos eran celos? Imposible.

—He salido desde hace meses. No ocurrirá nada. Además, ¿por qué te molesta ahora? Fue ahí donde nos conocimos.

—Vamos, Hinata —su aliento golpeó mi oreja y eso derritió entre mis piernas.

—Te veré ahí.

—Testaruda— me jaló el short junto a las bragas. Mordí mi labio con media sonrisa cuando lo vi desabrochar su pantalón y bajar el cierre. La fuerza de su erección rosada hizo palpitar mi interior. Ansiándolo —. Haz lo que quieras, entonces.

Y me penetró. Fuerte y duro.

Apreté mis uñas en el borde del sofá y gemí alto. Sentir la piel dura de Sasuke dentro era más peligroso de lo que parecía. Me sentía más de él. Deseé, tontamente, que a él le pasara igual.

Él sujetó mi cintura y yo bajé la vista para ver nuestra unión. Su miembro venoso húmedo de mí, saliendo despacio y volviendo a entrar profundamente. Cuando alcé los ojos él me veía, jadeante. Nuestros labios se golpearon cuando me volvió a besar. La lentitud de sus embistes cobró fuerza y pareció vengarse de mi por no obedecerle, embistiendo fuerte.

Tomó mi cuello y me sonrió con dificultad antes de besarme. Creo que sus besos robaron mi capacidad de respirar cuando su mano bajó a desnudar mis pechos.

• • •

Mis piernas se sentían débiles cuando salí del baño. Sasuke estaba en la cocina y el aroma a rollos de canela me llegó de inmediato. Fui directo a la mesa.

—Huele delicioso, ¿podría…?

—Son para ti— me dijo dejando un poco de té rojo.

—Has pensado en mí, ¿eh?

Él bufó y yo reí, sin darle importancia, pero sintiendo una emoción extraña.

Me senté a la mesa y esperé por largo rato a que él hiciera lo mismo, acompañándome a comer. No lo hizo. Me preguntó si deseaba algo más y tras mi negativa, se mantuvo entretenido en la cocina. Estaba serio, no entiendo por qué. Tal vez era por lo de mi visita mañana al Nou.

El teléfono de Sasuke sonó y él atendió. Era Naruto, o eso entendí. Con todavía un poco de pan en mi mano, me dirigí a la sala, sacando una hoja grande de papel. Terminé mi comida y me senté sobre el sofá que estaba junto a la ventana. La luz era muy buena.

—Naruto pasará un rato— me dijo Sasuke al finalizar la llamada.

Asentí y él se perdió en su alcoba.

Utilicé mi maletín como base y comencé a trazar. Sasuke salió con una chamarra y se apoyó en el sofá de enfrente, viéndome.

—¿Qué haces?

Sonreí —¿Qué parece?

Lo vi rodar los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

Naruto llegó antes de poder volver a hablar. Sasuke abrió la puerta justo al primer toque.

—¡Ah, que gusto, hombre! —dijo él tomando la chamarra— Creí que la había perdido.

—No me sorprende, estabas tan ebrio cuando la dejaste aquí.

Naruto rio y volteó adentro. Me vio.

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás, Hinata? — empujó a Sasuke que no parecía querer darle el paso, y se sentó en el descanso del sofá, a mi lado.

—Bien, ¿y tú, Naruto?

Él se encogió de hombros —Saliendo para una cita. ¿Y qué haces?

—Oh, me alegra por ti. Y esto, bueno, es solo un bosquejo.

Vi a Sasuke dirigirse a la cocina, luego de haber cerrado la puerta.

Naruto se puso de pie y se sentó del otro lado, viendo mejor lo que hacía. Con mis pies sobre el sofá, la cercanía entre el papel y mi rostro era muy justa, así que él se inclinó para ver mejor.

—¿Uh? Hueles delicioso —mencionó.

Sonreí. Ese día en particular no había usado perfume.

—Deben ser los rollitos de canela.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¡Ajá! —su rostro se notó suspicaz— ¿Te gustan mucho?

—Sí, son deliciosos. Es una pena que queden tantos, a Sasuke no le gustan. ¿No quieres uno?

Naruto se levantó y hubo un intercambio de miradas entre los dos chicos.

—Creí que te gustaban.

Sasuke no dijo nada y no sé por qué tuve la sensación que Naruto se burlaba de él. Tomó un par y se los llevó a la boca, recargándose al lado de Sasuke y dándole un codazo.

—Así que ahora, tu nuevo pasatiempo, ¿es ver a Hinata pintar? Dime, ¿qué más descubres ahora que te encanta hacer? — yo me apené.

—Cierra la boca. Dijiste que tenías prisa, ¿no? Lárgate.

Naruto estalló en una carcajada.

—No tengo tanta prisa— dijo y le susurró algo que no alcancé a escuchar. Sasuke pareció molesto y Naruto más divertido que nunca.

Me concentré en lo que hacía. Un bosquejo de Sasuke que desde hace tiempo quería hacer. No supe por qué dibujarlo me envolvió en nostalgia.

• • •

Sasuke.

—No tengo tanta prisa— me dijo el idiota de Naruto —. Así que compras cosas para ambos, ¿eh? ¿Cuándo se te quitará lo imbécil y aceptarás que esta nena te pegó duro?

Rio con ganas y no lo eché de ahí solo porque sería muy obvio que estaba molestándome.

Naruto volvió por más rollos de canela y despreocupado se tumbó en el sofá junto a Hinata. Sus piernas largas estaban cruzadas sobre el sofá y un mechón de su pelo resbalaba a un costado de su rostro mientras ella parecía muy concentrada.

—Entonces, pintas. ¿Desde hace mucho?

Ella asintió a la pregunta de Naruto —Me lo tomé en serio desde el colegio.

—¿Y te gusta mucho?

A Hinata se le iluminaron los ojos y le contó cuánto.

—¿Me prestas una hoja y tus colores?

Ella sonrió fascinada —¿Pintas?

—Algo que no sean bolas y rayas, quiere decir— intervine sirviéndome un poco de jugo.

Naruto me fingió una sonrisa —Claro, es como un don.

Reí.

Vi a Hinata animada tenderle una hoja y cederle su cajita de colores. Que más que cajita era un pequeño estuche con diversas tonalidades de distintos colores. Estaba seguro que Naruto apenas conocería los colores primarios. No sabría qué hacer con eso.

Hinata le dio un par de concejos a la hora de trazar y el imbécil se reía con cada estropicio.

—Pero ya, aléjate o no será sorpresa— tuvo el atrevimiento de decir. Hinata se rio y le dio su espacio. En los segundos que siguieron, no dejó de sonreír ni de trazar. La luz solar le golpeaba la espalda y hacía resaltar las tonalidades azulinas que tenía su cabello. Volví a beber de mi jugo y me perdí viéndola. Viéndolos.

Me di cuenta que no sentía celos pese a que Naruto parecía caerle muy bien y hacerla sonreír. Al contrario, me gustaba que se llevara bien con él, mi mejor amigo.

Cerré los ojos cuando Naruto mostró su asqueroso dibujo. Por la trasparecía que provocaba la luz en la hoja, me resultó fácil verlo. Él lució orgulloso solo para hacerla sentirse comprometida a no reírse y Hinata hizo el esfuerzo por no hacerlo.

Naruto estalló en una carcajada —¡Sólo bromeo, Hina! —volvió a reír y ella se relajó. Rio también — La verdad soy asqueroso, pero me gusta, en serio.

—Seguro que sí— dijo ella y recibió el estuche que Naruto recién le regresaba. Él se puso de pie.

—¿Y tú qué dibujas, eh?

No dejé de verla cuando sus ojos grandes se fijaron en mí. Di otro sorbo a mi bebida ignorando lo que sentí.

—Bueno —dijo y me sonrió. Naruto nos vio a uno y a otro. Luego volteó a ver el dibujo.

—Oh, ¿es Sasuke? Eso parece un bulldog —se rio.

—Qué grosero— Hinata también rio, pero no ocultó su dibujo.

—No le hagas caso— dije —. No le dice feo a tu dibujo, sino a mí— expliqué.

—Él si entendió— aceptó y luego de tomar su chamarra, se dirigió a la puerta —. Siento si sonó grosero, de verdad, no era así. ¿Todo bien?

Ella asintió varias veces sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Te vas?

—Oh, sí. Lo de mi cita era cierto y ya voy tarde. Un placer verte como siempre, Hinata. A ti no, Sasuke, pero no tenía de otra. ¡Nos vemos, chicos!

—Idiota.

—Es agradable.

—Casi nunca— avancé a ella viendo como volvía a dibujar. Me acosté en el sofá y apoyé mi cabeza en su cadera. Hinata sonrió sin verme. Le di silencio permitiendo que solo el sonido del grafito desgastándose sobre el papel se escuchara.

Pensaba en si esa comodidad que sentía con ella era buena y cuándo darle fin, cuando Hinata bajó su mano izquierda a mi pecho y lo acarició de forma distraída sin dejar de rayar. Le permití hacerlo y vi sus finos dedos dentro de mi camisa.

Dentro de unos meses la universidad nos saturaría el tiempo a ambos y pese a eso, todavía no tenía ganas de dejarla, me reconocí al unir mis dedos a los de ella y terminé llevándolos a mis labios. Hinata era hermosa. Por un segundo ella se concentró en la forma como le acaricié. Casi la imaginé controlando el estremecimiento que le provoqué, y volviendo a pintar con una sonrisa.

—¿Tiendes a dibujar personas? —pregunté sin saber por qué eso me importaba.

Ella lo pensó unos segundos —Sólo una vez— la casi melancolía que sentí en su voz no me gustó.

—¿Un familiar, una amiga?

—No.

Se formó un silencio que sentí incómodo en la boca del estómago, me pregunté si para ella lo fue igual.

—El lunes —dije, maldita sea —, mientras buscaba tus antibióticos, me encontré por mera casualidad con una fotografía.

—Sí…— me dijo con simpleza, esperando a que continuara.

La molestia que sentí al ver la sonrisa de Hinata en esa foto, volvió a mí.

—Estabas con un chico.

Ella se tensó —La foto… ¿estaba en…?

—Arrugada en el fondo de tu tocador— alcé la vista a ella y dejó de verme, volviendo su atención al dibujo. Aparte de tensa, la noté también incómoda.

—Ya. Imagino cuál era.

—¿Quién es él?

—Gaara.

—Tu ex novio— me molestó confirmarlo, pese a que el imbécil era menor que yo.

Ella dejó de mover el lápiz y volteó a verme.

—¿Por qué el interés?

—¿Por qué no debería tenerlo? Quiero saber. Te he dicho que soy directo en lo que hago y pienso. Y justo ahora, Hinata, quiero saber— me senté, viéndola.

Hinata permaneció callada dos segundos y su tensión no desapareció. No me gustó lo que sentí y comenzaba a molestarme.

—Hicimos un trato. Nada de preguntas, ¿recuerdas? Fuiste tú quien puso esa regla. Respétala. Porque la única condición que te puse te importó un bledo y volviste a enredarte con esa tipa— reclamó molesta.

En mi estómago se revolvió la molestia con la frustración hacia mí mismo. No debía importarme, me recordé.

—Tienes razón— me levanté y supe por la cara que puso que mi respuesta terminó molestándola más. Me importó una mierda.

Ella guardó silencio dos segundos y pareció forzarse a relajarse —¿Te molestaste?

—No. Sí— corregí —, pero no contigo— mentí.

—¿Y no es algo de lo que deba preocuparme?

—Déjalo así —avancé de vuelta a la cocina. Esta vez necesitaba una cerveza. Y un cigarro, pero me negaba a ser un hijo de puta y dejarla sola para largarme a fumar. Vi a Hinata intentar volver a dibujar, pero no lo logró. Bajó los pies al suelo y dejó el lápiz firmemente sobre el dibujo.

—Estás enojado.

—Podría estarlo muy pronto— dije ante su presión.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento. Ahí estábamos, peleando otra vez.

O.O.O.O.O

Hinata.

Los días siguientes fueron patéticamente calmados. ¡Cielos!

Sasuke me exasperaba. Lo juro.

Ahora estábamos enojados por respetar la única regla que quedaba entre nosotros. Increíble.

Hacía momentos había dejado otra vez esa fotografía en lo más recóndito del cajón de mi tocador. Habían pasado semanas desde que la vi por última vez, ¿cómo eso nos había hecho pelear?

Pero no, no era por eso. Porque si hubiese sido por ello, significaría que Sasuke sintió celos. Y no los sintió. Si los hubiese padecido, sería porque siente algo por mí. Y dudo que eso haya ocurrido. Después de todo, hace dos días, en su casa, hubiese negado que se enredó con Mei cuando se lo reclamé. Solo recordarlo me molesta.

Ahí debió decir que no ocurrió nada con ella. Espero que las ganas que tengo de llorar sea por frustración, y no por una tonta decepción al poner en él mis sentimientos.

A través de la ventana vi a papá salir con Sasuke como su chofer. Sin Neji ni Hanabi y sabiendo que mis clases habían finalizado, había decidido ocuparlo para darle descanso a Fujita. Era por eso que él y yo no habíamos tenido tiempo de charlar mucho. Y decidí dejarlo así, después de todo, en la noche lo vería. Iría al Nou y con algo de suerte, dejaríamos atrás esta absurda discusión.

Cuando el auto se perdió, volví mi atención al caballete a mi lado. Aunque en ese momento Sasuke no era la persona que mejor me caía, seguí pintándolo. En algún momento terminé sonriendo. Era odioso, pero irresistible.

• • •

Escapar a escondidas de papá me hacía sentir ahora peor. Él estaba en casa para evitar que me sintiera sola, estaba segura. Y yo, traidoramente, me iba con mis amigas a un lugar que por legalidad no debería alojarnos. Hacía semanas que no íbamos y posiblemente sería de las últimas veces que asistiríamos juntas, tras finalizar el instituto.

Por eso ahí estaba, con una falda lápiz de piel negra, corta, y una blusa semi holgada blanca de tirantes. Jugué con el collar largo que me había puesto al no encontrar a Sasuke tras la barra.

—Mándalo al diablo por un rato, ¿quieres? —me susurró Kiba llegando tras de mí.

Reí.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es casi una tradición, ¿qué quieres que haga? — me jaló y me acercó a su mesa, un poco más alejada de todo el ruido.

—Ino me buscará— le dije al haber dejado sola la mesa donde se supone que la esperaría, luego de que Sakura se marchara a bailar.

El lugar estaba llenísimo como cada sábado y me dio la impresión que hacía más calor que otros días.

—Tómate esto. Estás sudando— Kiba me ofreció una botella de agua. Acepté y agradecí —. Por cierto, hay algo que no quiero que te tome por sorpresa…

Le presté atención mientras daba un sorbo al agua helada.

—¡Hey, traidora! — Ino llegó quejándose y me hizo reír. Kiba rodó los ojos — ¿Qué se supone que haces con éste?

—¿Celosa, insufrible?

—Sueña, idiota— respondió Ino y le dio un codazo para que le diera espacio para sentarse, luego de que la mesa en la que estábamos se ocupara casi de inmediato —. ¿Esta es una tretilla para poner celoso a Sasuke? — Ino pasó por encima de la mesa para susurrarme y me señaló con los ojos a la barra. Sasuke estaba ahí.

Un cosquilleo estalló en mi estómago. Lucía… endemoniadamente bien pese a su aura apática. Su cabello rebelde era parte del encanto y sus ojos penetrantes tenían el don de derretir a cualquiera. Como a ese par que se encimaban en la barra frente a él.

Ino se acomodó junto a Kiba y pese a la común mala bienvenida que siempre se daban, charlamos a gusto durante un rato. Periodo en el cuál Sakura se nos unió. Kiba entraría a la misma universidad en la que yo había sido aceptada para Leyes, solo que él cursaría medicina veterinaria y zootecnia. Ino entraría a una academia de fotografía y Sakura se aventuraría en Medicina. Los planes de cada uno eran muy interesantes de que hablar y Kiba no aprovechó la oportunidad para decirle a Ino que ella sería la más floja del grupo, lo que desató una nueva oleada de réplicas y comentarios sarcásticos de ida y vuelta.

—Cielos, ustedes sí que deben gustarse, ya saben lo que dicen: los que pelean se gustan —dije y fue increíble el silencio que se formó.

—¡Debes estar loca, Hinata!

—¡Ni que éste tuviera tanta suerte!

—Vayamos a bailar, ¿quieres? —Sakura me jaló y casi caigo del asiento.

—Además, ¿qué no sabes que, si algo no te hace sentir bien, no sirve? —gritó Ino y contrariamente a la molestia que decía tener, permaneció con Kiba, seguramente para no parecer grosera dejándolo solo.

Vi a Sasuke charlar con Naruto y luego éste perderse del otro lado de la barra. Los ojos profundos de Sasuke se unieron a los míos y me pregunté desde cuándo sabría que estaba allí. Por su forma de verme y luego dejar de hacerlo, supe que seguía molesto.

«Lo que faltaba».

Era un tipo insufrible a veces. Como ahora, por ejemplo. Sakura me llevó al centro de la pista, en medio de medio mundo y con las luces casi apagadas, decidí que necesitaba cargarme de ánimo antes de buscarlo. Bailar, eso ayudaría.

• • •

Casi cuarenta minutos después y luego de que Ino y Kiba se unieran a nosotras, salí de la pista. Sentía el sudor resbalando por mi cuello y daba media vida por un trago de agua. Así que aproveché mi sed para acercarme a la barra. Sasuke me vio al apenas salir de entre tanta gente a tropezones. Estaba más molesto, lo vi en sus ojos.

Apoyé mis pies y subí en el tubo bajo la barra, ganando unos centímetros.

—Hola, Hinata, ¿qué hay? —Naruto me saludó— Licor no hay, eh, no lo pidas— mi guiñó un ojo.

—Despreocúpate. ¿Tendrás botellas de agua?

—¿Natural? —preguntó girándose.

Asentí.

Sasuke se acercó.

—Necesitamos hablar —me sobresalté cuando tomó mi mano y me vio a los ojos. Asentí despacio. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

Una persona del otro lado de la barra lo llamó y él se dirigió a él. Su mirada ya no lucía tan molesta, así que supuse que no era tan malo.

—¡Aquí tienes! —Naruto volvió a hacerse de mi atención al colocar un par de botellas de agua, una de ellas destapada para mí.

—¡Gracias! — le sonreí y volteé una vez más a ver a Sasuke antes de irme.

—¡Un agua mineral, por favor!

«Esa voz». Me paralicé y no me atreví a voltear. Escuché a Naruto pedirle unos segundos y el chico que estaba pegado a mi espalda respondió un simple «sí» que terminó de helarme la sangre. Entonces, con el corazón en la garganta, fui más consciente de todo ahí. Del chico alto y el cuerpo duro que rozaba mi espalda.

Busqué irme. Tomé las botellas de agua y nerviosa, como estaba, tiré una, la que estaba abierta. Derramé el líquido sobre la barra.

Sasuke volteó a verme.

—¿Estás bien? — Gaara me preguntó sin percatarse que me conocía. Mucho. Que era yo.

Asentí y en mi ansiedad por no ser vista me giré sin permitirle verme. Creo que mi mirada se cruzó con la de Sasuke mientras salía de ahí, pero no pude pensar mucho en nada que no fuera en lo pequeña que me sentía.

Sentí los ojos negros de Sasuke y casi percibí su molestia. También la mirada curiosa y aguamarina de Gaara. Supe que él dejó de verme al instante, cuando me atreví a voltear. Era más grande, fuerte. Y su seguridad en él mismo parecía haberse agrandado. Nerviosa o asustada, no sé, mi vista fue de inmediato a Sasuke. Él me vio a mí y luego a Gaara. Lo reconoció.

Sasuke sonrió con ironía al dejar de vernos. Negó. Y lo percibí más molesto que antes. ¿Decepcionado?

Ahí supe que estaba en donde no quería estar. Sentir mi corazón latir como lo hizo al volverme a saber cerca de Gaara, me confirmó lo que ya sabía: no lo había superado.

Pero la lejanía que sentí en la última mirada de Sasuke, me gustó menos que eso.

Quise desaparecer. Literalmente.

Continuará…

•

•

•

* * *

Hola c:

Vuelvo con otro capítulo luego de ¿meses? Lo siento. Intento avanzar con cada fanfic. Gracias a quienes están leyendo esto. Lo aprecio c':

Himari-san, hinatacris, Guest, kalikrish, NataliaC21, Wolf-enzeru, Aty, Nena Taisho, dagorfly Ana Paty, Jatzochoa, xiomey uchiha hyuga.

Nos leemos pronto.


	9. estropicios

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

•

-9-

ESTROPICIOS

•

•

•

Hinata.

Pasé en medio de un tumulto de gente y me acerqué a la mesa donde habíamos permanecido sentados. Casi vuelvo a derramar una botella de agua al dejarlas sobre la mesa.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Parece que viste un fantasma— Ino se burló y luego frunció el ceño al verme tomar mi móvil y bolso.

—Sí, aunque debo irme ya— le dije y fingí una sonrisa. Me di la vuelta buscando la cabellera rojiza de Gaara entre tanta gente para volver a evitarlo.

—¿Irte? Pero si no tenemos más de una hora aquí.

—Lo sé, lo siento.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe afuera?

—No es necesario— dije al voltear y verla ponerse de pie. Vi la mirada extrañada de un silencioso Kiba puesta en mí —. Te envío un texto al llegar a casa, ¿está bien?

No esperé palabra de ninguno y volví a meterme entre el mar de gente que se movía con la música que de pronto parecía más alta. La mezcla de calor, sudor y los distintos aromas de todos ahí amenazó con marearme.

Era una cobarde, pero Gaara me había tomado con la guardia baja. Me apresuré para atravesar los metros que me separaban del sector oscuro que llevaba al pasillo de acceso donde la música perdía fuerza, y entonces choqué con una persona.

Lo primero que vi fue el par de tragos que le hice tirar, las cervezas se habían deshecho en el suelo. Luego alcé mi vista a él. El chico castaño no parecía molesto, pero su rostro sí parecía lamentar el estropicio.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo pagaré! — me disculpé haciéndome de su atención.

—¡Tremenda idiota! —gritó alguien desde una mesa cercana.

—¡Dije que lo sentía! —alcé la voz para disculparme con el mal educado ese, porque fue obvio que se refería a mí. Era un grupo de cinco personas.

—Descuida, tampoco me fijé— me dijo el chico a mi lado. Otro de sus amigos le lanzó una lata de cerveza y ésta le golpeó la espalda, mojándonos. Todos ellos rieron.

—¡Váyanse a la mierda! —les dijo él.

Yo estaba a punto de agregar algo poco educado, cuando me percaté que al grupo se unía uno más. Me paralicé ahí de pie. Los ojos aguamarina de Gaara se achicaron al verme y yo sentí mis labios secarse.

—¿Hinata?

Todo se silenció para mí cuando volví a escuchar mi nombre en su voz. Ahora de nada había valido que momentos antes no le permitiera verme. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y no supe qué hacer.

Sentí que pasó mucho tiempo cuando me atreví a hablar —Lo siento, otra vez— volteé a ver al castaño y me apuré a apartarme de ahí.

Noté a Gaara tensarse cuando me di la vuelta. Yo estaba más pendiente de mezclarme entre la gente y avanzar que no tuve cuidado al bajar los escalones de la entrada, tropezando y casi derribando a una mujer que buscaba ingresar.

Debía estar pálida por el inesperado encuentro y aun así giré para disculparme con la persona a quien empujé. Me quedé muda al reconocerla. Era Mei.

La noche no podía ser peor. Sentí que mi corazón desaceleró cuando aquellos ojos astutos repararon en mí.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó preocupada y mi estómago se contrajo.

Demoré dos segundos en responder—Sí, descuida, y lo siento.

Cuando ella me sonrió sentí que mi sangre se calentó y me obligué a dejar de verla. Era bonita, mucho, voluptuosa y muy atractiva. Me giré sin decir más y me frustré al ver que no había ningún taxi cerca. Cuando volteé hacia adentro, ella ya había entrado.

Avancé a media calle estirando mi cuerpo buscando ver cualquier taxi que pudiera acercarse. Casi temí que a Gaara se le ocurriese salir y encontrármelo, la verdad era que no estaba lista para hablar con él, habíamos tenido un final abrupto y a medias. Había cosas que me avergonzaban y Gaara me recordaba cuán bajo pude caer por él.

Los faros de los coches que pasaban por la calle me iluminaban y me cegaban al acercarse. Caminé cerca de veinte metros del bar y habían pasado más de diez coches y ninguno era un taxi para mi poca fortuna. Saqué mi móvil y me dispuse a llamar a una compañía; cuando me informaron que demoraría diez minutos en llegar mi frustración incrementó.

«Pésima noche para volver aquí».

Decidí ir a la esquina para tomar el taxi que pedí, o tomar cualquier otro, lo que ocurriera primero. Noté los faros de otro coche y volteé, reconocí enseguida el luminoso que lo señalaba como transporte público y le hice la parada.

Ocupado.

—¡Demonios! — golpeé mi tacón en el pavimento antes de seguir avanzando, preguntándome a quién debería venderle mi alma para encontrar un coche.

—¡Hinata!

Lo que faltaba. Fingí no escucharlo y continué avanzando con un poco más de prisa.

—¡Hinata, joder, te estoy hablando! — escuché los pasos pesados de Sasuke acercarse.

El pavimento comenzaba a mojarse por la humedad de la noche y por suerte pude mantener mis pasos firmes.

—¿A dónde vas? —estaba molesto. Pues bien, ya éramos dos.

—A casa, ¿a dónde más? —respondí cuando lo sentí casi pisar mis zapatillas.

Me detuvo y resoplé molesta y rendida al voltearlo a ver. Él desvió el rostro conteniendo su molestia y luego volvió a verme —Quedamos en hablar— me recordó, su rostro endurecido.

—Bien, lo sé. Pero no es buen momento— dije y vi a un nuevo taxi acercarse. Levanté mi mano haciéndole la parada.

—Entonces ¿cuándo? —me apretó y me jalé soltándome.

—¡No sé, tal vez después! —respondí con más fuerza al ver al taxi detenerse metros adelante. Fui por él.

—¿Por ese imbécil? — me detuve, tensa.

—Por favor, no tengamos esta plática ahora—volteé a verlo pidiendo por tiempo, el taxi me esperaba con las intermitentes encendidas. Pude ver en las facciones endurecidas de Sasuke que estaba molesto, sus ojos negros lucían más profundos y casi peligrosos.

—¡Respóndeme! —su tono de advertencia me molestó.

—¡Ahora no!— volví a decir sin pensar en ceder, mi tono fue tan firme como el suyo.

—Hinata— me dirigía al coche cuando sentí su mano sujetándome con fuerza. Tiré con firmeza y volteé a verlo al soltarme.

—¡¿Por qué presionas con esto?! —pregunté colmada de todo— ¡¿De qué quieres hablar y por qué es urgente?! —alcé la voz y me dolió la garganta que comenzaba a quemar — Más bien deberías estar agradecido de que me voy, así puedes estar con Mei sin preocuparte —terminé por decir con el coraje que ya no pude contener.

Sasuke batalló para contenerse y sus ojos se volvieron fríos, eso me hizo doler el pecho. Mei seguía siendo tema delicado para él.

—Acabo de verla llegar y ¿sabes qué? Más bien creo que era por eso por lo que no querías que viniera. ¿Por qué otra razón iba a ser?

Vi su mandíbula endurecerse por la presión de sus dientes, pero siguió sin decir nada. Por favor, que dijera que no era así.

Las luces intermitentes del taxi estaban urgiéndome, pero yo necesitaba encontrar algo en su mirada que me dijera que estaba suponiendo mal.

No lo encontré, y mi pecho no pudo doler más… Ese traidor.

Terminé negando ante todo el absurdo y me giré para irme, el chofer ya me había abierto la puerta trasera y esperaba en su lugar por mí.

—Si te largas ahora, da por terminado esto —la voz amarga de Sasuke sonó cuando estaba por subir.

Sentí mi columna vertebral ponerse rígida y fría. Me tomé unos segundos sin reaccionar, el corazón apenas me golpeaba de lo oprimido que lo sentía. Subí al taxi después. Volteé al cerrar la puerta, pero Sasuke ya se estaba marchando.

Mis ojos picaron mientras le indicaba al conductor mi dirección y no supe si fue por Gaara, o Sasuke y Mei. Aunque tal vez era por mí y mis siempre malas decisiones.

«¿Recuerdas que creíste que Sasuke ayudaría para dejar atrás a Gaara? Sí, lo recuerdas. ¿Adivina quién se equivocó con esa estupidez?»

Me torturé todo el camino a casa, llegando me daría un baño rápido y me metería a la cama. Solo deseaba que esa endemoniada noche terminara ya.

•

• • •

•

Sasuke.

No lograba concentrarme, ya leía sin retener a Rang y Dale, finalmente dejé abierto sobre mi abdomen ese libro de Farmacología. Había dedicado las dos últimas horas a estudiar, pretendiendo memorizar cuanto me fuese posible para, una vez retomados mis estudios, adelantar todo cuanto pudiera. Pero no daba más.

Me sumergí en mis pensamientos mientras me decidía si dormir o cenar algo. Harto del hilo que tomaban los mismos me incorporé dejando el libro sobre la cama. Salí a la cochera a fumar el cigarro que de pronto necesitaba. Después de la segunda calada mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo delantero.

 _«Gracias por lo de anoche»._

Era Mei.

Pensé en qué debía responder mientras veía el indicador que ella se encontraba escribiendo. Finalmente pareció arrepentirse porque no llegó ningún nuevo mensaje. Dejé escapar el humo del cigarrillo al responder:

«Fue bueno el rato, ¿no?».

Ella regresó un «Magnífico» seguido de una risa y un beso; después salió de línea.

El recuerdo de lo ocurrido anoche volvió revolviéndome el estómago. Después, como venía siendo costumbre, Hinata volvió a mí. Pensarla avivó mi molestia. Esa niña volvía a molestarme y sabía que era injusto sentirme así; pese a ello, me era imposible deshacerme de esa sensación que tensaba mi cuerpo.

Jalé humo una vez más mientras un auto se estacionaba justo enfrente. Era Naruto. Bajó del auto de una morena y se despidió con un beso poco respetable de ella.

—¿No se dejó llevar a tu casa? — me burlé cuando se acercó.

Él se rio —¡Qué va hombre! ¿Cómo crees que lo intenté?

Guardé silencio y negué, ambos sabíamos que sí lo había intentado. Él estalló en una carcajada y reí con él.

—Y bien, ¿vamos por unos tragos?

Acepté. Sinceramente, los necesitaba.

•

• • •

•

Hinata.

«Ha pasado tiempo. ¿Has cambiado tu número?... Imagino que si no respondes es porque sí».

Volví a leer el mensaje. Había eliminado el contacto, pero reconocía perfecto ese número. Todavía no podía decir que Gaara había cambiado, apenas nos habíamos visto y este mensaje no me decía mucho. No sabía qué me hacía sentir que conservara mi número. Antes había creído que, como yo, había sido forzado a dejar el pasado atrás, pero ahora estaba segura que si no había intentado localizarme había sido porque no quería.

Intenté calmar el malestar en mi estómago acostándome sobre él en mi cama. Era tarde, estaba anocheciendo y de no ser por las chicas que vinieron un rato al mediodía, no sé si hubiera soportado la ansiedad que tuve desde anoche.

Apenas pude hablar con Ino sobre lo ocurrido, no me había atrevido a contarle todo lo que pasé con Gaara, me avergonzaba, por lo tanto, era difícil confiarle lo que sentía después de volverlo a ver. Sakura sabía incluso menos. Y bueno, Sasuke cerraba el circulo perfecto de la estupidez de mis decisiones.

«Si te largas ahora, da por terminado esto».

Aunque sabía que era absurdo experimentarlo, volví a sentirme dolida y ofendida, ¿qué demonios había sido eso? ¡Por amor a Dios! Mei estaba esperándolo dentro del bar y pese a que me dolía reconocérmelo, era ingenuo de mi parte creer que en estos meses que hemos intimado, ellos dos no habían tenido ni siquiera un encuentro.

Dejé a Gaara de lado pensando en Sasuke.

Mei y él habían tenido algo serio.

«Tan serio como el título de amantes les permita».

Lo detesté por involucrarse en esa relación prohibida, ¿por qué lo haría? Mei era bonita, pero seguro él pudo buscar alguien más… soltera. Ojalá yo hubiese llegado antes.

¡Pero vaya ingenuidad la mía! ¿Quién me dice que él me hubiese tomado en serio?

Lo cierto era que incluso ahora tampoco tenía algo formal con Sasuke. ¡Qué va!... ahora ya no tenía nada, según sus palabras y mi decisión de marcharme. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a condicionarme? Era cierto que habíamos acordado hablar, pero las circunstancias cambiaron, para ambos, aunque él tuviese el cinismo de charlar conmigo mientras Mei lo esperaba adentro.

Me negué a llorar. La situación era hasta hilarante… Gaara y Sasuke no eran tan distintos después de todo.

«Sasuke».

¿Por qué sería tan complicado este chico?

No lo sabía. Me lo pregunté todavía durante el día siguiente. Como dormí muy entrada la madrugada, no estuve despierta para cuando él llegó. Papá había dispuesto de él para sus traslados mientras yo me aburría a morir dentro de casa.

Había revisado WhatsApp en la conversación eterna que habíamos tenido antes de discutir. Lo encontré en línea varias veces y se mantenía activo por más de diez minutos incluso. No sé qué tanto conversaba, pero ninguno de sus textos fue para mí. Había sido decepcionante.

Para la hora de la comida ambos estuvieron de regreso.

Llegué al punto de fingir necesitar algo de agua mineral para la comida y fui a la cocina. Lo encontré ahí, Kaede le servía su comida. Su mirada impersonal se fijó en mí y mantuvimos el contacto visual hasta que Kaede me preguntó qué deseaba.

Cuando me acerqué al comedor, luego de que ella me fuese a buscar el agua mineral que me daría asco, Sasuke se puso de pie con su plato de comida, avisándole que comería en el jardín.

A ambas nos quedó claro que su partida fue por mí. Me mordí los labios para no ir tras él y gritarle sus tres verdades. Sasuke estaba siendo injusto y debía saberlo.

«Cretino».

Ese día se fue y no tuve otra oportunidad de hablarle.

El martes apenas lo pude ver, papá no volvió a casa ni para comer y él se fue antes de que yo me enterara que había regresado. El miércoles volvimos a cruzarnos e intenté hablarle, pues me había negado a hacerlo por mensaje o alguna llamada. Sasuke me dijo que ahora era él el que no quería hablarme.

Orgulloso y terco.

Bien, iba a hacer un último intento y sería todo.

Era miércoles por la tarde y papá no estaba, no estaría por los dos días siguientes para asistir a un par de ponencias a las que lo habían invitado. Sasuke se había marchado instantes atrás y lo único que supe, era que se vería con Naruto, o eso lo escuché decir mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Me tiré sobre mi cama esperando que Naruto me respondiera el mensaje que acababa de enviarle. En menos de dos minutos, mi teléfono sonó. Sonreí. Era él y yo sabía qué debía hacer.

Antes de salir revisé mi atuendo. Short de mezclilla y camisa blanca y delgada con estampado negro. Cambié mis sandalias por mis _converse_ negros y me sentí lista. Estaba tomando mi cartera cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

«Cielos, Naruto, no me canceles». Rogué en mis adentros. Estaba ya nerviosa de hacer lo que iba a hacer, como para que eso se estropeara sin comenzar.

Cuando abrí la bandeja de mensajes recibidos, se me secó la boca.

«Sé que conservas tu número. No quise marcarte y que ignoraras mi llamada, preferí que al menos me leyeras. No creeré que me has olvidado, ¿verdad, Naviki?».

Me estremecí por dentro, ¿cómo sabía de Naviki? Eso no se lo había contado a nadie por lo patética que me hacía sentir.

El siguiente mensaje llegó enseguida.

«Veámonos».

Cerré los ojos forzándome a dejarlo pasar.

Esto no estaba bien, me dije y, buscando dejar a Gaara de lado, salí de mi alcoba. Ya tenía algo qué hacer.

•

• • •

•

Sasuke.

Sentía que mis brazos, trapecios y dorsales ardían, ya jadeaba y mi piel escurría sudor. Había completado mi quinta ronda de veinte tracciones en la barra fija y comenzaba a batallar para elevar mi cuerpo.

—Vas a lesionarte, baja ya— Naruto tomaba agua y descansaba luego de llegar del sector de pesas, también se veía cansado.

Lo escuché, pero preferí no responder, jadeé e hice arder mis músculos al continuar elevándome, dos, tres, cuatro veces más. Me concentré en el tapiz donde se plasmaban cuerpos esculpidos y frases motivacionales en inglés, sin querer pensar en nada más.

Naruto se recargó en la pared frente a mi mientras parecía querer elegir qué hacer. Sin decidirse, terminó por sacar su móvil de entre sus ropas. Parecía ansioso, pero no le di importancia, lo prefería a que volviese a traer el tema a Hinata, asociándola con mi mal humor continuo.

Mis brazos se pusieron rígidos y ya no pude seguir elevándome, frustrado caí pesadamente de pie al suelo antes de acalambrarme.

Volteé buscando agua.

—Eh, ¿recuerdas que te dije que sería bueno que aclararas las cosas con Hinata?

—Deja ya eso— advertí. Me recordé que, por molesto que me sintiera, no debía volver a contarle nada.

Naruto se rio sin ganas y no supe si prestarle atención a él o al bullicio que de pronto llenó el lugar.

—Bueno, pues no te molestes, pero sigo creyéndolo— me dijo y me señaló con el rostro un punto en el otro extremo del gimnasio.

Cuando volteé a ver, no supe si estar molesto o sorprendido. Hinata parecía desorientada en medio de todo el lugar. Cuando hizo contacto visual conmigo no pareció más aliviada.

A los cabrones que asistían regularmente a ese gimnasio meramente masculino les bastaba cualquier cosa que tuviese vagina para lanzarse como perros en celo. Hinata no hizo más que provocarlos vistiendo ese short y esa camisa que se le ajustaba a los senos. Parecía un conejillo asustado entre tantos hombres.

—¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió? —le dije a Naruto avanzando a ella.

—¡Oye! No se te atrevas ser un hijo de puta con ella. De verdad, insistió en verte — me siguió y me advirtió en voz baja, también molesto con la casi veintena de bastardos que la miraban. Yo estaba jodido, me había pasado estos días evitándola o perdiendo el tiempo libre del trabajo en grupos de WhatsApp para no terminar llamándola, como para que se apareciese así sin más.

—Sasuke… — Hinata me habló.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —la tomé del codo y la vi sorprenderse. Comenzó una rechifla de un par cuando la hice caminar a la salida.

—¿Qué más voy a hacer? —susurró avergonzada por ser el centro de atención —No has querido hablar conmigo.

—Y sigo sin quererlo —le dije y la noté tensarse comenzando a ofenderse. Pude decirle que esperara afuera para hablar, pero sinceramente no tenía humor para ello —. Sácala de aquí, Naruto.

—¡Si piensas que seguiré insistiéndote, estás equivocado!

Me detuve un segundo al dirigirme a las duchas, terminé negando en silencio para sonreír. Bien, tal vez preferiría que dejara de hacerlo. Más molesto que antes continúe mi camino.

Los baños solían estar siempre llenos de vapor, dejé mis cosas en una banca cercana y me desnudé para una ducha rápida, más rápidas de las que generalmente tomaba. Estos barrios no eran los mejores y definitivamente no eran en los que ella pusiera un pie; y si a Naruto se le ocurría dejarla ir sola, a saber la suerte que correría la princesa esa.

—Mierda— terminé de enjabonarme y me enjuagué de inmediato.

Me vestí diciéndome que era mejor que se hubiese largado, sin embargo, cuando salí, lo primero que hice fue buscar su melena azulada por los enormes cristales que ese gimnasio tenía de pared.

La encontré conversando con Naruto. Él estaba sentado en la descuidada jardinera de la entrada y ella de pie frente a él, con sus manos en las caderas. Naruto volteó a verme y ella lo hizo después. La mirada de Hinata se endureció. Sonreí al reconocerla enojada. Se despidió de Naruto y se alejó sin permitirle acompañarla. Pequeña necia.

—Oye, Sasuke, ella no quiso que…— me dijo Naruto apenas salí.

—Olvídalo —le arrojé mi maleta y la seguí. Si traía o no coche, de cualquier forma, demoraría largos minutos de salir de ese sector —. ¡Y busca tus cosas, nos iremos ya!

Hinata se metió entre varias filas de autos, así que supuse que alguien la estaba esperando. El estacionamiento era tan grande como cualquiera de los enormes centros comerciales que ella frecuentaba, pues era de uno similar, pero de menos presupuesto y menor categoría.

Sonreí al verla detenerse cuando notó que se cruzaría en el camino de tres escuálidos moteros.

«¿Qué harás ahora?»

Estaba listo para verla darse media vuelta y buscar otro camino, pero la vi apretar sus manos en puños e inspirar profundamente antes de continuar su camino. Casi pude sorprenderme, pero de inmediato reconocí el coche en donde esos imbéciles estaban sentados.

Hinata era más imprudente de lo que pude imaginar. Que fuese el coche de su madre era más sensato, que sacar ese Ford Cobra que le habían regalado y cuya pintura estaba siendo arruinada por las botas de semejantes idiotas. Seguí sus pasos, aunque claramente mi molestia iba en descenso.

—Si me permiten— la escuché decir mientras buscaba pasar entre los dos tipos que estaban sobre el capó de su auto, y el que permanecía de pie frente a ellos.

Uno de ellos se tomó su tiempo en recorrerla con la mirada, mientras los otros se burlaban.

—¿Eres tú la princesa que conduce esta preciosidad?

Ella no respondió, pero sacó sus llaves. La curiosidad del que le habló pareció crecer. Se giró ahí sentado para verla y abrió sus piernas en un gesto que hasta yo encontré repugnante.

—Hermoso ejemplar. Deduzco que te gusta sentir la potencia del motor vibrarte entre las piernas.

Hinata perdió el color cuando entendió el doble sentido.

—¿Cómo…?

—Y aunque así fuera, dudo que tengas algo así para darle gusto — Hinata pareció volver a respirar al verme, pero yo estaba concentrado en el imbécil que era la burla de sus amigos.

—¿Qué dijiste, cabrón?

Avancé dos pasos a él y vi por su reflejo de bajar del auto y retroceder un pie, que era cobarde— ¿Estás sordo?

El tipo, centímetros más bajo que yo, pareció hacerse el valiente al acercarse.

—Sasuke…

—¿Tienes los suficientes para hacerlo? —sonreí y él se molestó.

—¡Sasuke! —Naruto llegó apresurado —¿Pasa algo aquí?

—¡Hey, escucha, amigo! No hagas caso a este imbécil, se le ha botado un tornillo— intervino el tipo que estaba parado casi a un lado de mí.

—¿Se me ha botado qué?

—Será mejor que se vayan antes de que se metan en un problema— Naruto volvió a hablar haciéndose con la atención de todos. Hinata se había llevado las manos al pecho, atemorizada, y pude ver lo poco y nada que ella encajaba en lugares así.

—¡¿Y tú quién demonios te crees que eres para decirnos qué coño hacer?! —el pequeño brabucón avanzó golpeándome el hombro, directo a Naruto.

Los dos que lo acompañaban se lo llevaron a tirones directo a las motos desgastadas que tenían estacionadas metros adelante.

—Qué tipos estos — escuché a Naruto ya más relajado —, ¿y qué piensan hacer?

—¿Cómo sacaste este auto?

—Conozco el lugar exacto donde se guardan las llaves de todo en la casa — respondió Hinata y pese a estar más relajada, seguía indignada conmigo.

—¡¿Robaste un auto de tu casa?! — Naruto se rio en voz alta, incrédulo.

—Es su auto. Aunque te sorprenderías de las cosas ilegales que esta niña puede hacer— le dije sin dejar de verla. Hinata se negaba a verme.

—¡No me jodas! ¿en serio?

—Ya… ya debo irme —dijo incómoda.

—Ni de broma —dije haciendo que finalmente girara sus ojos a mí. Avancé a ella y tomé las llaves que aún estaban encajadas en la portezuela —. Sube, yo te llevaré.

—¡¿Qué?!

Abrí el auto y me senté frente al volante.

—Sube. Ahora.

—¡Estás loco sí…!

—Llévate mi auto, Naruto —la interrumpí y jadeó ofendida cuando lancé mis llaves a Naruto y éstas pasaron a centímetros de su rostro—. Y si algo le pasa, eres hombre muerto.

Él las tomó en el aire y luego se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el coche tras él, viendo el espectáculo que seguro Hinata no demoraría en dar. Volteé a verla de medio lado, ahí, inmóvil al lado de la puerta cerrada.

—Baja de ahí inmediatamente — me ordenó.

Suspiré comenzando a cansarme —Sube.

—Dame las llaves— estiró su mano —. Estás loco si crees que manejarás mi auto.

—Estás más tú, si crees que lo conducirás. Si te niegas detendré a cualquier patrulla que vigile el barrio y se enterarán que no portas licencia.

Naruto se rio en voz alta esperando por más y Hinata maldijo por lo bajo… o eso creí escuchar.

—Sasuke, no estoy jugando. Dijiste que no querías hablar conmigo, bien, me parece perfecto, sostén tu palabra y bájate.

—No voy a hacerlo, Hinata.

—No subiré.

—Entonces nos quedaremos aquí todo el día.

Ella se metió por la ventanilla que tontamente había dejado abajo y pasó frente a mí, estirando su mano para alcanzar la mía.

—No te las daré —advertí.

—¡Wow! ¡Linda vista, Hinata! — Naruto la hizo ruborizar al verle el culo levantado. Lo miré molesto por un instante y luego volví mi atención a ella que estaba tan cerca de mí.

Hinata salió del auto y le reprochó a Naruto el comentario con la mirada, éste solo alzó los hombros y se rio. Ella bajó su short.

—Dámelas —volvió a decirme.

—Bien. Si las tomas, son tuyas y te dejaré en paz. Si no, te subirás sin tanto escándalo.

—¿Qué?

Ella no terminaba de entenderme cuando alcé las llaves frente a mi rostro. Sonrió queriendo venir por ellas. Yo estiré la pretina de mis vaqueros y dejé caer las llaves adentro.

Sonreí cuando Hinata se ruborizó al extremo.

—Puto bastardo— escuché decir a Naruto.

—Si crees que no voy a tomarlas estás equivocado.

—Vamos, quiero verte intentarlo— acomodé las llaves dentro de mis pantalones y me acomodé mejor en el asiento, separando un poco mis piernas.

Podía verla debatirse entre su orgullo y su pudor.

—Vamos, Hinata, dale un escarmiento.

Ella resopló ignorando a Naruto. Avanzó un paso y apoyó su mano en la ventanilla.

—He tocado antes _eso_ , así que pienso hacerlo.

—Todo tuyo, preciosa.

Esta vez reí cuando su sonrojo aumentó.

—Eres un cretino— me dijo y se inclinó. La muy sinvergüenza tuvo a bien tocar mi miembro al apoyar su mano en mi bragueta, tanteando las llaves.

Naruto se notó incómodo —Bien, creo que esto deberían hacerlo en privado— dijo, largándose.

Hinata solo tensó su mandíbula al buscar la cremallera. Iba a perder el jodido trato y solo podía mirarla a la cara; estaba decidida, avergonzada y sumamente nerviosa, lo sentí en sus manos inseguras. Cuando me endurecí quiso quitar sus manos, pero se arrepintió.

—Suficiente— tomé sus muñecas —. Se acabó tu tiempo.

Ella se levantó para reclamar, pero se golpeó la cabeza con el techo del coche. Gimió y se tocó.

—Ni de broma, hice lo que me pediste.

—No. No aún. Súbete.

—No.

—Entonces mira cómo me marcho— la empujé hasta sacarla de la ventana y comencé a subir la ventanilla mientras ella me alegaba.

Me estiré a abrir la puerta del copiloto y encendí el motor.

—¿Qué haces? —golpeó la puerta.

—Tienes hasta tres.

—Estás loco.

—Uno.

—Sasuke, qué…

—Dos.

—No pienso subir.

Pisé el freno y el acelerador al mismo tiempo. El auto vibró y el motor rugió. Esa cosa era una belleza.

—Tres.

Volteé a verla. Ella se cruzó de brazos y entonces arranqué. No había nada más bonito que las tetas de Hinata rebotando mientras corría tras el auto. Me detuve metros adelante. Llegó molesta y agitada.

—Juro que no volveré a detenerme— le dije cuando golpeó la puerta con la palma de su mano. No volteé a verla, pero pude imaginar su cara indignada y llena de orgullo cuando rodeó el coche para subir.

Hinata cerró la puerta segundos después y arranqué.

—¿En qué demonios pensabas en sacar este auto? —pregunté.

—Es mío, ¿por qué razón no podría? —estaba molesta.

—Estoy seguro que a tu padre se le ocurrirían un muy buen par de razones.

Ella ya no me respondió. Sonreí, mi mal humor se había ido hace rato.

—Buscaré mi coche y te llevaré a tu casa— le dije viendo por el retrovisor que Naruto no nos seguía.

—Puedes esperarlo adelante— me dijo, seguro deseosa de deshacerse de mí.

—No, ya debería estarnos siguiendo.

—Llámalo entonces.

—Mi celular se quedó en la maleta que él lleva.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento y de su bolsillo trasero sacó su celular. Digitó en un par de ocasiones. Mientras ella esperaba que Naruto le contestara, yo tomé dirección a mi casa. Si conocía a ese imbécil, no respondería y paulatinamente llegaría ahí.

—No atiende.

No le respondí y Hinata se cruzó de brazos. Volteé a verla de reojo y de verdad se notaba incómoda, no supe por qué.

—Yo puedo conducir de regreso a casa —su voz perdió la molestia, pero se negó a mirarme.

Me mantuve solo conduciendo, si eso pretendiera no hubiese subido al coche para empezar, pero la dejé pensar lo que quiso.

—¿Es tan difícil solo hablar conmigo? —me dijo cambiando el tema y su estado de ánimo.

—No sé por qué lo dices.

—¡Oh por favor! Te he estado buscando desde hace tres días. Has sido…

Había sido un cabrón. Lo sabía.

—Sé lo que he sido. No has actuado mejor.

—Al menos no te he mandado al diablo.

—Seguro no te di tiempo —hablé antes de pensarlo.

—¿Qué? —ahora sí volteó a verme.

—Lo que oíste— dije, sin nada que perder—. ¿Creerás que no noté el jueguito con el pelirrojo ese?

Ella no dijo nada y volvió a desviar la mirada molestándome en demasía. Había bastado que Hinata se encontrara con el tal Gaara para que actuara como tonta, huyendo de él, plantándome en el camino. Yo le había estado dando vueltas al asunto, pisando mi orgullo para ir y pedirle disculpas por haber sido el imbécil que fui esa última tarde en mi casa cuando peleamos, iba a hacerlo esa noche, por eso le pedí hablar.

Y mientras yo me ocupaba en la barra, Kiba había llegado preguntándome qué le había hecho a Hinata para hacerla irse. Después de escucharlo salí buscándola y hubiese ido directo tras sus pasos si no hubiese escuchado esa conversación de Gaara y un castaño que lucía empapado.

El bastardo castaño mencionaba lo caliente que Hinata se había puesto, mientras el hijo de puta de Gaara decía que siempre había sido así y se jactaba de lo mucho que aún le afectaba. Y ese «Hinata siempre estará para mí» había sido lo último que quise escuchar antes de salir a buscarla.

Me molestó verla ansiosa por irse. Ella iba a plantarme y todo por aquél bastardo. Al final resultaba que él tenía razón. Él todavía le afectaba. Y cómo no lo haría si me dejó meterme entre sus piernas para alejarlo de sus pensamientos.

Jodida fuese.

—Creí que eso no iba a afectar algo entre nosotros— Hinata se hizo pequeña en su lugar. Casi parecía querer deprimirse —. Además, ¿con qué cara reclamas eso?

—Mei no es tu asunto, si a eso ibas.

—Gaara tampoco es el tuyo, y sí que te molestaste.

—No me molesté por él, sino por tu forma de largarte— aclaré subiendo la voz.

—Bueno, entonces debo sentirme orgullosa de que buscaras un espacio para mí mientras ella te esperaba.

Bufé. Que pensara lo que quisiera, yo no tenía ni puta idea que Mei se aparecería ahí esa noche. Giré el volante entrando al sector residencial en el centro de los suburbios.

No volvimos a hablar. Llegamos a casa y salí dejándola en el coche.

• • •

Hinata.

Sasuke salió y azotó la puerta del auto al cerrarla. Lo vi entrar a su casa y dejar la puerta abierta. Me mantuve unos segundos más y entonces hice otra estupidez como las que siempre solía hacer. No odiaba a ese chico que me exasperaba, pero sí odiaba pelear con él tan absurda y constantemente.

Bajé del coche y lo seguí sin aguantar mis palabras en la garganta. Lo primero que vi al llegar a la sala, fue su celular descansando en la barra de la cocina. ¡Mentiroso! No era cierto que Naruto lo tenía, pero al verlo conectado al cargador, supuse que solo prefirió no explicar que se había quedado sin batería.

Respiré calmándome y sonreí al ver que sobre la mesa tenía una charola sin abrir de rollitos de canela. Así que sí había pensado en mí. Cuando no era un cretino, podía ser encantador.

Lo escuché hablando con Naruto desde el teléfono fijo en su alcoba. Jugué con su móvil pensando qué decir para no volver a discutir, y éste se encendió mientras lo tocaba. Ignoré el detalle y paseé mi vista por el lugar, ¿Sasuke se molestaría si me asomaba a su refrigerador y buscaba algo de tomar? Tal vez sí, él era bastante impredecible. Pero tenía sed.

¿Cuánto iría a tardar hablando con Naruto?

Mientras me debatía entre ir y tomar algo, su móvil terminó de encender. Enseguida vibró con notificaciones recibidas. Me llamó la atención cuán popular era.

La última notificación que quedó activa en la pantalla era un mensaje de texto. Mi indignación no pudo ser más al leer el nombre de Mei en el remitente.

«¿Podríamos hablar?».

¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué pasaba con esa mujer para seguirlo buscando?

Me sentí falsa al ofenderme, yo misma estaba ahí en su casa porque en el fondo no quería dejarlo, pero yo no era casada. Mei solo estaba provocándole problemas a Sasuke, aun puedo recordar el incidente que tuvo con su esposo. ¿Es que ella no piensa en él?

Deslicé mi dedo por la pantalla táctil. Pensé que se bloquearía, pero entró sin problemas, Sasuke no tenía una contraseña.

Antes de arrepentirme, ya había abierto el mensaje y borrado el mismo. No tenía derecho, pero sabía que le hacía un favor a alguien… aunque aún no supiera a quién.

No juzgaría a Mei, y tampoco me cegaría con Sasuke: él no era una mejor persona… y yo tampoco.

Aun así, mi interés por irme se hizo menor conforme la indignación y ofensa que sentía creció. Sasuke y yo _habíamos terminado_ el sábado, recién habían transcurrido cuatro días y Mei lo estaba buscando incluso antes; se suponía que debían no involucrarse, él lo prometió.

Cielo santo, Sasuke era un bastardo, pero lidio con él. Quiero creerle sus posibles mentiras, ¿cuándo me volví así de patética por él? «Es sólo un _mientras encuentres a alguien mejor_ », me recordé para poner los pies en la tierra.

—¿Qué haces adentro?

Me sobresalté, aunque por suerte había dejado atrás su móvil.

—Quiero saber una cosa. De verdad necesito saberla— le dije, armándome de valor.

Él me vio con suspicacia y terminó recargándose en la barra, a un costado de su celular.

—¿Y eso es?

—¿Has estado con ella? Íntimamente — no sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo, pero quería escuchar la verdad de sus labios. Yo iba a creerle.

—No.

Por la facilidad con la que me respondió, no le creí del todo. Él se dio cuenta, pero no pareció importarle.

—¿Eso era todo? —me preguntó enarcando una ceja.

No supe qué más preguntar al sentirme así de insegura.

—¿Me hablarás ya de ese tipo? —preguntó. No creí que le importase tanto.

—Gaara no…— dije tensa.

—Tú sabes de Mei, es lo justo.

• • •

Sasuke.

Colgué el teléfono luego de que Naruto me dijera que venía en camino. Me tomé unos segundos pensando qué demonios hacer. Cuando salí me la encontré a la mitad de la sala.

—¿Qué haces dentro?

—Quiero saber una cosa. De verdad necesito saberla —me dijo con una extraña firmeza que me llamó la atención.

Me recargué en la barra manteniendo mi distancia.

—¿Y eso es?

—¿Has estado con ella? Íntimamente.

Hablaba de Mei. Sabía lo que Hinata estaba imaginándose.

—No.

No me creyó, pude ver en sus ojos que necesitaba escuchar más y no añadí otra palabra. Su seguridad decayó.

—¿Eso era todo?

Ella no supo qué decir y yo sentí una ya conocida sensación que me apretó el pecho. Entonces me obligué a hablar, después de todo, Naruto demoraría al menos cinco minutos en llegar.

—¿Me hablarás ya de ese tipo?

La vi tensarse —Gaara no…

—Tú sabes de Mei, es lo justo —presioné.

Hinata apoyó sus manos en el respaldo del sofá y se negó a verme, la vi mover su rostro negativamente, pensativa, casi creí que se negaría.

—Bien— dijo y, sinceramente, me sorprendió la facilidad con la que lo hizo. Parecía como si estuviera pagándome algo con su sinceridad.

—¿Me dirás?

Hinata asintió y volteó a verme, lucía insegura y preocupada, lo deduje al verla apretar sus dedos en el sofá.

—Pero tienes que jurar que, enojados o no, nunca usarás lo que te diga contra mí— al decir esto enderezó su postura.

Asentí despacio, más interesado de lo que debería.

Ella avanzó y terminó recargándose en la mesa frente a mí, su semblante por momento decidido volvió a decaer.

—Sasuke, hace tiempo, un hombre casi muere por nuestra culpa.

—¿Qué?

Vi a Hinata ocultar su rostro y jadeó desolada.

—Gaara llegó a convertirme en alguien ansiosa por complacerlo —el nuevo rumbo de su conversación me amargó la garganta—. Es hijo de los dueños del instituto donde estudié— continuó —. Llegó luego de ser expulsado de un colegio en el extranjero, una pelea seria, lo supe después. Me enamoré de él casi de inmediato, aunque siempre rehuí de chicos así. Y de entre decenas de señoritas en ese lugar, muchas más bonitas, de mejores familias… él se fijó en mí. Aun no entiendo por qué. No podía creerlo, me sentía como en un sueño. ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo así? —volteó a verme.

Negué sin pretender imaginarlo.

Ella sonrió, pero su sonrisa no hizo brillar sus ojos.

—No éramos novios cuando me besó por primera vez, tampoco lo éramos cuando me tocó por primera vez en el laboratorio de Química en primer año. Y nerviosa como me ponía, tenerlo cómodo se volvió indispensable para mí.

Mis ojos siguieron puestos en ella que de pronto parecía sonrojada.

—Por Gaara pasé por sobre todas las buenas costumbres que se me habían inculcado. Fui de saltarme clases, a días completos para irme con él, su familia, como te dije, era dueña del colegio por lo que él tenía ciertas permisiones. Mis calificaciones bajaron y de pronto no importaban demasiado las expectativas de mi familia. Estaba muy enamorada de él. Tenía miedo que de pronto se diera cuenta cuán simple era y pasara a la siguiente chica. Me acosté con él porque presionó.

—¿Te obligó? —mis entrañas estaban ardiendo para entonces.

—No— respondió e hizo una pausa para tragar saliva —. Pero estaba segura que aún no estaba lista. Como sea, esa sensación se desvaneció conforme seguimos haciéndolo.

Asentí, entendiendo. Mis hombros y brazos estaban tensos y la dejé seguir hablando.

—Todo había ido bien hasta casi terminar el primer año de instituto, aunque mi padre ya me había prohibido seguir viéndolo; obviamente, me negué. Durante el campamento en el lago Shikotsu ocurrió ese incidente. Estábamos ahí, con toda esa libertad que experimentas al estar lejos de tu familia, con tus amigos y en una situación nueva y emocionante se piensa cada vez menos. Con el pasar de los días era más emocionante escapar de noche al lago con el pequeño grupo de Gaara que el campamento en sí. Un día, agotada tras una larga noche en el lago, hice perder a mi equipo en el triatlón que se organizó. Me castigaron lavando todos los escusados.

Hinata rio por primera vez, pero dejó de hacerlo de inmediato.

—Me dejé convencer por Gaara para escapar del castigo —mordió su labio inferior y luego continuó —. Si hubiese sido más responsable y menos imprudente, tal vez no me hubiesen encontrado con él en su cama, en esa _buena forma de pasar el tiempo_ , como él solía decirle.

Apreté el puente de mi nariz para no decir lo que pensaba y avancé unos pasos, evitando verla. Hinata continuó:

—Llamaron a mi padre —adiviné por su tono que eso todavía le avergonzaba—, llegaría al día siguiente. Así que, todavía tenía otra noche, ¿no?

Volteé a verla y la vi apretar sus párpados.

—Esta vez escapar fue mi idea. Estaba segura que no volvería al instituto después de eso y si volvía a ver a Gaara en los siguientes años, tendría suerte. Quería no pensarlo. Éramos el centro de atención de más de uno por ahí por haber sido descubiertos teniendo sexo, cuando muchos pensaban que yo no iría más allá de segunda base, ¿puedes creerlo? Gaara estaba fascinado conmigo, eso parecía. Ir al pueblo fue la idea más acertada para celebrar mi última noche con ellos. O eso creímos.

—¿Qué pasó?

Hinata apretó sus manos en la mesa y bajó su mirada al suelo.

—¿Qué hicieron?

—Un pequeño escándalo en un pueblo tranquilo. Todos reían, escuché a alguno golpear una puerta y reír mientras corrían molestando a todos por ahí… nosotros nos quedamos en el auto tras ellos. Juro que escuché a alguien amenazar con llamar a la policía si no nos íbamos; tal vez hubiese sido mejor. No nos dimos cuenta en qué punto se salió de control… estoy segura que todavía más de uno no lo sabe.

Francamente me costaba imaginarla con ese montón de pendejos niños ricos. Pero Hinata era una de ellos, aunque generalmente solía olvidarlo.

—Robamos una tienda.

—¿Qué?

Hinata dejó escapar el aliento, incrédula de lo que decía.

—Sasuke… no parecía tan mala idea. Es decir, ya nos íbamos y solo era sacar un par de latas de cerveza en mi mochila y…

—Malditos niños ricos.

—Sé lo que piensas, lo pienso ahora también, pero en ese entonces…

—¿Qué mierda, Hinata? ¿Era divertido? —reclamé rodeando la mesa.

—No.

—¿O es que solo disfrutaban joder al jodido?

—¡Oh, no! Yo…

—Ustedes…

—¡Sí, de acuerdo! —alzó la voz y volteó a verme. Guardé silencio aunque pensaba muchas cosas de ella — ¡Lo arruinamos!

Jadeó, y yo me forcé a no hacer lo mismo al dar media vuelta y terminar recargándome en la pared. No me era difícil imaginar a la gente que ella robó, mi madre algún tiempo tuvo una pequeña tienda que no pudo mantener y me era común ver a gente despreciarla o verla menos… como ellos.

—Yo no pensé que nos descubrirían, ciertamente, alguna vez lo habíamos hecho y nunca nos descubrieron. Y aunque lo hicieran, teníamos dinero para pagarles, entonces…

—Por favor— solo quería que cerrara la boca, pero ella continuó.

—El dueño nos descubrió y cuando corrimos para salir, no imaginamos que él saltaría el mostrador y nos seguiría, por su edad creímos que demoraría más en salir. No lo hizo —la vi tragar pesadamente—. Lo atropellamos.

—Mierda.

—El coche le pasó encima y cuando Gaara frenó metros adelante, él señor no se movía. Tres de los chicos que nos acompañaban bajaron conmigo del auto. Ver a ese pobre hombre querer convulsionar todavía me provoca pesadillas. Solo pude girarlo y buscar una mejor posición para su espalda. No supe quién llamó a la ambulancia, pero a la policía la llamó la esposa del señor que atropellamos. Gaara y los chicos insistieron en irnos, pero yo no podía pensar en nada que no fuera ese hombre y la posibilidad de que muriese, entré en shock con tanta sangre y los gritos de su mujer.

Hinata pareció volver a ese lugar porque demoró en hablar. Yo estaba molesto y no sabía con quién.

—Cuando reaccioné la policía había llegado. La esposa, Hiriko, estaba acusándome de ser la responsable entre gritos casi histéricos de haber matado a Raiden, su esposo, tras robar su tienda.

—¿Qué hicieron?

—Ellos, huir. Yo ni siquiera me pude mover. Tal vez yo no conducía, pero había sido mi idea salir del campamento esa noche, y también yo participé en el robo de las cervezas que aún estaban en el coche vacío a varios metros tras de mí.

—¿Te dejaron sola?

Hinata asintió.

—Papá arregló todo. Fue por mí a la comisaría y por suerte Raiden no murió, pero una de sus piernas aún le da problemas para caminar. Hasta la fecha, se le deposita cierta cantidad mensual para el sustento familiar pese a que continúa a cargo de su tienda. Papá gastó mucho dinero en ocultar el incidente para no manchar mi nombre y su reputación… el único acto corrupto y desleal que ha cometido, fue por mi error —su voz se quebró y vi sus ojos mojarse.

—¿Y él? ¿Por qué no enfrentó las consecuencias?

—Gaara tiene antecedentes por distintas peleas, aun siendo menor, era más peligroso para él que para mí hacerse cargo. Eso dijo. Además… esa noche había consumido hierva, no podía quedarse o se haría peor para todos.

Gruñí por lo bajo. Hinata había sido una completa inconsciente, pero ese bastardo se había pasado de cabrón con ella.

No dejaba de pensar en esto cuando la vi tragar saliva.

—Volvimos al campamento por mis cosas y para que papá arreglara mi salida definitiva del instituto. Gaara y yo peleamos y fue muy decepcionante. Fue la primera vez que lloré por él. Se disculpó de muchas formas, pero partió mi corazón. Lo hizo otra vez cuando se acostó con Matsuri, una amiga que siempre estuvo enamorada de él, a los pocos días que salí del campamento.

—Hijo de puta.

Los ojos de Hinata contuvieron las lágrimas, pero se notaban a punto del llanto.

—A pesar de eso, yo creí que lo superaríamos, estaba esperando su llamada. Yo seguía fiel a él y Gaara… bueno, él volvió a ser enviado al extranjero de donde acaba de volver.

Por la forma en que ella se llevó una mano a acariciar su pecho, supuse que le costaba serenarse. Ahora entendía por qué su desespero por no volver a caer con ese tipo, todo este tiempo había estado esperando su regreso.

—Y aun lo quieres —dije lo que me resultó obvio.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —volteó a verme y sus ojos mostraron una mezcla de asombro y miedo. Inseguridad — No. Es solo que…

—Porque él parecía muy seguro de tenerte en sus manos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Tragué saliva al echar mi cabeza hacia atrás recargándola completamente en la pared, pero no dejé de verla.

—Él se lo dijo a un imbécil justo cuando yo salía a buscarte. ¿Tiene razón?

Hinata se puso nerviosa e intentó disimularlo, luego terminó rascándose el cuello y desviando la mirada. El estómago me molestó, francamente, quería que se largara.

—Ya no lo amo, ¿cómo podría? Él me dejó sola cuando más lo necesité, me dejó cargar con la culpa a mí sola. Mi familia lo desprecia por eso y sé que, al menos Neji, me considera una idiota por dejarme engañar. Los avergüenzo.

Eso no era lo que quería escuchar.

—Bien, estoy de acuerdo con eso— los ojos de Hinata brillaron con más lágrimas al escucharme.

Me maldije y me obligué a serenarme, se suponía que el adulto ahí era yo.

Ella pareció darse por vencida y caminó al sofá. Se sentó en él y abrazó sus piernas sin dejar de verme.

—Sé lo que me provoca, por eso te busqué a ti.

Vaya, al fin sinceridad. Ignoré la molestia en el estómago.

—No lo he superado —confesó—. Naviki no es solo un nombre cualquiera en un carné falso. Hice de ella una cuenta doble en una red social para poder seguirlo. Lo peor es que Gaara lo sabe.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

Ella se mordió el labio y dejó de verme —Esa noche al llegar a casa, luego de que tú y yo discutimos a la salida del Nou, recibí un mensaje suyo. No creí que aún tuviera mi número. Hace unas horas, envió el segundo mensaje y me llamó Naviki… no sé cómo lo supo.

Ella se notó incómoda y dejé de prestarle atención cuando escuché mi móvil vibrar en la barra. Fui por él dándonos tiempo. Era Naruto.

 _«Pasé por ahí, pero parece que entraron. Se reconciliaron? están ocupados? Jajajaja. Llámame cuando termines, tú entiendes»._

Imbécil, pensé.

Iba a responderle que volviera de inmediato, pero me detuve antes de enviar el mensaje.

—Es Naruto, viene para acá — la vi saltar del sofá.

—¿Entonces, qué?

—Entonces te dejaré en tu casa. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, vuelve con ese imbécil o, mejor aún, no lo hagas.

—Sasuke…

—Lo siento, Hinata, tú tomaste esa decisión al largarte esa noche. No acostumbro a rogar.

—¿Y crees que yo sí? Aun así, lo estoy haciendo.

—Demonios, no lo haces, prácticamente yo te tengo aquí.

Ella jadeó y busqué salir con mi móvil apenas cargado. Enviaría ese mensaje y cortaríamos todo.

—¡Eres un aprovechado!

—¿Qué? — alzó la voz, deteniéndome antes de abrir la puerta.

—¡Lo prometiste! —me señaló y parecía graciosamente molesta. Se ruborizó— Tú has tenido lo que has querido de mí y no vas a dejarme cuando surge ese inconveniente por el que te busqué.

Inconveniente. Peculiar forma de llamar al tipo que le hace temblar las piernas.

Sonreí al ver que le costaba sostenerse firme, estaba avergonzada.

—¿De verdad quieres continuar? —pregunté, no pensaba dejar que pensara eso de mí.

Ella tensó la mandíbula y alzó el rostro, digna, lucía hermosa y no lo sabía.

—Sí.

No evité sonreír.

—No vamos a confundirnos…— dije pretendiendo aclarar las cosas. Pasé por alto que hablé en plural.

—Será hasta iniciar la universidad— me interrumpió muy segura. Achiqué los ojos, francamente antes me había dado la impresión que Hinata no quería que nos dejásemos de ver.

—Dos meses— medité—. Bien —acepté, podía con ello. Era suficiente para calmar esta necesidad que ella me provoca, pero no lo necesario como para acostumbrarme y extrañarla —. ¿Cómo sabré que lo tienes claro? — quise estar seguro que no se arrepentiría.

—Italia. Me aceptaron.

¿Qué?

—… ¿de verdad?

Ella resopló desanimada y luego sonrió grandemente —¡A que creíste que no me aceptarían!

—Joder, no — y no lo dudé, sólo me tomó por sorpresa —. Me alegro mucho por ti — Hinata perdió su sonrisa por un segundo, pero la recuperó con menos fuerza.

—Será entonces que lo dejaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien. Pero falso o no lo que tengamos, no estoy dispuesto a ser el imbécil al que le ponen los cuernos.

Ella se sorprendió por un segundo y luego sonrió.

—Curioso, ¿no?

Odié su sarcasmo. Hinata entendió lo mismo que yo: estaba pidiéndole fidelidad.

—Es así, o no lo es — mierda, ahí iba otra vez.

—Está bien, pero debes prometer lo mismo.

Sonreí. Volvíamos a tener un trato.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y jaló aire para animarse a hablar. Mis ojos fueron a sus pezones marcados bajo su camisa.

—Y bien, ¿estamos de acuerdo? —habló haciéndome verla a la cara.

—Lo estamos —mi voz sonó ronca y no supe si fue eso lo que animó a Hinata a caminar a mí, o tal vez fue haberme sorprendido viéndole los senos.

Una extraña energía pareció surgir entre ambos cuerpos cuando se detuvo a centímetros de mí. Ella había hecho casi todo, así que fui yo el que la acarició primero… era por reciprocidad, no porque me muriera por tocarla. Le acaricié la mejilla y cuando separó sus labios, dejando escapar su aliento tibio, me endurecí.

Joder, me gustaba. Mucho. Putamente.

Cuando volvió a morderse el labio, tensa porque no dejaba de verla sin decir más, no me resistí y me incliné para juntar mis labios con los suyos. Hinata pasó sus manos sobre mis hombros y separó sus labios para mí.

La besé lento y ella me correspondió igual. Envolví su cuerpo pegándola a mí, reconociéndome que había extrañado esto. La apreté más fuerte para alzarla y creí que me envolvería con sus piernas, pero no lo hizo. Hinata se apretó a mi cuello y me acarició el cabello, calentándome más por su forma de besarme tan lento y profundo. Pude sentir sus pezones ponerse como rocas y no pude estar más orgulloso por ponerla así.

Cuando la bajé vi en su rostro deseo.

Hinata y su forma de calentarse amenazaba por enloquecerme. Fácilmente me podía acostumbrar a eso y eso no estaba bien, como tampoco lo estaba que ella se estuviera aferrando tanto a mí, por la razón que fuese. ¡Y una mierda! Que me tragara el infierno si no disfrutaba ser yo al que buscaba, pero no puedo cegarme, Hinata es tan adorable e inexperta que fácilmente puede confundirse y sentir lo que no debe… si no es que ya lo siente, pese al imbécil de Gaara.

Basta con que yo deje claro los límites por el bien de ambos. Que esta relación tenga ya fecha de caducidad me ayuda a seguir con un poco más de cordura.

Jodida relación.

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda por las ganas que tenía de volverla a tocar, mis manos picaron. Mordí mi labio y por la forma en que Hinata se estremeció por verme hacer eso, adiviné que estaba tan ansiosa como yo. Sonreí al pensar cuán mojada podía ya estar.

Bajé mi mirada entre sus piernas desnudas bajo ese short y ella sujetó sus manos justo ahí, impidiéndome ver.

—Baja tu short y tus bragas —ordené, mi voz salió ronca.

Ella se ruborizó —¿Qué?

—No quiero más besos lentos ni nada que pueda confundirte —aclaré—. Vamos a divertirnos nada más.

Ella no se notó del todo segura, disfrutaba esos besos como yo, pero no eran buena idea. Asintió comprendiéndolo.

—Quítatelos.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

¡Hola! Me tardé, lo siento. Voy a ver si me sigo pronto con la conti, ya tengo el hilo de lo que viene, de hecho, recorté un poco de este para el siguiente porque iba a quedar muy largo y luego pierde un poco el sentido el que viene (?

Gracias a quienes están siguiendo esta improvisada idea, espero no escribir incoherencias, estoy tratando de releer para no contradecirme en nada.

Comentarios:

•Guest •Michi UwU •Ridesh •UnohanaHinata •hinatacris •clausuhh •Aty •xiomey uchiha hyuga •Wolf-enzeru •Nena Taisho •XukiUchiha •Tlalli •Nasv13 •Rebeca.

Michi UwU: me encantaría poder complacerte, desgraciadamente no sigo BNHA :c

Y a la Guest que vino a pedir actu de consecuencias, ¡voy para allá xD! No pude escribir absolutamente nada en enero, por eso vengo retrasada.


	10. pequeños problemas

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

•

-10-

PEQUEÑOS PROBLEMAS.

•

•

•

 **Sasuke.**

Maldita fuese Hinata. Sus ojos enormes no dejaron de verme mientras despacio hacía lo que le pedí. Ella ya me había calentado y no dejaba de endurecerme esperando a que se desnudara. Miré fijamente como sus labios temblaron al detener sus movimientos, con sus manos inseguras deslizando sus bragas y su short a centímetros de mostrarme esa parte entre sus piernas. Sabía lo difícil que estaba resultándole, Hinata luchaba contra su pudor y claramente se esforzaba por ganar, pero estaba teniendo problemas.

Un cosquilleo extraño en mi pecho me comunicó lo jodidamente encantadora que me resultaba.

Todo de mí sabía que debía mantener mis manos lejos y dejarla darse cuenta que no podía con esto. Sin embargo, me acerqué. Con una tensa necesidad deslicé dos de mis dedos tocando la calidez de su sexo, reconociéndome lo jodido que estaba. Viéndola a los ojos acepté que quería hundirme en ella, perderme en su estrechez y su calor, sofocarla entre besos y embestidas; hacerla sudar recibiéndome a mí. La sentí temblar y cerrar los ojos. Hinata gimió y una descarga eléctrica me recorrió completo. Quise apretarme contra ella y buscar un poco de alivio, calmar mis ansias, al ofrecerle placer con mis dedos. La sentí vibrar al necesitarme, y perdí un poco más el control.

—Termina de hacerlo. — Ordené olfateando el aroma a fresas de su cabello mezclándose con la esencia de su excitación.

Ella jadeó y la sentí tensarse. Joder, que terminara de quitarse la puta ropa.

—Hinata. —La apresuré.

—¡Oh, no puedo hacer esto! — me dijo y me apartó. Sus manos temblaron mientras se abotonaba su short. Estaba tan excitada como yo, sin embargo, quiso alejarse.

—¿Por qué no? Acabas de decir que podrías con ello — pregunté francamente decepcionado, molesto, por cortarlo así.

Sus ojos parecieron aguarse al voltear —Porque no me siento cómoda haciéndolo de esta forma— me dijo de pronto—. No estoy acostumbrada y por mucho que me gustes y quiera estar contigo, no…

Hinata se calló y yo necesitaba saber qué era lo que tenía que decir.

—No pasaré por esto otra vez— añadió y con su cuerpo tenso buscó la puerta.

Sonreí pese a estar frustrado.

Así que todo se resumía a Gaara, entendí.

Hinata temía caer en el mismo círculo que con aquél poco hombre.

No supe si el pinchazo en el pecho fueron celos. Lo que sí reconocí, es que no la dejé irse porque no quise que lo hiciera.

La tomé de la muñeca antes de que tomara el pomo.

—Bien, te daré un tiempo para acostumbrarte— cedí y la vi sorprenderse cuando la jalé a mí. Hinata estaba nerviosa y yo solo podía concentrarme en la forma como sus senos subían y bajaban, también en mi pene duro pegado a su cadera. Mordí su oreja conteniéndome —. Si te dejo ir, sería otro fracaso contigo, Hinata. El más rápido de todos. — Reí y ella quiso hacer lo mismo.

Pero eso no era cierto. No me gustaba ser un bastardo con ella.

Cuando Hinata se giró, me besó los labios sin dejarme reaccionar. No sé cómo interpretó mis palabras, pero cuando me di cuenta, yo también la estaba besando con ganas. Tropecé con sus pies mientras la hacía caminar de espaldas a mi habitación, otra vez a mi cama. Antes de quitarle alguna prenda, yo me estaba sacando la camisa por la cabeza, ansiando volver a poner mis manos en ella.

Besé y mordí los labios de Hinata mientras la ayudaba a desnudarse. Ella perdió el equilibrio y terminó sentada en mi cama, yo caí arrodillado frente a ella, acariciando sus muslos. La blusa y sostén cayeron lejos de nosotros. Sus labios lucían ligeramente rojos y jadeantes cuando metí mis dedos bajo su short y bragas; se alzó para permitirme quitarlos y acaricié cada centímetro de piernas hasta sacarlas. El corazón me golpeaba fuerte pese al nulo esfuerzo. Besé su vientre tirante por la expectativa, y la calidez que me provocó sentirla callarse un gemido me gustó en demasía. Terminé separando sus muslos y metiendo mi cara entre sus piernas, posteriormente encajé mi lengua en su sedosa humedad.

Hinata gimió y tembló… pero me dejó hacerle.

Sentí la tensión en sus piernas y en todo su cuerpo cuando mis manos acariciaron desde sus caderas a toda su espalda, enredándole el cabello. Su piel era tan suave. Mientras comía de ella, no hacía más que atraerla a mí, completa. Hinata no era la única que necesitaba eso, joder que no. Su sabor ligero recorrió mi garganta, sabía a piel, una mezcla dulce y de acidez, a sexo. Evité su punto sensible, rozándolo apenas con mi nariz mientras me comía lo que me ofrecía. La penetré con la lengua y la sentí contraerse. Hinata terminó arqueándose contra mi colchón y con cada gemido me tensaba más.

Las piernas de Hinata se apretaron contra mi espalda cuando succioné con fuerza su clítoris. Sólo eso bastó para darme cuenta que arañaba el inicio de su orgasmo. Introduje solo la punta de uno de mis dedos comprobando todo su calor, y lloriqueó desilusionada cuando no la terminé de penetrar. Apreté su clítoris entre mis dientes antes de alzarme dejándola tropezando antes de llegar. Intentó retenerme ahí abajo, pero no lo permití. Le sonreí y sus ojos aguados me reclamaron lo que sus labios fruncidos no se atrevieron.

Subí sobre ella y agitada esperó a tener mi rostro a la par del suyo. Estaba sonrojada y avergonzada. Apreté uno de sus senos endurecidos. No dejé de ver como su sonrojo aumentó y extendí mi sonrisa. Ésta desapareció un poco al verla bajar sus manos y desabotonar mis pantalones. Hinata metió su mano y acarició mi caliente y muy dura longitud. Contuve un gemido cuando envestí contra su puño. Ella no pudo hacer lo mismo.

Dejé de jugar con uno de sus senos y despegué su flequillo mal acomodado. Me apoyé en mi codo y tuve su aliento caliente y tentador golpeando contra mis labios. Debería estar preocupado por estar acortando distancias, pero no quería pensar en ello. Hinata, más ansiosa de lo que creí, separó sus muslos y me acomodó en su entrada. Gimió y vibró. Creo que me provocó lo mismo y eso me calentó el pecho. Sus ojos enormes volvieron a fijarse en mí y antes de poder decirle que sería la última vez de hacerlo aquí, me tomó del rostro y me atrajo a ella.

Fui yo quien la besó esta vez. Lo hice con tanta fuerza que el colchón se hundió bajo nosotros. La seguí besando, disfrutando eso que tenía Hinata y la hacía diferente a Mei o cualquier otra: su forma de entregarse a la voluntad del otro. Cuando Hinata madurara adquiriría seguridad e iniciativa, por ahora su vulnerabilidad me volvía loco, me hacía sentir poderoso. Y lo disfrutaba. La sentía mía.

Mía cuando sus senos se aplastaban calientes bajo mi torso.

Mía cuando gemía en mi boca y me arañaba la espalda para retenerme. Cuando se arqueaba para tentarme, y mierda que lo lograba.

Jodidamente mía. A mi merced.

Mi pene dolía al estar desde hacía rato dispuesto en su centro. Y con el cuerpo caliente, me hundí hasta la empuñadura de una sola vez. Compartimos el mismo gemido e imagino que la misma electricidad. Disfruté la sensación de estrechez y el placer me recorrió en furiosas oleadas. Hinata apretó las mantas y aun con su gesto compungido supe que disfrutaría cada cosa que le hiciera. Ambicioné penetrarla con brusquedad y escucharla gritar.

Y así lo hice.

Una y otra vez.

Me negué a besarla para no generar más cariño, pero el placer que encontré en sus gemidos llenando mis oídos me hablaron de lo difícil que lo tenía. Sus senos endurecidos aplastándose contra mi pecho. El sonido de mi pelvis chocando con ella, al enterrarme completo. El sudor de ambos. Sus gemidos y los míos. Mi corazón bombeando con fuerza, aturdiéndome. Cada vez era más difícil respirar y mi necesidad de jadear era comparada con las ganas que tenía por morder esos pequeños labios que jadeaban y me pedían más.

Hinata se abrazó a mi espalda baja y acompañó mi ritmo. Sus ojos estaban apenas abiertos y me miraba jadear mientras no podía dejar de penetrarla. Me enterré en ella con más fuerza, moviéndola conmigo. La cama hacía tiempo había comenzado a rechinar y mis vecinos seguro adivinaban ya lo que pasaba, pero no importó. Nunca importaba.

Entonces no pude negarme cuánto me gustaba tener a Hinata gimiendo en mi cama.

La sentí apretarme y el orgasmo que antes le había negado, comenzó a presentarse con más fuerza.

—Juro que si te quitas antes de que termine… te mataré —me dijo respirando agitada.

Yo también rozaba mis límites, ella no lo sabía. Mis dedos se encajaron en la cama para no ser yo quien se viniera antes.

Aturdido y con un hormigueo bajando desde la cabeza a bañarme entero, me golpeé contra el cuerpo de esa niña e incrementé el ritmo y fuerza de mis embestidas.

—Oh, cielos, Sasuke…

Su voz sonaba incluso más sensual envuelta en pasión, en medio de incontables gemidos.

Hinata se vino con fuerza momentos después, su gemido profundo me enloqueció y casi me arrastra con ella. Permaneció abrazada a mis hombros y me apretaba tanto como sus paredes internas me succionaban hacia adentro, perdiéndome. Necesité todo mi autocontrol para no correrme. Mi cerebro parecía derretirse y aun con ello pude retirarme a tiempo para dejar mi clímax apenas fuera de ella. Batallé para apartarme un poco, el corazón me golpeaba tan fuerte en los oídos que apenas era consciente de mí. Tomé mi pene y terminé de eyacular sobre la vulva de Hinata, esparcí mi semen incluso dentro de sus pliegues en un estado de agotamiento y satisfacción. Y mientras la sinvergüenza seguía disfrutando de los vestigios de su orgasmo, yo me decía que, si no podía quedarme dentro de ella, lo haría lo más cerca que se pudiese.

Estaba arrodillado entre sus muslos abiertos, ella jadeaba y lucía hermosa justo después de haber sido correctamente follada. Yo seguí jugando a esparcir mi esencia sobre ella, viendo la tonalidad oscura de mi pene al restregarlo entre los pliegues rosados de Hinata. Seguí disfrutando de la vista y sensación antes de que el pudor de Hinata se hiciese presente.

—Eso fue…

Mi mirada subió a ella que seguía agitada. Hinata tomó con su mano la mía que tenía apoyada en uno de sus muslos. Me acarició, y resignado me dejé caer a su lado viendo al techo. Ella logró controlar su respiración y se abrazó a mi almohada, dándome la espalda. Como un impulso automatizado, giré como ella y me encontré abrazado a su cuerpo desnudo. Hinata debería estar confundida por la gran contradicción que era yo. Yo mismo me molestaba por eso.

«Solo esta vez.»

Besé y lamí su hombro, no sé si como un intento de sacarla de su silencio o porque simplemente me apetecía, pero ella no dijo nada. Luego de unos segundos cuando la apreté a mí, la sentí reír.

—¿Sabes qué me gustaría? —me preguntó acariciándome una mano.

—¿Qué? —mi voz fue más grave.

No la solté y ella giró su cuerpo a mí. Sus senos seguían tibios cuando se pegaron a mi pecho también desnudo. Me entretuve acariciando la curvatura de su espalda.

—Quedarme contigo esta noche.

Francamente me sorprendió.

Ella pareció medir mi reacción al verme a los ojos.

—No —dije luego de un momento. La aparté lo suficiente para separar nuestros cuerpos. Noté sus ojos antes chispeantes, querer oscurecer. Hinata volvió a sonreírme.

—Juro que no daré problemas, tengo claro lo que somos. Es solo que no me emociona llegar a una casa vacía.

—No, Hinata — me obligué a responder. No era buena idea. — Ya te has metido en más problemas que cualquier chica de tu edad… o de la mía. No voy a ser yo quien te de uno más — dije, era cierto.

—No pasará nada, papá no está, no se dará cuenta y si lo hace puedo…

—No. Mientras estés conmigo dejarás de romper las reglas— aclaré sentándome finalmente.

—Me acuesto contigo— me dijo con burla—, eso rompe muchas reglas.

—Hablo de las otras reglas.

Ella se rio y se rio con ganas, haciéndome sentir frustrado por todo eso. Hinata no dejó de reír, creo que nunca la había escuchado hacerlo así; rodó en la cama y se abrazó a la sábana. Sus senos y espalda fueron cubiertos, pero dejaba sus piernas y su hermoso culo desnudo.

—Vamos, levántate. —Acaricié una de sus nalgas y no resistí las ganas de inclinarme a besársela. Hinata alzó sus caderas disfrutándolo y chupé su piel… esto rompía todavía más mis nuevas reglas, pero no importó mucho— Debes llegar a tu casa.

Ella lloriqueó inconforme conmigo, pero terminó gritando cuando le di tremendo azote en la nalga donde le había besado, enrojeciendo su piel.

Se quejó y se levantó casi tropezando con la sábana mientras yo caminaba al baño.

—Démonos una ducha antes de partir. — Invité.

Hinata sonrió y me alcanzó casi de inmediato.

• O •

 **Hinata.**

Sasuke me abrió la puerta del coche y me dejó sola unos minutos antes de regresar por su móvil.

Bien, había sido decepcionante no obtener de él nada que me dijera que le importó saber que me iría. Me había costado fingirme orgullosa y segura de mí misma para que no notara que me decepcionó que no entristeciera, aunque sea un poco por mi partida.

Sabía que, siendo fría e inteligente, debía tomar lo que tenía y aprovecharlo. Además, no era mentira que amaba la idea de irme. El problema era que yo no era fría e inteligente, y me dolía –mucho- su conformidad.

Sasuke volvió y el viento de la noche le meció el cabello, lucía tan guapo y atractivo. Y era mío. Al menos por unas semanas más.

Esto era el infierno de mal. Pero me gustaba, santo cielo.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —me preguntó y hasta entonces noté que lo hacía.

—No, por nada. — No dejé de sonreír y volteé a ver por la ventana mientras él sacaba el auto. Quise actuar natural, pero mi cuerpo dolorido y relajado no me dejaban pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él y yo juntos.

Sasuke arrancó directo a mi casa al tiempo que se enlazaba en una llamada con Naruto; le pidió que esperara por él y le dio mi dirección. Yo me entretuve en mi móvil mientras tanto.

—Y entonces, ¿qué harás? —me preguntó de pronto.

Volteé a verlo —¿Respecto a qué?

Él resopló como fastidiado —Ese tipo. Dijiste que ha pedido verte.

¿Gaara? ¿Por qué preguntaría por él?

Me encogí de hombros —No lo he pensado seriamente, pero imagino que paulatinamente lo veré. Tenemos amigos y gustos en común.

Sasuke ya no dijo nada y lo noté incluso más serio. Avanzábamos por una de las muchas avenidas de la ciudad cuando la noche terminó de caer. Después de mis constantes decepciones con él, ahora Gaara me preocupaba menos… no sabía si eso me hacía sentir mejor. Sasuke había sintonizado una estación y yo busqué no darle más vueltas a todo eso.

Suspiré y volví a fijarme por la ventanilla.

—¡Ay, no puede ser! —alcé la voz y me eché sobre el cristal.

—¿Qué demonios tienes? — Sasuke preguntó molesto. Noté que se había asustado pues sentí el casi imperceptible cambio de velocidad del auto, pero no importó.

—No, no puede ser cierto —repetí viendo como el espectacular que anunciaba un concierto de varios de mis grupos favoritos tenía un enorme letrero de «boletos agotados». — ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?

—¿Hablas de ese evento? —me preguntó con tono fastidiado.

Me senté correctamente luego de dejar el anuncio atrás.

—¿Querías ir?

—¿Qué no es obvio? Y se agotaron los boletos del concierto.

Él sonrió —Ni que fuera la gran cosa. Ni siquiera será en el Domo, sino en el Metropolitano, tiene capacidad ¿para cuántos? ¿mil ochocientas personas?

—Dos mil —aclaré.

—Vaya, qué gran diferencia.

Rodé los ojos —Es un evento casi exclusivo.

—Más bien poco esperado.

—¿Y por qué agotó la venta de boletos? — Enarqué una ceja.

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Suspiré reacomodándome en el asiento —Tal vez el Metropolitano no es muy grande, pero es muy bonito y su acústica está al nivel de los mejores del mundo. Además, la última vez que fui, aun no tenían el espectáculo de luces. Dicen que es increíble.

—Tonterías.

—¡Oh, ¿a quién quiero engañar?! Iría a verlos hasta en un granero. —me llevé las manos al rostro, decepcionada— De verdad ¿cómo pude quedarme sin entrada?

—Y a todo esto, ¿quiénes son esos que te mueres por ver?

—Modà. Es un grupo de rock italiano, de hecho, durante el concierto grabarán el video oficial de su más reciente sencillo. No creí que agotaran tan fácilmente.

—¿Italianos? Creí que la única música ahí era la ópera.

Reí sin ánimo y no respondí.

—Seguro vuelven pronto. O tal vez los puedes ver en Italia.

Permanecí en silencio y pasaron segundos, varios, casi tensos, que él tampoco se forzó a romper.

—Sí… tal vez— dije, finalmente.

Para cuando Sasuke metió el auto hasta la cochera, mi ánimo había mejorado. Kaede debía estar en la cocina y nuestro mayordomo esperando a que entrara para reprenderme a gusto por llevarme el coche, justo ahora, lo imaginé dando gracias por verme aquí… o llamando a papá para avisarle de mi llegada. Daba igual.

—Toma. —Sasuke puso en mis manos las llaves. — Asegúrate de devolver estas a su lugar. Y no volver a tomarlas.

—Lo haré —dije y volteé a ver a la puerta.

Cuando volví mi rostro a él, Sasuke me tomó del hombro y se inclinó hacia mí. Mordí mi labio para no besar los de él, no debía hacerlo, él lo había dejado claro. Los segundos de pronto corrieron lentos y finalmente su boca se posó peligrosamente cerca de la mía.

—Debo irme — dijo después y su tono parecía más cortante.

Por favor no, no aún.

—Sí, creo que sí — terminé diciéndole y tras una sonrisa que quiso forzar casual, terminó por partir.

• • •

Luego de sortear a Kaede, que había sido la elegida para reprenderme, terminé encerrada en mi habitación. El hambre era algo que comenzaba a calarme, pero manteniéndome fiel a la mentira de que dormiría sin cenar, decidí esperar un poco más antes de bajar a asaltar el refrigerador.

Me mantuve tendida en mi cama. «No más besos, no más intimidad.»

Sasuke era un cretino. ¿Cómo me hacía eso? La verdad era que muy en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, él no quería arriesgarse a que arruináramos las cosas. Era lo más sabio.

Si tan solo yo estuviera igual de enfocada que él.

Cerré los ojos y recordé los momentos en su cama. Si no estuviera sintiendo este cosquilleo caliente recorrer mi cuerpo, podría estar molesta con él. Era contradictorio. Bien era cierto que dijo que me daría tiempo, pero no ayudó mucho que me hiciera el amor de esa forma.

Hacer el amor. Cielos, no.

Sentí mis mejillas calentarse, seguro estaba ruborizada.

Pero la verdad era cierto, Sasuke me besó más de lo que lo había hecho antes en situaciones similares.

«Quizá fue una especie de despedida.» Pensé resignada, después de todo, cuando estuvimos en la ducha ese Sasuke de la cama desapareció por completo y sólo quedó el Sasuke pasional y ardiente. Y no me estoy quejando, claro que también me gusta, pero extrañé esos besos con los que me deja sin aliento, tan distintos a esos otros que me dio solo porque necesitaba más contacto; pero eran frívolos, meramente sexuales.

Antes de que se me revolviera el estómago, decidí dejar de pensarlo.

Con un suspiro resignado me levanté de mi cama y me acerqué al tocador. De entre las distintas cosas que tenía en el cajón saqué la carta que me habían remitido de la Academia de Arte de Florencia. Tenía poco menos de tres semanas para enviar mi documentación completa y cubrir mi cuota de inscripción. Una vez hecho, me esperaban antes de finalizar el año.

Con un poco menos de ánimo del que esperaba, pensé que tendría que partir a mediados de diciembre si no quería verme corta de tiempo. Debía buscar alojamiento y posiblemente eso requeriría un viaje extra.

Dejé la carta sin guardar sobre el tocador, sabiendo que tendría que informar a papá cuanto antes.

• • •

Pasé los dos días y noches siguientes pensando qué reacción tendría mi padre cuando le dijera sobre mis planes. Nunca había hablado seriamente con nadie que no fuera Sai sobre Italia, ahora con la oportunidad real enfrente, era tiempo de hacerlo con él.

Suspiré tensa. Sentía mis ojos pesados y resecos. No pasé muy buena noche y no me apetecía levantarme, pero era sábado y papá volvería antes de mediodía, todos lo sabíamos.

Salté de la cama dispuesta a darme una ducha rápida. Quería ver a Sasuke. En ocasiones odiaba que trabajara en casa, porque no podía verlo con tranquilidad, aquí era poco probable que tuviésemos tiempo a solas, Kaede solía mantenerlo ocupado. Por suerte eso cambiaba hoy. Papá volvía y Sasuke volvería a ser exclusivo de él, por lo tanto, podía inventar cualquier salida, para que me acompañara.

—Buen día, señorita Hinata —me saludó Kaede cuando aparecí por la cocina —¿desayuna ya?

Asentí buscando con la mirada a Sasuke a través del ventanal de la cocina.

—Comeré aquí— le dije a Kaede que ya no se sorprendió, con toda la familia fuera, no tenía razón para comer en el comedor principal.

—¿Algo en especial?

Me dirigí por un vaso de jugo y sonreí viendo a Sasuke asear el interior del auto de papá.

—Solo un pan tostado y algo de fruta picada— dije regresando al comedor. Kaede asintió y comenzó a hablar de lo bueno que sería tener a papá de nuevo en casa —. Creí que sería más relajante tenerlo lejos — bromee.

Ella suspiró —Me he acostumbrado a cocinar basada a sus gustos, sin él y con tu poco apetito, realmente no sé qué hacer en esta cocina.

—No es para tanto.

—Ah, ¿no? — preguntó sacando del refrigerador fruta ya picada que solo vació en un plato y me la ofreció.

—Puedes cocinar para ti y Ko— le dije alcanzando un tenedor y comenzando a comer.

—¡Qué va! — soltó y regresó a pulir los cubiertos como hacía cada sábado.

Reímos un poco —Por cierto, ¿recuerdas las fotos de cuando éramos niños que mamá guardaba en tarjeteros?

La vi ponerse pensativa.

—Creo que fueron pasadas a la bodeguita.

Oculté una sonrisa.

—¿Le pedirías a Ko que las buscara por mí? —pedí— He comprado unos álbumes y me gustaría organizarlas.

Kaede abrió y cerró la boca sin decir nada, luego finalmente habló—: Él está ocupado remplazando las flores de la casa por otras nuevas.

—Oh.

Sabía lo especial que eran ambos al respecto, a mamá le gustaba el aroma natural de las flores en la casa y todos sabíamos que papá se había acostumbrado a él. Así que ellos, como un gesto noble de su parte, procuraban que nunca faltasen flores frescas de nuestro mismo jardín.

Mientras bajaba había visto a Ko ocupado en ello, por eso no me sorprendió cuando Kaede añadió—: Pero si las necesitas, le diré a Sasuke que vaya en su busca.

—Sí, eso estaría bien. Te lo agradecería.

Me sentí una mala persona cuando, sin sospechar nada, Kaede salió limpiándose las manos en busca de Sasuke.

Terminé mi última fresa cuando ella volvió a pasos cansados.

—Demorará unos minutos, han quedado hasta el fondo.

—Sí, no te preocupes, muchas gracias. Esperaré arriba —me puse de pie y agradecí también los alimentos antes de salir de la cocina.

Ella no me prestó demasiada atención cuando volvió a los cubiertos. Ko estaba concentrado en su labor en la sala, cuando atravesé el recibidor. Salí de casa al sol caliente de esa mañana. Antes de llegar a la bodeguita al fondo de uno de los costados de la casa, escuché a Sasuke maldecir.

Iba a entrar en silencio, pero el ruido que hicieron los perros al empujarse juguetones contra la reja que evitaba su paso al jardín frontal me asustó.

—Shh— me acerqué a ellos para acariciarlos y me tiraron lengüetazos. Reí —. Harán que me descubran.

Ellos volvieron a ladrar.

—Guarden silencio, les dije que…

—Demasiado tarde.

Me tensé al escuchar la voz seria de Sasuke y volteé a él. Tenía polvo en el pelo, seguramente estaba batallando para alcanzar los tarjeteros.

—Hola— le sonreí.

Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza —Entra. Te verán aquí.

—¿Problemas con eso? —pregunté viendo una escalera puesta y varias cajas desacomodadas — Puedo ayudarte, sé lo que buscas.

—Qué amable.

Voltee a verlo ante su sarcasmo. Casi pude sentir que mis mejillas dolían por sonreír, no podía evitarlo.

Él también sonrió y lo hizo de una forma que casi me hizo temblar las piernas. Creo que sabía que era yo la que lo tenía ahí.

—Ven acá —me dijo. Él estaba apoyado en una vieja mesa polvorienta llena de cajas de cartón, y creo que con todo ese desastre rodeándolo, lucía aún más sensual que nunca.

Me acerqué prometiéndome que nos comportaríamos, así que, como acto de buena fe, llevé mi mano a despeinar su pelo, sacudiéndole el polvo. Él me abrazó de la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo. Yo mantenía difícilmente mi comportamiento decoroso, con su cuerpo duro adherido a mí.

Cuando voltee a verlo, sus ojos negros habían buscado los míos.

—¿Has hablado ya con tu padre? — él no parecía igual de afectado que yo, su voz denotaba su siempre control de sí mismo, pero me sorprendió al notarlo ver mis labios por un segundo.

—Lo haré hoy— le dije y le sonreí, no quería que el nerviosismo respecto a ese tema me arruinara uno de los pocos momentos que tenía con él.

Sasuke asintió en silencio. Creí que me soltaría, pero no lo hizo y eso me puso nerviosa, así que busqué distraerme con su rebelde cabello. Alcé mi rostro al notarle una telaraña y se la arranqué.

—Creo que este lugar…

Lo que fuera que iba a decir sobre el aseo de la bodega, perdió importancia cuando los labios de Sasuke atraparon mi cuello. Jadeé de sorpresa y después contuve un gemido cuando su succión cobró voracidad. Una de mis manos se apretó contra su camisa en su duro abdomen, la otra a su espalda. Sasuke me apretó con sus dos brazos y todo volvió a ser como siempre que estaba con él. Todo mi cuerpo vibró en una calidez insoportable que hacía a mis pezones endurecer, y volvía agua entre mis piernas. Siempre quería más de eso.

—Espera, no vine aquí a esto— logré decir. Sentí mis mejillas calientes.

Él sonrió y el encuentro de su aliento con mi piel húmeda por su saliva me provocó un estremecimiento.

—¿Me dirás que de verdad venimos a buscar algo?

—Bueno… sí. Yo sí —dije y no me atreví a verlo, al abrazarme más fuerte a él.

Sasuke exhaló. Con una de sus piernas entre las mías, sabía cuán duro se había puesto, así que, desanimado, buscaba recomponerse. Yo no podía estar más avergonzada.

—¿Y eso es? —me preguntó con ese tono agrio de disgusto.

Yo mordí mi labio y besé el lóbulo de su oreja. Mi mano en su abdomen descendió más al sur.

—¿De verdad no crees tener idea? —escuché mi propia voz grave. Mi mano tembló cuando encontré su cinturón y peleé con él para abrirlo. Podía sentir sus pantalones tensos conteniendo toda esa presión contra ellos.

Él no pareció sorprendido por lo que sugería, porque sus dos manos fueron a mis glúteos.

—¿Y si alguien viene?

Negué. Los perros ladrarían si alguien se acercaba siquiera, eso nos advertiría. Pese a sabernos a salvo, seguía tensa, era la primera vez que yo tomaba ese tipo de iniciativa. Sabía lo mucho que a Sasuke le gustaba, pero él no solía pedírmelo con frecuencia, de hecho, era yo la que gozaba más de esos beneficios.

El sonido que hizo su cierre al bajar me llenó de un placer extraño. Nerviosa busqué sus ojos para asegurarme que podía hacerlo. Lo encontré con la mirada oscurecida y respirando despacio por sus labios. Este hombre tendría que ser un pecado, uno, no sé cuál, pero tenía que serlo.

Algo palpitó entre mis piernas y entonces tuve que meter mis manos bajo sus pantalones. Él gimió cuando encontré su turgente longitud y entonces bajé mi mirada. Era hermosa. Cielos, todo él.

No me di cuenta cómo terminé arrodillada entre sus piernas, escuchando los roncos gruñidos que lograba arrancarle, ni sintiendo lo tenso que se ponía todo su cuerpo conforme mi boca se amoldaba a sus proporciones, dándole cabida casi a mi garganta.

• • •

—Por favor Hinata, vamos, Sakura ha dicho que sí — Ino insistió del otro lado de mi móvil.

Yo mordí una manzana mientras veía a mi padre bajar del auto y entrar a la casa.

—De verdad, no puedo, mi papá acaba de llegar y…

—¿Y eso qué? No es la primera vez que te escapas, sin embargo, sí puede ser la última.

Reconocí el chantaje apenas terminó de hablar. Sonreí pese a eso.

—Lo siento. De verdad no puedo, ¿qué tal la próxima semana?

—¿Qué dices? ¿Pero por qué?

Seguí viendo por la ventana, el día era caluroso y salvo Sasuke, no había tenido ninguna distracción en la semana, así que lamenté negarme.

—En menos de diez días es mi primera exposición importante. Aún hay lienzos que debo terminar.

—Por favor— canturreo.

Cuando escuché un par de golpes en la puerta abierta, volteé de inmediato. Era mi padre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le hice una seña con la mano y volví a girar a la ventana.

—Lo siento, prometo compensarlas. La siguiente vez yo pago, ¿sí? — Colgué al apenas escuchar a Ino advertirme que así sería y me apresuré directo a mi papá. Me di tiempo de dejar mi manzana mordida sobre mi carta de admisión en el tocador, justo donde mi padre miraba.

—¿Qué tal estos días? —me preguntó extrañado por interponerme en su alcance visual. Pese a eso, lucía agradecido de volver a casa.

—Echándote de menos— confesé sin animarme a abrazarlo.

Me sonrió —Igual que yo. ¿Algo que tengas qué contarme?

—Ah… — saqué de inmediato a Sasuke de mi mente y me pegué más a mi tocador — No, nada —sonreí nerviosa.

Papá me miró con extrañez, pero terminó sonriendo.

—Bien, me daré un baño y descansaré un rato. Cenamos juntos, ¿cierto?

Le sonreí —Claro.

Cuando me dejó sola voltee a ver esa carta. ¿Por qué no le había dicho? Cielos, era todo un fiasco.

• O •

 **Sasuke.**

Hacía casi diez minutos que me había estacionado.

—Oye, ¿qué demonios dices que hacemos aquí? —preguntó Naruto que esperaba que nos dirigiéramos a otra noche de trabajo en el Nou.

—Esperar a alguien —respondí por segunda vez en la noche.

Él se revolvió el pelo mientras yo revisaba la conversación con ese sujeto. Estaba en el lugar correcto según los datos que me dio.

—¿Aquí? ¿En Kabukichō? Este lugar no es de lo más seguro y decente. Ni yo pondría un pie aquí por la noche. ¿A quién verás?

Justo cuando Naruto iniciaba con su interrogatorio, apareció la persona que esperaba.

—Compraré algo y nos iremos— le dije bajando del coche.

—¿Comprar algo? ¿Qué? ¿Drogas? ¿En serio drogas? —me quiso detener al bajar tras de mí.

—No, y cierra la boca.

Naruto bufó, pero me siguió en silencio. Noté por la forma en como miraba al tipo fortachón que teníamos enfrente que desconfiaba de él.

—¿Tú eres Sasuke?

—Sí. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

El chico alto de tez morena se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca.

—¿Traes los cien?

Asentí —Puedes contarlos. — Le ofrecí un sobre amarillo con lo que me pedía.

—Espero que no haga falta— me dijo y lo tomó.

Naruto casi se atraganta cuando lo vio sacar el dinero y echarle un vistazo.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? —susurró y jaló mi chaqueta.

—¿Y bien? —le pregunté al tipo.

Él rebuscó en su pantalón y terminó sacando el par de boletos de los bolsillos traseros.

—Originales— me dijo—. Tienen precio de palcos porque fue muy difícil conseguirlos.

Asentí —Gracias.

—Si necesitas otra cosa, sabes cómo encontrarme —me dijo yéndose.

Observé el par de boletos y los golpeé en mi mano al tiempo de también girar para regresar al coche.

—¡Hey, hey, espera, hombre! ¿qué mierda ha sido eso?

—Vamos, ni tú eres tan imbécil como para no darte cuenta que acabo de comprar un par de boletos— entré al coche.

Naruto entró al segundo siguiente.

—Sé que compraste esos desgraciados boletos, lo que no sé es para qué mierda los quieres. ¡Acabas de pagar cien mil putos yenes por eso! ¿Estás demente?

Tiré los boletos sobre el tablero y puse en marcha el auto.

Como no respondí, Naruto los tomó.

—¡Eso es lo de cuatro meses de trabajo doble! ¿qué putas…? —alegó mientras los veía— ¿Y esta mierda qué es? ¿Un concierto?

—Hinata quiere ir —dije al tomar rumbo al bar.

Naruto jadeó tomándose unos segundos sin hablar.

—Joder, mira, tío, sé lo que ella te gusta…

—No es así.

—¡Sé lo que jodidamente te gusta! —alzó la voz—. Entiendo que quieras tenerla contenta, pero debes ser realista: no puedes permitirte este tipo de gastos.

—No es para tanto.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuántos meses de universidad pagarías con eso? —No le respondí—. Sé que es una chica rica y que seguro está acostumbrada a recibir regalos así todo el tiempo, o que para ella comprarse este tipo de cosas sea como ir y comprar un caramelo, pero tú no puedes costearlo.

—Por supuesto que puedo.

—¡Y una mierda! Haz lo que quieras que de todas formas lo vas a hacer.

—Al fin lo entiendes.

—Eres un jodido imbécil —dijo—. ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Lo único que se me ocurre para que des un huevo por ella es que su coño es delicioso y la mama increíble o…— Naruto se interrumpió ante mi mirada de advertencia

Jodidamente no me gustaba que se refiriera a ella de esa forma, ni que tuviera esas ideas en su asquerosa cabeza. Encendí el autoestéreo y subí el volumen en una estación cualquiera, a la que Naruto terminó cambiando, pero sirvió para que guardara silencio mientras seguía viendo los boletos.

«Lo único que se me ocurre para que des un huevo por ella es que su coño es delicioso y la mama increíble.»

Su vulgaridad me fastidió, pero lo cierto es que trajo a mí el recuerdo de lo ocurrido con Hinata justo esa mañana en la bodega de su casa. No pensé que verla arrodillada comiéndome me gustaría tanto. Que hiciera eso me dio otro vistazo de uno más de sus matices.

Sabía que Hinata algún día sería toda una mujer, llegaría lejos y sería feliz. Sería igual o más hermosa. Brillaría. Todo lejos de aquí. Eso me revolvía el estómago desde que supe que partiría.

—¿Te enamoraste de ella? —Naruto alzó la voz por encima de la música.

—¿Qué mierda? Creo que ahora el demente eres tú — di por zanjado el tema, aunque él insistió en que le respondiera.

No estaba enamorado de Hinata. Era demasiado precavido al respecto como para estarlo.

Detuve el coche en un semáforo en rojo y aproveché para encender un cigarrillo que se quemaría más rápido al volver a ponerme en marcha. Nuevamente tuve esa sensación de opresión en la garganta, la misma que apareció cuando tuve a Hinata desnuda en mi cama. Ella me pidió pasar la noche conmigo. Quería hacerlo. Pero dije que no.

Me sentí un bastardo por rechazarla, seguramente le había costado mucho atreverse a pedirlo. Suspiré y negué en silencio, había hecho bien al decirle que no.

La verdad era que no quería tener en la memoria el recuerdo de ella durmiendo a mi lado al amanecer. Despertando desnuda en mi cama. No quería descubrir si eso era algo que me gustaría seguir viendo. No lo necesitaba en mi memoria, porque después de todo iba a terminar pronto.

Aun con eso, sabía que era un jodido hipócrita, estaba dispuesto a mantenerla al margen de cualquier sentimiento pese a saber que para Hinata no era tan fácil. Pero también quería tomar de ella todo lo que me ofreciera, porque no quería que lo hiciera con nadie más. Si Hinata quería a alguien entre sus piernas, quería ser yo.

Cuando Naruto me preguntó si yo conocía a los tipos que darían el concierto, tuve que tragar el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta para decirle que no.

Comenzaba a molestarme conmigo mismo al obligarme a pensar en Hinata como un buen rato. Desde hacía tiempo no lo era. Y no era justo hacerle pensar que solo era eso. Era un bastardo con ella.

Tal vez por eso le había conseguido las entradas, para darle un poco de lo que merecía. Hacerla feliz, para variar.

• O •

 **Hinata.**

Mi habitación tenía ese ligero aroma a pintura. Luego de cenar con mi padre el sábado, comencé a pintar. Había dejado pasar una oportunidad extraordinaria para contarle mis planes a futuro. Tenía aún un par de semanas, y tal vez eso me hizo confiarme un poco; la verdad habíamos charlado como pocas veces que no quise agregar tensión al momento.

El domingo me la pasé en pijama y pintando, apenas había bajado a comer algo y me recluí en mi habitación cuando papá recibió a un par de visitas.

Esta semana estaba pasando demasiado rápido para notarla. Lo que definitivamente no pude dejar de advertir es que mi padre ha mantenido a Sasuke más ocupado que de costumbre, apenas para por la casa. No me extraña demasiado, pues había ocasiones que no veíamos a su chofer durante todo el día, así que me dediqué a pintar y a leer cuando necesitaba un descanso.

El televisor en mi habitación estaba reproduciendo un canal de música mientras permanecía en el chat con Sai. Era viernes y el miércoles era la exposición. Los nervios comenzaban a hacerse notar al cosquillearme en el estómago.

Ya casi estaba lista, le dije, antes de salir de la conversación. Sai tenía demasiada paciencia, pero era muy imprudente al recordarme sin intención lo poco que faltaba para la fecha, revolviendo mis nervios.

Lancé mi móvil a la cama y me acerqué al óleo en el que trabajaba. Volteé a ver el estuche cercano y volví a preocuparme por la razón que me hizo dejar de pintar: había agotado un par de colores. Necesitaba reponerlos de inmediato.

Sin Sasuke en la casa, no me quedó más opción que volver a tomar prestadas las llaves de mi casi auto y salir a hurtadillas. Para cuando me vi entre el enorme número de autos del centro, me arrepentí completamente. Más nerviosa que conforme, me metí a una de las plazas comerciales. Haber llegado sana y con el coche sin ningún rasguño, me hizo bajar con una sonrisa, ahora solo requería mis pinturas y volver.

Me mezclé entre las personas y busqué por los distintos pisos el local que necesitaba. Para cuando lo encontré, ya había optado por comprar un _sundae_ y también me di el tiempo para comprarle a Hanabi ese videojuego de One Piece del que había estado hablando antes de irse.

Localicé y pagué mis pinturas, antes de salir me entretuve viendo a unos niños a los que enseñaban a pintar, como parte de una campaña de publicidad de una nueva marca de rotuladores.

Mi móvil sonó y atendí de inmediato. Otra vez era Sai.

—Hola, ¿dónde estás?

—En un Mall en el centro —respondí al salir. Me detuve un poco al reconocer una revista que había querido comprar —, ¿ocurre algo?

—Sí, ¿puedes venir? —pidió— Necesito tu opinión sobre un par de pinturas que me tienen indeciso para la expo.

—Vengo sola en auto, sabes que…

—Oh, vamos, Hinata… Estamos a cinco días y creo que esto no está listo.

Mi móvil viró fuerte en mi oído. Lo quité de mi oreja y vi la notificación de un mensaje.

 _«¿Ocupada?»_

Era Gaara. ¿Por qué insistía tanto?

«Tal vez porque has quedado como una desesperada por él, al seguirlo con tu cuenta falsa, ¿podría ser?»

No respondí y volví a la llamada con Sai.

—Está bien, voy saliendo para allá —dije y colgué. No pude comprar mi revista al salir con prisa, yo misma necesitaba regresar pronto a casa para terminar de preparar mis trabajos.

El móvil vibró. Volvía a ser Gaara, esta vez estaba llamando. Guardé mi móvil en el bolso sin la intención de atender, y menos lo haría con mis dos manos ocupadas. Era absurdo que estuviera apresurada por el tiempo, aún tenía días para terminar, pero siempre me ha perseguido la ansiedad; de hecho, si no trajera tacones, ya habría salido corriendo al coche.

—Hola, Hinata — «No, por favor.» Seguí caminando, no supe cómo —¿Seguirás ignorándome?

Volteé a ver de medio lado al chico que caminaba a un lado de mí. Usaba una camisa negra que se ajustaba bien a su pecho y resaltaba el color rojizo de su pelo. Tenía una sonrisa de lado marcada en el rostro, pero no había volteado a verme, caminaba a mi lado como si no me hubiese roto el corazón, parecía ni siquiera percatarse de ello. Cuando finalmente me vio, noté en sus ojos tan verdes y secos, que no lo había olvidado.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté viendo al frente, sin dejar de avanzar.

—No creí que siguieras molesta —me dijo, con las manos en los bolsillos parecía casual, pero no noté falsedad en su tono grave —. Al menos no después de comprender que aún te preocupabas por mí.

—Si lo dices por lo de _Naviki_ , eso ocurrió justo al principio, cuando creí que…

—Debí pedir perdón antes —me interrumpió. Voltee a verlo y él no me miraba. Noté su perfil igual o más perfecto, su rostro serio acentuaba más sus rasgos ya más masculinos. Noté por su prominencia laríngea que tragó saliva —Supongo que me acobardé.

Dejé de verlo. Sabía que debía detestarlo por lo que hizo, pero realmente estaba todavía dolida.

—Sí, supongo que ya no importa —dije, curiosamente, menos tensa.

—Si de algo sirve, nunca quise lastimarte, debiste notarlo. — Antes de bajar por la escalera automática, él apoyó su mano en la baranda de vidrio y me impidió seguir avanzando —¿No es así?

—Te acostaste con Matsuri — reclamé viéndolo a los ojos. Él dejó escapar el aliento y negó despacio —. Y lo hiciste justo después de dejarme sumida en muchísimos problemas.

—Lo siento.

—Me alegra— respondí pasándolo de largo.

—Hey, Hinata— me detuvo de un brazo —, teníamos quince años. Lo siento, de verdad.

—Y a los quince años nos tomábamos las cosas muy enserio, ¿lo olvidaste?

—No. No quiero justificarme así…

—Y no te lo permitiría, me dejaste sola y avergonzada y…

—Y que bueno que estés molesta— me interrumpió.

No le dije nada, sabía a dónde iba.

—Eso quiere decir que no lo has olvidado. Temí que sí.

—Por supuesto que no lo iba a olvidar —aclaré—, ¿cómo iba a olvidar el problema más grande en el que me he metido?

—Nos hemos metido.

—Bueno, la única en pagar consecuencias fui yo.

Gaara resopló cuando dejé de verlo.

—Sabes que no. No pasó nada realmente grave, todos lo sabíamos entonces.

Dejé escapar el aliento, incrédula por lo que oía.

—¿Sabes qué?

—No viene a pelear contigo, sino a pedirte perdón. ¿Podrías?

—No.

—Dejémoslo pasar, Hinata. Nos equivocamos —me dijo, recordándome sin palabras que salir del campamento había sido idea mía—. Nadie sabía lo que pasaría y cada quien actuó según sus impulsos. Sabes que no quería dejarte, siempre te quise.

No creí que mi indignación pudiese ser más.

—Lo de Matsuri… ella apareció y… bueno, yo ya sabía que me iría, entonces…

—Te pareció más fácil acostarte con ella que pedirme disculpas —completé su frase, todavía me dolía, cielo santo. Mis ojos picaron y lo vi a los suyos.

El rostro de Gaara era serio, casi diría que molesto; pero sus ojos verdes y con esa profundidad fría que casi siempre tenía en ellos, también se fijaron en mí.

—Imbécil, ¿no? —me dijo.

Se me atoró un nudo en la garganta y por su voz tan ronca, diría que a él le pasaba algo similar.

—Debo irme, tengo prisa. — Sin querer golpeé su brazo cuando pasé a su lado.

—Hinata— su mano grande se apoyó en mi abdomen al detenerme. No volteé a verlo, pero lo sentí muy cerca. Gaara no era más alto que Sasuke, pero su presencia imponía tanto como la de él. Mi nerviosismo volvió multiplicado —, veámonos otra vez. Por favor.

—Debes estar bromeando. —Apenas voltee a verlo —. Sobreponerme a todo lo que vino después de ti ha sido realmente difícil —dije, y él realmente no tenía idea de cuánto. Aun intentaba mantenerlo muy lejos de mí, porque no había podido olvidar lo que significó… al menos para mí —. Hacer como si no hubiese pasado, solo significaría que no aprendí nada.

Me solté y volteé a verlo. Él asintió un par de veces. El Gaara de dos años antes ya me hubiese dicho que había sido solo uno de los muchos errores que íbamos a cometer en nuestras vidas. Éste no.

—Es solo que… —dijo e hizo una pausa—, me niego a pensar que mi última semana aquí, hace dos años, haya arruinado todo lo que me importaba.

Eso hizo que mi estómago se revolviera y mis ojos volvieran a picar. En realidad, nos lo había arruinado a ambos. Según yo, había sido casi perfecto.

—Bueno, las cosas pasaron así —me obligué a sonreírle. Seguro mi padre y hermano creerían que sigo siendo la misma tonta de solo verme hablando con él. Pero enfrentar esta parte del pasado era algo que se necesitaba, ¿cierto? Y no odiarlo, ¿también?

Eso último me descolocó. Tenerlo otra vez enfrente era algo que hacía vibrar mi pecho… de una manera diferente.

Garra vio hacia abajo y sonrió, con esa mueca ladeada que mostraba parte de sus dientes perfectos. Siempre me había parecido sensual eso que hacía.

—Debo irme —apreté las bolsas que cargaba y retrocedí un paso.

—¿En qué vienes? Te llevo a donde vayas.

—Traigo mi coche.

—Ya veo. — Bajó las escaleras conmigo. Sus manos volvieron a sus bolsillos y adoptó esa actitud distante, aun así, sentí sus ojos puestos en mí —. Y, ¿estás con alguien?

Sonreí y no respondí de inmediato. Luego de experimentar una sensación tibia en mi estómago, respondí—: Sí.

Gaara no dijo nada y cruzamos las puertas de cristal directo al estacionamiento.

—¿Y le eres fiel? —preguntó, haciendo reír a las personas que caminaban detrás de nosotros. Incluso sonreí. Ese era el Gaara de siempre.

Avanzamos varios pasos —Sí —respondí. «Aunque no debería.» Cretino de Sasuke.

—Tenía que intentarlo.

—Este es mi auto— dije llegando y la incomodidad inicial volvió, ¿Qué decía? ¿Gusto en verte? Sonaba falso. ¿Nos vemos después? Por mi bien, esperaba que no —. Ya debo irme.

Abrí y puse la puerta entre ambos antes de que él se acercara. Ese segundo de terror que sentí cuando dio un paso a mí, me recordó que no era inmune a él… y estaba bien, supuse, después de todo, por más de un año amé muchísimo a este chico.

—Adiós— me encerré en el auto y me felicité por haberme estacionado de reversa, así evité perder más tiempo frente a su mirada al salir rápido de allí.

• • •

Para cuando llegué a la casa, casi habían dado las cinco. El tiempo con Sai había pasado sin darnos cuenta luego de un par de emparedados y la selección de obras de varios artistas.

Estaba entrando cuando a lo lejos reconocí la figura de mi padre junto a Sasuke. Conforme me acercaba, noté los ojos de ambos puestos en mí. Mi padre parecía molesto y luego de un par de palabras más a Sasuke, entró en la casa.

Seguramente sería la última vez que tocaba ese auto. Bien, no me lo merecía del todo, porque nada malo había ocurrido, ¿cierto?

—Por favor, no me regañes— le dije a Sasuke al notarlo acercarse.

—Tu padre se encargará de eso.

Asentí, obviamente.

—¿De dónde vienes? —me preguntó viendo las bolsas que cargaba. Como no respondí de inmediato, sus ojos negros subieron a los míos.

El recuerdo de ese encuentro con Gaara me golpeó fuerte.

—¿Hinata?

Alcé una bolsa —Necesitaba unas cosas. —Sasuke frunció el ceño y asintió muy despacio.

—¿Solo eso?

El toque de suspicacia en su insistencia me hizo sentir nerviosa.

—Sí— dije y sonreí —Por cierto —añadí de inmediato—, ¿recuerdas lo del miércoles?

Él frunció el ceño.

—¡Oh, vamos! — ¿Lo había olvidado? ¿En serio?

Cuando sonrió, supe que me tomaba el pelo.

—Por supuesto— me dijo —, ¿algún cambio?

—En absoluto. — Sonreí — ¿Irás?

Asintió despacio y salté feliz. No había invitado a prácticamente nadie, por eso me emocionaba tanto su presencia… o bueno, me emocionaba porque había querido estar ahí.

Le di un abrazo rápido y me aparté, papá estaba en casa y molesto conmigo, cabía añadir, así que debía ser muchísimo más discreta. Sabía que seguro estaría al pendiente para no permitirme escabullirme y librar el regaño.

—Estaré muy ocupada estos días.

—Sí, igual yo.

—¿Nos vemos ese día?

Él pareció extrañarse por un segundo y luego sonrió. Aceptó. Su sonrisa me provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago y nunca antes tuve más ganas de besarlo. Pero no lo hice, eso era parte del nuevo acuerdo que teníamos. Con un sabor amargo, proviniendo no sé de dónde, me despedí y me dispuse a enfrentar a mi padre.

• • •

Me secaba el cabello después de darme un baño. La reprimenda de papá no fue tan grande como imaginaba, fue bastante rápida al alegar que tenía trabajo que hacer, pero en el fondo me dio la impresión de que estaba complacido porque ya no requerí asistencia.

Pensaba en bajar por un refrigerio cuando noté el zumbido agudo de mi móvil al golpearse con la madera del tocador. La notificación mostraba un mensaje con una foto. Era Gaara. Inhalé profundamente antes de abrirlo.

«Ven conmigo.»

En la foto se veían dos boletos para un concierto de electrónica a media semana.

«No.»

El «escribiendo» apareció de inmediato y yo salí de la conversación, por mera curiosidad entré al chat con Sasuke y observé que su última conexión había sido más de tres horas atrás.

«¿Por qué? Si es por tu novio, guardaré mis manos. Aunque prometo no apartar las tuyas si te apetece»

Salí de la aplicación sin responderle nada. Cretino, ¿qué se creía?

«Lo siento, ¿está bien? Es la vieja costumbre.»

Leí el mensaje desde la barra de notificaciones.

«De verdad quiero ir contigo.»

De pronto la molestia pasó y me dejó un malestar en el estómago. Caminé a la ventana sin responderle. Lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que decía la verdad, y justo de ahí venía mi malestar. Si Gaara no me hubiese sido infiel, pude haber entendido que se fuera, él insistió en que me fuera con él, pero yo no pude dejar a ese hombre que habíamos atropellado sin saber si viviría o no.

Había sido un error terrible, pero uno adolescente. Ninguno tenía madurez suficiente y solo hizo lo que su instinto le permitió. No lo sabía, tal vez si ello no hubiese ocurrido nosotros dos nos hubiésemos mantenido juntos.

Esa nostalgia me hizo no perderle el rastro. Gaara me seguía removiendo muchas cosas. Que Matsuri y él no hubiesen tenido más que esa noche, también pesaba.

«Por favor.»

«De verdad no puedo. Ya tengo planes.»

Justo ese día sería mi exposición, pero él no necesitaba saberlo.

«Entonces, vente al Nou.»

Esa invitación me estremeció. ¿Gaara estaba en el Nou? Sasuke estaba ahí también.

Volví a salir de la conversación y esta vez mantuve mi teléfono lejos. Luego de unos minutos me detuve frente a la pintura en la que había estado trabajando desde hacía bastante tiempo y en la que había agotado mi existencia de color negro. Le sonreí al rostro apenas reconocible de Sasuke. Adoraba pintarlo, amaba sus ojos y su medio perfil y lo tenía grabado en la memoria en muchos de sus ángulos.

Sai alguna vez vio uno de sus retratos y lo alagó… si él supiera que muchas de las formas que grabo de Sasuke son tomadas de nuestros encuentros sexuales, seguramente se interesaría más.

Le sonreí a la pintura. Esta en especial era mi favorita, la inicié –creo- luego de la cuarta o quinta vez que me acosté con él. Sasuke estaba sobre mí, jadeaba e intentaba hacerlo en silencio después de correrse. Estaba tan cerca. Nunca lo había visto así de perfecto cuando sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo sexual, se posaron en los míos por debajo de su flequillo revuelto. Me había besado después. Y besado mucho. Lento.

El recuerdo todavía me calentaba el corazón. Sasuke, pese a pretenderlo la última vez, nunca me había dejado sentir que eso era un vil acostón.

Creo que justo en ese instante comencé a enamorarme de él.

Qué ilusa, eso jamás avanzaría. Pero ello no me impedía disfrutar la sensación.

• • •

El miércoles fue un mini caos. Desde un día antes me había encargado de enviar mis obras al Museo, pero como yo, varias personas habían hecho lo mismo, así que a mediodía Sai nos requirió para ayudarlo.

Salí sin tiempo para comer. Al final me había convencido de exponer uno y solo uno de los retratos de Sasuke. Cuando llegué a casa, papá ya había comido.

Estaba terminando de bañarme cuando lo escuché llamar a mi habitación.

—¿Cenarás en casa? —me preguntó del otro lado de la puerta del baño. Adiviné que asoció mi ducha temprana con una salida.

—En realidad, papá…

—¿Pensabas decirme de tu exposición?

Cerré la ducha —¿Cómo?

—Al parecer Sai me considera más que tú que eres mi hija.

Suspiré y volví a dejar correr el agua —En realidad no es algo relativamente importante.

Ya no respondió nada y yo casi entro en pánico cuando recordé cierta carta de Italia. Terminé de enjuagarme y me envolví en una toalla y un albornoz antes de abrir la puerta.

Sonreí nerviosa al verlo apenas sostenerla —Es a partir de las ocho —dije de inmediato. Vi con alivio que la soltó sin darle importancia —. Estará en exhibición el resto de la semana, así que…

—Estaré presente.

Asentí y lo vi salir, dándome privacidad.

Dejé escapar el aliento cuando la puerta se cerró. Tomé la carta y la guardé hasta el fondo del cajón de mi tocador. Aun había tiempo.

No había podido elegir nada de ropa y se me hacía tarde. Revisé mi closet y aunque no tenía idea qué ponerme, sabía que no me pasearía por las salas con nada ostentoso. Terminé por elegir un vestido casual gris, no muy corto, y unas botas altas. Apenas sequé mi pelo y me coloqué lo suficiente en el rostro para ocultar las pocas horas de sueño. Sai había mencionado que haría un pequeño brindis poco después de iniciar, así que no podía llegar demasiado tarde.

Revisé mi móvil mientras bajaba.

—¡Me voy! —alcé la voz.

Papá apareció por la puerta del despacho —¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No, ya pedí un taxi— dije, terminando de bajar. Mi transporte no demoraría en estar frente a la casa y yo no tenía ni un mensaje de Sasuke.

Suspiré, ¿y si lo olvidaba? No, él dijo que estaría ahí. Confiaba en eso, al menos iría unos minutos, después de todo, esta noche tendría trabajo.

Dejé de pensar en él en el trayecto, cuando recibí una fotografía de una de las paredes del evento. Se apreciaban varias de mis pinturas y un nerviosismo surgió.

• O •

 **Sasuke.**

Había estado un par de veces en el Museo Metropolitano, habían pasado años desde ese tiempo de instituto. Las mejoras que había tenido el lugar eran notorias, lo comprobé al pasear por las distintas salas. Entre los visitantes, más de los habituales, supe que no era el que mejor encajaba.

Entre el bullicio donde predominaban adultos, me hice camino hasta Hinata. Sonreí al verla. Estaba en un pequeño círculo, donde se rodeaba por un par de parejas y un joven alto y pálido que la presentaba. Hinata sonreía como pocas veces, jovial, con luz en sus ojos. Parecía agradecer, quizás algún cumplido. Yo permanecí de pie solo viéndola y ella no demoró mucho en hacer contacto visual. Su sonrisa se extendió aún más.

Me aparté viendo varias de las obras expuestas en las paredes y muros provisionales. La alfombra y muros oscuros realzaban los colores de los cuadros. Por doquier había personas curioseando, incluso camareros ofreciendo bebidas y galletas.

Sentí los pasos de Hinata antes de que tomara mi brazo.

—Creí que no vendrías.

—¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Me sonrió y parecía igual nerviosa que emocionada.

—Dijiste que sería algo sin importancia, pero esto está a reventar, incluso tienen camareros— me burlé al caminar con ella de mi brazo.

Se ruborizó —Ni lo menciones, la idea de los camareros es una excentricidad de Sai. ¿No crees que es demasiado?

Me burlé —No, no lo creo — dije, aunque sí, lo era —. ¿Y qué tal todo?

—Genial— me dijo y volteó a saludar a uno de sus conocidos —. Hace un momento se vendió mi primera obra.

—¿En serio? Felicidades.

—Sí, bueno, se sintió muy, en verdad, muy bien. El dinero recaudado será a partes iguales para el artista y la escuela.

—¿Eso es justo?

Se rio —Solo la promoción lo vale. Lo es.

—¡Hinata! —una chica apareció frente a nosotros— Ven, necesito presentarte a alguien.

—¿Qué?

—Mira —le tomó la mano y le señaló con el rostro a un tipo alto y de pelo negro.

Hinata apretó mi brazo inconscientemente —Ay, no puede ser.

—Cielos, sí, es Utakata Santorini. Debes conocerlo. Vamos. — Hinata se dejó jalar y ambas casi corrieron al otro extremo de la enorme sala.

Y mientras Hinata saludaba efusivamente al tipo que parecía afeminado, yo seguí recorriendo el pasillo. Luego de ir en dirección contraria a ella, tras varios metros recorridos, di por fin con sus pinturas. Reconocí su firma. Dos de sus obras ya tenían una etiqueta de vendidos tras un par de horas de exhibición. Sus paisajes eran bastante buenos, con matices claros y usaba varias técnicas, no era ningún experto en arte, pero podía reconocer distintos estilos. Ella tenía varios. Era paisajista. Y también tenía retratos. En realidad, sus trabajos eran buenos, incluso aquél dibujo que aún me negaba a borrar de mi pared.

«Por favor, no te vayas, voy enseguida.»

Su texto llegó mientras observaba sus trabajos. Había contado trece, entre vendidos y no, y aún faltaban. Decidí no responderle y antes de poder seguir avanzando, me percaté de la presencia de alguien conocido. La cabellera pelirroja y alborotada fue fácil de notar. Los ojos verdes de ese tipo voltearon y se detuvieron en mí. Lo vi fruncir el ceño sin dejar de verme y luego se giró yéndose.

Avancé hasta lo que había estado viendo y comprendí por qué me pareció que reía mientras se iba. En medio de un pequeño grupo de pinturas de Hinata, estaban un par de retratos. Uno era una acuarela: unos ojos verdes, tristes, bajo mechones de cabello rojizo. El otro, más grande y mejor colocado, era un juego de luces y sombras. Ella había plasmado una mirada profunda, enérgica, pero con aura distante. Era yo, o esos tres cuartos de rostro lo parecían bastante. Busqué la cabellera rojiza y no la vi más.

Fastidiado, sin saber si Hinata lo había invitado también, regresé por donde había caminado. Ella llegó apresurada a mi lado y no dejé de verla, quería ver si encontraba algo que me dijera que supiese de la presencia del imbécil pelirrojo aquí. Pero ella solo parecía emocionada. No lo sabía. Eso me hizo un poco mejor.

—¿Terminaste allá? —pregunté luego de ver su rostro de disculpa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sentidamente y volvió a tomarme de la mano.

—¿Y ese quién era? — me dispuse a sacarla de la sala.

Ella suspiró, molestándome, y respondió—: Ese, era nada más y nada menos que Utakata Santorini.

Rodé los ojos —Sí, eso oí, pero no responde mi pregunta.

Se rio y caminó –parecía- más a gusto a mi lado —Es un pintor italiano que se abre paso fuertemente por Europa y gran parte de Asia.

No me parecía la gran cosa, pero Hinata estaba realmente emocionada.

—Así que ese tipo de sujetos logran emocionarte —dije, haciéndola salir del área de exhibición.

—¡Y más que eso! Despierta mi admiración. Es tan joven y ha logrado grandes cosas. Estoy segura que será de los nombres más importantes en el arte contemporáneo.

—Italiano.

Asintió emocionada.

—Eso significa que te lo encontrarás en Italia.

—Cielos, daría lo que fuera porque sí —no dudó en responder, todavía le brillaban los ojos.

Sonreí sin entenderlo.

—No creo que sea la gran cosa.

—¡Oh! Júralo que sí.

—Bien, si lo dices.

—Espera, ¿no estarás celoso?

—¿Celoso yo? Ni de joda.

—¿En serio?

—No. Además, ya sabes lo que dicen de los italianos.

La vi fruncir el ceño —¿Y eso es?

—Todo el mundo sabe que lo tienen pequeño.

—¿El qué? —me preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Enarqué una ceja y cuando Hinata comprendió, enrojeció.

—¡Qué mentira! —rio.

—Yo que tú, no esperaría demasiado— me burlé.

—Es tan desagradable —me dijo y se abrazó a mi brazo. Estábamos en el descanso de las enormes escaleras del afamado museo —. Ni siquiera sé por qué terminamos hablando del tamaño de su pene.

Me encogí de hombros. Solo no se me daba la gana que asociara a un tipo que admiraba y la idea un pene enorme.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—¿El tipo de miembro pequeño?

Se rio —¡No! Todo esto.

Sonreí. Asentí luego de un segundo —Tienes talento.

—¿Te lo parece?

—Por algo te tienen en Italia, ¿cierto?

La sonrisa de Hinata disminuyó y dejó de verme —Cierto— respondió después y me soltó. Avanzó varios pasos observando la noche en la ciudad. El viento nocturno le revolvió el cabello y ella volteó a verme. No sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, pero la luz de sus ojos había disminuido.

—Tengo algo para ti — sonrió emocionada al escucharme.

—¿En serio? Cielos, yo no tengo nada para darte— se mordió un labio y no supe por qué pensaba que tendría que dar algo a cambio.

—Bueno, a mí se me ocurre un buen par de cosas que podrías ofrecer en gratitud— dije observando esa parte entre sus muslos que el viento se encargó en remarcar.

Me vio achicando sus ojos.

—Es broma— dije.

—Bueno, ¿y qué es?

Saqué de un bolsillo de mi chaqueta de piel el par de boletos que le había conseguido.

—¿De qué son?

—¿Por qué mejor no los observas y te dejas de preguntar? —estiré la mano y los tomó.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando ella casi gritó emocionada.

—¡No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser! ¡Los conseguiste! ¿Cómo? — Hinata dio tantos pequeños saltos como sus tacones le permitieron, y luego terminó lanzándose a mi cuello. Cuando envolví su cintura, me rodeó con sus piernas y supe cuán emocionada estaba: el pudor y los correctos modales que siempre mostraba en público desaparecieron. Estaba frente al Museo de Artes Metropolitano abrazándome con brazos y piernas.

Hinata se pegó tanto a mí, que por un momento también me importó una mierda la gente que nos miraba. Ella dejó de ver los boletos y se apartó para verme a los ojos. No le permití bajarse y no hizo mucho por querer hacerlo.

—¿Cómo los conseguiste?

—Un amigo de un amigo.

—Pero se habían agotado. Debieron salir carísimos.

—No tanto.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y me sonrió. Hinata me besó y cuando quise tomarla de las nalgas y pegarla más a mí para sentirla toda, fui yo el que recordó en el lugar en el que estábamos.

—Por Dios, te amo. Te amo —me dijo y volvió a besarme. Lo repitió otra vez y terminó ocultando su rostro entre mi cuello. Apreté su nuca para mantenerla así y pude haber disfrutado de esa sensación cálida, de no ser porque me encontré con una mirada verdosa e interesada en nosotros. Gaara se iba cuando nos vio.

—Yo, Sasuke… siento haber di-… —Hinata buscó verme otra vez.

—Cállate— ya sin Gaara para vernos, la tomé de la nuca y la besé. Suponía que sus palabras eran movidas solo por su emoción, aunque la parte celosa y posesiva de mi quería que no fuese por ello. Ojalá aquél imbécil nos viera, pensé cuando metí mi lengua dentro de la boca de Hinata y ella correspondió.

Continuará…

•

•

•

¡Hola!

Vengo volando a dejar colgado este nuevo capítulo. Me he tardado, lo siento, pasaron muchas cosas. Gracias por estar leyendo, lo aprecio muchísimo.

Como he dicho antes, esta historia es mero relax, pero se ha ido extendiendo :c Como sea, no sé si el siguiente cap terminamos, o sea necesario uno más.

Agradezco comentarios:

•clausuhh •Lizeth de Uchiha •Ana OroVel •Kislev •Nena Taisho •UnohanaHinata •wolf-enzeru •Aty •Guest •kitty lory •Orkidea16 •Geo Tlalli •Flordeloto05 •hime-23 •alsole •KiaraUchihalove.

Ya. Y si por aquí hay alguien que sigue mi otra historia, ya voy corriendo para allá c:

Besos, que anden todas bien.


End file.
